Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2: Story mode!
by MargoRS
Summary: This story plays on with the plot, but with a new character. For the most part M. Michiyo will hop around in time with M. Trunks to help change their future. What else will they get themselves into? I appreciate all your reviews. M. Trunks x OC.
1. Introduction

Introduction to the Prologue of the Story…

The planet was dead. Frieza, at maximum power, fought the Super Saiyan named Goku with all his might. Lava erupted from the core as the land broke apart beneath them. At Frieza's space ship, his few remaining followers tried to start up the ship. Thanks to Vegeta though, the ship was totaled. The engines wouldn't start and everyone panicked, trying to flee the ship without dying just yet.

A green alien dressed in combat uniform was racing down the ruined hall, shoving passed other aliens with wide, panicked eyes. "I told you it was useless!" He wailed.

A purple alien ran up from behind him. "Oh shut up! I didn't know the engines were spent! It's not like we have any other ship to save us!" He snapped as he ran up behind the green alien. "Now stop running!" Grabbing the terrified aliens shoulders he shoved him into a room two scientists were running out of, arms full of equipment.

"Wh-what are you doing? We have to get out of here!" Fearful for his life, the green alien tried to run back out of the room.

The purple alien quickly grabbed a hold of the back of the green alien's suit collar. "Oh, quit being a rookie and put aside your fear! We're gonna die whether we stay or we leave!" He spun him around and shoved him further into the room. "Now help me launch this capsule! _Then_ we can run for our pathetic lives!" He shouted as he ran to the back of the room.

The green alien hesitated. "… We have a capsule?" He blinked, and then broke out into a grin. "Excellent! We can use it to escape!" He exclaimed and he bounded over to the purple aliens side.

The purple alien smacked the green alien upside the head once he as next to him. "Don't be ridiculous." He placed a hand on the small round capsule pod. "This isn't an escape pod. It's a newly constructed-" The space ship shook violently and knocked them over.

"Ahh!" They fell over and hit their heads on the ground hard.

"Ahh… A newly constructed nursery pod…" The purple alien groaned as he slowly got back up.

"A-a what?" The green alien looked up at him utterly confused. "'Nursery pod'? Why in all the worlds would we have a 'nursery pod'?" He asked.

"You rookie. Just look inside!" He lifted him up and squished his face into the capsule window.

Through his pained, squinted eyes he saw a baby inside. It was too young for the alien to determine what gender it was, but it looked human and, to his great surprise, had a monkey tail.

"A-A Saiyan child!" He shouted and jumped away in fright.

"Quit cowering!" The purple alien slapped him upside the head again. He then crossed his arms and muttered, "Honestly, I don't know how you came into Frieza's army."

The green alien rubbed his sore head. "But wh-why do we have a Saiyan baby?" The ship violently shook again, causing them both to fall over.

"Because," The purple alien shoved himself up again. "The Saiyan's are a powerful warrior race and Lord Frieza knew it." He went over to a control pad and started typing on it. Not looking at the green alien, he continued, "Knowing the Saiyan's would rebel sometime, he took this child in plans to raise it to become more loyal and blood thirsty. He froze the child for quite some time, waiting for the time that was right to let it loose." The green alien just got up slowly staring at the capsule confused. The purple alien looked over at him. "We're launching this Saiyan baby to Earth."

"Earth?" The green alien shouted, staring at him incredulously. "Where those humans and that Saiyan Goku came from? Radditz, Nappa, and Vegeta _all_ went there, but the planet _still_ isn't conquered or destroyed!"

The purple alien glared at him, a vain popping up on his forehead. "It's Lord Frieza's commands!" He snapped and then messed with the control panel some more.

Feeling uncertain, the green alien walked over and looked into the capsule window again. Seeing the baby monkey-human crying hysterically he asked, "How's a baby supposed to survive until it gets to Earth?"

"When she cries, the machine will scan her and determine what she needs." The purple alien replied without looking up. "They've installed all the necessities for her so the pod can nurse her until she's ready to kill everyone."

The space ship shook again, knocking them both off their feet, and this time the groundcontinued to rumble. Slowly getting back up, the green alien asked, "But what about the cold sleep? What if the child was frozen until landing?"

The purple alien hesitated after he stood back up, visibly stumped. "Well… Well I don't know! Too late now!" He shouted. He then raised his hand up. "Launching in three…" The ship shook again and the green alien fell over. The purple alien hung onto the control panel and was able to keep his balance. "Fire!" He quickly pressed the red button and the nursery pod shot through the roof. "Now we can get the hell out of here!" He shouted as he grabbed the green alien by the foot and ran out of the room.

The nursery pod flew through the planet Namek's atmosphere. The pod didn't slow its flight until the sensors calculated the pod was safe from danger. Eventually it slowed to a smooth glide through space. The Saiyan baby was still crying and the machine activavted. A purple beam scanned up and down the baby.

"Stop crying, Seripa." A robotic female voice commanded. The pod scanned the baby again with a blue light and the monotone voice spoke again, "Calculations indicating hunger." An iron clamp lowered down a bottle to the baby's face. Seripa grabbed a hold of the bottle and drank it. When she was done, her bed began to vibrate, causing her to burp and giggle.

"Go to sleep, Seripa. You have a long journey." The voice spoke again and then the pod began to play a soothing lullaby.

Soon Seripa went to sleep. While back on Namek, the Super Saiyan Goku left Frieza. Before he left him, though, he gave the tyrant some of his energy, but just enough so he could escape the blast. Goku had showed Frieza kindness and mercy because he hoped that it would've changed his ways. Frieza, being himself, became enraged by being beaten by, as Frieza put it, a stupid monkey. He fired the energy that was given to him straight back at Goku.

Goku stopped his flight away, sensing the attack power. He then whirled around and shouted, "You fool!" He fired his Kamehameha right back.

Overpowering Frieza, again, he got blasted back to the ground. Goku flew off at incredible speed in hopes of finding a ship and getting off Namek before it exploded. All while Seripa was sleeping soundlessly. Then the planet Namek was no more. Seripa's pod was safely away, but not out of range from the flying pieces that soared though space. A small chunk of Namek rammed into the nursery capsule. The capsule ricocheted off the force and spun round and round in a blur. The sudden crash caused Seripa to wake up and cry.

"Malfunction, malfunction, malfunction…" The nursery pod spun right off course.

It flew right into the magnetic field Goku's ship went through. Being sucked into the small planet the pod activated the power jets and quickly flew out of the field.

"Stop crying, Seripa." The robotic voice commanded as it scanned her again with a blue light. "Malfuntion, cannot calculate." The pod scanned her again with a green light. A calculation the scientists forgot to install was fear, assuming a Saiyan child was immune to such feelings. "Scanning process failed. Switching to Plan B." The scanner was put away and the pod filled with purple gas. Seripa was knocked out. "Initiating cold sleep." The temperature was dropped below absolute zero and froze the child. "Calculating space route to Earth… Capsule indicated off course. Analyzing new space route… Recalculated route to Earth complete; setting new course." The space pod then slowly drifted through space…


	2. Prologue

Prologue to the story

It had been two years since the battle that destroyed Namek. Frieza had his body blown to bits and was floating through space. Eventually his father, King Kold, had found him and gathered together what bits he could. The scientists King Kold had were able to remake Frieza's body by filling in the missing pieces with machine. Now that Frieza was ready, he and his father headed for Earth. Goku's friends; Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Krillin, Vegeta, Chiaotzu, Tien, Piccolo and his son Gohan, were ready for Frieza and King Kold to arrive before hand, thanks to some of their skills in sensing power levels. The time had come for Frieza to land on Earth. Hiding their own power levels they began to climb over the ridge where Frieza's ship was supposed to have landed. As Frieza walked off the ship with his father and soldiers he glanced around.

"Hm… So, this is the planet Earth. My, how very quaint." Needless to say he was unimpressed. Continuing to look around, he could see that Saiyan coming from this planet. Frieza's gaze then stopped. Up on the rocks he saw him; he saw Goku in his tattered orange clothes as the Super Saiyan that defeated him, his back towards them.

Frieza was paralyzed with fear. He choked on the air as the fading image of Goku turned around to stare at him with that same smile that was challenging him. But it was only a hallucination. Once the apparition disappeared, Frieza realized it was his own minds creation. His face twisted up in rage, red sparks of electricity swarmed around his body as his fists clenched too light, his nails digging into his flesh. Remembering the day that he, that stupid monkey, defeated him, blood dripped from his fist.

"I will make him suffer for what he did to me…" Frieza seethed as his blood dripped into a tiny pool beside him. "I will make this planet suffer!" He shouted.

His father smiled at him, amused at his rage. "Yes, do rather be quick about it. I'd rather not stay too long on this _pathetic_ little mud ball." His smile then turned to an annoyed scowl of disgust. "Not that I just don't _love_ it here, but I simply can't see why we can't just destroy this planet right now!"

Frieza then composed himself and glanced up at King Kold with his little smile. "You can be absolutely naughty, father. It's impressive, and here I've always wondered where I picked my knack for it."

King Kold crossed his arms and smirked down at him. "I take great pride in the fact that I've taught you all the necessary skills of life." He turned and smiled as he glared out at the landscape. "Use them well."

Frieza stepped forward. "Indeed I will. For it just so happens I've also learned from you the fine art of revenge. Allow me to demonstrate by vaporizing all of the Saiyan's friends one by one!" He laughed manically. "And my! _Oh_! _My_! Ha ha ha! Won't it be _fine_ when he returns to find no one here to welcome him but _me_!"

During this, Goku's friends climbed the ridge to Frieza's ship. With Yamcha bringing up the rear, he sulked as he roamed around in his thoughts. Thinking he just got wished back and now having to face Frieza, which he knows that will kill them all. As his friends climbed up the cliff, Yamcha confessed, "I… I don't think I can do this you guys!" Bulma and Gohan, who was helping her up, paused and looked down at him surprised.

Frieza looked back at the foot soldiers. "Now, all of you! Begin your search! When you find them, show no mercy!" He ordered.

They all bowed to him and shouted, "Yes sir!" Then three of them jumped up in flight.

In just seconds after they left, though, hacked up body parts fell back to the ground. The others jumped in utter confusion and slight fear. King Kold and Frieza stared ahead evenly while two flying humans lowered to the ground. Frieza and his father glared at them. The short lavender haired boy sheathed his sword and the black haired girl tightened the gloves on her hands.

The boy was glaring back at them unafraid. "Ahh, so _you_ must be Frieza." He said in a light tone.

The girl smirked at them. "Seems you've just arrived. Consider us the welcoming committee."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The lavender haired boy's hair and blue jacked flapped in the wind. "Ahh, so _you_ must be Frieza." He said, glaring back at Frieza and King Kold.

The girl crossed her arms as she smirked at them. "We've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face."

Frieza looked at them slightly surprised. King Kold only looked indifferent. "Well, seems that we have a guest." He said.

The boy lowered his head, glaring at them. "Now we're going to destroy you." He said in a low tone.

Both Frieza and his father looked completely surprised. "Well, we better run." Frieza smirked. "Isn't that right, father?" They both chuckled. "You two don't know what you're up against."

The girl snapped back without missing a beat. "We know exactly what were up against, Frieza, and let me tell you," They both smirked. "We're not worried."

Frieza again looked mildly surprised as the boy continued, "Make no mistake. We're going to finish you once and for all."

"Well," Frieza chuckled. "You certainly are arrogant little things." He smiled tightly. "And maybe in whatever little hole you two crawled out of, you're pretty tough, but you're no match for me." He turned away sounding without a care. "Really, fighting a couple of punks like you isn't nearly worth my time."

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear yet." The boy said, catching Frieza's eye again. "You're finished, Frieza!"

Frieza grinded his teeth together in rage. The boy and girl stared him down evenly, and their arrogance and stupidity pissed him off. Slowly he calmed himself down. Then Frieza slightly smiled. "Enough idle talk. Foot soldier!" He shouted.

"Sir!" A green alien stepped forward.

"Vaporize these… Pathetic rodents." Frieza turned and left him to work.

The alien chuckled. "With pleasure."

Frieza then shouted, "The rest of you! Spread out!" The other soldiers formed a half ring between the strangers and their masters.

The girl turned her head slightly to the boy and said, "Let me have some fun." She tightened her gloves as she stepped forward, smirking. "I think it's only fair that I warn you guys," Her smirk turned to a glare as she clenched her hands to fists. "You don't stand a chance against me."

A red-headed, human looking soldier scoffed."Hmph. Girl, you don't scare us."

"Step back, I need some room to work here!" The green bulky alien complained. He stepped forward and clicked his scouter. "Hmm… Her power level is only at level five." He muttered. "Well, kiddo, I hope you said your goodbyes!" He pointed his arm gun at her. "'Cause it's 'bout time for you to go!"

She just stood up straight and smirked. "Bye." She muttered.

The alien pressed the button and in a flash she smacked away the energy bullet into a distant rock formation. The soldier stared in amazement at the explosion of rock and dust. He then fired three more and again she easily knocked them away. They bounced off her hand and they continued far into the distance behind her, creating three more explosions of dust.

The alien was speechless. "Wh-… What the…" The girl flexed her hand and smiled. In a blink of an eye she was by him and elbowed him in the chin. He was knocked back so hard he slammed into a leg of the ship that Frieza was facing. As the soldier hit the ground Frieza chuckled. "Well…" He turned to look at the girl. "Seems the little dog has some bite to go with its bark after all."

She stood straighter and glared at him. Another soldier shook with anger. "Why… why you…! _Attack_!" He shouted and all the soldiers charged at her.

She sighed and clenched her hands to fists again. Her feet and fists glowed with a dim blue outline. She charged back, and in a blink of an eye she landed on her knee behind their frozen bodies. She stood up and cracked her neck as they all dropped to the ground. She turned to one remaining soldier that shook in fear, gawking at her. Suddenly, his scouter and armor cracked, broke apart, and fell to the ground. He looked at himself shocked and stared wide eyed at her.

He began stepping back, unknowingly towards Frieza. Frieza then hissed, "Coward." And stabbed the soldier through his back with his arm.

The soldier looked down at the hand covered in blood that was coming from his chest. He looked back, and with effort asked, "Why… Lord Frieza…?" Frieza took back his arm and the soldier dropped dead.

Frieza turned to her and chuckled. "I must admit: I'm impressed."

She just continued to glare and flexed her hands again. Back to Goku's friends, all their heads snapped up in shock. Bulma and Puar looked at everyone confused. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" She asked, sounding worried.

Of all the shocked men, Krillin was the first to speak. "I-I'm sensing another huge power lev-level, but uh-uhh…"

"And these two make Frieza's seem like _nothing_." Tien finished.

"T-two of them…" Gohan muttered.

"You know, guys, it's not too late." Yamcha said, sounding quiet. "We can still turn around and go home if we want… Right?"

Tien then hardened himself. "Be strong, Yamcha." He replied without looking back at him.

Vegeta was ignoring them as he glared ahead thinking to himself. The boy was standing next to the girl in a flash.

King Kold looked back at them, smiling to himself. "Hm…What a pleasant surprise." King Kold mused.

"You're right, father." Frieza replied giving another tight smile, staring down the two. "This may prove to be a bit more amusing than I had thought."

"And now you two are going down." The boy said in a low tone.

King Kold laughed a little. "One thing is for certain," He said, looking back down at his son. "If nothing else this little creature is quite the comedian."

Frieza's mouth twitched in amusement. "They are at that. I'll tell you what, kid." He said, looking at the girl. "Let me give you a piece of advice." He raised a finger and wagged it at them. "'He who acquires his skills quickly is he who is the first to perish'."

The girl huffed and they both smirked. The boy replied with, "Thanks for the tip."

"Huh?" Frieza looked shocked. The attitudes these two had! His lip rose in a snarl, infuriated again by their confidence. "Why you-"

"Listen up!" The girl interrupted. "Now we've got one for you, Frieza. 'Know your enemy'. You've already made some pretty big assumptions about us and that's a mistake that's going to cost you dearly." She said in a threatening tone.

Frieza gritted his teeth. "Why you insolent brat!" He quickly forced himself to calm down. "You should really learn to control your tongue."

"Just destroy them already." His father said, sounding bored. "We haven't got all day."

Frieza looked up at his father and said tightly, "Really, father, have some patients. I'm just trying to have a little _fun_ if you don't _mind_."

"He's right though." The boy said. "You really _don't_ have all day. More like five minutes."

Frieza smiled in annoyance. "Ooh that's too bad." He chuckled. "And here I made dinner plans."

"So we heard." The girl smirked.

"Sorry, Frieza, but we're canceling your date with Goku." The boy added.

King Kold glanced at his son then back at them confused. "What's a _'Goku'_?" He asked.

Frieza smiled up at him and growled through his teeth, "Father, I know you're bored, but _please_ try to keep up!" King Kold looked down at him then smirked at the other two. "So I take it you know that worthless Saiyan." Frieza spat.

They glared for a moment, then the girl replied, "By reputation, but we'll meet soon."

"Oh?" Frieza smirked. "Don't be so certain."

"But we couldn't be _more_ certain, Frieza!" The boy snapped back confidant.

"Ooo." Frieza mocked impression.

"Anytime now Goku will be coming home and only two of us will be here waiting for him." The girl said matter-of-fact. "Get it?"

Frieza smiled. "Definitely. As it so happens I was just going to suggest that very thing myself. It's so nice that you and I could finally agree on something. Don't you think?"

The girl laughed quietly and smiled at his sarcasm. "For once you're right." The boy replied.

Frieza held his hands up helplessly. "Well, then I guess all that's left is for me to decide just how I'm going to annihilate you." He smiled to himself.

"Enough kidding around!" The girl snapped, losing her own patients with Frieza's confidence.

"Huh?" Frieza looked confused and then turned angry.

"It's time you understand who we really are." The boy said in a low tone. Frieza and King Kold glared at them curiously. "So I'll tell you what. We'll let you in on a little secret." They stared at them as they smirked.

"You're going to find out what it's like to fight a _real_ Super Saiyan." The girl finished for him and she leaned forward. "And we're not talking about Goku."

Frieza snapped his head up surprised as his father glared at them. As the two teenagers smirked at them Frieza stared speechless for a moment. Closing his eyes, smiling, he chuckled. "You crack me up kid." Then he laughed loudly. "I've never met anyone who laid it on quite as thick as you!" He laughed again as his father chuckled.

The Saiyans continued to smile at them. They stood up straight and began to show their true power. Frieza and his father stopped laughing abruptly and stared surprised. Tiny pieces of rock swarmed around the air as the Saiyan's hair began to float upward with a blue glow that surrounded their bodies. Frieza stared in fear.

"N-No way!" He shouted.

"What _are_ they?" His father asked in shock, sensing their power levels increasing dramatically.

The boy and girl started shouting as they raised their power even more. Frieza quivered slightly. "N-no way! I-it's… It's impossible!" His father grinded his teeth and glared at them.

They shouted even louder, not stopping for breath, releasing so much power that the dead bodies of the soldiers shot into the air, large chunks of Earth breaking apart and flying with them. Goku's friends froze at the sudden power surge. A small earthquake was triggered by the sheer power that was given off.

"Sounds like the fights starting without us!" Yamcha shouted.

Bulma fell to her knees and shouted at the sky, "Ooh, somebody stop this thing I wanna get off!" And with that the small earthquake subsided.

Gohan hesitated and said, "I think it may be my dad."

"You think?" Krillin asked, turning to him.

"Who else would try to take on Frieza alone?" Gohan replied, looking back at him.

"I don't know…" Krillin pondered. "There were _two_ energies. If one was your dad, then who would the other be?"

"I…" Gohan looked ahead again, worried. "I don't know."

The boy and girls bodies glowed with a golden outline as they grinned. Frieza was frozen in fear as a flash of Goku's face on Namek went through his mind. Their blue auras turned gold and sparked with energy. Their eyes turned a shade of green. Frieza stepped back, causing King Kold to look down at him and then back at the Saiyan's.

"So _this_ is a Super Saiyan." King Kold mused, glaring at them.

Their hair stood on end and turned to a golden color. Frieza couldn't control his composer which made the girl laugh darkly."I-it's those _eyes_…" He muttered as he stared wide eyed at their teal eyes. He shook his head slowly. "Th-they have the same eyes…" Again he went back to the time when he faced Goku on Namek. How Goku stared at him showing him he had no mercy. How he would've killed him.

"Was it something I said?" The boy smirked.

Frieza shook off the fear and replaced it with hatred and rage. "No, Saiyan!" He shouted and fired an energy bullet at them with his bare hand.

The girl smirked as the boy looked slightly surprised by his outburst while the bullet hit them. Goku's friends stopped as they saw a massive explosion of dust in the distance.

"If that's Goku, then…" Krillin charged ahead.

"No!" Vegeta caught his arm as he hovered in the air. "You'll give us all away! Until I know what we're dealing with I'd prefer to remain unnoticed! So unless I say otherwise," He threw Krillin to the ground. "You stay _put_!"

Gohan rushed up to Krillin as he sat back up. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Just my pride." He grumbled. "Man, Gohan… What are we supposed to do?"

Gohan just looked at the ground and shook his head. "I don't know…"

"What if Goku actually is over there?" He balled his hands into fists. "And what if he needs our help right now as we just sit here doing absolutely nothing!" He slammed his fist into the ground.

Everyone glanced at him then focused ahead, thinking the same thing. "We sensed two energies, though. If it is Goku, he's not alone." Tien said.

"But, Tien, what if the other energy wasn't _with_ Goku?" Chiaotzu questioned.

"Hey! Maybe it would help us relax a little if we all sang a song!" Bulma suggested happily.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped, causing her and Puar to jump in fright. "You haven't had _one_ useful thing to say since you got here! Now you stay in the back and keep quiet woman. I don't have time for your stupidity right now!"

Bulma looked taken aback as Puar just looked shocked. "Stupid…?" Bulma echoed sadly.

"Take that back." Yamcha demanded. "Bulma _isn't_ stupid."

"So you think I'm smart then?" Bulma asked happily.

Yamcha looked back at her and shrugged. "Well, you're as smart as you can be, being a girl and all." He replied.

Bulma came over and grabbed him by the ear. "I'm not letting go until you say you're sorry!" She shouted.

Yamcha laughed a little amused and conceded. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry!"

Gohan smiled and laughed as well. Chiaotzu and Puar giggled at them, too.

"Oh, you make me sick!" Bulma fumed and Yamcha tried to calm her down.

Krillin's laugh faded as he stared at the ground uneasy. "This may be the last chance to laugh you guys…"

They stopped and turned to him knowing the same thing. Vegeta glanced back irritated and ran ahead. Quickly everyone else ran after him.

"Ah-Wait!" Bulma shouted then she huffed. "How can they just leave me behind like that?"

"Does this mean we can go now?" Puar asked smiling.

"No! I won't turn back now!" Bulma replied bravely with her fist in the air. Puar just looked confused. "They think they can ditch me just 'cause I'm a girl! Well I'll show them what this girl can do! Those boys better watch out! 'Cause here I come!" She laughed loudly and in a way that made Puar look at her strangely. "C'mon, Puar!" She shouted as she grabbed Puar's tail and dragged her along. "We'll teach those guys not to run off and leave us!"

From the blast Frieza shot at the two Saiyan's a large fire remained, smoke and dust billowing from it. "My, I would say that was all rather anticlimactic wouldn't you?" King Kold smiled down at Frieza. "I mean the little runts didn't last very long, now did they."

"Well what did you expect?" Frieza seemed completely at ease. "They were only a…" His voice faded out as his eyed went wide. His fear began to show again as he saw the two Super Saiyans still standing in the smoke. He became enraged again just by their survival.

"I really hope that's not the best you can do!" The boy shouted over the flames behind them. "Because if it is you better give up now."

The girl grinned at him menacingly. "You can't win, Frieza."

"We'll just see about that, you brats!" Frieza shouted in fury. "Take this!" He charged another energy blast.

"Frieza!" His father exclaimed as Frieza fired at them. "You'll kill us all!"

As the energy blast closed in, the boy and girl shouted as they stopped it with each one hand. They were pushed back a ways by the force that Frieza put into throwing the thing. Frieza stared in disbelief. "Wh-what…" The massive energy ball broke apart into multiple energy shots and scattered about.

The Saiyans remained unharmed and smirked. It was then did Goku's friends reach the edge of the cliff to see nothing but smoke and dust clouds fogging everything.

"Wh-what the…" Vegeta was the first to looked shock at all the explosions.

"Hey! What's going on?" Bulma tried to look over Yamcha's shoulder. "I can't see!" She then saw what everyone else saw that was blocking what they really wanted to see. "What in the world happened down there, Yamcha?" She asked.

"It looks like you're running out of tricks, Frieza!" The girl shouted.

Frieza just glared fire and brimstone at them as his father spoke, "These _Super Saiyans_ are really something else." He mused.

While on King Kai's planet, King Kai was watching everything. "I didn't think it was actually possible, Bubbles." He admitted to his monkey who was sitting in front of him. "But these new kids are much stronger than Frieza. And after all that Frieza did on planet Namek… I hope these kids clean his clock. You hear me!" He shouted upwards. "Kick his butt, kids!" He suddenly began laughing and snorting at something funny he apparently said. He stopped laughing confused as Bubbles wagged a finger at him. King Kai then became frustrated. It was hard to understand what just happened, but I tried.

"Okay, that's two." The boy smirked at Frieza. "We'll give you one more chance to hit us with everything you've got. And then strike three, Frieza. Game over. You're out."

"Hmph." Frieza smirked. "It's time we put an end to this." He chuckled and flew up in the air.

The boy kept his eyes on him while the girl stared down King Kold. Frieza began charging an energy blast on his index finger that continued to grow. King Kai gasped sensing what Frieza was up to.

"Oh no! It's just like on Namek! Frieza's going to try to blow up the whole planet!" King Kai exclaimed.

The energy ball expanded enormously and resembled the sun. Frieza laughed triumphantly as it continued to grow. He grinned down with a crazed look at the two smirking Saiyans.

"Hurry up!" His father shouted, sounding bored once again. "Are you going to end this or not?"

"Just watch me!" Frieza shouted. "This one's for you, father!" He threw down the destructive energy blast.

"Too bad it's not much." The girl muttered not looking up. "What's he trying to do; _insult _his dad?" That made the boy chuckle.

They didn't move as the massive attack crashed down on them. It sank into the Earth as Frieza laughed hysterically. Goku's friends gasped at the fiery glow in the distance. Just as Krillin sensed something he shouted, "Everyone! Get down!"

"You know, Frieza, you could've done this from the start and saved us a great deal of effort." King Kold said as Frieza landed next to him on top their ship.

"There's just no pleasing you sometimes, father." Frieza replied.

They froze and stared at Frieza's attack as the energy ball slowly rose up.

"There's no way…!" Frieza stared in shock, unable to fathom it.

They watched as the boy Saiyan held the ball up with one hand. The girl smiled smug and waved.

"H-How?" Frieza muttered.

"That's not possible!" His father exclaimed.

They walked out of the crater in the Earth, the boy still holding the ball, and Frieza jumped down from the ship. "Why… You little…" He growled.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" The boy asked smirking.

Frieza just glared and fired a small ki blast at the massive energy ball. The boy and girl looked up at it, and then the thing exploded. King Kold and Frieza hid their faces from the powerful blast with their arms. Goku's friends even held onto the ground as a rush of wind nearly sent them flying. Frieza chuckled as he smirked at the hole in the ground, knowing that he won.

"Well done, Frieza." His father said as he jumped down next to him. "It only took you four tries to kill those little kids." He laughed.

"I was just warming up, father! That's all! Really!" Frieza lightly whined back as the two Saiyan's stared down at them from a cliff behind.

"So stupid as to let their guard down." The girl muttered. "I honestly think I'm a little offended." The boy glanced at her and smiled in amusement.

"Of course, son, of course." King Kold continued to chuckle.

The boy dashed his hands around and brought them together and he readied his attack. "Hey, Frieza!" He shouted.

Frieza and his father whirled around in disbelief. Then the boy fired his ki blast. Frieza and King Kold quickly jumped away. "When I get my hands on-" Frieza was cut off by the boy's shout. He looked up and saw him screaming and bringing his sword down on him. Frieza was frozen in shock as he sliced him in half. It was so fast it took a moment before Frieza's body slowly slid apart. Frieza's two halves drifted further apart as his father stared in horror.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Super Saiyan boy sliced Frieza in half as King Kold stared in horror. "Frieza!" He wailed and flew at them. The girl Super Saiyan appeared next to the boy and fired a ki blast at Frieza's father when he got too close. He flew backwards in a successful dodge.

On the cliff edge Gohan looked up in the sky and saw the four figures. "They're right there! Look, guys!" He shouted, pointing at the sky.

They all stared in amazement as the boy swung his sword in a blur and cut Frieza up into chunks. The girl turned away from King Kold and fired another ki blast, burning Frieza's remands into nothing. The boy twirled and sheathed his sword. He and the girl then looked up at King Kold. King Kold only stared, wide eyed, in shock and fear.

"I want to take him." The girl muttered as King Kold then glared at them both.

"They… They beat Frieza…" Vegeta stared at them in shock and awe. "Effortlessly, but who are they…?"

"Who knows…" Krillin replied as he stared in the same way. "Let's just hope they're on our side."

Bulma looked around at them. "You guys are crazy." She decided. "They just look like little tiny dots way up there." She shaded her eyes as she stared up. "How can you tell who they even are? It's probably Goku you guys. Mr. Super Saiyan… He has a knack for showing up at just the right time." She clasped her hands together and turned to Puar. "Yeah, he's such a stud… Gosh…"

"No it's not Goku- neither of them is." Yamcha replied, making Bulma and Puar looked at him confused. "But they're defiantly Super Saiyan's."

Vegeta grinded his teeth as he glared up at them. He was dead certain him and Kakarot were the only Saiyan's left. He flew off wanting to know who they were. Piccolo followed and then Krillin."See ya!" He grinned.

"Hey, wait up!" Gohan tailed him with Chiaotzu and Tien behind.

Yamcha got ready to follow. "Man, can't miss this!"

"Hold on, buddy boy!" Bulma grabbed onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not being left behind again." She threatened, her glaring face close to his frightened one.

The girl and King Kold landed on a rocky plateau. The boy remained in the air letting the girl have her fight. King Kold and the girl had their stare down until he spoke. "Super Saiyan…" He smiled. "I'm impressed. To encounter a fighter of your caliber is a rare occurrence indeed." She continued to glare at him. "But it does present quite an opportunity." He began walking towards her. "You see, I could appreciate a great talent such as yours. My eyes are not blinded by pride like my sons were." He opened up his arms. "Join me, and take Frieza's place at my side and become the supreme ruler of the Universe!"

The girl's lip twitched in disgust. "Not a chance." She snapped.

King Kold clenched his teeth together. "Now don't be too hasty." He relaxed again. "Imagine, this and every other world would be the nearest of bobbles in your collection. Play things for your amusement. Subject to your every whim…" She continued to stare him down. "No? Alright, but grant me this." He looked over at the boy. "Allow me to examine your sword. A weapon of such obvious quality practically begs to be admired!" He chuckled as neither of them moved or spoke. "You have nothing to fear from me." He assured.

Of course they didn't. The girl turned and smirked at the boy and he nodded in return. King Kold's smile left his face when the boy tossed his sword to her. "So… You wanna see his sword, huh?" She held it up and he didn't reply. "Well here, catch." She tossed it over to him.

He caught it by the hilt and chuckled as he examined it. "Yes…" He muttered. "Yes, indeed. Remarkable craftsmanship… And I have a hunch that you would not have defeated my son if not for this sword." He narrowed his eyes at them as he smile. "What do you say?"

The girl crossed her arms and smirked. She gave a light shrug. "Believe what you want too." She replied.

"Ha!" He swung the sword as he stared at it. "Alright then I will!" He grasped the sword with both hands. "I believe that without this sword you two are nothing! That's what I believe!" He charged and swung at the girl with the sword.

She stopped it by grabbing the blade with her hand. King Kold stared at her wide eyed as she powered up, her golden aura clearly visible around her. She calmly walked towards him, forcing him back with ease as he struggled to cut her down. "So much for your theory." She scoffed. "You should know that the weapon doesn't make the man." She forced him back to the cliff edge. She glared up at him and placed her other hand on his chest where his heart would be.

"Wait you little-!" She cut him off by blasting him off the cliff.

She stayed where she was, still holding onto the sword, not budging while he flew into the next plateau. Goku's friends gasped at her power and watched as King Kold slid to the ground.

"First they beat Frieza, and then she beats him!" Krillin shouted amazed.

"No way!" Gohan breathed.

Vegeta stared as he wondered who they were. The girl stayed in the same position as she appeared in front of King Kold. She aimed her hand at him still holding the sword. "Wait… You can't…!" He struggled to keep his head up. "No…! Please- I won't… Please…? I-I'm not bad… My son was, but… Not I! I wanted nothing… But peace! I swear…"

She glared down at him. "… Your begging is pathetic." She blasted him to nothing. Then she turned and blasted at his ship, destroying it. Goku's friends gawked at the explosion.

"Wow!" Krillin exclaimed. "Just like that! _Bam_! It's all gone!"

"And it looks to me," Tien added. "She hasn't come anywhere near to breaking a sweat! Neither of them has!"

"Ya… I just hope they don't decide on coming after us." Krillin replied.

The boy flew over to her and she handed him his sword. He sheathed it then they both powered down back to normal. He sighed and looked over at the ship. "Nice shot." He replied. "But did you have to take him out, _and_ the ship, _and_ finish Frieza?" He asked smiling.

She crossed her arms and looked away, blushing lightly from embarrassment. "… Well you did most of the talking." She mumbled.

He gave an amused huff, knowing she'd say that. "I think did a pretty equal amount of talking-"

"Anyways, now it looks like we've got an audience." She interrupted as she turned to face Goku's friends.

He shook his head, smiling, then looked down at them as well. "We're heading off to a place near here to meet Goku!" He shouted.

"Would you guys like to come?" The girl asked, waving at them.

They all froze. "Wha…? How weird…" Gohan muttered. "How do they know about my father?"

The boy and girl just smiled at them. "C'mon! It's this way!" The boy pointed up ahead. "Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours!"

"Wh-what?" Gohan blinked as they all gasped.

With everyone confused, Piccolo and Vegeta glared at them. There was a long silence of confusion as the two strangers continued to smile at them. They then began to levitate. "Hey, follow us!" The girl shouted. "Don't worry we won't bite!"

"This way!" The boy shouted as they both took off.

All of them stared after them suspicious. "Well I'm going for it! They know my dad!" Gohan said.

"Ya, possibly…" Krillin mumbled. "But how? We've known Goku his whole life."

"I'm in." Tien said. Chiaotzu looked up at him surprised. Tien shrugged at him. "They seemed pretty cool to me. Besides, they saved us from Frieza. They can't be all that bad, huh?" Tien turned to the others. "I say we go."

"Well I don't trust those two." Yamcha threw in as Bulma clung onto him. "No way."

"You don't trust me either." Bulma pointed out. "I say go."

"Defiantly." Vegeta smirked. "I've got to find out who they are."

Gohan flew ahead with Piccolo following. "You're all nuts!" Krilling exclaimed as everyone else began to follow. He eventually went along, too.

Feeling their presence coming closer the girl glanced back at them. "Once again my good looks win over the crowd." She said smugly.

The boy quickly covered his mouth to suppress his laughter. "You're always so _funny_!" He grinned as she lightly punched his arm. They sped up once they were ganging on them. The boy then looked at the watch on his wrist. "Wow, my tracking unit still works with the original satellite!" He exclaimed.

The girl was equally impressed. "Wow, thank you, Gramps." She replied as they continued on. "This is it." They stopped and landed, waiting for the others to catch up. Once they did, they all stared at them, some of them glaring. "I sense hostility." The girl mumbled.

The boy, returning the glare, slowly reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small case. Opening it, he took out a small purple capsule. He pressed down the button on top and tossed it to the ground. It exploded in a purple smoke that, when disappeared, left a metal box. Bulma turned surprised.

"Look out you guys!" Yamcha warned. "They're up to something!"

The boy opened it up and tossed a drink to the girl. "How about a cold drink you guys?" He asked, no longer glaring. "Goku's not due to arrive in two more hours." He took one for himself and opened it up.

"It's pretty hot and dry out here." The girl added. "Here." She tossed her drink to Gohan.

He caught it and looked surprised. "Uh… well…" He watched as the boy drank his. Gohan turned to the others, looking for opinions.

Bulma smiled at him. "Well, I don't see why not." She said.

Gohan grinned. "Yeah!" He quickly opened it up and drank it.

Krillin gawked at him. "Wait, Gohan-!"

"Chill out, Krillin." Bulma sighed, walking passed him. "They're just sodas."

Gohan followed her over to the mini fridge. Both of them peered inside. "Wow, what a great selection!" He exclaimed.

"I'm starting to like these guys; they have root beer!" Bulma cheered.

"Look! Orange soda!" Gohan added.

"Toss it!" The girl said to him.

Gohan glanced at her and complied. "Here!" He grinned.

She smiled at him. "Thanks," She opened and drank it.

Bulma grabbed hers and practically chugged it. "Ahh, refreshing. This is the stuff!"

Krillin watched both Gohan and Bulma happily enjoying their drinks. He then inched towards them. "Is there any grape?" He asked sheepishly.

Gohan laughed happily. "Yeah!" He replied, glad that he came around.

Vegeta was visibly becoming annoyed as Krillin went over. Gohan handed him a grape, but Krillin seemed iffy. He took a sip, then, "Ya! This is great!" Gohan laughed and they both chugged their drinks.

The girl went over by the boy and Bulma and stood with them. She noticed Bulma staring at the boy. She nudged him. "Hm?" He looked at her, then at Bulma.

"Have we met?" She asked. "You look so familiar."

The boy looked a little awkward. "Hm? Uhh…" The girl nudged him again. "No, sorry." He quickly replied.

Gohan then came over to them. "Excuse me, but how'd you know my dad?" He asked.

"Actually, we've never met your dad before. We've only just heard about him." The girl replied.

"Then how do you know that he'll be arriving at this stop in two hours?" Krillin questioned.

"Uhh… Well that's uh…" The girl looked at the ground.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you." The boy finished for her.

"Why not? I'll tell you." Vegeta stepped forward. "Because you're up to something! Tell us now, tough guy, who are you?" He demanded.

The boy looked at him sadly then at the ground. "We wish we could, but we can't." The girl replied. "Sorry…" Bulma looked at them concerned as they both stared at the ground sadly.

"You two defeated Frieza and that big guy as Super Saiyans didn't you?" Gohan questioned.

The boy looked at him. "Yes, yes we did." He replied.

"That's a lie!" Vegeta shouted. Everyone turned to him as the girl and boy glanced at each other. "Look, my friend, Kakorot – the one you call Goku and I are the only Saiyans left. Kakorot's kid there is half Saiyan. So if you count him that makes three of us. There is no _way_ you two can have Saiyan blood!" He said furiously.

Everyone looked back at the boy and girl, but they just stared at the ground. Gohan then turned back to Vegeta. "Yeah, but we saw them beat Frieza and that huge guy." He argued.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Hmph. Well I'm calling them liars, not weaklings." He replied.

The boy and girl glanced at each other again then back at the ground. As everyone stared at them again, Bulma noticed something on the boy's jacket.

"Huh… Hey! You got our logo on your jacket. That's my dads company." The boy looked at her surprised as the girl narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Are you one of our employees?" She asked.

"Uh, no not exactly. Just a fan." He replied coolly.

"Oh I see. Well tell me your name and I'll recommend you to dad! You too!" She smiled at the girl.

The girl gulped and nudged the boy again. "Well, uh, we can't do that. I'm sorry, we know it's strange." He said.

"Ooh the mystery pair." Bulma mused.

"Is their shoe size a secret, too?" Tien mocked.

"Yeah why can't I have a secret name?" Yamcha added. "That's not fair. I bet you have some decoder ring, too."

"Hey, knock it off you guys!" Bulma shouted. "You're all just jealous." She jabbed her thumb at the boy and girl as they looked at each other uneasy. "They just beat Frieza and that one guy single handedly. So there!"

"Right!" Gohan grinned.

Vegeta scoffed and Bulma smiled back at the boy and girl. She turned confused as she saw both of them blushing. The boy glanced up at her them back at the ground as the girl glared away trying not to seem bashful. Eventually, everyone spread out as they sat and waited for Goku.

The boy and girl sat back to back on a rock in the middle of everyone. "How long until we're forced to say who we are?" The girl asked the boy quietly.

The boy shook his head. "I don't know." He replied. "I'm just amazed that I get to see my…" His voice faded out.

The girl smiled. "I know. Me too."

The boy took another glance at Vegeta. "What are you looking at?" Vegeta snapped.

The boy went wide eyed and quickly looked down. "Oh, uh, it's, uh, nothing, I just, uh, like your shirt…"

"You would." Vegeta jeered.

The girl glanced at Vegeta's pink shirt and stifled a laugh. Gohan glanced over at Piccolo before walking over to him. "Hey, Piccolo, do you mind if I ask you about something?" He asked.

"What is that?" Piccolo questioned, looking down at him.

"Well, uh… When Dende and the other Nameks left to settle on that new planet, you could've gone with them. I was wondering why you decided to stay here. They're your people."

Piccolo looked back out at the desert. "Well, I might join them someday, but right now I feel that my mission is here on Earth. Sometimes bonds between people run deeper than where they're from or what skin color they have." He replied.

Bulma and Krillin were staring over at Gohan and Piccolo, interested. Bulma then leaned down to Krillin and whispered, "Hey, now check this out. Is it just me, or do those two kinda look alike?" she subtly pointed at the boy and Vegeta with her two fingers.

Krillin looked between the boy and Vegeta. "Well, now that you mention it, I can kinda see a resemblance. Well, I mean, just in looks." He replied. "That other guy seems pretty nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump."

"Well he _is_ a prince." She replied.

Krillin looked at her confused. "So what?"

Bulma leaned in and whispered again, "Princes have to act for it, like the world isn't good enough for them." Krillin just continued to looked confused.

"Vegeta seems more agitated than bored." He said. "Like he has a bad case of hemorrhoids or something." They watched as the boy glanced over at Vegeta again.

"Why do you keep looking over here? Haven't you seen a pink shirt before?" Vegeta snapped. "If you like it that much you can have it!"

"No, no thank you." The boy replied as he looked away again.

"Then knock it off, kid." He growled.

The girl stifled a laugh again as the boy smiled. "Now what about the girl?" Bulma asked. "I think she reminds me of Goku."

Krillin looked over. "Yeah, I can definitely see that. She looks like Vegeta, too, though, in the face. Probably a little more Goku in the personality."

Across from Bulma and Krillin on the other side of the Saiyans were Tien and Chiaotzu. They were both eyeing the boy and girl as well. "Maybe Goku met these two out in space, Chiaotzu." Tien said. "He's been gone for a while."

"But they told Gohan they haven't met Goku." Chiaotzu countered.

Tien looked down at him. "But how can they know the exact spot where Goku will land two hours before he arrives?"

Yamcha over heard them and spoke up, "Maybe they're wrong! Maybe Goku's _not_ coming!" He and Puar looked up at the sky.

Bulma looked at Yamcha annoyed. She crossed her arms and said, "Well the only way to find out is to wait two hours, right?"

He looked over at her. "Well, yeah…"

"And how long has it been?"

"One hour…"

"Well then, just _chill out_ for one more hour!"

"Well you can find another ride home!"

"Fine!"

The girl blinked at Bulma and Yamcha. She then laughed a little. "Bulma hasn't changed a bit." She whispered.

The boy just nodded. From then on everyone waited in silence. Krillin messed with a can with his foot, but accidentally knocked it over, making a loud noise. Vegeta glared at him in annoyance. "Whoops! Sorry, my bad." Krillin said sheepish.

The boy then looked at his watch. "Hey, uh, that's it. Two hours have passed."

The girl got up and stretched. "Goku should be arriving any second now." She added.

"Really?" Bulma and Krillin jumped up in excitement.

They all stared at the sky. Soon they all felt a huge power level.

Chiaotzu stared in awe. "Oh my gosh! Tien!"

"I know, I feel it too, Chiaotzu." Tien replied, staring the same way.

"He's coming!" Krillin said amazed.

"Man, you guys were right after all." Yamcha muttered.

"You guys are nuts." Bulma replied, crossing her arms. "My women's intuition isn't picking up anything right now."

"No it's true!" Gohan exclaimed happily. "He's finally back! My dad's home now!" He laughed gleefully. They scanned the sky and saw something shining in the distance. "There he is!" Gohan shouted. "_Dad_!"

Goku's capsule rocketed toward Earth and crash landed not too far away, creating a large pillar of dust. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Krillin shouted and everyone began running towards Goku.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bulma shouted, chasing after them.

The boy and girl dashed off and flew ahead. Everyone stopped at the edge of the massive crater. At the bottom was a space pod. "Wow, check it out!" Gohan said. "What a crater!"

"Ya, no kidding! _Boom_, what a landing!" Krillin replied. "I hope he has some airbags in that baby."

"Why?" Yamcha questioned amused. "To protect the ship from Goku's head? Yeah, really!"

The girl stared intently as did everyone else until the pod opened up. Then Goku stepped out. "Huh?" He looked up at them surprised. "Hey, guys!" Everyone cheered and hollered as Goku's return. He scratched the back of his head, looking mildly surprised. "How'd you guys know I was coming?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Goku!" Bulma cried happily, waving to him.

Gohan jumped up and down. "Hiya, Daddy!"

"Check him out!" Krillin shouted.

Yamcha laughed gleefully. "You're the man!"

Everyone welcomed him as he slowly floated out of the crater towards them. "Hi you guys!" Goku greeted, still looking at them mildly confused. "How in the world did you know I was going to be here?"

"These two told us." Bulma motioned to the boy and girl. "I think they're fans of yours. They're the _mystery_ pair." She explained.

"They know all about you, Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Huh?" Goku stared at the two surprised. They stared back at him calmly. "But how?" Bulma, Gohan and Krillin stared at him surprised. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu looked at each other confused. Goku lowered to the ground and looked back at everyone curiously.

Bulma then said, "They knew the exact time and place of your arrival, Goku!"

Goku shrugged, his hands out in a helpless gesture. "That's impossible: we've never even met." He replied.

"Well that's what they said." Bulma said to him. The boy and girl glanced at each other and then at the ground. "Then they must've been tracking your ship in outer space."

Goku's eyebrows went up. "Really?" He then brought his hand to his chin and looked thoughtful. "Ehh, I don't know. Frieza tried to do that, but I could sense his energy level as he passed me." Gohan and Krillin just stared at him with jaws slacked. Frieza passed him and he doesn't even comment on the power level? He didn't seem concerned about it at all! "He sure was in a hurry to beat me home… But, my gosh, what in the world happened here you guys? Who defeated Frieza?" He looked over o his left, "You, Piccolo?" He then looked behind Bulma and the two strangers. "Or was it you, Vegeta?"

It was Piccolo that replied. "Neither of us did. It was those two." He looked over at the boy and girl. "They finished them with ease." Even with his everlasting glare he sounded in mild disbelief. Goku looked back at the two silent strangers in surprise. "They turned into Super Saiyans and picked him apart."

"Wha…?" Goku's eyebrows shot up. "A Super Saiyan…?" He stared at them in wonder. The boy stared back calmly, as did the girl, but she seemed more fidgety, clenching and unclenching her hands. "I can't believe it! That's outstanding!" Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin turned to Goku even more surprised. Goku was only smiling at the two. "Can you imagine? Super Saiyan at their age! Fantastic!"

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" Vegeta snapped. "You, your son and I are the only Saiyan's still alive!" They boy and girl glanced at him then back to Goku.

"Hmm…" He crossed his arms, staring at the two. "Well if they say they're Super Saiyan's then that's good enough for me." He declared, smiling.

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Oh, honestly, Goku. You take things too lightly sometimes." She scolded.

Goku just shook his head. "No I don't."

The boy and girl smiled at them, then the girl nudged the boy. "Goku," He said. "Could we have a word with you?"

Goku crossed his arms and looked at them. "With me?" He questioned.

"Yes, just the three of us." The girl added and she pointed at the other side of the crater.

Everyone looked at them suspiciously. Goku looked a little grave. "Alright then."

"Hey! What exactly are they trying to say?" Yamcha exclaimed as the mystery pair and Goku walked off.

Goku waved back at them. "It's okay you guys." He said easily. "I'll be right back." Then the three flew off. Yamcha sighed irritated, as did Vegeta. They landed on the other side of the large crater.

"Thanks, man." The boy said.

"Hey, no problem, but shoot I should be thanking you guys for beating Frieza!" Goku's smiled disappeared. "I had a chance to finish him, but I was only fooling myself thinking he might change."

The girl smiled. "Not him. He was out of control and you were supposed to stop him, but when he landed and you weren't around we had to step in. We didn't think you'd make it."

"Yeah… His ship was a lot faster than mine and had two hours on me." He looked at his hands, balled them to fists and crossed his arms. "I knew he was going to hurt the people here. I was about to make my move, but then you two came along!"

The boy smiled at the girl as she laughed a little. "And just how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away in space?" The boy questioned.

"Well, thanks to a technique I learned, I could've been here in seconds." Goku replied proudly.

They looked surprised. "Are you serious?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah! It's called… Instant Transmission." He winked.

Both of them looked alarmed. "You mean time travel?" They both questioned, a couple drops of sweat appearing on their temples.

"No, you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light." Goku laughed a little. "You'd be surprised how much ground you can cover going eighty-six _thousand_ miles per second."

The girl blinked. "No kidding?"

"We had no _idea_ you had that kind of ability." The boy replied.

"Yeah, the people on Yardrat taught it to me." Goku explained. "They weren't very strong, but they knew some _amazing_ techniques. And I think they liked me 'cause I could eat as much as they could."

The girl sighed. "Man, what a bummer." They then looked at the ground.

"If we had known you didn't need our help with Frieza we could've waited for you until you were alone and avoided the risk of meeting the others." The boy explained.

Goku blinked. "The risk? Whaddya mean?"

The boy sighed in relief. "Ok, I don't mind answering that question." The girl smiled at him. "But first let me ask you something." He looked back at Goku. "Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Well at first I wasn't able to. It just happened spontaneously, but now I can control it." Goku replied.

They turned to him. "Alright then." The girl stepped forward. "Can you show me right now?" She asked in more of a challenging tone. Goku was very confused and looked at her surprised.

They glared at him slightly. "Please, Goku." The boy said.

"I really like Goku's new outfit; it's cool!" Bulma said as they all stared at the three across the crater. (Goku's outfit is one from the planet Yardrat. You could say he looked like a flamboyant Dutch prince in the thing.)

"I wonder what they're talking about." Krillin pondered.

"Yeah, they look pretty serious." Gohan commented.

The boy and girl stared at him seriously. Goku stared back, and then smiled. "Okay." He replied.

Everyone across the crater gasped as the boy and girl blinked at Goku. He indeed could transform into a Super Saiyan. His eyes turned teal and hair flipped upright, turning into a gold color.

Bulma and everyone else stood in shock."What's going on, guys?" Bulma asked in worry. "Goku has blonde hair! It's wild…"

"He just transformed into a _Super Saiyan_." Gohan replied in awe.

"How could he generate that much power?" Tien questioned.

"I know- it's mind-bottling!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Goku's on _fire_!"

Piccolo stared completely shocked and Vegeta was angered. He grinded his teeth as he watched Goku become a Super Saiyan.

"Are you satisfied?" Goku asked.

"Yes we are." The girl replied with eyebrows still raised.

The boy breathed, "Man how awesome." They looked at each other and smiled. "We forgot what it was like to look from the outside in."

"We haven't seen another in quite some time." The girl mumbled.

"So, what next, friends?" Goku asked.

They smirked. "Now we'll both be Super Saiyans." Then they both transformed again, in front of Goku's shocked expression. Everyone on the other side of the crater gawked in amazement.

"Man, look at those two!" Yamcha shouted. "Hardcore!"

"What are they up to?" Tien questioned.

Vegeta's fists shook as his frustration rose. The three Super Saiyan's stood and stared at each other. Goku blinked at them. "We're exactly the same." He muttered surprised.

They narrowed their eyes. "Let's find out."

Goku looked even more confused. Then the boy drew his sword from behind his back and charged after him. Goku didn't move, and the sword stopped two inches from his face. Now the boy was confused as to why he didn't dodge.

The girl snapped first. "Why didn't you try to avoid it?"

"I searched his feelings and knew he would stop." Goku replied, slightly smiling at the boy.

He lowered his sword. "Yes, I see." Then he jumped back as the girl stepped forward.

"I'm _not_ going to stop." She tightened her gloves on. "Got it?"

"As you wish." Goku held up one finger.

It sparked then his arm erupted with a golden aura. The girl's fists and feet erupted in golden aura as well as she stared him down. She shouted as she charged and threw a series of punches and kicks. Goku used his one finger to block all of the attacks. Both of them moved in a blur, and then abruptly the girl jumped up and the boy charged at him with his sword. Swinging his sword at him as fast as the girl moved, Goku still blocked the blows of the swords edge with ease, only using his index finger. During a pause, their aura's settled down and the boy jumped back next to the girl. He tossed his sword in the air then they both powered down.

The boy smiled at him. "Awesome. Everything we heard about you is true. You're good- no, you're great." He said, sounding impressed.

Goku smiled and powered down as well. The boy leaned to the side and the sword slid back perfectly in its sheath on his back.

"Man, those same moves turned Frieza into cold cuts." The girl said impressed.

"Yeah, well, your heart just wasn't in it this time." Goku replied.

They both smiled at him. "I feel that I can trust you, Goku." The boy said. "We had to know that for sure."

Everyone stared across the crater in bewilderment. "Man, Goku…" Tien muttered.

"Yeah, he's spectacular!" Yamcha shouted.

"No doubt…" Tien nodded slowly.

"Blast you, Kakarot." Vegeta growled.

"Sorry about our secrecy, but we really need your word that you won't tell anyone else what we're about to say." The girl said.

"Well I've never had a problem keeping secrets, but sure. You have my word." Goku replied.

The boy nodded. "Thank you. My name is Trunks."

"And my name is Michi; short for Michiyo." The girl said.

"This is going to sound strange, but we're not from this time. We've traveled here from a time machine twenty years from the future." Trunks explained.

Goku nearly fell over. "Really?" He shouted. "From the future? That's incredible!"

Trunks nodded. "Yes, Vegeta was right. Only you, he and your son have Saiyan blood. And I got mine from him. He's my father."

"**_What?_**" Goku shouted louder than necessary. "_Wow_! So you're really sure Vegeta's your father?"

"Yes. I'm half Saiyan, half Earthling." Trunks replied. The girls face fell slightly and she looked away.

"You're serious…" Goku blinked repeatedly. "Vegeta's son… My gosh…" He whirled around and stared at him. "Yes, yes, I see a resemblance! Wow…"

Trunks continued. "I will be born two years from now."

Goku cracked up. "_No kidding!_ Vegeta's going to be a _Daddy_! That's incredible! Man, who would've thought!"

Michiyo stepped forward. "Goku, we didn't come here to tell you that-"

"What about you?" Goku cut Michiyo off, too excited at the news. "Are you Vegeta's daughter?"

Trunks looked disgusted and disturbed. Michiyo laughed and shook her head. "No actually… My story is, um…" She stared at the ground and turned away slightly. Goku tilted his head and Trunks nudged her. She took a deep breath and turned back to Goku. "I'm… I am a full blooded Saiyan. I don't know where I came from, but I know I didn't come straight from planet Vegeta. I was in a nursery pod that will crash land here also two years from now." Goku blinked, unable to say anything. "Goku, I'm… Your adopted daughter."

"**_What!_**" Goku leaped in the air. "I have a _daughter!_ That's _outstanding!_ And you're _full_ Saiyan! _My gosh!_" He landed with a grin plastered on his face.

"Goku, back at the task at hand. We have to talk to you about something." Trunks interrupted.

Goku blinked and settled down. "Oh…"

"In three years on the morning of May 12th, ten a.m., a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles Southwest of South City." Trunks explained.

"They have dreadful power even by our standards." Michiyo looked at the ground. "They're monsters, Goku. That's the best way I know how to describe them."

"Once this pair surfaces the Earth and everything you know will be gone for good." Trunks finished.

"So what's the deal?" Goku asked, crossing his arms. "Are they aliens?"

"No, they're both androids created here on Earth. Their creator is Gero. Dr. Gero, the mastermind for the old Red Ribbon Army." Trunks replied.

"Do you remember?" Michiyo questioned.

"Yeah! I defeated them!" Goku exclaimed.

"Man, for people that don't know each other, they sure have a lot to talk about." Bulma sighed.

"But hey, talking isn't not bad." Krillin replied. "A lot better than fighting."

"At least he doesn't have his sword out anymore." Gohan muttered.

"Yeah, and your dad put his finger away, too." Krillin added.

"No way! Same guy? Wow." Goku muttered.

Michiyo nodded. "That's him."

"But how? He lived?" He questioned.

"Thanks to you." Trunks replied. Goku glared at the ground.

"Yes, that's one battle you're going to wish you fought to the very end." Michiyo narrowed her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry to say that, Goku. We know you're a good person, but letting Dr. Gero escape was a mistake that'll come back to haunt you and everyone you know."

"He's probably working on those monsters as we speak." Trunks said. "But we're still not sure where his laboratory is." He glared past Goku. "If I knew I would be paying him a visit instead of you."

"It's hard to describe these creatures, Goku, but they're unlike anyone you've ever faced." Michiyo balled her hands to fists. "Nothing comes close to rivaling the technology that gave them birth… It's mind-bottling how strong they are…"

Goku looked back up. "What's the plan? What's Dr. Gero trying to accomplish with them?"

Michiyo shook her head as Trunks replied, "No one really knows. The moment those things were able to think for themselves they rebelled. And they've had their own twisted merciless agenda ever since then… There's no rhyme or reason to what they do. They're machines of destruction, man-eaters. Their first act was to turn on their own creator: Dr. Gero himself."

Michiyo was quiet. "These androids are ruthless. They delight in pain and chaos… Living on Earth in our time is like living in a nightmare. Always running and hiding and looking for a way out." Trunks put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm… Man. Gosh, you defeated Frieza in a flash. And yet from what you're saying these androids are even stronger than you." Goku spoke to himself.

"They are, for sure." Trunks muttered. "Hunting us down is one of their favorite hobbies, but with them against just us there's nothing much we can do except run."

Goku turned shocked. "What? What about all the others? I mean, aren't they helping you?" He questioned.

Trunks and Michiyo looked at each other for a moment. "They can't…" Trunks replied. "They're dead. Three years from now the Earths special forces will be gone."

"We're all that's left." Michiyo tried to keep her voice steady as Goku remained quiet. "We're doing the best we can. They're all gone! Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo: they're all going to lose their lives against the androids in a horrible battle. There will be only one survivor." She covered her mouth and turned away.

"That's our master and best friend: Gohan." Trunks' fists shook. "He narrowly escapes the battle, but then… Thirteen years later, they finally got him." Michiyo, without looking, grasped his arm to hold in his rage.

"That was four years ago, our time." She went on, not looking at him. "And as you already know with Piccolo gone there's no chance of reviving anyone with the Dragon Balls."

Goku still didn't budge or speak, taking all of it in. Everyone on the other side of the crater looked curious. "Now what's going on over there?" Yamcha asked. "They look like somebody just died."

"Making the time machine also cost us many precious lives, so many has suffered at the hands of those beasts." Trunks shoved his fists in his pockets. "Darn them!" He exploded, Michiyo withdrew her hand. "They're just too strong!"

"Hey, wait a second…" Goku stepped forward. "Michi, Trunks, what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?" He asked.

Trunks seemed to glare at him. "Uh-uh. You die before it." Goku blinked confused.

Michiyo turned to him looking sorrowful. "Not too long from now you're going to catch a virus that attacks the heart." She explained. "… You're going to die from it."

Goku gawked in disbelief. Michiyo shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose looking troubled. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. It's a radical virus; you'll start hearing about it soon. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."

"What a bummer… Being killed by a stupid virus." He still looked shocked, and then angry as he stared at his fists. "What a waste. Darn it! I want to face those androids." Trunks and Michiyo stared at him completely shocked. "I don't even take a crack at them."

"You mean after everything you heard you _still_ want to fight them?" Trunks questioned in disbelief. "Aren't you scared of them at all?"

"Well sure a little bit." Goku replied, calming down. "All challenges are scary at first, but maybe I can make a difference."

They smiled. "A guy like you probably could." Michiyo said. "You're a true warrior."

"My mother and Gohan were right about you, Goku." Trunks commented. "We really can trust you. I'm glad we can."

"Huh?" Goku looked confused.

"Here," Trunks reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "Take this, man." He handed it to him. "For your health."

Gou caught it easily. "For my health?" He echoed.

"It's an antidote." Trunks explained as Goku examined it.

"There's no cure now for that nasty virus you're going to get, but in our time there is." Michiyo said. "Take it when you get sick and you'll be fine." She smiled.

Goku's face lit right up. "You're kidding! Wow! Awesome! It's purple too; I bet its grape flavored!" Michiyo laughed a little.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Goku, because it's going to change history." Trunks warned. "But some history should change. Things are pretty bad." Goku's excitement went down as he turned to him. "We're living in fear with no way out. It's terrible! But you can make a difference, Goku. My mother told me that you could, and now I believe her."

"Your mother knows me?" Goku questioned surprised. "Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?"

Trunks looked at the ground and mumbled. "Now…"

Goku's eyebrows went up as his mouth twitched a smile. "heh heh heh, that's bizarre. Does she live by me or something?"

"She's standing right there." Trunks pointed at the other side of the crater.

Goku obviously knew before looking because he fell over laughing hysterically. "_Bulma's your mother!_" He continued to laugh.

Everyone on the other side of the crater turned shocked. "He just pointed his finger and Kakarot fell down!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I could've sworn I heard Goku say my name." Bulma said worried.

"Wow! Bulma and Vegeta huh?" Goku hopped back up and looked back at them. "Unbelievable. I thought she was going to end up marrying Yamcha, but man, Vegeta?" Michiyo laughed at Goku's amazement and Trunks' blush.

"They don't stay together long." He said, referring to Bulma and Yamcha. "It's more of a passion thing; you know how stubborn they are." He mumbled.

Yamcha sneezed.

"Excuse you." Bulma responded.

"Yamcha and my mother are going to break up. Yamcha finds someone else and my mom falls in love with my dad." Trunks blushed deeper. "Of course he can never admit he loves my mother."

"No shock there." Goku replied looking back at the others. "I know those two and man they're the feistiest two people I know."

"He's never met his dad." Michiyo rested her arm on Trunks' shoulder. "But he's glad to meet him."

"He's a cranky guy, but he's impressive." Trunks commented looking up, his blush gone.

"Hey, what about your old man?" Goku asked Michiyo happily.

She smiled. "You're okay." She laughed at his disappointment.

"Hey, that guy's looking over here… And smiling?" Yamcha questioned.

"The girl and Goku are laughing." Puar commented surprised.

"Hey, what about Chichi? Is she well? Has she… Moved on after my death?" Goku asked scratching his head.

Michiyo sighed and removed her arm from Trunks. "Nothing really changed. I mean, it's not really the same without you there for her, that much I know. She hasn't moved on to another man. She still forces me to learn when we have time and grandpa still lives with us… But Gohan's death did take a huge toll on her…"

"Oh…" Goku stared at the ground then looked back at the others. "Well thanks to you two, things will be different."

"… I know it's bizarre, but they'll find each other pretty soon." Goku looked back at Trunks as he stared at him somewhat pleading. "But if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them, Goku, or I might not be born."

"Heh heh, hey, no problem." He replied.

Michiyo sighed and patted Trunks' back as he smiled satisfied. "Well, hey, we better be off." He smiled at her. "My mom's probably worried sick about us."

Michiyo turned grim. "And my mom's gonna _flip_ when she finds out I came with you."

He laughed. "Yeah, they need to know everything went okay."

"Yeah, please tell them I send my love." Goku smiled. "And thanks for this." He bounced the bottle in his hand. "You're great."

"Hey, you've helped us in a lot of ways." Michiyo replied. "We should be thanking you."

"Me? What did I do?" He asked.

"Well…" She looked at the ground sadly.

"We've felt alone since Gohan died." Trunks explained. "The last person who understood us, our power, and could tell where each of us we're coming from. I'm only half Saiyan, but Michi wasn't even born here. Meeting you has inspired us, Goku. It's like meeting a long lost brother."

"Or father." Michiyo added. She smiled at him sady. "You take care…"

"You too." Goku replied smiling. "You're brave young kids. Now that I've met you, I'll be with you in spirit no matter where you go." They smiled at him and began to run off. "Uh, wait! Michi, can I say one more thing?"

She looked back at Trunks and walked over to him. "Sure, what is it, Goku?"

"Well, uh…" He scratched the back of his head. "Um… I know it's probably late to say this, but uh… Don't go near boys." He looked at her sternly.

She blinked and laughed hard. "O-okay, Goku," She laughed. "I won't, but Chichi's already given me that advice year's back, our time."

Goku smiled. "Alright, good." He then held his arms open. Michiyo blinked, her laughing stopped. Goku smiled at her and she looked back at Trunks. Trunks was smiling as well and he nodded. She then leapt into Goku's arms in a massive hug. Goku patted her head before releasing her and then watched them run to take off flying.

Everyone else looked surprised at the hug. Then they watched the two fly away from Goku. "Man, they didn't even say goodbye." Yamcha said.

Goku crossed his arms looking troubled. "Aw man, now what? Three years? Gosh, how am I going to let them know?"

"Daddy!" He looked up and saw everyone rush up to him.

"So what did they say?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, well, eh, uh," He scratched his head. "Eh, nothing really." Everyone blinked at him.

"That's funny." Piccolo smirked. "It all sounded pretty important to me."

Goku jumped slightly. "Oh, uh… Really? Uh… You… Heard it all?" He asked flustered.

"My ears do more than frame my face, you know, Goku." Piccolo replied.

"Oh, come on!" Bulma whined. "What's so important that you can't tell us, Goku?"

Goku's eyebrows furrowed up. "Well… I can't really say."

"Alright, that's fine." Piccolo said. "But if you won't then I will."

Goku looked surprised. "But- gosh, you heard!" His tone didn't like the idea.

"It's alright, Goku. I wouldn't say anything to endanger your friends." He stood in front of him and faced the others. "But we deserve a chance to change our destinies. All of us, not just them."

Everyone turned surprised at Piccolo's words. "Destinies…?" Bulma echoed.

Everyone was silent as Piccolo explained everything he heard. Everything about the androids and that the strangers were from the future. It didn't take long to explain with the story filtered out. "And that's the whole story." He finished. "In three years, all of us are supposed to die, besides Gohan, in a battle with the androids. But now that we know, maybe we can change that."

"Heh, what a cook. He's cracked," Yamcha smiled uneasy. "Don't ya think?"

"I'm not so sure." Bulma replied, looking earnestly worried.

"Look, believe what you want to believe." Piccolo said. "As for me, I want to live. So I'm going to train." They looked taken aback. "You can risk it, but I'm going to be prepared." Gohan looked up at the sky surprised.

Yamcha looked up as well. "Look, there they are!" They all looked up to see a small flying ship.

Michiyo and Trunks were cramped in because it was originally built for one. They looked down at them and she patted his shoulder. "Say what you need, but I'm cramped, hungry, and Chichi's waiting to kill me."

He nodded and gazed down at Vegeta. "Father, you're so tough and proud. Hard and cold like a rock, but still deep down your heart beats like mine does. I know you feel. I'm your son and I will always love you. I'm glad I got to see you, dad. Farwell, young mother, may the good spirits keep you safe." They both waved and went higher.

"You're gonna make me cry, Trunks." Michiyo sniffled before the ship disappeared in a flash of light.

"They're gone…" Krillin mumbled.

"Yup, back to the future." Piccolo replied.

"How strange… I could swear he was waving goodbye… To me." Bulma muttered.

"Man, I'm going to train you guys." Tien said.

"Me too." Yamcha added.

"Yeah, I am too." Krillin chimed in.

Vegeta grinded his teeth knowing that they were Super Saiyan's. He had to achieve that power!

"Gosh, can you believe they came from the future, dad?" Gohan questioned.

Goku smiled down at his son. "Yes I do, son. Yes I do."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The small ship appeared in a flash of light in the Capsule Corp. hanger. The top half of the ship popped open and Trunks and Michiyo tumbled out. "Ahh!" They shouted and landed hard on the ground. "Oww… Trunks, you okay…?" Michiyo groaned.

"Yeah… Back hurts like hell though…" He muffled into the ground. She blinked and looked down to see she was on top of him. She groaned and slowly lifted herself off. "My neck… Is killing me." She sighed and rested on her knees, rubbing the back of her neck.

Trunks slowly got up and stood, stretching his back. "Let's go. We have to see if anything changed."

Michiyo nodded and followed him out of the hanger. They ran outside to see everything still in ruin. Smoke was billowing upward in the distance, the sky was cloudy and grey. Depressing, and worst came to mind when witnessing the same nightmare they tried to fix.

"We failed… The Androids were too strong, even for Goku…" Michiyo's hands balled to fists. "_Nothing_ has changed!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, we couldn't have. Goku would never lose to those monsters. We gave them three years before the battle… Something isn't right…" He stared at the ground thoughtful.

Michiyo thought of something on her own. "… This was the course time planned out before we interfered…" He looked at her. She was staring wide eyed at the ground. "Perhaps we created another dimension: a separate timeline that went off course the original…"

"That would make sense…" He nodded to himself. "So we just created a happier time for another dimension we accidentally created." He concluded.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "So we didn't do anything for our lives. My dad's dead, your dad's dead, our friends are dead, and of course we're next to die because we're _still_ not strong enough to _take them **on!**_"Enraged she threw her fist at the ground. The impact took a second before large chunks of rock broke apart and jumped from the ground.

"Michi, calm down!" Trunks grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stand back up. "Michi, calm down. It's alright, we just have to think." He wiped away a tear from her frustrated face.

"What do we do, Trunks? What can we do?" She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

He hugged her and pet her head under her ponytail. "First we have to go see my mom. We'll explain and then you need to get home to Chichi. No doubt she's worried sick." He pulled away and smiled at her. "We'll be fine, trust me."

She took a deep breath and nodded. He was right, of course. She was so frustrated knowing that everyone's still dead… They can't get them back. And what if the Androids hunt them down? What if they're finally wiped out? Michiyo sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and led her inside.

"Mom, we're back from the past!" Trunks called. At least inside it feels safe and warm: everything clean and intact.

"We're up here!" Bulma shouted from upstairs.

Trunks and Michiyo looked at each other worried. "'We're'?"

They rushed upstairs to see Bulma sitting and having tea with Michiyo's mother: Chichi. She froze with a wave of terror washing over her. Trunks glanced at Michiyo and then Chichi. He moved slowly, cautiously, and made his way next to Bulma.

"Welcome back, dear." Michiyo jumped when Chichi spoke. "Come, sit next to me." Chichi patted the seat next to her, sounding _much_ too calm.

Michiyo swallowed hard, cold sweat breaking out on her temple. She slowly shuffled over to her mother and sat next to her. She tried to sit as far as she could from Chichi. She seemed completely calm and at ease as she sipped her tea. Michiyo gave a terrified glance at Trunks and he gave a worried look back. It was silent, and Michiyo started shaking slightly. Finally she cracked.

"Mom, I'm really, really, really, _really_ sorry that I left! I mean, I _had_ to! I couldn't _stay_ here and-" She stopped short as Chichi set her tea down on the coffee table.

She then rose to her feet. A moment passed. "**_You will listen to me, young lady!_**" She shouted, her voice causing a strong wind to blow at Michiyo, making her lean back and ponytail flop around. "**_Did you know how worried I was? I thought the Androids got to you! Did you know how scared I was? I told you not to go to the future! That was too dangerous and reckless!_**"

Michiyo shrunk away from her. "Yeah, but mom-"

"For just a day I wanted to be reassured that my baby was safe!" She sobbed. "We were going to study and make you smarter. But it's obvious all my efforts were wasted because of your _stupid stunt_! _What_ was going through your head?" Michiyo didn't reply as she glared at her fists in her lap. "Well? Answer your mother!"

She took in a deep breath. "I was thinking I could help make this place- our lives a better place." She replied, glaring at her mother. Chichi's furious face turned to surprised. Trunks and Bulma watched Michiyo sadly. "I just wanted to be a part of dad's life, to help him live. I wanted to help make everything better, not hide forever. I'm sorry, mom, I just couldn't sit around and be hopeful. I wanted to take action." She hung her head. "I'm sorry…"

Chichi stared down at her daughter sympathetically. He sighed as she sat back down. "I know you wanted to make this a better place, but what would make things better for _me_ would be to know where you were and if you were safe or not." She said and placed a hand on Michiyo's back.

She wiped her eyes before looking at her. "Gohan really looked like dad." She said, barely able to get her voice above a whisper. She smiled sadly, her eyes watering. "He even gave me a hug…"

Chichi's eyes got watery as well and she hugged her daughter. Michiyo hugged back and sighed. "Let's go home, I made fish for dinner and grandpa is waiting for us." Chichi said as she stood up. "Thank you for having me, Bulma."

"Oh, not a problem!" She waved that off and smiled. "It's great to see you again, Chichi."

She and Trunks walked them down to the front door. They chatted out the door as Trunks and Michiyo hung back.

"Nice job slithering out of her rage." He commented, looking at her.

Michiyo nodded as she stared out after their mothers. "Actually, I was planning that speech before we left." He looked at her incredulous. "My last line about Gohan was my last resort, but I threw it the hug part because well..." She smiled and tightened on my gloves. "I don't know. I was proud I guess; to get a hug from my dad." He smiled at her and looked after the mothers as well. Michiyo then said, "I think we should try again. Go back to the past to see if we can help them in the fight against the Androids."

He smiled at her, looked at her with his father's glare. "So do I. I'm going to see if I can convince my mom to help get the machine ready for another go."

Michiyo nodded. "Well, I should go."

"Yeah," He hugged her and pulled away, but they paused.

They glanced over at Bulma and Chichi. They were grinning and watching them. Both Trunks and Michiyo turned uncomfortable very quick, both of them blushing. They were frozen in place for a second and just didn't know how to proceed.

"Well, uh, see you tomorrow." Michiyo said and hugged him again.

"Uh, yeah, see ya." He replied as she left.

"Bye, Bulma!" Michiyo called as she scooped up her mother bridal style and flew in the air.

"Bye!" She called back and waved as Trunks walked up next to her. "Sooo," She grinned at him and he blushed, staring at the ground. "You were gonna kiss her." She poked his cheek.

"_Mom_," He complained bashfully. "I _was_, but it was kind of awkward with our mothers staring." She just laughed.

"C-careful- _careful_!" Chichi shouted as Michiyo flew her back home.

"Mom, stop moving!" She almost dropped her twice and almost hit a tree. They both sighed in relief as they arrived. Michiyo landed gently on the ground and set her mother down on her feet. "Finally, we're here." She followed Chichi into the house.

"Oh, welcome home, Chichi, Michi!" Ox King grinned at them as they walked in. He was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hello, dad." Chichi replied as she went straight for the kitchen.

"Hi, grandpa." Michiyo went over and hugged Ox King.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "Chichi was really worried." He whispered.

"Oh, I just went with Trunks to the past." Michiyo replied and headed to her room.

He looked after her confused and surprised. Michiyo opened up her bedroom window and sat on the windowsill. She stared at the grey sky. For now, everything seems peaceful at home. They're safe, but for how long? Michiyo's brow furrowed up in worry. Trunks and Michiyo combined weren't enough to stop one android. They wouldn't be able to protect their families if they were found. They couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Tomorrow, Trunks and Michiyo were going back.

"I've seen the peace and happiness of the past." She said to herself. Her hand balled up. "I'm going to bring that for my mother, my grandfather…"

"Michiyo, dinner!" Chichi called.

"Coming!" Michiyo replied and rushed downstairs.

Michiyo jumped with a gasp. She sat up and threw her blanket off her, sitting on the edge of her bed in boxers and a tank top. She breathed heavily, her eyes wide with fear. She then swallowed and ran a hand through her down and matted hair. "It was just a nightmare…" She closed her eyes and sighed. She then looked out her window. "Well, more like a dream compared to _this_…"

Michiyo landed in front of Trunks' house. She went to the Capsule Corp. hanger first. Inside, Bulma was sitting in the small ship, messing with the controls. Trunks watched her with his hands on his hips. "Knock, knock." Michiyo smiled as she approached.

Bulma and Trunks looked over at her and smiled. "Hey, Michi!" Bulma waved.

"Hey," Trunks smiled and walked over to her.

"Are we ready to go back?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

He sighed as his smile left. "There's a bit of a problem…" He looked back at the ship.

Michiyo looked passed him at the ship as well "What?" She asked.

"My mother discovered something when trying to charge up the machine." He said, looking back at Michyo. "We were focused on going back in time to the day Frieza came to earth. We didn't think about how time actually _moved_. My mother tried to put in coordinates for the day when the androids appear, but we can't program it forward from the original date we put in." He replied.

Michiyo looked disheartened. "You mean… That we can't go back to help?"

"Our timelines are on the same wavelength. Only, for us to return on the day the Androids appear in the past, we have to wait in our time." Trunks explained.

She was quiet and narrowed her eyes. "So… We have to wait three years here?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Exactly."

Michiyo looked back at Bulma. "I'm going to train." She decided. "The Androids are powerful, and we need to be as strong as we can be if we're going to help them."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. "Mom, we're going out to train!" He shouted as they ran out of the hanger.

"Be careful!" She called back.

Two years forward in the past

Chichi sat at the table in the empty house frustrated as she drummer her fingers. "That, Goku." She growled. "Gohan needs to study. And I don't trust that green guy always hanging out with them." She sighed irritated. "_Is it so hard to have a normal day?_" She shouted.

During her rant to herself, a small capsule hurdled through space. It turned hot as it shot through the Earths atmospheres. As it closed in on the forest below, Chichi sighed again and stood up. "I've had it! The moment they get home I'm going to give them a talking to!" Suddenly, the whole house shook violently. "Ahh!" She fell over backward with a few plates crashing on the ground. "Now what was _that?_" She shouted.

She rushed out of the house and looked around, suspicious that it was her husband and son. She turned to the woods and saw smoke rising from it. "Ah-ha!" She marched into the woods. "Now they're disrupting _nature_! What is _wrong_ with those two! Well, when I find them I'm sending Gohan _straight_ home! He has to study to become a normal member of society with an education and-" Her ranting stopped abruptly as she walked into a clearing to face a crater. "Wh-what? Goku? Gohan?" She called as she leaned over the crater edge.

Her eyes went wide as she saw a small capsule at the bottom. She then started to freak out as the hatch opened. She lay close to the ground as she peeked over the edge. Her jaw dropped when she saw a baby inside. "Is that… A baby!" She stared at it for a moment before slowly making her way down.

As she approached the child she heard another voice. "Time to wake up, Seripa. You have arrived on Earth. Time to wake up, Seripa."

Chichi blinked at the baby as it slowly woke up. Then she became flustered and the baby started screaming and crying.

"H-hey now," She carefully lifted the baby out and bounced the child. "It's okay, it's okay, shh shh shhhh, it's alrigh- Oh my gosh you have a tail!" She shouted, holding the baby out as she stared at the monkey tail. The baby cried louder at her scream. "Ahh, wait, shh shh shh, stop crying, you're okay, you're alright." She rocked and bounced the baby, trying to calm her. "You're a girl," She noted.

"You have arrived on Earth. Time to wake up, Seripa."

Chichi looked at the capsule. "Seripa…" She echoed. "Hmm…" She carried the baby out of the crater and made her way back home. "You know, you have a tail just like Gohan did." She muttered to the baby.

She made faces and funny noises to get the baby to laugh. They made it back to the house and she laid out a towel on the table and set the baby down. "You certainly are a cute little thing, aren't you!" She smiled. The baby smiled and giggled. Chichi examined the baby's tail. "Hmm… Well, we're going to have to remove this permanently." She said to herself.

Then Gohan and Goku came home. "Hey, mom! We're back!" Gohan shouted.

The baby started crying again. Gohan froze in his tracks staring at her and the baby. "Uh, Chichi…?" Goku froze as well and stared. "Wow, it's a baby! Piccolo, look!" He shouted back.

Piccolo leaned on a tree just outside the door. "I can't hear her crying from here." He grumbled.

"Goku," Chichi scolded. "I just got her to calm down!" She picked her up and began bouncing her again.

Goku stared at them trying to understand how there was a baby here. Then Gohan noticed something as he stared as well. "Hey, she has a tail!" He exclaimed.

"A tail…" Goku echoed. "H-hey, Chichi, wh-where did you find that baby?" He asked flustered.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned, glancing at him. "I found her in this pod thing out in the woods. It made a big crater; I thought it was you two." She replied.

Goku's face lit up with a grin. "Michiyo!" He shouted and bounded over to them.

Gohan and Chichi stared at him confused. "Who?" She blinked.

"Uhhh…" He blinked back, flustered again. "Uh-uh, I mean, Michiyo! Is a great name for her!" He laughed awkwardly.

"Wait, a name for her?" Her eyes went wide. "You don't want to _keep_ her do you?" She said, looking shocked.

"Why not?" He grinned and bounced happily. "Come on, Chichi! We have a daughter! Didn't you want one?"

"Yeah, well…" She looked down at the baby. The baby smiled up at her and played with a strand of her hair. She smiled back as the baby laughed. "Michiyo is a lovely name for her." She finally replied.

"Yeah!" Goku jumped in the air.

Gohan blinked. "Wait, so I have a little sister?" He asked.

"That's right, son!" Goku grinned. "You have a sister! A baby sister!" He laughed in delight.

Gohan smiled. "Wow, cool!" He ran over to them. "Can I see her?" He asked.

"Sure, Gohan." Chichi kneeled down to show. "Her name with be Michiyo."

"Hey, Michiyo!" Gohan grinned. "Koo-chi koo-chi koo!" He tickled her stomach and she laughed. Piccolo stared at them for a moment and sighed. To him, he was happy that the baby stopped crying.

One year later

Chichi sniffled as she packed a small red dufflebag on the kitchen table. "Can't forget the bandages." She said to herself as she packed those in as well. She stuffed the bag with first aid supplies. She sighed and then set it on the ground. "Well, I suppose that covers everything..." She frowned and wiped her eyes. Back in the living room, baby Michiyo crawled around the couch and towards the kitchen. She sat and looked up at Chichi who turned away from her. "Well, I should make some lunches for them. I can't have them go fighting on an empty stomach."

Michiyo stared as Chichi bustled in the kitchen, pulling food from the fridge and preparing lunches on the counter. Michiyo then looked over at the red bag. She smiled and made a little noise before crawling over to it.

After Chichi was done with the lunches she heard Gohan come inside, "Mom, we're leaving!" He called as he ran to the kitchen.

Chichi gathered together the bento boxes. "Don't forget to take the first aid bag." She said.

"Yeah, I got it." Gohan pulled on the bags string and closed the opening on the side. "Bye, mom!" He slung the bag on his shoulder and hurried out of the house.

Chichi hurried after him. "Promise me you'll all take care of each other." She sounded on the brink of tears as she held the stack of bento boxes. "How about a little lunch before you go?

"Mom, we don't have time for that." Gohan replied as he stood with his dad, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"Thanks, bye!" Goku said before they all left in a hurry.

Chichi sighed and went back inside. She put the lunch boxes on the table and went to joined Michiyo on the living room floor.

"Well, your father left with your brother and Piccolo to go fighting." She sighed again. "I wish they would just stay home, but I know them- _Michiyo?_" She shouted as the baby wasn't to be found. She remembered the aid kit she'd forced Gohan to take and ran back to the kitchen to see the supplies scattered on the ground underneath the table. "**_They took my baby!_**" She shrieked.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michiyo and Trunks raced out of the hanger and to the side of the Capsule Corp. building. "I say we work on our physical bodies first." She said and smirked. "No ki."

"You're on." He smirked back and they ran into the gravity room.

Michiyo went over to the control panel to turn the gravity on as Trunks took off his jacket and sword. "Where do we want the gravity?" She asked, ready to type it in.

"Let's do two hundred and leave it to go up by fifty every hour." He replied.

Michiyo nodded and typed it in. She then tightened on her gloves as the gravity started up. The room turned red and they stared each other down. They felt the gravity change and Michiyo's ponytail went straight down. Trunks smirked and opened his mouth to say something, but Michiyo prevented that by leaping at him. She threw a punch at his face, but he easily jumped to the side. He spun around really quick and tried to kick her in the back, but she ducked down and went to sweep his leg out from under him. He hopped in the air and flipped away.

"Now that wasn't nice." He smirked. "I was going to wish you luck."

She smirked back. "You were gonna comment on my hair again." She said and leapt at him again.

This time she threw an array of punches at him. He'd either dodge or counter her blows. "How did you know?" He asked as she backed him against the wall.

"Because," She jumped back. "That's what you always do!" She lunged at him with her fists ready, but then he grabbed her wrists and spun them around so Michiyo's back was to the wall.

"No I don't." He replied. She kicked him away and chased after, ready to hit him.

He quickly tried to kick her in the face and she leaned back. She swiftly grabbed his ankle and threw him over her shoulder. He held his arms up to stop himself from hitting the ground, and then continued to hand spring back. He moved so quickly and with her throw that she didn't let go fast enough. She released his leg in mid-air and landed away from him. For four hours this continued. They were evenly matched, but once in a while one of them would get the upper hand. Every hour that passed they moved a little bit slower, and by this time they were at four hundred time Earth's normal gravity. They paused for a brief second to stare at each other, sweat pouring down their faces.

Michiyo buckled a little as she wiped sweat out of her eyes. "You tired yet?" She smirked as Trunks buckled a little as well.

"Not as much as you are." He laughed a little.

They were barely able to stand. They legs wobbled then they were brought down to their knees. Michiyo panted heavily as she tried to get herself back up, Trunks doing the same. Michiyo glanced at the control panel and frowned. It wouldn't be smart to continue passed four hundred and thirty times Earth's normal gravity. She stared back at Trunks and he glanced at the panel then back to her.

She smirked. "Alright then," Her hands and feet glowed with an outline of blue ki. "I got a surprise for you." She sang, grinning at him.

Then he frowned. "Why am I not excited?"

She forced herself back up and threw a ki blast at him and he threw a ki blast back, canceling out the attack. She flew around the gravity room to run up behind him. He turned and fired multiple ki blasts. She stayed back and dodged all of them. She moved so fast in the air she just disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. Getting quicky worn out she lowered to the ground, but he continued to fire ki blasts. Only one slip up. She moved too slowly and he caught her leg. She shouted in pain and slammed into the ground hard.

He stopped firing the ki blasts and went wide eyed. "Michi!" He ran over, but jumped back as she rolled over and fired a ki blast, just barely hitting him.

"Way to let your guard down." She panted and heaved herself up.

He scoffed and quickly jumped away as she fired ki blasts just as he did. She had him dodging, but pretty soon he just started countering.

She paused and powered up her ki. "Kamehame_ha!_"

"Burning _attack!_" He fired his ki attack right back.

They canceled each other out and created a large explosion of smoke. Michiyo dashed right through it and attacked head on. His smirk he had disappeared and jumped back from her punch. They leaped at each other and locked hands, trying to shove each other back.

"You know you should give up." She forced though my grinning teeth. "You can't win this one."

He barked a laugh. "It's alright if you wanna quit. I won't put that on your record, what was it, Trunks 17: Michiyo 14?"

She pressed harder and so did he. "I think you memory's going, little Trunks. I recall I had three points ahead of you!"

He grinned with effort as they shoved each other harder. "Those didn't count!"

She started panting heavily. "Oh?"

"I let you win- ah, those…" He forced himself to finish through a strained voice. "'Cause you're a girl!"

Then Michiyo barked a laugh. "Oh yeah? We'll see who the- ahh, girl is!"

She then used all the force she had left and shoved Trunks back. He yelped as he went down and she shouted as she fell on top. With the gravity at four hundred and sixty times Earth's normal gravity there was no way of them getting back up. She panted heavily, her face stuck against his chest, and felt him chuckle beneath her.

"Oh, shut up." She muffled in his chest.

"You know… This isn't so bad." He said with much effort, what with Michiyo crushing his lungs and all.

She raised an eyebrow and forced her head up to look at him. She looked surprised first, but then smirked as he blushed furiously. He wasn't looking at her, just hand his head down and was smiling at the ceiling, scratching his cheek with his finger.

"Later," She groaned and tried to lift her body up. "We gotta turn… The gravity off… Right now." She tried to shift around. "Help me roll off."

The gravity increased and both of them grunted. Trunks face was twisted up in pain, but he was still able to force out, "What, you don't want to cuddle?"

Michiyo gritted her teeth together, her eyes screwed shut. "I would… Love to… But I don't want to _die-" _She gasped, "Like Romeo and Juliet!"

Trunks looked down at her and peeked an eye open. "Who?"

Michiyo rolled her eyes. "You need to… Read more often…"

It took him effort to breath as the gravity increased again. "Alright… Turn in off." He helped her roll off and she slowly made her way over to the control panel in an army crawl.

"This thing should be voice activated." She grumbled to herself as she clawed up the control panel.

She reached as high as she could and pressed the power button. The gravity immediately lifted, the red lights replaced with white, and they both sucked in air like dying fish. Michiyo slid back to the floor, giving a heavy sigh of relief, and rested her back against the panel. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"For the next three years we'll be doing this every day." He mused.

Michiyo frowned. "I wish. You know my mom's going to make me study for about a year." She sighed.

He laughed and sat next to her. "I'll come see you every day. I'll even come to study with you! Chichi would be beyond happy knowing someone wanting to study." He rested his arms on his knees, folding his hands together.

She laughed. "Man, you have no idea." She replied. They were quiet for a moment then Michiyo looked at her leg. There was only a buffer mark. Trunks stared at his hands, taking quick glances at Michiyo. He swallowed, new sweat mingling with his work out sweat. Michiyo then sighed and forced herself up. "I need to go back home."

Trunks blinked. "Uh, why?" He asked as he quickly scrambled up.

"Well, for starters, I didn't even tell my mother I was leaving to go to your house." She scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

Trunks smiled knowingly. "You know, one day she's going to knock you out, tie you up and never again let you see the light of day."

She sighed and nodded, knowing one day she just might. Trunks helped her out of the gravity room and picked her up, flying her back to her house. Once they arrived he set her down and she thanked him. They hugged and paused again.

"Uh…" They both blushed and laughed a little.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah." They were quiet again. "Well, um, see ya." She said, turning to the door.

"Uh, wait!" He lightly grabbed her shoulder.

She blinked at him. "Yeah?"

He blushed furiously as he kissed her cheek. He then stammered out, "I-I-I-I-I lo-love y-you…"

She blinked and laughed a little at his blush. She kissed him on the cheek back and replied, "I love you, too…" They then quickly said goodbye and he flew off as she ran in the house.

"Michiyo, there you are!" She stopped dead in her tracks, facing her furious mother. "Where _were_ you?" She shouted. Michiyo sighed and looked to the side, trying to hide her blush. This was going to be fun for her.

For the next three years, every training day with Trunks seemed the same. Every other month Michiyo would train with Trunks, and then be forced to study with Chichi for the others months. Trunks did as he said and studied with her, making Chichi elated, and making him regret it. Whenever he would go home from studying he had heavy bags under his eyes and his hair so mussed up that Bulma couldn't help but laugh and ask how it went. On the third year, Michiyo was outside meditating in her back yard. She stood, feet shoulder length apart, forming a ki ball in her hands and forced it to float in the air.

"Alright… Now just guide it…" She shouted and launched it forward. It shot through one tree then she forced it to swerve right with her arm guiding it. It crashed through another tree. "Dang it…!" She stopped it for a brief second then continued.

She tried to guide it through the trees. Needless to say her ki control sucked. She was only good with straight forward blasts. She sighed and fell on her rear as she released the ki ball into the sky. She scowled as she counted fifteen trees destroyed.

"Well, that's less than forty." She mumbled as she tightened on her gloves.

"Michi!" She looked up to see Trunks waving down at her.

She grinned and quickly flew up next to him. "Hey, Trunks. What's up?"

"Are you ready to go back to the past?" He asked.

"Uhh…" She blinked. "It's time already?"

He stared at her blankly. "You forgot didn't you?" He said flatly.

She laughed. "No, of course not! I was just kidding!" She cleared her throat. "Oh, well. Let's go!" She shouted and flew off ahead of him.

They headed straight to the Capsule Corp. hanger. The ship had to be fully charged by now. They walked in to see Bulma glaring at it, holding a wrench. Michiyo and Trunks gave each other a worried glance. "Hey, mom," Trunks walked over to her. "Is it ready yet?" He asked.

Bulma sighed and stretched her back. "Almost," She replied with a frown. "It hasn't begun to charge yet."

"Well, how long will it take to charge?" Michiyo asked. "The battle with the Androids will start soon."

Bulma scratched her head with her wrench and looked at her watch. "It'll take a while… It only needs to be charged halfway for one trip, but there might not be enough for you two to make the trip back." She said. "Do you want to risk that?"

Trunks turned to me. "Call's yours, Michi."

Michiyo nodded, looking grave. "Our only priority is to make it back in time to help fight the Androids." She replied. "We'll find a way to get back."

Bulma sighed. "Alright then, but you better get back as soon as possible. Chichi will kill me if she finds out your stuck in the past."

Michiyo blinked. She remembered leaving her house… But had she spoken to her mother…? Michiyo then gave an awkward laugh, making both Trunks and Bulma look at her strangly.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gohan, Goku and Piccolo flew in the sky on their way to the predicted destination of the two androids. Gohan glared ahead as he flew ahead of his dad and Piccolo. "Slow down, Gohan!" Goku called. "We'll get there in plenty of time. You better save your energy for the fight."

"Oh," Gohan looked back behind to see how fast he was actually going. "Right, dad!"

They continued on in silence. Goku and Piccolo glared ahead, wondering what was going to happen when they arrived. "Three years," Piccolo said. "Three years we've trained just for this moment… But was it enough?"

Goku glanced over at him. "Why don't you ask me again this afternoon?" He replied then glared ahead again. "I think we'll know by then."

"If only we had more time." Piccolo growled. "I feel like there was so much more I could've done to prepare. I could've gotten faster- I could've gotten stronger!"

"Don't say that." Goku quickly cut in. "You did as much as you could, Piccolo. We all did."

They were all quiet again. After a while, Gohan saw something ahead of them in the distance. He laughed and smiled. "Hey, dad, look! I can see Krillin!" He shouted and pointed at him.

"Huh?" They could see him as they rapidly approached.

"Hey, Krillin!" Gohan called as he flew next to him.

"Huh?" Krillin looked over at him and smiled. "Hey, bro! Long time no see. What's with the bag?" He asked.

"It's a first aid kit my mom forced me to bring." Gohan replied. "It's really heavy though." He adjusted the bag on his shoulder again.

"Hey, Krillin!" He turned to the other side and smiled at Goku.

"Hey, Goku!" He replied.

"So, buddy, think you're about ready to tackle a couple of androids today?" He asked.

Krillin stared at the ground below him unsure. "Well, I suppose I'm as ready right now as I'm ever going to be, you guys." He replied glumly. "I just wish things didn't have to be this way." He said.

"Hey! Look up ahead!" Gohan shouted. "That must be the island right there!" They looked up to indeed see a large, tall form of land coming closer to them. They flew faster, but stopped as they saw what was on the island. "Boy, there's a lot more people here than I thought." Goku said amazed.

"Yeah… I didn't know this city even existed!" Krillin said.

They all stared down at the city. It looked protected under the pointy mountain next to it. "It looks like we'll have to divert the androids away from the city because if we don't too many innocent people down there are going to get hurt." Gohan said.

"I agree." Goku mumbled, looking thoughtful, trying to figure out how to do that.

"Let's try not to get too far ahead of ourselves you guys." Krillin warned. "We have to find them first."

"Then we better start looking!" Goku replied and they all flew down to the island.

They headed to land on one of the grassy cliff edges on mountain, getting a good view of the city below. That's when the other Z-fighters saw them. "I told you, Tien." Yamcha said as he smiled up at them. "It's him. Hey, Goku! Down here!" He shouted as he waved at them. They smiled as they closed in on them. "Over here!" They saw Yamcha and Bulma waving at them. When they looked over at Bulma, they turned confused as they saw her holding something. "You're late!" Yamcha said as they landed. "What took you guys so long?"

"Bulma?" Goku questioned, looking at her oddly.

"It _is_ Bulma." Gohan replied as they stared at her.

"Hey, guys." She smiled. "Wow, you all have been working out haven't you?" She was holding a baby!

They just all stared at the baby in her arms. The baby glanced at them, but buried his face in Bulma's chest to hide from them. "Bulma," Goku stepped forward. "What in the world do you think you're doing out here?" He asked.

"I've come to watch you fight, silly." She replied, smiling. "Oh, don't worry." She looked at the baby in her arms. "I'll just stay for a while and then I'll go home."

Krillin chuckled awkwardly. "I hope you don't think I'm nuts for asking, but what's the deal with the baby, Bulma?" He asked.

"Is it _your_ son, Yamcha?" Gohan asked. "I'll bet he is."

Yamcha crossed his arms. "He's not my kid." He replied bitterly. Gohan stared surprised and Krillin gawked. "Well if you think that's a shock just wait. Wait till she tells you who the father _really_ is." He sounded sad as he walked away.

They looked after him confused as Goku went over to Bulma and laughed a little. "I'll bet its Vegeta, isn't it?" He poked the baby's nose. "Right, Trunks?" He said in a goofy way.

Krillin and Gohan then gawked in surprise at Goku's words. Bulma blinked at him. "Now who told you that, Goku?" She asked. "I wanted to keep it a secret. I was going to surprise you guys." Goku became flustered.

He just forced the laughter out. "Well actually, ha ha ha, I just thought I take a guess! I mean, he kinda _looks_ like Vegeta!" He continued to laugh.

"You guessed his name, too." Bulma said, looking suspicious.

He grinned wider. "Yeah! What are the chances of that, huh? M-maybe I'm psychic!" He scratched the back of his head.

"Outrages…" Krillin stared at baby Trunks. "Who woulda guessed Bulma and Vegeta?" Yamcha sighed as he sat on a rock.

Piccolo walked forward. "Well, since we're on the subject, where is Vegeta?" He questioned and Gohan and Krillin looked around.

"I don't have a clue." Bulma replied. "I really haven't seen him around lately. I know he was training to come here, but with the baby and all… Well, I guess I lost track of him."

"He'll show." Goku assured, smiling. "He wouldn't miss a fight."

"I left Chiaotzu at Roshi's." Tien added. "To be honest with you, I didn't think the little guy would be able to stand much of a chance out here." Goku nodded in understanding.

Gohan walked over to Bulma. "Bulma, what time is it?" He asked.

She looked at her watch. "Well it's… Let's see… According to my watch it's nine thirty!" She smiled.

"Bulma, you better get out of here before it's too late!" Goku said worriedly, looking panicked. "Those androids are going to be here in half an hour!"

Baby Trunks glanced at him, but quickly looked away. "Don't worry I just wanna see what those things look like and I'll go." She assured, smiling. She looked completely at ease, making Goku sigh.

Everyone dispersed as they waited endlessly for the Androids. Tien walked over by Piccolo to stare down at the city. "Well it's almost show time." He said, and then stared at the sky. "Only thirty minutes to go."

They all glanced at him. After a while, Krillin and Gohan talked weirdly at baby Trunks as Bulma sat on the ground holding him. Goku and Yamcha stood over them as well. Gohan made weird faces, making little Trunks laugh.

Gohan laughed as well. "Hey, Krillin! Let's see you try making the kid laugh."

"Alright." Krillin hopped in front of him, looked down and said. "So? You new in town or what?" Trunks pointed at his face and laughed harder. A little insulted, he sighed. "Yup, I crack myself up too, kid." Everyone laughed.

Bulma paused her laughing and glanced at the bag Gohan had set down. "Hey, there's something in that bag." She said and everyone turned to it.

Yamcha went over and opened up the bag. He yelped and fell on his rear. "I-it's another baby!" He shouted wide eyed.

Goku and Gohan blinked before rushing over. A baby crawled out and Gohan picked her up. "Oh no," Gohan went wide eyed. "Michiyo got into the bag!" He shouted.

"This is horrible!" Goku pulled at his hair. "Chichi's gonna _kill_ me for sure!" Bulma and Krillin stared wide eyed at them.

"A… Baby?" Bulma echoed as she, Krillin and Yamcha stared at each other. Tien glanced back confused as Piccolo just continued to glare down at the city.

"Uh, Goku, h-how do you guys… How'd a baby get in your bag?" Yamcha asked baffled.

"She's my baby sister." Gohan replied as he brought her over. "My mom found her in a space pod out in the woods last year." He looked at her sadly. "She must've found her way into the bag."

"No way!" They all exclaimed.

"How old is she? What's her name?" Krillin asked.

"Well… I'm not exactly sure how old she is, about a year or two." He replied. "And her name is Michiyo."

"Wow…" They blinked at him then stared at Goku. "Bizarre…"

Goku rubbed his nose. "I know, isn't it amazing?" He grinned.

"Dad," Gohan looked up at him. "What are we gonna do? We can't fight with Michiyo here and mom probably already knows she's missing."

"Just leave her with me." Bulma replied smiling. "Trunks would love to have someone to play with, right, Trunks?" Baby trunks just stared up at little Michiyo. Michiyo stared back and made a weird baby noise. Bulma smiled as Trunks turned away. "It's okay, Trunks. No reason to be shy." She said. Goku scratched his head, remembering the future Trunks and Michiyo.

"Thanks, Bulma." Gohan sat Michiyo down with Trunks. "You're a life saver. Please take care of her."

"Hey, no problem." She made a barrier with her legs and placed Trunks between them with Michiyo. "She's safe with me." She said proudly.

The babies stared at each other for a second. Then Michiyo reached for his black hat with horns. Trunks blinked at her.

"Quiet you guys!" Everyone turned to Piccolo surprised at his sudden shout. "Someone's coming." He growled as he watched a dark spec flying straight towards them.

"Hey… You think it's them?" Gohan asked.

"… I can't tell." Krillin replied as they watched the spec come closer.

The thing lowered itself, and it turned out to be Yajirobe in his ship. "Yep," He spoke to himself as he leaned out the side of the hover car. "They're all right here. Just like Korin said."

"Yajirobe!" Goku exclaimed as Yajirobe landed his car in front of them. "Hey, you come to help us fight the androids!" Goku shouted happily as he hopped out of the car.

He glared at him like he was insane and Goku turned confused again. "No way!" He shouted and handed him a little, brown bag. "I just brought these Senzu beans from Korin." He explained.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" He was still happy as he took the bag. "And give my best to Korin!" He added.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Yajirobe hopped back into his car. "I'm outta here." He sighed irritated.

"Hey, you sure you don't wanna stay to help us out?" Goku asked.

Yajirobe turned to look back at him. "If you guys wanna stay here and get yourselves killed, that's your own business, but I'm taking off while I still can." He replied then blasted off without looking back.

Everyone stared after him. "Don't you think it's a bit strange?" Tien questioned. "It's already after ten o'clock and there hasn't been a single sign of those androids." He stared down at the city.

"Yeah, I forgot all about the time." Gohan said.

Yamcha walked forward to look at the city as well. "I can't believe I actually listened to those kids." He said and then scoffed. "Androids: that's a good one."

"Don't be so _literal_ you guys." Bulma said as she looked at her watch. "It's only ten seventeen; I wouldn't jump the gun just yet."

"_Excuse_ me, but I think we would've sensed their power levels by now." Yamcha replied. "Sorry to disappoint you, Bulma, but those androids just _aren't_ coming." He crossed his arms.

Just then there was an explosion. They all snapped their heads up surprised to see fire and smoke in the sky out in the distance. "Whoa, what was that?" Goku shouted as the others gawked.

"It's Yajirobe!" Krillin exclaimed as they watched his hover car hurdle to the ocean in smoke and flames.

"You guys, it's the androids!" Piccolo shouted. "Up there! I can see them!"

They looked up to see in the clouds of smoke two tiny dark specs flying down towards the city. They were so fast that they just disappeared. "They flew into the city!" Tien said.

"But where'd they go?" Yamcha shouted as he ran to the cliff edge.

They scanned the city, but couldn't see anything that gave the Androids off. "I don't know, Goku," Krillin said uneasily. "Did you see them?"

"I'm not sure!" He replied, his teeth gritted in frustration. "One second they were up in the sky and the next _fwoop_ they just vanished. I didn't even sense their power levels!"

"… Well… They're both androids aren't they?" Gohan questioned. "So maybe we can't!"

Yamcha turned afraid as he stared at Gohan wide eyed. "T-That's crazy!" He exclaimed. "How are we supposed to find these androids if we can't even sense where they are?"

"Oh, man…" Krillin mumbled, cold sweat breaking out on his temple.

"Well, if we can't sense their power levels, we'll just have to find them the old fashion way: with our eyes." Piccolo said.

"Right, let's spread out you guys." Goku said. "Bulma, look after these." He ordered as he tossed the Senzu beans to her. "Now remember, if you find the androids don't try to take them on by yourself. Wait for the others. Gohan, go check on Yajirobe: see if he's okay."

Gohan nodded. "Right."

Piccolo growled. "Let's go!" He shouted and everyone took off, leaving Bulma, baby Trunks and baby Michiyo on the cliff.

"Krillin, let's check down there!" Goku said as they flew over the city, and Krillin nodded.

They flew down and Goku landed on a building. "Now then, if I were an android, where would I be?" He said to himself as he glanced around. To the left he saw a car driving on the street, and to the right he saw people walking on the sidewalk. He quickly became frustrated without a sign of the Androids. "Man, I wish Trunks and Michi would've shown me a picture of them." He muttered.

In another location in the city, two strange looking people landed lightly on their feet.

A boy was riding his hover board down the sidewalk, and then flipped and wiped out as a man was flying and landed in front of him. "Alright, let's see…" Krillin glanced to the sides.

"Whoa, dude! You were flyin'!" The blonde skater sat on his rear gawking at Krillin.

Other people stopped to stare at Krillin. "Nope, no androids." He muttered. "Hey, buddy," He turned to the hover dude. "You seen any strange characters around here lately?" He asked.

"Uhh, uh, y-yeah man!" Krillin rose an eyebrow. "You flyin' dude!" He replied pointing at him.

"Huh?" Krillin just stared back confused.

The two Androids casually walked down the sidewalk.

Piccolo was standing in the middle of a sidewalk with plenty of people staring at him. He just grunted in frustration as he couldn't find anything. Tien was standing on another building scanning the sky and area below. Nothing out of the ordinary was seen.

Out in the ocean, Gohan was holding onto Yajirobe's arm, trying to help him out of the water. "Are you okay, Yajirobe?" He asked, shouting above the splashing of water of Yajirobe's attempt to keep his head up.

"Do I _look_ okay, kid?" He shouted back.

Yamcha ran into the middle of a plaza and scanned the crowd of people. Glancing all around, he couldn't find one sign of the Androids. He then ran down an ally, wide eyed at a sudden realization. "This is nuts! I don't even know what I'm looking for here!"

The two Androids walked past a couple of strange looking humans.

"Didja see that?" A blonde man shouted with a southern accent. "I doubt anyone woulda survived it!" He pointed in the sky for the man with long, black hair wearing a purple cowboy hat to see.

The Androids moved towards them, and the blonde guy turned and noticed them. "Boy that was some awesome explosion! Man that sky car blew up real good!" He said to them.

They stopped to glare at him. One was short, fat with paper white skin and the other was tall and old with wrinkled skin and long, thick white hair. They kind of wore the same looking outfit with different hats. The blonde man looked a bit afraid of them. "What's up with you two?" He asked. The short, large one walked over wordlessly. "What, you deaf?" He asked, voice quivering.

The Androids blue eyes flashed red. Suddenly, he head butted the human. He smiled and giggled like a robotic, demented doll. He then glanced over at the other human. He punched him in the face and sent the human crashing in the building. The older Android stayed in the street just staring and watching them, ignoring the honking car next to him.

"Hey, get out of the road!" The old driver shouted. The old Androids creepy stare turned to the driver. "Yeah, that means you! You circus freak! Whaddya stupid or something?" The Android approached the car. "Move it or lose it, pal, I'm not kidding around!" The man stared at the Android confused as he just stood in fount of the car.

The Android slowly raised his hand struck it through the hood, causing no more damage than cutting the engine and popping the hood off. The human freaked and pressed on the gas pedal and turned the ignition. The car wouldn't make any sound at all. He glanced up and yelped as he watched the Android take out the whole engine with oil spilling everywhere. He dropped it and walked towards the human as he stared at the Android in disbelief. Then he grabbed the human's neck and lifted his body through the roof of the car. The old man's eyes bulged out of his sockets as the Android's grip tightened. A woman that was passing by dropped all of her bags as she stared in horror. She screamed as loud as she could, loud enough for Yamcha to hear. He paused and looked back, and then ran back the way he came.

The Android turned around, dropping the human, as his blue eyes flashed red. "I am detecting a human with extraordinary power." He said, sounding like a normal old man. "What do your senses indicate, 19?" He asked.

"It is close. He is coming closer. Perhaps the one we seek." The other Android replied.

"Perhaps… This one far surpasses the average human."

"We shall destroy it." Android 19 smiled. "Yes, 20?"

Yamcha ran down the street and pressed himself against a building. "I think I just found them." He muttered to himself as he peeked around the corner. When he turned he found an unconscious man with black hair. He looked around shocked to find a blond man bleeding from the head on the ground, and a totaled car out in the street. Yamcha ran out to the open and looked around frantically. "Where… Where are they hiding?" He grinded his teeth frustrated at finding nothing. Then he spotted a man cowering behind a gestation tank. "Hey, you!" He shouted, but the man took off in fright. "Hey, you two!" He turned to two men looking out the building window. "Did you see what happened to these people?" He asked. "Who did this?"

"There were two of them." One of the men replied.

"They came out of nowhere and zapped everyone then disappeared!" The other said.

"They disappeared?" Yamcha echoed. "I must've just missed them! I better go back and tell the others."

Unfortunatly, Yamcha didn't notice the two Androids hovering above him. "This is not the human we seek." Android 19 said sadly. "I will identify it." His blue eyes flashed red as he scanned Yamcha. "Human is designated male; warrior sub-class B; identified as Yamcha." He reported.

"Excellent," Android 20 replied. "He will provide us with ample energy."

"Wait a second, what's the point in telling the others?" Yamcha said to himself. "I haven't found them yet." He turned around to find himself facing the Androids. "You two better be careful of androids on the loose and they mean business!" He warned them. He turned confused as they just stared at him. Then he finally notices the symbol on their hats; the two 'R's in the red square that was shaped like a bow. "No… No you can't…!" He was frozen in place.

"We are they." Android 20 finally responded and Yamcha leaped away.

"I found them!" He shouted as loud as he could while facing the Androids.

Android 20 raised his arm, and then in a flash covered Yamcha's mouth. He struggled, trying to free himself from the Androids iron grip. He easily lifted Yamcha off the ground as Android 19 approached. Then coming down the road was a ten wheeler truck. The driver shouted and quickly turned away, just barely missing them. The truck crashed into the gasoline station and created a massive explosion of fire and smoke. The other Z-warriors heard the explosion and looked up, seeing the column of smoke rise above the buildings. Back to Yamcha, the Androids were unfazed by the truck or fire surrounding them. He stared at the other Android that wasn't doing anything then back to the Android that was crushing him. Then, as his scream was muffled in the Android 20's hand, its other arm shot straight through Yamcha's body. He stared at the Androids eyes wide eyed and in immobilizing pain. He was the Androids first victim.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yamcha's vision began to get blurry as the noise faded out in his ears. Then, as his eyes glazed over, his arms fell to his sides. Android 20 yanked his arm back out and a large amount of blood fell to the ground. Goku paused his running and snapped his head to the right.

"Someone's power level is draining…" Tien muttered to himself. "But who's?"

Krillin glanced around. "I think… I think that's Yamcha!" He exclaimed.

Piccolo flew through the air to Yamcha's location. "I've got to hurry!"

Both 19's and 20's eyes flashed red. 19 glanced around as 20 continued to hold Yamcha and take his energy. Then the Android spotted a man he knew as Tien fly over and land by them. Tien gawked at them in horror as he saw the Android holding the limp Yamcha. He glared and grinded his teeth as he stared at the bloody hole that went through his torso. 19 looked ahead as he watched more people that he knew to be Piccolo, Krillin and Goku surround them.

"Oh, no… _Yamcha_!" Goku shouted.

Goku glared at them furiously as he watched Yamcha's blood drip into a large pool on the ground. Krillin stared in complete shock with his jaw hanging. Piccolo seemed unfazed as he glared at the two Androids. 20 held Yamcha to the side to meet Goku's glare. He then tossed him to the ground in front of them.

"Krillin, listen," Goku said. "There's still a chance to save him. Take him back to Bulma and give him one of the Senzu beans. Go _now_! As fast as you can!"

Krillin nodded. "I'm on it." He then quickly, but cautiously went over to Yamcha's body.

Goku's fists shook with frustration as he stared back at Android 20. Krillin kneeled beside Yamcha and lifted his head. He gasped at his glazed eyes. He growled and glared at the Androids as he lifted his body up.

"I'm counting on you, Krillin!" Goku said.

"Right." Krillin turned and flew up in the air rather slowly with Yamcha's weight.

As they left, the Z-warriors stared down the Androids. "So these are the big bad Androids." Piccolo muttered. "Kinda funny looking if you ask me."

"Hm?" Android 20 looked rather offended. "Well now, I find it surprising that you should know we are Androids. Of course, I find it even more surprising that all of you should've anticipated our arrival on this island." He stared at each of them. "Tell me, how did you know we would come?"

Piccolo growled. "If you're so tough why don't you try to make us?" He questioned.

Android 20 smirked. "Very well." It replied and the Z-warriors immediately took their stances.

The fire and smoke behind them was raised into the sky and a faster rate by the short energy power up from them. Goku glanced back at the damage and then at the Androids as they walked forward.

"There are way too many innocent people around here." Goku muttered to Piccolo. "We've got to lead these two out of the city."

"Yes," Android 20 said to Goku's surprise. "It is too crowded here. I agree: many people could get in our way. I'll see to it that they do not." Goku's eyes widened at the Android's words.

Android 20's blue eyes slowly turned red before he fired laser beams at them. Goku and Tien leaned away as he shot at the burning gasoline station behind them. He made a bigger explosion and fired at the buildings around them in rapid yellow bullets, destroying the foundations and killing the people inside. With the Androids speed and power, he blew up half the city on the island in only a few short seconds. Smoke took over nearly the whole island. 19 bent over as 20 continued to fire the laser beams around them. Then Goku shot forward, yelling, and punched Android 20 in the face, stopping his destruction and knocking off his hat to revel a brain in a glass dome on his head. 20 slowly turned to stare back at the furious Goku. Tien glanced behind them and stared in horror at all the damage the Android had caused. Everything was in fire and ruin.

Back up on the moutian, Yamcha rested on his knee, his chest completely healed, and stared down in shock at the city. "_Oh my gosh_…" Bulma stared in surprise, holding both the babies that stared at the destrction. "Did the Androids do that?"

"It's them alright…" Yamcha replied as Gohan and Krillin glared down at the city. "It looks like they just blew up half the city!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Gohan said as he grinded his teeth.

"I just don't know how we're going to stop them you guys." Yamcha said, his voice wavering. "I hope Goku knows what to do."

"You _monster_." Goku growled.

Android 20 calmly grabbed his hat and adjusted it back on. "I cleared the area of innocence in accordance of your wishes." He replied. "Do you disagree with my methods?"

Then Goku snapped. "_Leave these people out of this!_" He shouted.

Android 19 smirked. "There are no more people left to leave out." Goku's body shook with rage as he tried to hold himself back.

"Very well," 20 said. "You may lead us to another place of your choosing, Goku."

The others turned shocked at the mention of his name. "H-how'd you know his name was Goku?" Tien asked.

"I know all of you." Android 20 replied. "The Namek: Piccolo and even you: the one named Tien."

Piccolo and Tien stared at them wide eyed as they, nor Goku, say anything. Then Goku looked to the side to see multiple police hover cars speeding down the street with their sirens on.

"Let's get acquainted later." Goku said as he powered up. "Follow me!" He flew off with the Androids right on his heels. Piccolo and Tine quickly powered up and followed them as well.

The other Z-warriors from the cliff spotted them flying out of the city. "Look!" Gohan exclaimed. "It's my dad!"

"And the Androids." Yamcha added.

"Huh?" Krillin blinked up at them. "Goku's leading them away from the city." He said.

"Oh no!" Yamcha exclaimed. "We gotta warn him somehow you guys! He doesn't know the Androids can absorb his energy!" Gohan blinked up at him surprised.

Goku glared ahead as he quickly led the Androids clear away from the city. He glanced back to see they weren't far away at all and his friends Piccolo and Tien were right behind the Androids. He looked forward again and sped up.

"Yamcha, I don't get it." Krillin replied. "You said the Androids can absorb powers?"

Yamcha's hands balled to fists. "I don't know how he did it, but when that Android grabbed me I could feel all my energy drain from my body!"

"Well what in the world are you waiting for?" Bulma snapped. "Get moving before those nasty Androids grab someone else!"

"Oh, no." Gohan muttered. "There's no time to lose! C'mon we gotta warn my dad!" He said as he powered up.

"I'm not so sure I wanna go back down there, Gohan. I mean, I almost bit the big one last time, maybe I should stay here." Yamcha said.

Gohan ignored him and flew off. "Wait, Gohan!" Krillin shouted as he flew up. Before he left he turned to Yamcha and said, "Stay here then, but I gotta help. And I'm taking the Sanzu beans." He then flew after Gohan.

"Those two don't have the foggiest idea what they're up against." He covered his fully healed wound on his chest with his hand. "And I know what those Androids can do!" Bulma and Yajirobe stared at him as he debated with himself. "No… I won't let what happened to me happen to anyone else! I've… Got to help my friends! Wait up, guys, I'm coming!" He shouted as he finally powered up and followed them.

Goku continued to lead the Androids away from any people, but he didn't show any signs of stopping. Android 20 looked at the ground to see many deserted islands pass beneath them.

"I'm beginning to grow impatient. Where are you leading us?" 20 demanded. Goku glanced back, but didn't reply. He just continued to fly, hoping they would just follow. "Very well. This is far enough." The Androids stopped abruptly and so did Goku and his friends. "We have decided for you. We will fight here." 20 said before they made their decent.

The Androids hurdled to the ground at great speed and stopped before they hit the ground, landing gently. They waited for the others to catch up and landed across from them. Piccolo glanced around the high grounds surrounded by the rocky outcrops.

"We mustn't underestimate them you guys." Piccolo muttered.

Goku panted heavily. "Before we get this little show started, I want to know how you knew our names." Tien glanced at Goku. He seemed winded and out of breath. Goku breathed heavily as he glared at the Androids.

"Yes, of course, as you wish." Android 20 replied. "Though I doubt it will matter much to you after a few moments when you have been grounded to a pulp, but if this is the last thing you wish to hear before you die then I will tell you." He said. "You have been under close observation for some time by a highly sophisticated remote tracking device. This device was calibrated to hone in on your very distinct energy pattern and was planted on you during the World Martial Arts Tournament when you were still a boy. From that day forward your every movement was monitored. Your fighting techniques studied. The secrets of your 'Kamehameha' wave revealed. Over the years Dr. Gero followed your many battles. He's witnessed your skills developed at a remarkable rate. He watched as your power soared to astounding new heights and by watching he learned. You were studied until Dr. Gero had gathered enough information to create the perfect fighting machines. Powerful machines; machines fully capable of destroying you: the way you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army."

"This is just a grudge?" Goku questioned, glaring at it.

"From the day you defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero dreamed only of revenge. We will realize his dream." Android 20 replied.

"So you're supposed to be one of those 'perfect fighting machines' I take it." Piccolo said.

"Yes I am." 20 replied, narrowing his eyes. "I have been designed by my creator to be superior to you in every possible way. A shame he could not live to see this day."

"I'm curious," Goku said. "Was he spying on me on planet Namek?" He asked.

"There was no more need. By that time Dr. Gero compiled all the necessary information concerning your skills." Android 20 replied. "It was assumed that your power would continue to increase over time. So that increase was calculated and factored into our design."

Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha paused their flying and looked around. They couldn't find one sign of Goku and the others to their growing frustration. "Where are they?" Yamcha questioned frustrated. "By the time anyone has a reason to crank up their power level to where I can find it it'll probably already be too late!"

"Goku, where are you!" Krillin's voice echoed through the silence of the deserted islands.

Goku smirked at the Androids. "You might think you know everything there is to know about me, but really, you're not even close." Android 20's eyed widened out of surprise by his confidence.

"Your calculations… Did they predict that Goku could be a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo questioned seeming smug.

"Super Saiyan?" Android 20 echoed curious.

Goku's smirk went away as he powered up. He shouted as all his muscles bulged. He growled and grunted as his eyes turned teal and hair became thicker as it stood on end. He gave a final shout as his hair turned blonde with golden aura surrounding him. The Androids stared at him.

Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha quickly turned to the right as they sensed a power level shoot through the roof. "That's dad!" Gohan said as they flew off after the energy level.

Piccolo smirked at the Androids as Tien gawked at Goku's Super Saiyan self. "Piccolo and Tien, you stay out of this. It looks like they only want me and that's exactly who they'll get." Goku said as he forced his power level higher.

"This is a most unexpected development indeed." Android 20 mumbled.

"This technique in not listed in my files, 20." Android 19 said in its high pitch, robotic voice.

"Nor in mine," 20 replied. "But my senses indicate there is no need for concern. Yes, it is a most impressive ability, but it is nothing we cannot handle. 19 will demonstrate this by himself." Android 19 nodded.

"Ha, have it your way, but I wouldn't bank on it if I were you." Goku said.

He grunted as he charged forward and Android 19. 19 lifted up his hand to grab him, but he disappeared and reappeared behind him. The Android turned to kick him, but Goku easily blocked it. 19 continued to swing at him in every way, but Goku would either block or dodge, constantly jumping behind him. Everyone watched them as 19 jumped back away from him, smiling, and then leaped up over a large rock formation.

"You're mine!" Goku flew after him, but took a swing and a miss.

Android 19 fell down behind the mini mountain as Goku remained in the air. As he landed, 19 charged a purple energy ball and blasted the top of the rock off. Goku covered his face with his arm, and the Android fired another energy blast. Goku retreated out of the dirt cloud, dodging the blast, and flew over the Android. 19 looked up to see Goku coming down on him. He retreated back to the ground and watched him closely. Goku smirked as he teleported all around as he swiftly came closer. 19 swung behind him, but Goku disappeared and reappeared behind him again. He then elbowed 19 in the back with so much force it took a moment before he was hurdled into a large rock formation, destroying it. He turned to glare at the dirt cloud. Android 20 stared in shock.

"That's it, Goku." Tien muttered, smirking.

19 slowly rose from the rubble and stared at Goku. It then charged after and flew straight at him, its head down so its pointed, tac-like hat would hit him. Goku stopped it with one hand, and then kicked 19 up in the air. He flew up after it and appeared behind it, but 19 whirled around and attacked. Goku dodged and blocked all of its attacks.

"Whoa, man, I can feel that energy big time." Krillin muttered.

"That's my dad, isn't it?" Gohan questioned, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I can't sense the Androids. I guess you were right about not being able to sense their power levels." Krillin replied.

The battle between Goku and the Android continued. Goku managed to give it an upper cut, forcing it upright, and socked it in its metal gut. Once the Android collected himself, Goku was teleporting around him again.

"Man, Goku's all over that thing." Tien muttered in comment as he stared up at them. "He's dominating; there's no way that Android can win. He hasn't even touched him yet: Goku's got this in the bag."

Piccolo stared up at them as well before he finally mumbled to himself. "Maybe…"

Goku and the Android drifted in the air as Goku just killed him! Giving 19 another punch he drifted back as he panted heavily. 19 growled as he glared back up at him. After a couple for breathers he shouted and flew head on to the Android. He was gone for a split second before he kneed 19 in the jaw. Spinning around he gave a round-house kick. Goku's golden aura flared up as he began beating the Android senseless. For a moment 19 went on the offensive, but Goku easily dodged all of his punches and kicks. The Android moved a little too slow and Goku threw his fist in to knock it back. He gave a couple solid hits and knocked it towards the ground. 19 quickly gained its balance, but the cycle began again as Goku teleported around him again.

Android 20 glared up at them. It realized it might've underestimated Goku's new ability. With all the beatings 19 has gotten, if it didn't get some energy soon its energy reservoir would short circuit and malfunction.

"That's them right there." Gohan said as they flew in.

"Gotcha," Krillin replied as he and Yamcha hurried after him.

They landed by Piccolo and Tien and stared up at them. "Father!" Gohan shouted up at him, making it known they were there to help.

"Hey, don't worry." Tien smiled back at them. "Your dad has everything under control. That Android never had a chance." Gohan glanced at him and furrowed his brows up at Goku, still feeling worry.

They all stared up at Goku beating the bolts out of Android 19. "Has it been like this the whole time?" Krillin questioned.

"Yeah," Tien laughed a little. "The thing hasn't laid a hand on Goku."

As Goku continued to beat Android 19 everyone silently encouraged him. Yamcha and Tien smiled slightly, Gohan and Krillin glared up in hopes for Goku. Piccolo just stared up, his face unreadable. He noticed something the others clearly didn't, but he couldn't be sure about it.

"Man, oh, man. Goku's defiantly got the upper hand on that guy." Krillin said.

"No kidding." Tien replied in awe. "Look at him go. He's rewriting history up there! It looks like we're all going to live after all!"

"Yeah, I'm not even worried anymore." Krillin grinned. "Are you, Gohan?"

Gohan was silent as he glared up at his father and the Android. "Yeah," He replied, but Piccolo was too smart.

"You're right to worry, Gohan." He said and Gohan glanced at him slightly surprised.

"I- am?" He questioned.

"Goku's just not his usual confidant self." He didn't take his eyes off the two fighting in the air. "His attacks aren't even hurting the Android. He's going to need our help you guys!"

Tien glanced back at him, his confidence wavering. "Hey, wait a second, he seems fine." He turned to him. "You're being paranoid. I mean, look at him; what could go wrong?"

Piccolo glared up as he watched Goku use 19's head as a punching bag. "I tell you, something's not right. Goku's maxed out for some reason; he's going to give out if this keeps up." His voice raised in alarm.

"Yeah, right," Gohan nodded, seeming surprised that Piccolo noticed as well. "I can see it, too. Hey, guys, remember what Yamcha said about feeling weak when the Android touched him? Like he was absorbing his energy?"

"What?" Piccolo glanced back at him.

"Yeah," Yamcha replied. "I felt energy leaving me. Like I was being drained for something, but it felt weird. Goku would know if it was happening to him." They paused as Goku hit the Android so hard 19 plummeted to the ground, causing an explosion of dirt to engulf them.

"Right on!" Krillin exclaimed as he covered his face.

"Alright! Way to go, Goku!" Tien shouted.

"Man, what a champ!" Yamcha grinned up at Goku as they continued to yammer and cheer Goku on.

Piccolo looked indifferent as he and Gohan remained quiet. Android 20 glared at the spot Android 19 crashed. 19 slowly stood back up and glared up at Goku, seeming unharmed, but covered in dirt none the less.

"Man, look!" Yamcha glared at the Android in amazement. "If Goku hit me like that I wouldn't be able to move for a week!"

"Yeah, what are those things made of anyways?" Tien questioned, trying to force a laugh, but his tone betraying his wavering confidence.

19 stared up at Goku as he panted heavily. Goku grew frustrated as he realized his own fatigue. "Kaamee…" He slowly gathered his ki into his hands. "Haamee…" With more effort than necessary, his ki grew in his hands. "_Haa_!" 19 laughed in delight as Goku fired his attack at him, to Android 20's confusion.

19 stuck his hand up and absorbed the Kamehameha in the ruby in his palm. The Android was fully charged with an extra boot. The Z-warriors stared in shock and slight fear at what 19 just did to Goku's attack. Android 20 chuckled as 19 finally got the energy it needed. Now 20 just had to wait until 19 began moving and begin the fight again. Goku stared down at 19 as he panted heavily, harder than before.

"Man… That's… Not good…" Tien said as they stared at 19 bewildered.

"Yeah, he absorbed it!" Yamcha shouted. "I was right!"

"_Goku_!" Piccolo shouted up at him. "_Don't use any of your energy waves! They absorb energy through their hands! It will only make them stronger! Understand?_"

"You're kidding!" Goku exclaimed between heaves of air and smirked to himself. "Great, now what? Man, that's too much." 19 giggled to itself as it remained in the same position.

"Uh oh." Krillin muttered. "Look, guys, it's Goku…. He's tired! Man, how did that thing take so much of his energy?"

"I don't think it did." Piccolo replied. "Something else must be sapping all his strength!" Gohan became more worried than before.

Android 20 smiled to itself. 19 was now fully charged and they could both tell that Goku's new technique was taking a toll on him. As far as they were concerned; the great Goku was finished. Android 19 launched into the air and, to Goku's surprised, appeared in front of him almost immediately. Goku dodged his punch and took a swing of his own, but the Android dodged as well. Smirking, 19 kneed Goku in the gut. He had the wind knocked out of him for a second, but he forced himself to take another swing, and connected with the Android's face. 19 was pushed back, but smirked back at him. Goku hesitated as his eye twitched while grinding his teeth. How could he beat it? Suddenly, the Android back handed him across the face, causing blood to fly from his mouth, and then sent Goku hurdling to the ground with both hands. He let himself fly to the ground, but pulled himself up at the last second. Out of desperation and frustration, he began to power up his ki again.

"Kameha-" Gohan went wide eyed in fear, unable to say or do anything for a moment. Was his father going to help his opponent?

"**_Goku!_**" Piccolo shouted urgently, thankfully disrupting his attack.

"Dad…" Gohan muttered. "Something's wrong…" He watched as his dad glare up at the Android in frustration and rage.

"Darn… What's wrong?" He asked himself. "I can't… Give up!" His voice wavered in exhaustion and slight fear.

His friends watched as he slowly lowered to the ground. "I… Don't believe it!" Yamcha exclaimed wide eyed. "Goku's backing off!"

"He must be hurt really bad." Krillin replied in a frantic tone. "But how?"

Gohan blinked at Goku in amazement. "Daddy…" He watched his dad closely, then shouted in alarming fear as he saw Goku gripping the fabric over his chest. "It's that virus! It's attacking his heart right now!" He shouted. "_Father!_"

Piccolo looked back at Gohan in realization. "Yes, that's it! But it's happening much later than the two kids from the future said it would!" Piccolo grinded his teeth, looking back at Goku. "Goku just thought that they had made a mistake, but somehow their visit has already changed history!"

Krillin balled his hands into fists as he glared ahead. Yamcha and Tien stared at Piccolo in fear as he and Gohan shook with anger. The Android's stared at Goku like vultures as he fought desperately for air. This was how he was going to die?


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, was bloody, bruised, and breathing hard. Android 19 stared down at him from the sky above. Android 20 watched with crazed eyes as he knew it was near the end for Goku. Goku's friends glared in anticipation, not knowing what to do as the virus attacked his heart. It was Krillin who spoke, "Gosh, I've never seen Goku like his before. This is terrible!"

Goku then fell to his knees, breathing harder, holding himself up with his arm as the other clutched at his heart. "_Daddy!_" Gohan shouted.

Goku quickly forced his head up to look at his son. "Gohan, stay…!"

Piccolo stared at Goku, his teeth grinding. Then his eyes widened as he recalled the two future kids giving Goku an antidote. Gohan struggled to stay still as he watched his father, but then Krillin turned to him. "Don't do it, Gohan." He warned. "Your dad is still in command and we can't intervene until he says so. But there is one thing we can do though." He then began digging in his shirt. "Yeah, we can give him a senzu bean!"

Goku forced himself back up to his feet, glaring at Android 19 as it flew down and landed ahead of him. "This is terrible," He muttered to himself, grabbing his shirt harder. "I feel like I'm _dying_."

"Goku!" Krilling jumped up in the air. "Senzu bean! Catch!" He then threw it at him.

Goku caught it with his other hand easily, not taking his eyes of the Android. "Thanks, Krillin. You're the… Best." He then sipped it in his mouth and ate it.

Android 20 watched, smirking. "You're all well aware of the restorative properties of a senzu bean, yes?" It glanced back at Goku's friends. "The senzu bean has begun to heal your body as it had healed your friends, but we will not allow you the time to recover."

Android 19 flicked his earring. Then laser beams that emitted a pink light shot at Goku, creating an explosion. From the dust explosion Goku flew away, looking down at it. 19 then appeared in front of him and punched him in the face. Goku was knocked away and 19 followed, hitting him again and again with renewed energy, and knocked Goku back to the ground.

His friends stared in shock and horror and Goku tried to crawl away. "Goku…" Krillin murmured.

"The senzu bean isn't working!" Gohan said to himself.

Krilling turned his wide eyes at him. "Whaddya mean? They've always worked for us before!"

Gohan shook his head slightly. "No, that's gotta be it… I'm positive. He needs to have the antidote, but we have to go back home to get it!" Piccolo glared back at him. "It's the only way!"

Piccolo's attention was grabbed again as 19 flew up at Goku, kicking him further away. It dived in the ground and then back up to knock Goku in the air. Goku's body thrashed around as it body slammed him, knocking him around easily. Goku flew at a large boulder and 19 came up from the ground again. It smirked and kicked Goku in the back, sending him to the ground again. Goku's face was twisted up in pain as he lay on his back. 19 landed by him and smirked down at him. Then Goku's Super Saiyan energy left him. The golden aura dispersed and his hair turned black.

All his friends watched with their jaws hanging as Goku tried to sit back up. Sweat from worry broke out on their heads. "Oh, no, dad!" Gohan said.

"He changed back!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Goku changed back! He's not a Super Saiyan anymore!"

"Man, that's not good!" Tien murmured.

19 then jumped up, giggling, and sat on Goku's chest with a hard landing, making more blood fly from his mouth. 19 glared down at him as it crushed Goku's arms with its feet, making him shout in pain. It then opened its hand at him, showing the ruby embedded in its palm. "Mm, yes, perfect!" It grabbed Goku's throat. Goku grabbed its arm and tried to pry it off, giving a gurgled shout. 19 glared back at his friends with a smile as it absorbed Goku's energy.

Piccolo glared with hate. "That's it, you guys!" He shouted. "Goku's in trouble! Let's move in!"

Following Piccolo, they flew over towards Goku and Android 19. But Android 20 appeared in front of them, blocking the way. "You will stay right where you are." It said. "Of course, unless any of you are foolish enough to think you can get passed me." They all grinded their teeth in frustration. 20 stared at them calmly. "That's what I thought."

Piccolo then smirked coolly. "Think again." He rushed forward and kicked at the Android.

20 quickly leaned back and dodged, then fired pink beams from its eyes and shot at Piccolo's heart. Piccoo went wide eyed before falling to the ground. "Oh no!" Gohan exclaimed. "Piccolo!" He flew down and knelt beside him, placing his hands on Piccolo's chest. "Please be okay!"

Krillin then glared at 20. "What's your deal? Why do you hurt people, huh?"

20 looked up at him. "Do not test my patients, human." It growled. "Fool, have you not learned from Piccolo's mistake?"

Android 19 had small visible balls of energy moving around him as he sucked Goku's energy. Tien gritted his teeth. "We need to _do_ something, you guys!" His fists shook. "Look! He's running out of time!" Slowly Goku's hands released 19's arm.

Suddenly, a force knocked 19 off of Goku. Everyone looked in surprise. "Nobody kills Kakarot while I'm around." Vegeta, dressed in his old, blue combat armor, stood over Goku with a cocky smiled. "Destiny has reserved that pleasure for _me_!"

"Woah, Vegeta!" Krillin gawked.

"Vegeta." Gohan murmured.

Piccolo's eyes then snapped open. "_That's _who it was!" He then hopped back up on his feet.

Gohan blinked up at him. "Y-You're okay!" Android 20 looked down at him with wide eyed hate. "I admit the move I made wasn't very smart," He said. "But I wanted to help Goku out. Then boom Vegeta got in my way." He glared.

Gohan looked up at him wide eyed. "It wasn't the Android?" He asked.

Piccolo didn't look back at him. "The Android did get a shot in, but only after Vegeta interfered." He replied.

Vegeta glared down at Goku. "You're pitiful, Kakarot." He said. "You were _warned _about the heart virus. You should've known turning into a Super Saiyan could only make it worse." Goku only squirmed on the ground, his eyes screwed shut from pain. "Really, Kakarot. You're _far_ too forgiving to be a warrior." Vegeta crossed his arms, smirking again. "I'll finish these Androids but then you're next, got it?" Goku couldn't reply. "Good."

Vegeta then kicked his body towards Piccolo. Piccolo caught him by the back of his shirt easily and gently set him down. "Daddy, no!" Gohan dropped to his knees and hugged his dad. "Hold on, dad, _please,_ hold on!"

The others then landed next to him. "He's holding on by a thread." Yamcha said.

Android 20 stared down at them. "He's unconscious, but still breathing." Gohan said.

Vegeta stared Android 19 down. "One of you needs to take Kakarot home right now and give him the antidote. He's running out of time.

Gohan then lifted Goku's body up. "Come on, dad, you're going to be alright. I promise. I'm taking you home."

"Please, let me!" Yamcha said, reaching out for Goku. "They need you, kid." He smiled at Gohan sadly. "Sorry to say, but I'd just be in the way here."

Gohan stared at him for a moment, but then nodded. Yamcha then put Gou over his shoulder and stood up. "Hey, you better take a swig of that antidote, too." Piccolo said. "If the disease is viral then there's a good chance of you getting it as well."

Yamcha nodded. "Right. Thanks, Piccolo."

Gohan stared at Yamcha hard. "I'm counting on you, Yamcha."

Yamcha looked back at him and nodded. "You better get a move on." Piccolo said.

"Right, don't worry guys. Just stay alive until we get back." He smiled and walked forward. "Come on, Goku." With that he slowly flew off.

"Hurry back, Goku!" Krillin shouted after them. "We need you!"

Android 19 glared after them and got ready to chase. "Let them go." Android 20 quickly said. "They pose no threat." 19 huffed and 20 flew down. "You have done well, 19." He smiled, narrowing his eyes. "It is obvious Goku is no match for us." He then turned to look at Goku's friends. "We can finish him at a moment of our choosing. Until then we will entertain ourselves by _destroying_ all of his _pitiful_ friends." He smirked. "Yes… This is going to be very enjoyable." He then glanced back at Vegeta.

Vegeta continued smirking. "Gohan," Krillin said in a low voice. "I think it would be a good idea to get out of here." Both Gohan and Tien looked at him confused. "Remember what those kids from the future told Goku about us? All of us except you are going to perish in a battle against the Androids. Why should we let that happen? It doesn't make sense. Why don't we get the heck out of here?" He glared at Android 20. "There are minor differences, but the stage looks set of us to die."

"Yeah," Gohan replied. "But if we leave right now, then those two will probably go out on a killing spree in that town. Is that really what you want? To just take off?"

"Not for good." Krillin quickly said. "But just until Goku is better."

"There's a chance that that might not happen like those kids said it would." Piccolo said. "There _are _differences. Gou being alive is a major one." He glared the Androids down. "So I saw we act as if we never heard that prophecy before." Krillin looked down at the ground in frustration.

19 then stood at attention, bowing slightly to 20. "I will take care of Vegeta now. Yes."

20 didn't look at it. "You are being very greedy today, 19. You've already absorbed enough energy from Goku to increase your power, have you not?" 19 didn't reply. "Very well." 20 looked back at it. "_You _finish Vegeta off. But the rest are mine. Do you understand?"

19 just smiled evilly. It then took a stance, looking at Vegeta excited. It opened its hand to him, showing the ruby. "I was watching your fight with Kakarot." Vegeta said, uncrossing his arms. "So I've seen your energy absorbing technique. Oh well. If I can't blast you away then I just have to pound you into a pulp, that's all."

"You've seen some of my moves," 19 said. "But I know all for your moves, Vegeta. Oh yes. Dr. Gero studied you very thoroughly." It flicked its earring.

Vegeta continued to smile in confidence. "Oh, is that a fact? Then why were you so surprised when you saw Kakarot turn into a Super Saiyan? I'll tell you why. Because your database doesn't cover the battles we've had in space. Your bonehead creator picked a _fine_ chapter to emit from your memory banks."

19 just smiled back. "Oh?"

"That's right, my friend. Let me ask you, does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?" He brought his arms together and grunted. He tried gathering together his energy, willing his black hair to flash gold, his black eyes turning teal for a moment. The ground below him broke apart and floated up just by the power he was giving off.

"You got to be kidding me!" Krillin exclaimed. Gohan stared in chock. "I don't believe it!"

Both Androids looked shocked as well. "Not him, too!" 20 murmured.

Vegeta shouted and he powered up, golden aura erupting around him, his hair turning gold and eyes turning teal. His Super Saiyan power created a crater underneath him, blowing back 19 and the rocks around him. Gohan covered his face with his arm. "Woah! You know who joined the Super Saiyan club." The others stared in awe. "He _is _on our side, isn't he?"

Vegeta stared triumphantly. "Woah, I'm confused." Krillin murmured. "I thought you have to be like Goku to be one! Goku's so calm and detached and pure hearted, but obviously _those _aren't considered prerequisites!" He grumbled.

"Afraid not." Vegeta said as he slowly floated up from his crater. "There's more than one way to reach the gold. Yes, to each his own." He smirked at the Androids and stepped on the ground. "My motivation was very different from Kakarot's. _My _motivation was to be the best. To be the greatest Saiyan alive as I've always have been! Until Kakarot came into the picture, that is. Kakarot's success was like a demon in my head. How could _he _be a Super Saiyan when I, the prince of _all _Saiyans, could not? The intensity of my training was maddening! At 450 times normal gravity, a basic training game turned into a desperate struggle for survival. Even the simplest of moves used every ounce of willpower I had. I wasn't sure how long I could sustain the effort without breaking in two. It seemed the only thing that held me together was my one desire: to be better than Kakarot. At times I thought I was losing my mind! Why couldn't _I _obtain what Kakarot had obtained? It didn't make sense! It was infuriating! And it was my fury that kept me alive. I then continued my training in the solitude of space, where I would be undistracted by the hindrances of Earth. And then when a violent lightning storm erupted in the skies of the planet I was on, well, it seemed fitting: like it was an outward manifestation of the storm that was raging inside me. Then the meteors started coming down. I was determined to survive and keep my ship from destruction. It was my only way out, my _only _way off that nightmarish heap of rubble. I thought I had it under control, but then the mother of all meteors appeared out of nowhere to claim my ship and my life. Normally it would've been child's play to blow up that rock, but after training at 450 times normal gravity for so long, it took everything I had, and more!" He paused. "And then… Something snapped inside of me. I didn't care anymore! I didn't _care _about being better than Kakarot! I didn't care about being a Super Saiyan! I didn't care if I lived- I didn't care about anything! Then, it happened. Yes, that's how it happened." He looked at his fist, smiling. "That's how I turned into a Super Saiyan. The sleeper has awakened… I am the Prince of all Saiyans once again!"

Then Android 20 spoke. "Enough of this nonsense, fool. You may be a Super Saiyan, but your newfound powers are no match for us. Please demonstrate, 19."

19 grinned maniacally and pink laser beams shot from its eyes at Vegeta. They stopped just in front of him and went straight down, creating an explosion of dirt and rock. From behind 19 came out of the ground and fired again, hitting Vegeta and creating another explosion. 19 landed and faced the dust and smoke, standing for battle. Android 20 looked calmly. The others stared in anticipation, and then looked surprised to see Super Saiyan Vegeta still standing, and still smiling in confidence. Android 19 giggled and flew at Vegeta, readying his fist for attack.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Android 19 flew at the Super Saiyan Vegeta with its fist ready. Vegeta didn't make a move to dodge, so the fist connected with his jaw. Vegeta's head snapped back, but that was all. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien and Krillin stared in anticipation at what was going to happen. Android 19, still smiling, continued to use Vegeta's head as a punching back, knocking him silly. It then head-butted him, causing him to stagger backwards. 19 smirked and giggled.

Vegeta slowly brought his head back forward. There was a small stream of blood coming from his smirk. "Just as I thought," He said. "You're _nothing_." Android 19 looked at him surprised. "Silly little robot. You really think you have a chance against a Super Saiyan like me? Your brain must be malfunctioning." He glared at it evilly. "Fresh out of the factory with no warranty... And already broken. What a pity."

Vegeta slowly stepped towards the Android. Then in a flash he kicked it in the gut, nearly breaking through the other side, causing 19 to cry out in actual pain. Vegeta then knocked it up with his elbow to its face, knocking its hat off and exposing the machine parts under a pink glass dome. He jumped up and kicked it away, sending it to the ground hard.

Gohan and Krillin gasped in surprise. "Man…" Tien's eye twitched. "Vegeta…" Android 20 stared in open mouth shock.

Vegeta calmly walked forward to 19's still body. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Vegeta smirked down at it. "Oh yes. The _ultimate_ tub of lard bucket of bolts!"

19 suddenly jumped to its feet and lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta was just as fast and leaned back far enough to dodge. He then continued to lean back and kick the Android sky high. It stared back down at him, seeing him chase it, and then stopped itself in the air. Vegeta appeared right next to him.

"So, scared yet?" He asked. 19 just glared at him in frustration. 19 then attacked with an array of hands, Vegeta dodging every attack. They paused for a brief second, and with that second Vegeta punched it in the face. Its head snapped back, but brought it back to glare at Vegeta with hate, blood colored oil streaming from its nose and mouth. "I think you have an oil leak." He smirked. "What a bad deal. Such a fragile unit."

19 shot lasers from its eyes. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared above it, and then knocked 19 straight to the ground with his fists. 19 hurled down at Goku's friends and they quickly jumped away. 19 crashed into the ground and created a giant crater between them and Android 20. Vegeta slowly flew down and landed by the Android that was covered in dirt and scratches. "Despicable." He said. "What a useless machine."

19's eyes snapped open. In an instant it sat upright and grabbed Vetega's wrists. It giggled gleefully. "Yes! I have you now. And soon I will have all of your energy."

Android 20 smirked. "Oh _no_!" Krillin cried.

Vegeta just continued to smirk, staring ahead of him. Android 19 giggled again, grinning up at Vegeta. "Do not try to escape, yes. It is useless. Until I have your energy, I will never let you go."

"_Never _huh?" He questioned. "Let's see." He then hopped up and pressed his feet against 19's face. He straightened out his body, pushing 19 away, but it still didn't let go. "Well, I'm impressed!" Vegeta said through his effort. "You're very true to your word! But _never _can be a long time, Android!" 19 only glared at him with its cheeks smooshed together. "Something wrong? You seem to be under a lot of pressure. Still think you can hang on long enough to steal my energy?"

"I-will-never-let-you-go!" It replied.

"Yes, that's the spirit, Android!" Vegeta shouted. "_Never say die!_" Vegeta then kicked the Android away hard.

True to its word, the Androids hands stayed clamped to Vegeta's wrists as they broke off. 19 stared in shock and stumbled backward. It hit against the crater edge and slid to the ground, slowly lifting up its arms to stare in horror at the wires hanging out of its robotic limbs. Oil squirted out of them. Android 20 stared down in shock as did Goku's friends.

Vegeta took off one of 19's hands and looked down at the palm. "So _these _are the devices that you Androids use to rob people of their energy." 19 stared up at Vegeta in fear. "What's the matter? _You _were the one who started this game. Now you don't want to play anymore?" Vegeta let 19's hands drop to the ground. He smiled up at the Android. "You were enjoying yourself before when you were sucking the life out of Kakarot." He slowly approached the Android. 19 cowered away in fear, unable to tear its eyes away from Vegeta's evil eyes. "So it's true after all. Androids experience fear."

19 couldn't handle it anymore. He whimpered and cried as he furiously scrambled out of the crater. Android 20 watched in shock as 19 crawled out and ran right past him. Vegeta flew up into the air, ready to chase after the Android, but 20 spoke up. "_Enough!_"

"Don't be absurd!" Vegeta shouted back. "It's 'enough' because you're losing! _You _came here to destroy us!" 20 could only stare up speechless, worried about its own survival rate. Vegeta looked back at 19 still running away. "You're going to have to finish what you started." He powered up and aimed his hand at it. "Time has run out for _you_, Android."

Goku's friends stared up in shock at the blinding light Vegeta gave off. "Man," Krillin commented. What power!"

Ki charged up in Vegeta's palm. "_Here it cooomes! A little going away present for you! Ha ha ha ha!" _Vegeta laughed and fired the ki blast at it.

Everyone gasped at the sheer energy radiating off it. It nailed 19 in the back and annihilating it, creating a large explosion of light that engulfed them all. The dome of light extended before going away, leaving a tall mushroom cloud of smoke. Android 20 stared hard at the massive crater that was left behind. 19's head fell back to the earth.

"Finally wish there was a junk yard nearby so we can give him a proper burial." Vegeta smirked.

"Man, that Android's toast!" Krillin said.

"Yeah…" Piccolo murmured. They all stared in open mouthed shock. "More like… Burnt toast…"

Vegeta landed behind Android 20. It looked back at him, seeming unaffected at what it just saw. "You're a bit stronger than I anticipated." It said. "But it is nothing I cannot handle. Your defeat is eminent."

Vegeta only chuckled and powered down from his Super Saiyan state. 20 looked confused by his action. "Yes, your friend managed to steal quite a bit of energy from me before I stopped him." He patted the dust from his combat suit. "Now is _your_ chance to beat me. A vicious attack now could be sufficient." Vegeta looked confidently at 20's analyzing stare. Sweat broke out on 20's forehead. It knew Vegeta was shrewd. But it wondered if Vegeta was at as much ease as he showed. "Let me ask you this," Vegeta asked. "What makes you think you're going to do any better than him? You're an Android, too. I bet your head rolls just as good as his does."

"Fool," 20 growled, glaring him down. "I am _far _superior to the Android 19 model. Stamping you out of existence is a **trifle** to a unit like me."

"You're bluffing, friend." Vegeta said. "Let's see what you got."

20 glared at him for a moment. It then jumped up in the air. "Oh man! There he goes!" Krillin said as Android 20 flew away. "Wow! He's running!"

Vegeta then looked back at Krillin. "Hey, Baldie! Hurry! Throw me one of those beans!"

"Huh?" Krillin quickly dug through his shirt and pulled out the brown back, and then hesitated. "Hey, wait a second…"

"Listen you idiot!" Vegeta shouted. "He's going to get away!"

Piccolo stared at Vegeta intently. "… Krillin, do it." He said.

Krillin looked at him. "Whatever you say!" He dug in the back and chuckled to himself. "I'll give him a small one."

Krillin threw the senzu bean at Vegeta and he easily caught it. After eating it he powered back up to a Super Saiyan at well. "I appreciate the assistance, but you're not needed here anymore." He said. "You should go home where it's safe. You'll only get in my way."

Krillin and Gohan looked taken aback, but Vegeta flew off. They both glared after him. "Well good riddance!" Krillin shouted. "Man, that guy is the biggest jerk."

"I have to agree with you," Piccolo said. "But he's a genius when it comes to fighting. Vegeta was weakened by the other Android. He was vulnerable and bluffed, acting like he was eager to fight the next one." They all stared at Piccolo **not **shocked. "That other Android could've defeated Vegeta if he would've called the bluff and attacked, but Vegeta was too convincing. Mentally he's _impossible_ to beat; he thinks of _every_ conceivable advantage. And physically he's reached a new plateau. I've never seen a power _quite _like his before! It's radical… Just amazing!"

"Wow!" Gohan said, equally impressed. "Do you think he's even stronger than my dad now?"

"There's a good chance, yes." Piccolo replied. "I think so."

**Now **Gohan and Krillin were shocked to hear Piccolo say that. "I say we go find them!" Tien said. "Vegeta may be stronger than us, but that doesn't make him my boss."

"Yeah, mine neither!" Krillin chimed in.

"We have just as much at stake!" Gohan said. "We _can't_ just take off right now! There's no _way_!"

"Agreed." Piccolo said. "He might need our help. But no jumping in unless I say! I need to get you guys back to Gou in one piece. Vegeta is probably looking for him in the mountains as we speak, but he's oing to be hard to find since we can't sense his energy level. So spread out, lay low and find that tin can."

"Got it." Tien replied.

"If you spot him, call it out." Piccolo added

Gohan and Krillin nodded. "Right!" With that, all four powered up and flew off after Vegeta and Android 20.

* * *

**IMPORTANT FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

**I'm choosing to stop 3/4****th****s of the way through episode 115 because, without M. Trunks and M. Michiyo, I'm more making my fingers bleed than enjoying the tedious work. There's the final battle with Android 20, and in the middle of episode 116 M. Trunks and M. Michiyo show up again. PLEASE tell me if you wish to include the Android 20 battle or jump ahead in time to near the end of battle, because both are possible.**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bulma, holding both babies in her arms, watched as Yamcha flew away after Gohan and Krillin. Yajirobe was standing with her with his arms crossed, looking particularly unimpressed. "That Yamcha is dumber than he looks." He said.

Bulma looked over at him surprised. "You mean you're not going to go with them?" She asked.

He glanced over at her. "Not on your life, babe."

Bulma then turned to him, glaring. "And why not?" She questioned. "From what I hear, Yajirobe, you're a pretty good fighter and they need all the help they can get." Baby Trunks yawned, catching Baby Michiyo's attention. "So I suggest you quit being a coward and get your butt into gear!"

Yajirobe didn't even look at her. "Can't do it."

"I am **tired** of hearing your lame excuses!" She shouted. Baby Trunks then fell asleep. Baby Michiyo stared at him. "You get down there and help out your buddies _now!_"

"I don't know how to fly, Bulma." Yajirobe replied.

Bulma stared at him incredulously, caught off guard. Baby Michiyo reached for Baby Trunks' hat again. "You don't… Know how to fly?"

Yajirobe rolled his little black eyes. "No, just kidding, I can, and that's why I came here in a hover car." He replied thick with sarcasm.

Bulma just huffed and looked away. "What kind of fighter doesn't know how to fly?" She grumbled. Baby Michiyo leaned forward and was able to grab one of the horns on Baby Trunks' hat.

Yajirobe glared at her. "A lot of fighters don't know how to fly! Not everyone is a Saiyan or a Namekian, Bulma."

"Oh yeah?" She cocked an eyebrow. "And what about Krillin? And Yamcha? And Tien and Chiaotzu? _They're _all human and can fly." Baby Michiyo pulled at Baby Trunks' hat, effectively waking him up and glare at her confused.

Yajirobe just crossed his arms again and looked away. "Yeah, well, they're all weird and I'm not. So there." Baby Trunks' pulled away and tried to hit Baby Michiyo's hands away as she continued to reach for his hat.

Bulma just huffed in annoyance. She then looked down at the children in her arms to see them reaching for each other. She smiled, "Aw, now isn't that cute. You want to play with Michiyo, Trunks?" She set them down on the ground at her feet.

Baby Trunks looked up at his mother in his father's glare in confusion. Baby Michiyo smiled and made a happy baby noise. She crawled over to Baby Trunks and sat next to him, reaching for his hat again. Baby Trunks looked at her, blinked, and then quickly crawled away from her towards Yajirobe. Baby Michiyo watched as Yajirobe looked down at Baby Trunks who was reaching up for him frantically.

"Hey, kid." Yajirobe said and sat down. The two looked at each other. Yajirobe then made a funny face. Baby Trunks blinked and then laughed. Baby Michiyo, seeing the funniness happening, crawled over and sat next to Baby Trunks, clapping and laughing with him at Yajirobe. "You like that, dontcha?" Yajirobe smiled and poked their bellies, making them laugh. "Ya little stinkers."

Bulma leaned against her hover car, arms crossed, smiling as she watched Yajirobe play with the kids. He picked them up, one in each arm, and continued making funny faces. "I had no idea you were so good with kids, Yajirobe." Bulma said. Yajirobe looked at her puzzled. "Yeah! I don't know about Goku's little girl, but my Trunks usually starts crying when other people hold him."

Yajirobe smiled at Baby Trunks. "So you like your Uncle Yajirobe huh?" He stood up and bounced them in his arms. "Well I like you, too!" He made another funny face.

The babies laughed, but then Baby Trunks soiled himself. He stopped laughing, Yajirobe yelped at the sudden wetness and Baby Michiyo stopped as well, but then pointed at Baby Trunks and laughed. Baby Trunks then erupted into tears.

Bulma looked surprised at the outburst. "You gave him a sour face! Poor boy." She shrugged off the car and walked over. "He got his feelings hurt."

"Hey, I'm the one that got all wet." Yajirobe said and handed Baby Trunks to her.

Baby Michiyo watched as Bulma knelt down and set her son on the ground. "It's okay, he didn't mean it." She looked around. "Oh no! We're out of diapers, Trunks! I don't have anything dry to put you in. But wait, Yajirobe has something!" Yajirobe looked down at her and she beamed back. He just quicky took off his red scarf and gave it to her. "Thank you, Yajirobe! You're so sweet!"

Bulma turned away and changed the sniffling Baby Trunks' diaper with Yajirobe's scarf. Baby Michiyo looked up at Yajirobe and smiled, reaching up for his hair. "Huh? Ahh-!" Yajirobe yelped and got yanked down hard by the baby. "H-Hey, this kids got a grip!"

"Well that _is_ Goku's daughter." Bulma said, still changing Baby Trunks.

Yajirobe looked at her surprised. "Goku's ki-i-eah!" Baby Michiyo laughed and led him around by her grip on his hair.

"Well, adopted." Bulma corrected. "Gohan said they found her in a space pod out in the woods. I think she's a full Saiyan baby. She looked a lot like Goku _and _Gohan anyways." She finished changing the diaper. "There we go! Thanks to our Yajirobe. He always comes through for you in a pinch."

"Huh?" Yajirobe tore himself away from Baby Michiyo's grip. "That's true."

Bulma stood up, holding her child. "Now let's go see daddy."

Yajirobe gawked at her. "What? No way!"

"Yes way!" She went over and took Baby Michiyo from him. "Why not? Vegeta wouldn't let anything happen to his little boy. And Goku is sure to protect all of us, especially his daughter. We'll be just fine." She then walked to her hover car.

"No we won't!" Yajirobe shouted. "We'll be dead!"

"Yajirobe!" Bulma complained. "Come on, man! Where's your sense of adventure? _Please_? And besides, the babies need you!" She lifted them up in her arms, grinning at him.

"… Why me." He grumbled, dragging his feet over to the car.

"Come on, get in!" Bulma barked.

He leaned his head in. "Alright, but you listen here: one peek and then we're out of there!" He said.

"Alright, fine." She rolled her eyes. "Now don't be rude. Get in here and let's go!" Yajirobe reluctantly got in and shut the door. Bulma handed him the babies and stared up the car. "_Woohoo!_ Let's _go_!"

"_You crazy?_" Yajirobe shouted as Bulma gunned it.

They soared over the rocky desert for a while, searching for the other. Baby Trunks eventually fell asleep in Yajirobe's arm. Eventually in the distance they spotted a tall mushroom cloud. "Would you look at that… My gosh!" Bulma exclaimed. Yajirobe looked up and turned nervous. "We don't want to get caught in that smoke. Better fly in low…"

"Bulma, let's just get the heck out of here, _please_!" Yajirobe pleaded.

"You coward!" Bulma shouted. "We're already there!"

"No!" He set Baby Michiyo in his lap and reached for the wheel. "Turn around! It's not too late!" The hover car swerved around recklessly.

"Let go you big oaf!" Bulma shouted. "We're going and that's final!" Baby Michiyo looked up between the two. Baby Trunks woke up crying. "Now look what you did; you woke the baby! It's that big burly voice of yours."

"What? You're out of your mind!" Yajirobe shouted back. Baby Trunks screamed louder, making Yajirobe anxious and gaining his attention.

Bulma grinned in triumph and headed for the mushroom cloud of smoke.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Back over to the island, where over half the city laid in ruin, Michiyo and Trunks slowly flew over to it. They stopped, staring down at it sadly.

"What a mess…" Trunks murmured.

Michiyo's eyes slowly worked their way over the island, extending her senses to detect any life forms. "It… It looks like we're too late." She said quietly. "If only we went back a little further…"

"But it's too risky now." Trunks said, glaring down at the city. "The ship doesn't have enough energy." Michiyo's fists clenched tighter. "We wouldn't be able to make it home again. We would be stranded in the past."

Michiyo glared ahead. "Man… I can't believe… That it's already over…" She screwed her eyes shut, her fists trembling. "I thought dad would make a difference against those monsters!"

"Goku was our only hope." Trunks agreed, staring ahead. "But I guess we were destined to handle this ourselves-" he stopped short and looked to the side in alarm. "Wait a second… I can feel some power levels over there!"

Michiyo snapped her head to the side wide eyed. "Where!? Over there? Is the fight still going on!?"

"It must be." Trunks replied. "Those power levels are huge!"

"Awesome!" Michiyo visibly brightened up. "It's not too late then! There's still a chance!" She powered up and flew off. Trunks powered up as well and flew after her.

Flying over the aired desert, Yajirobe was glaring sideways at Bulma, holding Baby Michiyo and sleeping Baby Trunks in his arms. Bulma was glaring ahead in frustration, gripping the wheel tightly.

"Shoot, come on!" She complained. "Man, we're gonna miss all the action!"

"Miss all the action?" Yajirobe questioned, keeping his voice quiet for Baby Trunks. "Big deal. You're crazy. Man… Look, I've been on the front lines, got it? And it isn't pretty. This isn't a t.v. show we're talking about here; it's the real thing." Bulma just stared steadfast ahead.

She then whipped her head around. "Don't start playing the hero around me! I know you! If there's a fight: you hide in the bushes."

As they argued, Baby Michiyo blinked and looked up. Two black blurs flew over their ship and off ahead. Baby Michiyo blinked again and stared after them.

Yajirobe saw them as well. "Who the heck were they?" He asked.

Bulma's eyes went wide and she leaned forward to stare at them through the windshield. "It's those guys!" She exclaimed, referring to the two from the future. "It's them! Cool, they're back!"

Suddenly Baby Trunks started screaming and crying. Baby Michiyo looked over at him. Yajirobe looked down at him panicked. "Woah! Great- **now **look at what you've done, Bulma! Man, hurry up! Please!"

"Now you're talkin', Yajirobe!" Bulma grinned. "**That's **the spirit! With the turbos we can make it there in half the amount of time!"

"N-NO! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Yajirobe shouted, but Bulma hit the gas and they blasted off.

Trunks and Michiyo flew with incredible speed. "There they are." Trunks said as they rapidly approached the power levels.

Soaring over the desert, they stopped short over a crater. "Wha-?" Michiyo raised an eyebrow as Trunks glared down at it. There was something at the edge, something white and round…

They turned shocked. "What does it mean?" Michiyo murmured. Trunks glared down at it, his mouth open as silence tumbled out. Michiyo turned her wide eyed to him. "Trunks?"

"I… I don't know." He replied and looked back at her. He was visibly shaken up. "But I have a very bad feeling about it. Come on..." She followed him down to the edge of the crater.

It was the head of a robot. At the base where it broke off the body, wires hung out. In the pink dome was a mechanical brain. The face was scrunched up in pain and fear. Both Saiyans we're unnerved.

Michiyo raised her arms up, but didn't know what to do with them. "What… What is this…?" She questioned, taking a step away from it.

"I've never seen it before." Trunks murmured, staring open mouthed at it. "This isn't one of the Androids that killed Dr. Gero!" His fists clenched. "Oh man… This is mindboggling…"

Just then an explosion in the distance went off behind them. They both jumped and looked back. "Shoot." Michiyo grumbled. "We can figure this out later." They both powered up and flew off again.

"Maybe history changed." Trunks murmured to himself. "And it changed the _appearance _of the Androids." Michiyo glanced at him. "That… Or this is just the first generation and there are more on the way."

They flew faster. Quickly they approached the others; Piccolo without his armor, Krillin, Tien, Gohan, and Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form. They stopped and locked their eyes on Android 20. He was missing a hand and was staring at Piccolo in fear. The others looked over at them surprised.

"It's Trunks and Michiyo!" Piccolo exclaimed surprised.

Vegeta went wide eyed and stared at the lavender haired boy. Trunks, he thought. How bizarre… That was the same name as his son! Wait a minute… A Super Saiyan from the future!? Of course! He's _his _son! Vegeta stared at him in open shock. Unbelievable! Gohan and Krillin stared at Michiyo with eyebrows raised.

"Hey, Gohan." Krillin whispered. "Isn't Michiyo the name of your sister?"

Gohan nodded, staring at her. "They're from the future… So maybe… She's…" His eyes grew wider. "My future younger sister…?"

Trunks and Michiyo were oblivious to the looks they were getting. They just stared at Android 20, and eventually gained his attention. "I see it, but I don't believe it." Michiyo whispered.

"This one's different, too." Trunks mumbled and blinked hard. "Yeah… Although I've never seen him before, he's definitely one of Dr. Gero's creations."

"Say what?" Vegeta questioned. "What do you mean you've never seen him before? Isn't he one of the Androids you warned us about!?"

Trunks just stared down at Android 20. Michiyo looked over at Vegeta and shook her head. "No. This one's different."

Piccolo grit his teeth as cold sweat brock on his face. "What? How can he be different?"

"We're… Not sure." She admitted, looking back at Trunks.

"Huh?" Gohan blinked.

"Man, that's not good." Krillin said. "Not at all!"

"Yeah…" Tien stared at the two in shock. "No doubt…"

Once again, Trunks and Michiyo were the bearers of a startling revelation from the future. But what does it mean? How can it be possible that the horrible Androids that Trunks and Michiyo had been battling in the future be completely different from the ones today?


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Wh-what did she say?" Krillin asked. "Those weren't the Androids?"

Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Tien and Krillin stared at Michiyo and Trunks in surprise. "It can't be…" Tien murmured.

Trunks and Michiyo just glared down at Android 20. Back by the crater, Bulma and Yajirobe flew by. "Check it out." Yajirobe said, holding the babies in his arms as he lean over to look out the window at the crater. Baby Trunks was back asleep, but Baby Michiyo was wide awake and staring at the crater as well. "Boy, I'm glad I wasn't here to see whatever made a mess like that."

They continued passed and Bulma leaned forward. "Look. I think I can see them up there." She glared in determination. "We better go down there to see if those guys need our help."

Yajirobe whipped around and held the babies close to him. "There's no way we're going down there!"

"Oh don't worry so much, Yajirobe." Bulma smirked and flew lower. "There's no way Goku would let anything happen to us."

Yajirobe glared at her. "You go down any further and I'll… I'll…" Baby Michiyo looked up at him. "I'll throw Trunks out the window!" Baby Michiyo's eyes bugged out.

"Oh?" Bulma glanced at him unfazed. "Really?" She looked back ahead. "I don't think Vegeta would like you talking about his son like that." Baby Michiyo leaned forward and grabbed Baby Trunk's hand, shaking it in attempts to wake him up, her eyes still wide.

Yajirobe blinked and backed off. "Well… I… Uh…" He looked down at Baby Trunks and Baby Michiyo let go, staring up at him. "I didn't mean- uh… I would never… Uh… I- think- uh…" He pouted. "Let's just go." He grumbled.

"That's more like it!" Bulma said happily. Baby Michiyo sighed and patted sleeping Baby Trunk's leg.

Vegeta glared down at Android 20. "No… Nonsense!" He looked over at Trunks. "If that's not the Android you warned us about then who is it!?"

Trunks just stared down at the Android. Michiyo grit her teeth. "Hey, Vegeta, cut the kid a little slack would ya?" Krillin said, smiling. "So a few things he told us changed. Maybe this did too! We found two Androids just like he said we would. Does it really matter that they don't look the same?" He smiled at everyone. "Hm?"

"What do you think?" Michiyo whispered to Trunks.

"I'm not sure." He whispered back. "But I think Krillin's being optimistic."

"I hope you're right, Krillin." Tien said as he watched the Android.

Then something in the sky caught the Android's eye. Krillin noticed and looked up. "Hey, Gohan, look." He pointed at the ship. "It's Bulma and Yajirobe."

"Huh?" Gohan and Vegeta looked back. "Oh no, and she brought the babies!"

Bulma flew by and waved at them through the window. "Hello!" She smiled. Trunks and Michiyo glanced back. Did Gohan use plural and baby?

"Oh no!" Yajirobe leaned over. "That Android is still down there! I told you we shouldn't have come!"

Bulma blinked at stared at 20. "… Dr. Gero?" She murmured.

Trunks whirled around to the ship. "What are you doing!?" He shouted and gestured to them to go away. "Don't come down here!"

Android 20 grinned at the ship. "Perfect." He then shouted, "Enjoy the short lived victory while you are able! For soon I will unleash Android 17 and 18 and destroy you all!"

"Android 17?" Piccolo questioned.

"And 18?" Vegeta added.

Trunks and Michiyo stared at him in horror. Android 20 laughed maniacally and unleashed an attack. There was a flash of purple that engulfed them all, then an explosion. The earth broke apart and Bulma's ship went tumbling, her and Yajirobe screaming. Michiyo and Trunks raced after the ship as the others shielded their faces with their arms.

The light died down and Piccolo grumbled, "He's asking for it." He lowered his arms to see the Android, but the ground was covered in dust and smoke, hiding 20.

Bulma's ship crashed with the hatch missing. Trunks knelt with Bulma, holding Baby Trunks. Michiyo landed a few feet away from them, holding Baby Michiyo. Both babies were _shrieking._

Bulma blinked. "Woah, I'm still alive- **my baby! Where's my baby- **Ah!" She turned to her right and quickly took her crying child from Trunks, giving a huge sigh of relief. "There you are. Oh thank you!" She smiled at Trunks. "You saved Trunks!"

Trunks blinked and Michiyo looked back as well. "Uh…"

Bulma blinked. "Wait- Michiyo!?" She shouted.

"Yes?" Michiyo questioned, facing her.

Bulma looked back and sighed. "Thank goodness." She stood up and walked over to her, looking at Baby Michiyo. "Thank you for saving Michiyo." Michiyo's eyes went wide and her hair frizzed. "_Both _of you, thank you for saving us." Bulma smiled at them and then took Baby Michiyo from Michiyo and bounced both children in her arms.

Trunks and Michiyo glanced at each other. "Impossible!" They looked up at Vegeta's echoing voice. "The Android; he vanished! Blast it!" Vegeta glared around as his eyes frantically searched for 20. "Where'd he go!?"

Trunks glared up at Vegeta. Michiyo looked back at Trunks concerned. "Bulma!" From behind, Gohan and Krillin came flying down.

"Are you alright?" Krillin asked.

"We're okay, you guys!" Bulma shouted back, smiling. "These two saved us!"

"That's great!" Krillin grinned.

"Yeah!" Gohan smiled, and smiled right at Michiyo.

Michiyo caught his eye contact and blinked. He just smiled. She went wide eyed and quickly turned back around.

"You'll never get away from me, Android!" Vegeta shouted.

Trunks powered up and Michiyo quickly reached out. "No, wait-!" But Trunks flew away and towards his father.

Trunks got in Vegeta's way. "Hey, why didn't you try to save them, Vegeta? He demanded.

Vegeta just stared at him. "Who?"

"_Who? _Bulma and your son!" He replied, glaring at him.

Vegeta smirked. "Oh. _Them._" He then glared back at him. "I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and that blasted child!" Trunks grit his teeth as Vegeta just stared evenly. Suddenly, Vegeta flew up in his face. "Now out of my way!" He then flew off to search for the Android. Trunks stared after him shocked.

"So that funny looking old guy with the mustache was one of the Androids?" Bulma questioned, and Baby Trunks started crying again. "Oh? There, there now." She smiled and bounced him in her arm.

"Yeah," Krillin replied. "Sure was, Bulma." He and Gohan just stared as she comforted the baby.

"Time to turn that frown upside down!" She shook her head and made a funny face. "Blah! Well I think that Android was Dr. Gero." She said and continued to bounce Baby Trunks. "Yes he was, he was Dr. Gero." She said in her talking-to-a-baby voice.

Michiyo looked back from Trunks to her and watched her hold the babies. Baby Michiyo stared at Baby Trunks as he cried. She then leaned over and stuck her finger in his nose. Baby Trunks stopped crying and blinked.

"Oh no! Michiyo, get you finger out of Trunks' nose! You'll get boogers all over it! Snotty, snotty boogers." Bulma crooned. Michiyo smirked. Bulma then looked back at Gohan and Krillin. "I've seen his picture before in my dad's science magazines." They both stared at her surprised. She just stared at the sky as she mussed this over. "Of course it looks like he's changed a lot since then." She then smiled back at Trunks. "Speaking of change!"

Krillin quickly looked up at the others in the sky and shouted, "_Heeeey! Bulma says the Android is really Dr. Gero!"_

Trunks glanced back down at him. "Dr. Gero…"

Michiyo powered up and flew over to Trunks. "You know what this means?" She said in a low tone. Trunks just looked at her. "If that was really Dr. Gero, then the Androids he mentioned- Android 17 and 18, _they'll _be the Androids we're battling in the future!" Trunks turned grave and looked back at his father, who was looking back at Krillin and Bulma.

Vegeta went over to them and the others followed, landing on the ground. "Dr. Gero? How could you _possibly_ know a thing like that?" He asked Bulma, sounding very skeptical.

"**I know **_**what**_** I saw, **_**Vegeta**_**.**" She snapped back, glaring at him. She then smiled down at her child. "It was a picture of that old guy in one of my dad's science magazines and underneath in big bold letters it said _**Dr. Gero.**_" Baby Trunks started crying again from Bulma's yelling. Vegeta just glared passed them, thinking over what she said.

Bulma bounced Trunks in her arm and Gohan walked over. "Here, Bulma, I'll take Michiyo."

"Oh thanks, Gohan." She smiled and gave Baby Michiyo to him. "There there…" She then focused on her child. Michiyo watched Gohan holding Baby Michiyo. Gohan noticed and smiled at her. Michiyo quickly looked away and swallowed. "Well, it was an easy mistake, Vegeta." Bulma said, snapping Vegeta out of it. "With all the modifications Dr. Gero made to himself it's hard to tell that he was ever human. It's really amazing what he's done. Too bad I read he's such a jerk!" Bulma bounced Baby Trunks and eventually he stopped crying and started sucking on his thumb.

Trunks stared at his baby self, think this all over. Vegeta then glared at him and Michiyo and pointed at them. "You fed us a pack of lies!" He shouted. "Curse you! You told us Dr. Gero was destroyed by the Androids he created!" Trunks just eyed him, but Michiyo glared back. "You didn't tell us he turned _himself_ into one!"

"Shut it, Vegeta!" Michiyo shouted back, raising her fist. "Dr. Gero, Android or not, isn't the problem. The problem is that he's still _alive _and _you _didn't destroy him!"

Vegeta grinded his teeth. "Blasted woman! Know your place before I put you in it!"

She huffed and turned away from him. "You know I'm right." Vegeta glared at her.

"The timeline must have shifted when we came here from the future." Trunks said to himself. "Ah man… I was afraid that this might happen… But…" His hands balled to fists, staring at the ground. "But… It was a calculated risk that we had to take…"

"Dr. Gero mentioned two more Androids." Piccolo said and Michiyo looked back at him. "They could be the ones you told us about the last time you were here."

Michiyo nodded. "We've already thought that once Bulma mentioned him as Dr. Gero."

Piccolo nodded back. "_But _I think it would be a good idea for you to tell us what they look like this time. We don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Michiyo and Trunks looked at each other. Trunks nodded. "The Androids that we know were created by Dr. Gero for sure." Michiyo said. "But unlike the clumsy Androids you met today, these two are slick and graceful. Android 18 is designed to look like a beautiful young girl. And Android 17 is a boy that wears a red scarf and has long dark hair." She glared at the ground, her fists tightening. "But they both have the same cruel, lifeless eyes. Yes… It's their eyes that will haunt me the most…"

"Man," Krillin looked tense. "These things sound _prett-y _mean."

"Well, that's one way of putting it." Trunks said. "These Androids are ruthless. They only seek to hurt and destroy."

"Do they absorb energy like the first two?" Piccolo asked.

Michiyo shook her head. "No. These two don't need to."

"Their energy… It lasts… Forever." Trunks murmured.

"**What!?**" Vegeta shouted. "That's preposterous! They have to run out of energy sometime!"

Trunks glanced at him, but looked away in frustration. Baby Trunks started crying again and Bulma bounced him, crooning at him to try and calm him down. Michiyo looked at them and then at Gohan and baby Michiyo. "Hey… How come Goku isn't here right now?" She asked Krillin.

"Well, he came down with that weird heart virus." He put his fists on his hips. "Yamcha took him home to give him the antidote that you gave him. I thought you knew."

She then looked away. "I can't believe history has slipped this much!" She said to herself.

Vegeta suddenly walked over to Bulma. "Bulma!" He shouted

Bulma blinked and shouted in fright, quickly backing away. She then glared at him. "How **dare **you, Vegeta!? AGH! _Every_time you stick your geeky little face in front of Trunks you make him cry! UGH!" Vegeta glared in shock. Gohan deadpanned and Krillin snickered. Baby Michiyo blinked and started laughing. "There, there," She bounced crying Baby Trunks. "Your daddy isn't going to scare you with that ugly mug of his."

"Bulma, would you forget about the child for one minute?" He said exasperated. "Do you know where Dr. Gero's lab is?"

Bulma blinked. "What? What lab?" They all just stared at her. "Hmm…" She switched Baby Trunks to the other arm and put her hand to her chin. "Well, now that you mention it, I think I remember reading that Dr. Gero's lab was hidden in a cave somewhere just outside North City." Baby Trunks looked up at Bulma and made baby noises, pulling on her shirt.

"I'll bet it's too late to follow him there." Krillin said. "He's probably long gone."

Vegeta looked back at him and smirked. "Maybe not. Nobody saw him fly away, did they?"

They all looked at him. Baby Michiyo shook her head. "So, what are you saying?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta frowned. "I'm saying that Android is trying to escape on foot. Which means be probably hasn't gotten very far!"

"If that's the case," Piccolo said. "Then we might just have a chance to find his lab and destroy the other two Androids before Dr. Gero even gets there."

Vegeta turned around, smiling smugly. "I would never do anything that cowardly." Trunks looked at him confused. "Only one course of action could possibly satisfy me! I will fight these Androids face to face and break them with my bare hands!" He then powered up in preparation to fly.

"_No!_" Trunks ran at him and threw his arms out, as it to keep him from passing. He managed to stall him. "You must _never _underestimate the power of these Androids! If there's any hope in defeating them then we have to do it Piccolo's way!"

Vegeta glared at him and Trunks stared back evenly. Vegeta then smirked and flew off. They others gasped. "Get him!" Michiyo shouted.

Trunks flew up passed him and blocked his way again. "Listen, don't go!" He pleaded. "You won't be able to handle the Androids by yourself! We have to wait for Goku!"

"Listen, I will only say this once." Vegeta said. "I do **not **have to wait for Kakarot! I am a Super Saiyan now and I'm a lot stronger than that pathetic fool could ever dream of becoming!"

Michiyo glared at him. "Lies!" She shouted up, raising her fists. "Goku is much stronger than you and he's proved it- I know he has! You couldn't beat him so what makes you think you can take on even _one _Android by yourself!?"

Vegeta glared down at her and then turned back to Trunks. "Out of my way!" He shoved passed him and flew off.

"Man, he's such a jerk!" Tien said as they watched him fly away.

"I must admit," Piccolo looked back at Michiyo. "Now that Vegeta's become a Super Saiyan, he may actually be stronger than Goku." Michiyo stared at him in shock. Piccolo turned back around. "Perhaps he does have a chance at beating the Androids single handedly."

"No, I'm afraid he doesn't have a chance." Trunks said as he flew back down. "And I know that, because in my world those two Androids have already killed Vegeta!" He glared after him. "Well I **won't** let it happen again! I **won't **let my father die!"

Michiyo gasped. "Wait-!" She jumped and reached for him, but he flew off. She stared after him disheartened. "Trunks…"

Bulma blinked a few times. "….. Father? … Did he say father?" Baby Trunks looked up at her and made some baby noises, trying to talk to her. "What did he mean by that?"

Piccolo looked over at Michiyo. "He's let the cat out of the bag." He said. "I think it's time to tell them."

Michiyo looked at him and then back at Bulma. "There's… Something you should know, Bulma." She looked at the ground. "That boy… _Is _Trunks. And he _is _Vegeta's son- your son. He's the boy that baby in your arms grows up to be."

"_**Whaaaat!?**_" Bulma stared down at her baby in shock. Krillin looked just as shocked. She held out Baby Trunks in front of her and he made baby noises.

Gohan looked over at Michiyo. "And then that means that Michiyo here is baby you. You're my younger sister, right?" He asked. Michiyo looked at him and nodded.

"My gosh…" Bulma held Baby Trunks close again. "Who'da thought…"

"You know, now that you mention it…" Krillin looked from Michiyo to Baby Michiyo. "They _do_ look a lot alike." Baby Michiyo looked at him and made baby noises, trying to talk. "But how totally weird! I mean, we all met them two years before they were born!"

"Or in Michiyo's case, found." Gohan said and she looked at him. "Mom told us how she found yu in a space pod out in the woods. How the thing was calling you, uhh…"

"Seripa." Michiyo finished and she smiled. "I know. Both you and mom eventually told me the story when I got older." Krillin looked at them bizarrely.

"I think it's time we started searching for Dr. Gero's laboratory, you guys." Piccolo cut in. "We don't have long to get to those other two Androids before he does." Tien nodded.

"I'm in." Krillin said.

"Right." Gohan agreed.

Bulma just continued to inspect her child. Baby Trunks stared at her confused. "Well, Trunks!" She smiled. "At least we know you'll grow up to be a handsome young man! And think, all this time I was worried you'd look like your dad!" Krillin blinked at her.

Gohan went up to her and held out Baby Michiyo. "Hey, Bulma? Could you hold onto Michiyo?"

"Huh? Oh, sure thing!" She held Baby Trunks in one arm and took Baby Michiyo in the other.

"And could you tell my dad this the next time you see him?" He asked, and then quickly added. "And tell him to hurry here as soon as he gets better."

"I would, but it looks like I'm stuck here." She said. "That Android totaled my plane."

Piccolo then cut in again. "Well, I think it would be best you took Bulma home, Gohan." He said. "We should be able to handle the Androids without you."

Gohan frowned, but nodded. "Okay, but… Be careful." He said.

"Alright, guys!" Piccolo said to the others. "Let's go! We're really going to have to move fast!"

"Right!" Tien agreed. He, Piccolo, Krillin and Michiyo powered up and took flight, following Piccolo's lead.

Gohan flew up behind Bulma and grabbed the back of her orange jacket. "Well, we better get going!"

"Not too fast." She warned. "We have babies on board!"

"Hey! What about… Me?" Gohan looked over to the side and spotted Yajirobe climbing up from the side of a rock. "I could use a hand here!" He peeked over and glared at them with his beady black eyes. "Come on! Hurry!"

Off a ways north, Android 20 ran as fast as he could with ease. "I've gone far enough to continue without fear of being seen." He said to himself, but too soon. He detected a life form rapidly approaching from behind. Quickly he darted under cover. He looked out to see Vegeta fly by. _**Vegetaaaaa! **_He thought in sheer terror. Vegeta went on ahead, oblivious of his presence. Android 20 collapsed on the ground. How could he have followed him this far? 20 looked back to see Trunks fly by as well. They **both **followed him! How did they know which way he was going? Wait… Was it possible that they were heading to his laboratory!? No! **Must **be a coincidence. Yes! It has to be a coincidence. 20 jumped up onto a higher rock. There's no way they could know the location of his lab. Only few scientists in the world know of that information. Wait….. That girl! Bulma! She's the daughter of that Dr. Briefs! President of Capsule Corporation. She may have learned of him from her father! He detected more life forms coming up from behind. He hid behind a rock and watched as four more flew passed him.

"UUGRRH!" 20 stared after them, wide eyed and wild with fear. They _were _heading for his laboratory! He should have **never **told them about 17 and 18. If they get to those Androids before he activated them then they would destroy them. No! He cannot let that happen! 20 flew up in the air. Luckily even Dr. Briefs doesn't know the precise location of his lab. He may still get there before they find it. 20 then flew off after them.

Back with Gohan, he flew u and down very slowly, trying to handle the weight of Yajirobe on his back and Bulma holding two babies below him. "Um… I think it's safe for you to go a little faster…" Bulma said.

Trunks was keeping close to Vegeta, glaring at him from behind, frustrated at his father's stubbornness. He thought back to the words of his aged mother. "_Your father, Trunks?" _He was young, watching her work on a robot in the shop. She set down her wrench and faced him. "_Well, he was a man f amazing talents." _She smiled up at the ceiling. "_You wouldn't believe some if the incredible things he could do!" _She sighed and picked up her wrench again and continued working. "_But he was a proud man and a sort of hard man to know. He never showed any affection to anyone, not even me! That man never once told me he cared about me…" _She stared down sadly. "_But _I _could tell…"_

Trunks snapped back and glared at his father even fiercer. Vegeta looked back at him and smirked. "So, think you can keep up with me, boy?" He chuckled. "Let's see." With a shout he powered up more and flew faster. Without a second thought Trunks turned Super Saiyan and took chase. Vegeta glanced back at him. It was still hard for him to believe that he was a Super Saiyan at his age. Vegeta smirked to himself. But then again, he was _his _son.

"Darn it!" Bulma shouted and glared up at Yajirobe. "You're weighing us down, Yajirobe!"

"Shut up." Yajirobe said exasperated.

While Gohan struggled with his heavy load, the rest of the heroes were headed straight for Dr. Gero's lab. But what new evils await them there? Find out next chapter!


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After a bit of chasing, both Vegeta and Trunks had powered down from Super Saiyan form and went to smooth flying over the ocean. Trunks continued to glare at his father the whole way through. He couldn't believe his father was so stubborn and self-centered! He remembered how Vegeta went completely against Piccolo's idea of destroying the Androids before Dr. Gero got to his lab, calling it cowardly. How the **only **way to satisfy _him _was to let the Androids be activated and fight them face to face. His father wouldn't listen to him! Unless he could stop his father, his arrogance was going to get him killed.

"Tien!" Off over the forest, Piccolo led Michiyo, Krillin and Tien in search of Dr. Gero's laboratory in hopes of destroying the Androids. "Can you see it yet?" Piccolo asked.

"Not yet!" Tien replied. "But we should be getting really close!"

Michiyo was glaring ahead, and then spotted a city nestled around mountains coming up. "There!" She shouted. "I see it!"

"That's it alright." Piccolo said. "North City."

"So which one of these mountains looks like a good place to hide a laboratory to you guys?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know." Michiyo replied. "But I say we split up. Krillin with me, Tien with Piccolo."

"Right." Piccolo agreed, and they started to split up.

"Wait!" Krillin yelled.

They paused and looked back at him. "What now?" Piccolo asked annoyed.

"Nothing, I just figured I should give you some senzu beans before we went." He took out his pouch and took out three beans. "There's only six left, so these three are yours!" He threw them and Tien caught them.

"Nice thinking, Krillin." Tien smirked.

Piccolo smiled. "Yes, but let's hope we don't have to use them. Now come on! We gotta hurry!" They nodded and split apart, circling around North City.

Vegeta and Trunks eventually came around the mountain terrain. Vegeta weaved around mountain tops to try and lose him. "Would you quit following me, boy?" Vegeta shouted, refusing to look back at him. "You're getting on my nerves!"

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm going to let you fight the Androids on your own!" Trunks shouted back.

Vegeta smiled to himself. "And just what do you plan to do to stop me? It's going to take more than that little sword of yours to stop me."

"How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into your thick skull!?" Trunks shouted in frustration. "Never underestimate the power of the Androids!"

"Ha! And never underestimate the power a true Super Saiyan who loves to take on a challenge!" He then frowned in annoyance. "Well, if you're going to stay, the least you can do is tell me how to find Dr. Gero's lab."

Trunks glared at him more fiercely. "Rrr..! _You're totally impossible!_"

Back with Gohan, Bulma and Yajirobe, Yajirobe was complaining. "Can you hurry up, Gohan?" He whined. "My arms are getting tired!"

Bulma glared up at him. "Really! Would you stop your bellyaching already? You're just along for the ride! It's poor Gohan that's doing all the work!"

"It's o-okay, Bulma." Gohan said, his eyes wide as he struggled with the weight.

"I'm just sick of Yajirobe's whining!" She said. She then smiled at Baby Trunks. "Trunks, when you grow up I want you to be just like Gohan." Baby Trunks smiled and laughed, making happy baby noises. Baby Michiyo stared at Baby Trunks confused, not used to him not crying.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Gohan said, smiling. "From what **I've** seen I'd say the grown up Trunks it pretty cool!"

Bulma beamed. "You're right! He **is **cool, isn't he!" Baby Michiyo looked from Bulma to Baby Trunks. She then glared at Gohan and made baby noises, trying to talk to him.

"Huh." Yajirobe huffed and looked to the side. "He's not _that_ cool…"

"What did you say!?" Bulma glared back at him. She then thrashed around, causing Gohan to sway. "How dare you say that about my son!?"

"I-I'm losing control, Bulma!" Gohan said with wide eyes.

Bulma continued to wiggle around. "What, are you saying it's my faul-ah-ahhhh!" They all yelled as they went down, Gohan struggling to keep them up as they went into the trees, startling some birds. Eventually Gohan gained control and flew back up.

Yajirobe ended up with a nest of baby birds on his head. "Jee-wizz, _Bulma_, think you can freak out any more?"

She glared up at him. "_**What!?**_" She then smiled down at her baby. "Well we'll just have to tell daddy about him!"

"NO DON'T! NOT VEGETA!" Yajirobe let go and clapped his hands together in a pleading gesture. "PLEASE! I TAKE IT BACK!"

Gohan laughed. "Watch out, Yajirobe, little Trunks is going to be pretty tough himself one of these days. He may come after you if he hears you were giving his mom a hard time."

Yajirobe huffed. "Yeah I'd like to see him try." He pouted and looked away. "That girl is even more intimidating than him."

Bulma looked up at him confused. "Who, Michiyo?" She questioned. "What, you don't think she would beat you up? She'd be happy to pulverize you!"

Yajirobe looked down at her wide eyed. "Oh yeah!? What to do you mean!?"

"Michiyo is a Super Saiyan, too, you know." Gohan reminded him. "I don't think she'd appreciate you picking on her friend and his mom."

Bulma grinned down at the babies. "We can get daddy _and _your older selves to beat up mean old Yajirobe! Yes we will, yes we will!" She crooned. Both babies laughed happily, clapping.

Yajirobe turned panicked. He leaned over Gohan and face Bulma, his hands in prayer. "Well- wait a second! I-I didn't mean it!"

"What do you have against Trunks anyways, Yajirobe?" Gohan asked. "He and Michiyo warned us about the Androids, and even may have saved my dad's life by bringing that antidote from the future!"

"Well, I… I, uh…" Yajirobe looked caught.

Bulma smiled down at her baby. "That's right! My son's a good boy! Yes you are, yes you are!" She crooned.

Gohan frowned as he stared ahead. "I just hope that medicine works like they said it would." He murmured.

"Don't worry, Gohan, your dad's going to be fine." Bulma said, her voice showing sympathy.

"Well I got to know for sure!" With that Gohan powered up and flew much faster. Yajirobe was sent flying off, yelling as he fell, but Gohan was quick and circled back around to catch him again.

Krillin and Michiyo circled mountain after mountain, but with no luck of seeing any sign of Dr. Gero's laboratory. "Man, I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but look at all these mountains!" He said. "There's a million of them! This is going to take us a while." He paused flight as a wind came by. He was practically frozen, holding himself as he shivered. "Not to mention its freezing!"

Michiyo looked at him and grimaced. "I know, but we have to keep pushing. We need to find that lab before Dr. Gero does and tell the others."

"How do we do that?" Krillin asked. "It'd be too dangerous to leave one person alone."

She nodded. "We'll just raise our power levels." She then looked ahead of them. "Come on, let's head further north."

Krillin nodded. "Right." With that they went off.

From below, Android 20 was eyeing them. "Just as I had hoped." He said. "Those meddlesome fools are **still** searching for my laboratory. It will take them hours to find it." He then started running again. "But by then it will be too late!"

Something flew at him. He paused and caught whatever it was in his hand. "W-Woah! Jee-wizz, I-I thought you were a deer!" 20 looked over to see a normal human in winter clothes holding a gun. He looked scared. "A-Are you okay?" 20 just stared at him and gripped the bullet tighter, crushing it to dust and letting it fall away.

The man quivered in fear and 20 attacked with a purple beam, causing a flash. Up ahead Michiyo and Krillin paused, looking back. "What was that?" Michiyo asked.

"I don't know, but let's go look." Krillin replied and they flew back. They found a man hanging upside down in a pine tree, looking like he saw ghost. "What happened to you?" Krillin asked as they approached.

"C-C-Crazy- old guy…" He stammered.

Michiyo glared. "Dr. Gero. Which way did he go?" The man pointed. "Let's go!" They began to fly off, but the man shouted.

"Wh-wha- wait! Ya'll can't just leave me here!"

They paused and looked back at him. "Krillin, go help him. I'll race ahead!" Krillin just looked back at her as she flew off.

She flew fast, frantically scanning the ground for 20. "Come on… Come on!" She shouted, and then there was another explosion with a flash of purple to her right. She hurried over and landed around the damage. There were dead deer, bear and a dinosaur, with broken trees and destroyed rocks all around. She looked at it sadly, "What a mess…" She scanned around and spotted a footprint on a fallen tree. "Hey- Dr. Gero's footprint! He went that way." On foot she quickly followed, jumping from rock to rock. Flying over fallen trees, an arm shot out. Michiyo yelped as 20 grabbed her and quickly flung her to the boulders. She crashed head-first and turned it into rubble. She groaned and peeked her eyes open, but Dr. Gero kicked her in the gut and caused her to go flying again. She crashed into the mountain side and forced blood to fly out of her mouth.

"Ah… Agh…" She forced herself up and stumbled forward. Holding her gut she looked around, but didn't see Dr. Gero. "Darn it… I was so careless!" She forced herself upright and considered powering up. "No… I need to find the laboratory first." She wiped blood from her mouth with the back of her glove and flew off.

She traced his steps and noticed a hole in the mountain. "I found it!" She flew up to it and saw 20 inside in front of giant metal double doors. He glared back at her and then focused on a panel, punching in numbers. Michiyo grit her teeth, cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. Should she attack him now? Or warn the others? Was it smart to fight alone?

20 then looked back at her, grinning. "Foolish half-human. You're no match for my creations!"

Michiyo's eyes went wild with rage. "_I'm a full Saiyan!_" She shouted and powered up into Super Saiyan. She extended her mind. _Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, hurry! I found the lab!_

The doors slowly opened. The others in various places paused, sensing the drastic increase in power. "It's Michiyo!" Piccolo shouted.

"She found it!" Krillin ran ahead.

Vegeta snapped his eyes open. Trunks yelled out, "What's going on!?"

20 slipped into his laboratory and the doors shut tight behind him. He took off a remote from the wall and the power came on. The metal interior lit up, and capsules were lined on the walls labeled with numbers. 20 chuckled to himself. He walked up to the capsule labeled 17. "I had hoped to avoid activating them so soon." He said. "But it seems the time to put my Androids to the test has come. I no longer have a choice."

He flipped the switch. Capsule 17 slowly opened up. Stepping out was a boy. He had chin length black hair, ripped jeans, and a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon symbol on it with a long sleeve white shirt underneath. Android 17 looked back with his light blue eyes and spotted the remote in 20's hand. 17 faced him and smiled. "Dr. Gero. How are you today?"

"Good, good. You remember me." 20 said.

"Of course. You gave me life, doctor." 17 said smoothly.

20 grinned wickedly. It appeared 17 was working properly. "And now for 18." He flipped the switch again. 17 frowned as he stared at the capsule open slowly.

Stepping out was a blonde girl with the same length hair. She had a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off and the Red Ribbon symbol on the back, a blue skirt with a belt, a black shirt with white long sleeves that had black stripes. Her light blue eyes made contact with 17's. She then turned to face 20, and noticed the remote as well. She smiled at 20. "Hello, doctor. How have you been?"

"Good… So you remember me, too, 18." 20 said.

"How could I forget?" She replied, her voice lovely and lifeless. 20 grinned; they seemed to be working just fine. "I see you've chosen to become an Android." She observed.

"Yes, now I have eternal life, like you." 20 said. "But now, we have pressing matters at hand. In the past, the two of you have displayed an unacceptable tendency to disobey my orders. I blame myself for this and the way I programed you. I have since modified your programming, however." He smiled smugly. "And I shall no longer tolerate insubordination." He stood upright and crossed his arms behind his back and walked by them. "Now listen closely. Several of Goku's friends are presently outside our door. You are to destroy them immediately."

"Yes." 18 nodded.

"We understand." 17 replied.

Outside, Piccolo, Tien and Krillin joined Michiyo by the mountain. She powered down from Super Saiyan form and pointed at the hole in the mountain. "In there, the entrance to the lab is there."

"Good job, Michiyo." Tien smiled.

Michiyo didn't face him. "Thanks…" Krillin noticed her grimace.

"You guys can pat each other on the back later." Piccolo said, smirking. "Right now we got work to do."

"Wait!" They all looked at Michiyo. She stared at the ground in dismay. "Dr. Gero… He… He beat me here."

"What!?" Piccolo shouted.

"Oh _no!_" Krillin cried.

They powered up and attacked the door. It shuddered under their might, but didn't cave yet. "Here they are," 20 said. "The fools still don't realize what awaits them. But they will. Oh-ho ho they well." Androids 17 and 18 eyed the remote in his hand. They glanced at each other.

Krillin pushed on the door with all his might. Tien rammed into it again. "It won't budge!" Krillin said.

Piccolo looked back at Michiyo. "Mind going Super Saiyan and opening the door?" He asked. Michiyo stared at the door. The Androids were inside, she knew it… Those horrible Androids… Piccolo stared for a moment, and then turned back around. "Step aside, my turn."

"Ah, I see you've found it." They all turned around to see a smirking Vegeta with an angry looking Trunks.

Michiyo looked at Trunks sadly. "Trunks…" He looked over at her surprised.

20 chuckled from behind the door. "Now go out there and finish them!" He ordered. Android 17 came up behind him. In a blink he was not holding the remote. 20 suddenly looked fearful. "Android 17!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing!?"

"This is the remote control you used last time to deactivate us, isn't it, Dr. Gero." 17 said, his voice void of emotion as he and 18 smiled at 20. "I think I better hold onto it." 20 stared at them wide eyed. "What, you disagree? Then let's try another idea." He tightened his grip and crushed the remote.

"What!?" 20 growled. "What have you done!? You dare to defy me!? I created you!"

17's smile turned evil. "You're not going to put us asleep again… Old man."

Piccolo faced his palm at the door. "Hurry up, Namek, but don't destroy those Androids before I get the chance to fight them." Vegeta barked as Piccolo powered up his attack.

"Piccolo, don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Trunks said urgently.

"Be quiet!" Vegeta shouted at him. Trunks glared back frustrated.

Piccolo heard something and canceled his attack. It was Android 20's voice through the doors. "… 17, I told you to exterminate those…" They all gasped.

Krillin backed away, trembling in fear. "W-w-what do we do, you guys!?" He asked, his voice cracking. "He's already activated the Androids!"

"Get out of my way, you idiots!" Vegeta shouted, holding his arm out, readying for an attack on the door. They all looked back at him surprised.

"Don't do it!" Trunks shouted. "We can't beat the Androids without Goku!"

"**Stop it!**" Michiyo shouted, her eyes wide and wild with fear. "**You don't understand how powerful the Androids really are!**"

"Too late, kid!" Vetega snapped and fired his ki at the door.

The door bent to his will and broke off the walls. Smoke waved over the three Androids. The heroes stared, nervous, and watched as the smoke rolled away. The three Androids looked over at them, 20 fearful. The Vegeta smirked at them.

"What have we here." He said. "A boy with long hair and a red scarf and a beautiful young girl." He mocked. "Is this what you were so afraid of?"

"Thaaat's them." Trunks said quietly behind him.

The heroes have finally came face to face to the Androids of Trunks and Michiyo's predictions! But can they really be as terrible as the young Saiyan's claim? Find out next time!


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Krillin blinked as he stared at the Androids in disbelief. "_They're _the Androids?" He questioned. "They look just like humans to me."

Trunks brought his fists close to his sides, glaring down at the Androids uneasily. "Don't be fooled by the way they look." He warned. "They're both deadly."

Michiyo swallowed and grit her teeth, glaring at them as well. "And they're stronger than all of us." She added.

Both Androids were smirking at them. "Well," 20 said, glaring at the heroes as cold sweat broke out on his temple. "Goku's friends are determined to beat us, but they will not. We will destroy them just as they destroyed 19."

"Android 19?" 17 slipped his hands into his pockets and looked back at 20. "So you build him after all."

20 didn't look at him. "Yes."

"I see." 17 turned his back on Goku's friends to face 20. "He was a different model from 18 or myself. He was an energy absorbing model, was he not?"

Michiyo stepped closer to Trunks and whispered, "Can you hear that?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah… His voice…"

"It's so lifeless." Michiyo pulled at her gloves and tightened them around her fists. "It makes me nauseous."

"Yes he was." 20 replied, refusing to look at him.

18, who stood behind 20, smiled at him. "How very interesting."

"Hm?" 20 looked to the side, knowing she was behind him.

"And you chose that same design for yourself?" She asked, crossing her arms. "You thought that an energy absorbing like 19 would be easier to control?" Her smiled looked amused, but her eyes vacant.

20 looked back at Goku's friends. "Yes." He admitted.

"And now he's been destroyed." She said, feigning the mocking sadness in her voice.

20 grit his teeth together and growled in annoyance. Krillin lowered his arms and continued to stare at them wide eyed. "What are they up to?" He asked nervously. No one said anything.

"That is enough for now!" 20 yelled, glaring at them both. "I order you to destroy these intruders!"

"Be quiet, old man." 20 glowered at 17's annoyed expression. "We will deal with them when we are ready."

20 glared at them furiously, grinding his teeth. "**What did you say!?**" He shouted. 17 smirked and chuckled. 20 balled up his one hand and looked down at the destroyed remote. "I really wish you had **not **smashed the controller!"

"Ha. Yes that's too bad isn't it." 18 strode over to a laying capsule labeled 16, making a point by stepping on the remote and crushing it further. "Planning to use it for spare parts?" 20 whirled around to look at her, visibly becoming more nervous. She peered into the small capsule window. "He's kind of lacking in the looks department, isn't he?" She smirked back at 20. 20's face scrunched up in a snarl. "I'd like to see what other modifications you've made to him, doctor." She leaned forward to peer closer.

"You stay away from that chamber!" 20 shouted. "I order you to stay **away **from Android 16!"

Trunks and Michiyo went into shock, trembling as they stared in horror at the capsule Android 18 was standing by. "A-Android 16?" Michiyo questioned.

"There's another Android we didn't even know about!" Trunks hissed, causing the others to glance back at them.

Krillin became worried at their reaction. "Uh, guys?" They didn't hear him.

Android 17 took a step towards 18. "I think it's time we wake our sleeping friend."

18 glanced back and smiled evilly. "Right."

"No! Do not listen to him!" 20 shouted and then faced 17. "I have not competed his programming yet!"

"What?" Piccolo questioned.

"Nnn… Something's not right in there." Krillin sang quietly.

"You got that right." Tien murmured.

Krillin turned his body sideways, keeping his eye on the Androids. "Guys, I think this would be a good time to attack. Before they get their act together!"

"Step aside." Vegeta ordered, smirking in confidence. "I don't need your help to defeat these three."

20 glanced at them, panicking on the inside. He had to get control of them! "16 is just a prototype!" He quickly said. "If you activate it he may malfunction!"

17 chuckled and turned to 18. "Let's find out." 18 smiled and went to open the capsule.

"NO 18!" 20 shouted and ran at her. He grabbed her arm and she paused.

She raised her arm and glared at him in annoyance. "_I _think it's time to send _you _to the scrap heap!" With a grunt she elbowed him away and sent him on his butt. She smirked. "Now where was I." 20 growled as she walked around the capsule to the other side. "If 16 was just a prototype, I wonder why you've kept him for so long." 20 got back up and she fiddled with one of her golden earrings. "You destroyed all the _other _Androids up to 15, didn't you?"

"I was planning to repair him someday!" 20 composed himself to a hard stare at her. "Listen, I created you and I'm telling you if you activate 16 **_you will regret it!_**"

"We will regret it?" 17 questioned. "I doubt that, old man." He narrowed his eyes and they turned red. He saw into the capsule and scanned Android 16. He chuckled. "According to his data I am much stronger than he is."

"_It makes no difference!_" 20 growled.

"Hm. 18, go ahead and activate him." He nodded to her. "**Now.**"

"**_I am your creator!_**" 20 bellowed. "**_You will do as I tell you to do! Stop meddling with Android 16 NOW! Or I will FORCE you to stop!_**"

"You're controller is broken." 17 said.

"**_Then I will make another!_**"

"Hm." 18 pushed a button that slid open a compartment that revealed a big red button.

20 whirled around. "**_For the last time! DO NOT RELEASE HIM! _**Agh-ahh… gahh…" Goku's friends gasped, seeing Android 17 shoot his hand through 20's chest. "You… Fool!" 17 yanked his arm back out and 20 slowly turned around. "Don't you know… I gave you life!? And I can take it away-!" 17 did a roundhouse kick and took 20's head clean off. It bounced and rolled over to Krillin's feet. Krillin quivered, backing away from it. "Gr… That's it! Now I am mad!" The head said. 17 jumped over and smashed his foot on the head. He then looked up and smirked at Goku's friends.

They looked surprised and braced themselves. Krillin was suddenly standing behind Tien. "Did you see that?" He questioned. "He squashed him like a bug!" 17 stretched out his hand and lazily gestured for them to come forward. "Uh, Vegeta? I think he wants to talk to you."

"You with the shiny head." 17 said. "Come here."

Krillin gulped and pointed to himself. "Y-you talkin' to me?"

"Mhm." 17 nodded.

Krillin shouted in fear, "_Geyaah! _No way! Not me!" He shook his head and hid more behind Tien.

"Don't be a coward!" Vegeta scolded. "Go on! Fight him!"

"All by myself?" He questioned. "Come on, guys! We're in this together… I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders…"

"Don't worry about it." Tien said as he took a stance. "I got you covered, Krillin."

Krillin forced himself to walk forward, his body trembling badly. 17 suddenly stood up, making him and Tien jump. 17 then smirked down at Krillin and walked away. Krillin visibly relaxed, slumping over and sighing. "It looks like he took pity on you, loser." Vegeta said. "That's too bad. You're so pathetic. Now he knows you're scared! Next time he won't sow you any mercy at all!"

"What!?" Krillin snapped.

17 and 18 stood over 16's capsule. "Open the chamber." 17 said.

"_If they set that Android free it will be the end of all of us!_" Trunks shouted and he powered up. "**_Noooo!_**" He snapped and went Super Saiyan, causing the rest of them to look at him in shock. Trunks yelled and fired an attack, sending a yellow beam of ki straight at the Androids. Trunks blew off the top of the mountain in a blinding flash. The explosion caused the mountain to erupt a large column of smoke.

They flew back a little, unscathed by the explosion, and Trunks powered back down to normal. "Hey, Trunks!" Krillin shouted. "How about a warning before the next time you do that?"

Vegeta glared at him. "Bad move. Why'd you go do that for?" He asked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Well, look." Vegeta nodded ahead of them. "Down there."

The smoke cleared away, and standing on the flat rock was Androids 17 and 18, untouched, and 18 holding Android 16's capsule above her with one hand. "I don't understand!" Michiyo shouted. She looked wide eyed at Trunks' shocked face. "Wasn't that your most intense attack? Didn't we train that!?"

"You spoke too soon." Vegeta said. "Now that's too bad. By doing that you showed them just how weak you are!"

17 stared up at them coolly. "Don't make me wait all day, 18." He said. "Are you going to open it up or not?" 18 tossed 16's capsule and it landed in front of them.

"Never let a boy do a man's job." Vegeta said to himself.

Trunks glared in frustration. 18 pushed the red button. "Let's meet out new friend." The hatch unlocked and slowly opened. 18 kicked the door and sent it flying.

"Oh no…" Michiyo murmured. "They did it…"

Lying inside the bedded capsule was a large man. He wore green and black armor with the Red Ribbon symbol on the chest. He's facial features weren't smooth and pretty, but were rugged with a strong chin and pointy cheek bones, showing a strong face. He had orange hair that was styled like a messy mohawk. He opened his eyes to show nothing but red.

He rose up and stepped out of the capsule, standing at six feet. The red died away to show the same light blue lifeless eyes. "Uh, guys?" Krillin said uneasily. "He's- big! He's very big, and, uh, he's ugly too!"

"How could we miss one!?" Trunks growled to himself. "How did we not know Gero made a third one!?"

"Well good morning." 17 said. "It must feel good to get out of that coffin. How long have you been cooped up in that container for, anyway." 16 didn't respond. He was facing away from them, staring sadly into the distance. "Come on, speak. Did Dr. Gero not give you a voice box? He tried to tell us it was dangerous to activate you."

"Why would the doctor say such a thing?" 18 questioned. "Do you know?" 16 didn't respond. "Do you have something to say?" She asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Hello? Anybody home in there?" 17 questioned. "The strong silent type, huh." He sighed in annoyance. "Come on. Let's go."

18 looked to him. "Where to?"

"To complete our mission." 17 replied. "Are you with me, 18? 16, Dr. Gero programmed a mission in you to destroy Goku, isn't that right?"

16 looked back at him slightly. "That's right."

"Well I'll be. The big guy can speak after all." 17 said, smiling slightly.

"Dr. Gero must have programmed him to react to only commands that relate to him main objective." 18 said.

"I didn't think the doctor was that smart." 17 said. "But let's see if 16 can carry out his main objective. Find Goku and destroy him." He ordered and 18 nodded in agreement. "Let's get out of here." Slowly they flew upward. 17 then led them away.

"Hey!" Krillin shouted. "They're leaving!" Vegeta glared after the Androids furious. "Good riddance." Krillin finally relaxed and sighed, "We're safe."

"But, where do you think they're going?" Tien asked. "Should we… Follow them?"

"If they went that direction they're not going to South City." Piccolo said. "That's the other way."

"Isn't it true that Goku defeated Dr. Gero's Red Ribbon army?" Michiyo asked. "If so, then they may be going after him! Dr. Gero must've programmed into them to destroy Goku!"

"Yeah… But do you think that those Androids will still follow Dr. Gero's orders now?" Tien asked back.

"I don't care where they went!" Vegeta growled, his fists tightening as he glared after them. "I'll track them down myself! They're cowards! … They left because they were afraid of me!" He smirked to himself. "And they should be." Vegeta gathered his power and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

In a flash Trunks was in front of him, blocking his way. "No stop! Stay here! Don't go after them!" He pleaded.

Vegeta smirked at him. "You expect _me _to wait for Kakarot?"

Trunks blinked. "Kakarot? Oh, you mean Goku. That's right! We _need_ him for this battle! We're only strong enough if we **all **stay together!"

Vegeta laughed at him. "Sure! Let's all wait for Kakarot! Wouldn't it just be easier if we all just joined up with the Androids instead?" He smile turned evil. "He's history." Trunks glared in frustration. "Now get out of my way before you get hurt! And let me finish them, _by myself_, **without Kakarot!**"

"You can't!" Trunks shouted back. "If you face the Androids alone you will be destroyed for sure! You _must _listen to me! Stay here-!" Vegeta cut him off by punching him in the gut.

"Trunks!" Michiyo yelled.

"Now stay out of my way!" Vegeta shouted, and with that flew off.

"What was that all about?" Krillin asked.

Michiyo flew over to Trunks' side as he held his gut in pain. She wrapped an arm around him. "Trunks, are you okay?" She asked as the others flew to them.

Trunks forced his head up and with effort opened an eye to look at them. "Please- stop him! We have to wait for Goku to get better or we're all doomed!" He forced out. "We must wait!" He grunted in pain again. "Go after him…!"

Krillin looked helplessly at Michiyo. "But Vegeta's long gone! We'll never catch up to him now!" He looked passed them frustrated. "Darn it. I wish Goku were here."

"Goku…" Michiyo murmured and looked behind her after Vegeta. "I won't let my dad get hurt. I'm going after him!" She powered up and flew off as fast as she could.

Trunks went wide eyed. "Wait- _Michi!_" He shouted, but she was gone.

"Should she go all by herself?" Tien questioned.

"Vegeta might get them both killed!" Krillin exclaimed.

Trunks stared after them, his face still scrunched up in pain. "I can't… Let that happen!" He forced himself upright. "Let's hurry!"

Piccolo nodded. "Right." They all powered up and followed after Piccolo.

Off in a forest, there was a clearing with a waterfall that fell into a river. Bulma was sitting on a rock next to a fire, watching Baby Trunks and Baby Michiyo play. Yajirobe was in the river washing his red scarf, grumbling to himself about stupid babies and his poor scarf. Baby Michiyo was making baby noises, clapping her hands together. Baby Trunks stared at her in distrust. Baby Michiyo then reached for his hand and managed to pull it off. Baby Trunks blinked, wide eyed, and Baby Michiyo started laughing.

"Oh no, Trunks!" Bulma smiled. "Michiyo got your hat!" Baby Trunks glared at her in confusion, wondering why she was just watching and letting this happen. "Better get it back before she keeps it!"

Baby Trunks went wide eyed at this, staring back at Baby Michiyo. She laughed as she waved the hat around, and then inspected it. Baby Trunks crawled over and sat close to her, reaching for the hat in attempts to get it back. Baby Michiyo was smiling; liking the game of keep away, until eventually she put it back on his head severely tilted.

"Look at that, Trunks! She gave it back. Wasn't that sweet of her!" Baby Trunks stared confused at his smiling mother. "You should say thank you!"

Baby Trunks looked back at smiling Baby Michiyo. She was waiting for something, he could feel it. Behind those black eyes she was planning something, but what? What could his baby mind possibly grasp what was going on in her baby mind? Was she planning something far more intellectual than a 'thank you' from him? Was she plotting a plan to take his hat for good!? No! He would not let this happen! He needed to prepare for the attack, something far more superior than her baby mind could think and-

She leaned forward and gave him a hug, saying something in baby. He blinked.

"Awww!" Bulma clapped her hands together. "Yajirobe! Gohan! Hurry, look at this! Michiyo is hugging Trunks!"

"Huh?" Yajirobe looked up from his chore annoyed.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked as he ran out of the forest with an armful of firewood. He set it down by the fire and walked over. He smiled at the two babies. "Aw, isn't that cute. They're friends already!"

Baby Trunks glared up at them. Baby Michiyo let go and said something in baby, waving her hands around. He glared at her confused. He was slowly starting to figure out her plot. Yes… Yes! She was faking this! This was a part of her plan to steal his hat for good! Oh, she was good, _too_ good. But he could be better. He needed to find her weakness, something-

"Oh, Yajirobe!" Bulma sang with a hint of annoyance. "Is the scarf clean yet? Gohan wants to hurry and check on his dad."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yajirobe murmured, waddling out of the water.

Back over the rocky desert terrain, Vegeta crashed straight through mountain and turned it to rubble. Of course that didn't faze him. He didn't give a **damn. **He glared ahead, furious. Why was everyone so worked up about Kakarot? Why would _he_ need to wait for _Kakarot_? Did they all forget that _he _was a Saiyan as well? From a **royal** bloodline? He would show them… He blasted straight through another mountain. Michiyo spotted the fourth mountain crumble. She was getting close. She glared and sped up.

"So cruel you'll destroy the earth itself huh?" Vegeta glanced behind him and saw her.

"First arriving on this pitiful planet that's what I panned on doing." He said and looked back ahead of him. "What are you doing following me, woman? How did you even catch up?"

"Obviously I'm fast." She replied, and made a point of it by flying right beside him. "I don't like you Vegeta, and you shouldn't have hit Trunks like that." She said.

"You think I care?" Vegeta snapped annoyed. "That boy shouldn't have been in my way!"

"And you shouldn't be so thick headed and proud!" Michiyo snapped back, earning a glare from him. She stared ahead of her. "But Trunks doesn't want you hurt, and I don't want Goku hurt, so I'm coming with you."

"And what difference do you think **you **could make?" Vegeta asked, smirking to himself.

Michiyo smirked as well. "Oh, I won't do anything. I'll just sit by and watch common sense get beaten into you, and then swoop in to save your unconscious body."

Vegeta glared. "You know how I know you're Kakarot's daughter?" He asked.

"Oh? How's that?" She questioned, looking smug about that.

"Your mere presence sends me into a blind rage." He replied and picked up speed.

She smirked and kept up.

In a lusher biome, carved in the side of a mountain was a road. Androids 17, 18 and 16 landed on the road. 16 subtly glanced around at the trees, hearing the sound of birds.

"Is something wrong?" 18 asked 17, his back to her.

"No. Don't blow a circuit; I just wasn't to enjoy the scenery from down here." 17 replied.

"So we walk?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

17 waved her off. "No we drive." He replied. "We're going to take the next automobile that comes by. So how does that sound?"

18 looked unimpressed, but smirked. "Hn. Sounds like you're being foolish. 17, _why_ should we waste our time driving a car?"

"Because we've never done it before." 17 replied simply. And then turned to look at 16. "We're planning on taking a little car ride, 16. Do you wanna go, too?"

16 looked back at them with his unchanging forlorn expression. "What? Did you just say Goku?" He asked, his voice sounding hallow and robotic.

Both 17 and 18 frowned, not expecting that kind of response. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." 17 said.

"Seems Goku is the only thing he has on his mind." 18 said.

16 looked back toward the forests. 17 narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. It was strange, it appeared Dr. Gero didn't program any personality traits like he and 18 had into 16. 17 was curious about any other flaws in 16's façade. Above them, Vegeta and Michiyo were closing in. Michiyo noticed the Androids and panic gripped her. What was Vegeta thinking? What was _she _thinking!? She was going to die because of this Super… Fool!

"Vegeta, please!" Michiyo pleaded. "Reconsider!"

"Shut your mouth!" Vegeta barked and landed by the Androids. "So, there you are!" He announced. The Androids looked over at the Super Saiyan as Michiyo landed a few feet behind him. "I didn't think you'd be this easy to find. Run out of gas?"

"There's something… Different about you." 17 observed. "What happened?"

"I'm showing my true self." Vegeta replied, glaring at them as he smiled to himself. "I'm the most powerful being on this planet! And you're not welcome here!"

"You're quite brave for someone…" 18 gazed passed Vegeta at Michiyo. Michiyo balled her fists tighter. "Oh… You're not alone." She observed.

"Don't worry about her." Vegeta thumbed at her. "She's nothing." Michiyo huffed. Vegeta offered a hand to the Androids. "**I'm** going to put you back in the crate you crawled out of!" 17 and 18 smirked at each other and chuckled. "You're laughing?" Vegeta twitched. "Why is that? This is not a joke."

17 looked over at him. "Tell me; are all Saiyan's full of themselves? Is Goku like you? Is this the way you try to hide you incompetence?"

Vegeta glared at them in fury. "No, we're not." Michiyo replied, gaining their attention. Making eye contact with 17 she braced herself. "Goku is nothing like Vegeta. And I can assure you at least Goku isn't incompetent."

17 huffed as he smirked. "We Androids will always be superior to your kind."

Vegeta waved a fist at them, veins bulging out on his large forehead. "You take that back!" He shouted at 17. "You'll regret saying that! You're nothing but a machine made of tin! _You're _nothing but a bunch of toys made by a crazy old man! And don't forget that tin toys can be broken!"

"He talks too much." 18 said.

"**What was that!?" **

18 looked back at 16. "16, let's see what you can do. Destroy him." Michiyo went wide eyed with fear.

"I refuse." 16 replied.

Both 17 and Michiyo looked at 16 surprised. 18 just glared in annoyance. "So the big guy's not so dumb, huh?" Vegeta said. "Now who's it going to be?"

"He refuses!" 17 murmured. "Who does he think he is?"

"Never mind him." 18 smirked, arms crossed, and walked calmly towards Vegeta. "I'll handle this." She stopped and brushed her hair from her face. "Ready, little man?"

"So it's ladies first is it?" Vegeta smirked. "That's fine with me."

Michiyo glared at Vegeta and hissed at him, "Vegeta, _enough!"_

He ignored her. "Now don't expect me to go easy on you." He said. "I fight to win."

Michiyo looked forlorn. "Vegeta, no…" Android 18 took her stance.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Michiyo stared at Vegeta sadly. That fool! How could he be so selfish? How could she save him? How she hoped that he could last out until the others arrived… There was a bird's chirp, and it was loud. She glanced at it out of instinct to check out the noise. It was on a hill a little ways from them, pecking at the ground. Oh well, it was just a bird. She looked back at the Androids, and turned a little surprised. Android 16 was staring up at the bird as well, and… Smiling. Why would… What… What?

She blinked and Android 18 dashed at Vegeta. She attacked him with such speed that Michiyo was surprised Vegeta was able to block her attacks, but she drove him back. He dodged a punch and her arm shot into the mountain wall. Vegeta grabbed her arm and sent her flying. She twisted her body in the air and slammed her back into the top edge, causing the rock to break away. She looked unaffected. Michiyo heard the birds again and she looked over at the hill, seeing the birds fly away, scared from the commotion. She looked at Android 16 to see him annoyed that they flew away.

"For your sake I hope you can do better than that." 18 said, sounding very unimpressed.

Vegeta glared and flew at her. He made a punch, but she teleported away. He spotted her in the air and attacked her again. She blocked with both arms, and then he punched her in the mouth, sending her back.

"Would you look at that." 17 said, his hands on his hips as he smiled at the two. Android 16 made a grunt and looked in the complete opposite direction. "Dr. Gero's information was wrong. Vegeta is much stronger than we originally thought." He smirked evilly. "But could he win? I doubt it."

Michiyo glanced at them and then back up to Vegeta and 18. 17 was right, Vegeta' strength was impressive, but how long could he hold out?

18 recovered herself in the air. "Oo, for someone made of metal you move pretty fast!" Vegeta gave a smug smirk as he chuckled. "If you give up now I promise to turn you into something more practical, like a toaster or a washing machine!" Android 18 stared still unimpressed. She tucked her hair behind her ear as her annoyance grew. She then smirked and flew off.

Michiyo gaped as Vegeta took chase. "Oo, look at Vegeta." 17 said and she looked at him. "He's following 18. Following her right into a **trap**." Michiyo went wide eyed and stared after Vegeta. She had to keep him safe, for Trunks' sake! She powered up in preparation to take flight, but 17's eye stopped her. "Going somewhere?" He asked. She hesitated, glaring at him and gritting her teeth. He waged a finger at her. "No need to worry." He said casually. "Stay with us." What could she do…!?

Back with Gohan, he was back in flight with Yajirobe hanging onto his back, and Bulma sitting on top while she held the babies. "Gohan," Yajirobe began. "How much longer before we get back home? I'm tired!"

Gohan looked up at him apologetically. "Hang on, Yajirobe. We'll be there real soon, okay?"

Bulma glared down at Yajirobe. "Hey! Stop your complaining! We're tired, too!"

Yajirobe glared back at her. "Well I can't stand it!" He laid his head back down and looked pitiful. "I'm… So hungry… And I'm _coooooold_…" Then there was a cry of a baby dinosaur. Yajirobe went wide eyed, realizing it was his stomach.

"Gross! That's kind of rude." Bulma scolded. She then smiled at the babies. "Trunks, Michiyo, you two are being such good babies- oop!" She quickly held Baby Michiyo out as she peed through her diaper.

Yajirobe stared in horror as the pee fell down onto the side of his face. Bulma stared down and laughed out of shock, and soon Baby Michiyo and Baby Trunks were laughing with her. "Man, she sprung a leak!" Yajirobe wiggled around as they laughed, completely disgusted.

"Quit squirming around, Yajirobe!" Gohan said. "Do you wanna fall off?" Bulma and the babies continued to laugh as Yajirobe continued to squirm.

Vegeta continued to chase 18 in hot pursuit. They flew over a valley with a herder and his sheep. "That's it!" Vegeta barked and sent purple ki blasts at her. She easily dodged and the sheep and boy scattered, trying to dodge the blasts. He continued to follow her to a highway and both handed on the cargo of a semi. "What's wrong?" Vegeta asked after a moment of a stare down. "Batteries running low?"

She didn't respond. He then attacked her, sending a quick series of punches and kicks, all that she blocked. He managed to back her towards the edge and kicked her off. She fell and landed on another car, cracking the windshield. The driver panicked and swerved to the side, crashing into the mountain side in an explosion that 18 easily escaped. She landed on the road and Vegeta went after her again. She dodged and a car came at him, swerving just as he flew off and exploding as the first car did.

She jumped away on the road and he dashed at her, but she jumped back on a speeding car and lost him again. He glared after her and powered up, his golden aura flaring. An oncoming driver yelled as he couldn't stop in time, but once the car got too close it exploded by the sheer force of Vegeta's power. He launched himself at 18 and threw a punch, but she jumped away and he punched through the top of the van.

18 laughed in amusement as she flew off. "That's the last time you get away from me!" Vegeta shouted and jumped off the van, causing it to crash and explode against the cliff.

17 looked passed Michiyo and 16 even looked as well. "Look, they've come back." 17 said.

Michiyo quickly turned around to see 18 land on the road facing them. Vegeta landed shortly after, glaring her down as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Did you enjoy the ride?" She asked.

"You're warranty with me ran out a long time ago." Vegeta growled. "So you're going to be recycled!" She smiled at him, placing her hands on her hips. Vegeta stood upright and faced the palm of his hand towards her. "Now hold still. I'm going to wipe that smirk of that pretty little face of yours."

Michiyo gasped as a semi-truck came around the corner. "Oh no!"

It braked just behind 18, honking. "You've laughed at me for the last time, Android!" Vegeta shouted.

The driver leaned out the window."Whaddya guys doing out in the middle of the road? Are you nuts?" He yelled.

"Hey, get away!" Michiyo shouted and flung her arm, gesturing him to go away. "Hurry! Get out of here! It's not safe!"

The driver wagged his fist back. "I got a truck load of paperclips to get unloaded! Get out of the way!"

Vegeta was oblivious to the driver. "Any last words before I blast you to bits?" He asked 18.

She smirked. "Take your best shot."

Michiyo went wide eyed. "_Vegeta, __**no!**_ _The driver!_" Vegeta just glared at the Android and powered up. Michiyo stared in horror. "**You can't!**" She flew as fast as she could to the truck just as Vegeta shot his attack. 18 easily jumped out of the way and the ki shot blasted the truck to smithereens.

"Now **that's** what I like to see." 17 smirked at the gaping hole on the side of the mountain. "Destruction."

Behind them a ways, Michiyo landed back on the road holding the truck driver bridal style. "Are you alright?" She asked. Android 16 looked back at them.

"Th-th-tha-thank ya, missy." The driver replied, stammering from bewilderment as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-Ya-ya-ya- you flew!"

Michiyo nodded and set him down. "Listen, run. Get somewhere safe, and if you can, keep from anyone else coming down here. The road is out and it's dangerous."

"Wh-wha-whatever you say, miss!" With that the driver hightailed it out of there. Michiyo sighed and looked back at the Androids, only to catch 16's eye. She stared at him hard, feeling worried, but he just stared back, not really provoking anything. Then, she saw him smile a little. She stared at him in complete distrust. What was _with_ this guy?

"That was just so poor!" Android 18 landed behind Vegeta a ways. "You were off by ten degrees." Her chuckle escaped into a laugh. "What's the matter? Had something in your eye?"

Vegeta grunted in annoyance and slowly turned to face her. "You can be quick when you want to be, Android. But your speed won't save you from me for long!"

"Don't worry, Vegeta." She said. "I don't plan on running from _you _anymore."

"Vegeta!" Michiyo shouted, gaining a glance from 17. "She was just playing with you before! _Please! _This is your last chance! _Run!_" Vegeta ignored her and kept his eyes locked on 18's.

17 smirked. "It seems there's _some _common sense in you Saiyan's."

"Face it." 18 said. "I'm a lot stronger than you'll ever be."

"I doubt it." Vegeta replied. "You're so weak I won't even have to break a sweat."

"For your information I've been taking it easy on you. I know how fragile you flesh and blood types can be." She smirked. "You really should listen to the girls warning. Not to break your heart, but I'm afraid you're just too in over your head this time."

"In over my head, am I?" Vegeta smirked back. "Then by all means don't hold back. After all I don't plan on showing you any mercy."

"Hmph. Well okay." Vegeta fully turned towards her, and he gaped at how close she got in an instant. Next thing he knew he got a hundred pounds of metal cracking against his skull. He slid back and winced thanks to the red mark on his forehead. 18 landed again and smirked at his glare. Blood seeped from his wound and dripped over his eye. He vision went red and he powered up and flew at her, sending a punch at her gut. Michiyo gasped as Vegeta's eyes went wide in shock. They were close, but her knee collided with his guy first. Blood sprayed from his mouth and he slowly leaned forward, but she caught his chin with her finger, slowly pushing him back upright. "Tell me, Vegeta." She said and he glared at her cold stare. "How does it feel to feel **this **kind of pain."

"_Stop it!_" 18 glanced back and easily blocked the punch Michiyo threw with the back of her hand.

18 swiftly grabbed the front of Michiyo's shirt and sent her flying down the road. She then punched Vegeta in the jaw with the heel of her other hand and sent him crashing head first into the cliff next to them. "I know I'm being hard on you, but it's the only way you'll learn." She said.

Michiyo recovered herself and looked happily behind 18. "Trunks!" She called.

"Michi!" Trunks called back. He, Piccolo, Tien and Krillin landed behind 18. Trunks looked to the hole in the wall. "Are you okay in there, Vegeta?" He asked loudly.

Michiyo quickly flew over to them and stood by Piccolo. Then they heard the faint muffle of Vegeta's voice. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be!?" 18 looked sideways at the hole and watched him climb out.

Trunks stared in disbelief, but was clearly happy. "You're alright!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Of course. _That _was just a lucky punch."

Trunks then turned to Michiyo and smiled at her. "Thank you, Michi."

Vegeta glared at him. "What are you thanking _her _for? She didn't do anything!"

"I managed to deter the full force of her hit from your face." Michiyo bit back, glaring at him. "And managed to save the life of that truck driver you almost took."

"What?" Trunks stared at his father in shock.

"Tch. What are **you** doing here, anyways?" Vegeta asked annoyed. "I told you I don't need your help, and I don't want it either! That blasted woman is more than enough to distract me."

Back up the road 17 uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips. "Would you look at that. The rest of their friends have come to Vegeta's aid. Android 18 can take care of them all by herself but maybe I should help her. Unless, _you _might want to." He looked over at 16. "Whaddya say, 16, you up for a fight?"

16 looked down at him with a smile. "No, I will not fight them."

"You _won't_?" He lightly glared at him. "Is something wrong with you, man? So… You're just going to stand there like a statue? Is that it?"

16 looked back up at the others. "I told you; I will only fight with Goku."

17 slipped his hands into his pockets and walked forward. "Alright, have it your way, pal. But I suggest you loosen up before you rust."

Tien turned around and saw 17 walking up towards them. "Uh oh! There's another Android coming at 12 o'clock!"

Michiyo glanced back. "It's 17." She said and looked back at Vegeta. "Vegeta, it's time to go." She said sternly. "You've fought 18, you had fun, now let's leave and come back when my father is better."

Vegeta glared vehemently. "_What is wrong with you? _Runaway? I suppose you **are **Kakarot's daughter."

Michiyo started at him in bewilderment and anger. "**What did you say!?**"

"_Please, _Vegeta!" Trunks cut in, worried about both Vegeta and Michiyo now. "Enough screwing around!"

"I'm staying!" Vegeta snapped stubbornly.

18 crossed her arms and smirked at Vegeta. "You should listen to your friends." She said. "They're the ones who are going to have to clean you off the highway."

"Are you kidding me?" He questioned. "You want me to leave now when we're just starting to get to know each other? You should be so lucky." He sneered at her. "I fight alone. I don't need the help of _anyone _and that includes these earthlings, the Namek, and most of all Kakarot! **I **am the most powerful Saiyan that has _ever _lived! I fear no one, _especially _not this Android!"

There was a clapping of applause by Android 17, catching Tien, Krillin and Michiyo's attention. "A beautiful speech." He said, smiling at them. "I can see it now! You truly are a Prince with the royal blood of a Saiyan."

Vegeta huffed through his nose. "Stay out of this one, _Android_. I'll deal with yousoon enough." He eyed 18. "Once I'm finished with her."

"Well, I hate to deny you the opportunity to test your strength against 18, so I'll make a deal with you." He eyed the rest of them. "I'm willing to stand aside and let you fight, as long as you fight alone. And if any one of these _friends_ of yours tries to assist you in any way, well… I'll be forced to step in."

"You won't have to worry about this crew." Vegeta said, causing his 'friends' to look back at him in bewilderment. "They're a bunch of cowards! They won't risk their lives for me."

"Trunks," Michiyo hissed at him. "I hope you're making a plan or else your **idiot** father will get himself **killed**."

17 smirked. "So, you agree?"

"Yes, I agree."

"Then we continue?" 18 questioned.

Vegeta grinned evilly. "Bring it on!"

"As you wish." 18 dashed at him and punched him in the jaw, sending him into the air. She chased after him and he straightened out, twisting and jumping from the cliff side down back at her, able to head-butt her in the gut. She was stopped, and for that second she didn't move he moved up and slammed his fists into her back, sending her hurdling into the cliff side, rocks, dust and rubble exploding from her crash. He fired up his ki and shot a blast at her, creating another explosion.

He landed down in front of her and saw her clothes torn and messy, her hair ruffled. He laughed, "What's wrong? You seem a little ruffled."

"Yes, well, looks aren't everything." She said and took off her ruined denim jacket. She smirked at him. "You fight well for a little man. It's impressive, even if you are a Saiyan."

He smirked. "I know. There are very few who are willing to train as intensely as I did to achieve this kind of power."

"How sad." She tucked her hair behind her ear again. "To work so hard for something so little."

"Sad for **_you!_**" He shouted and attacked her, keeping her on the defense.

Across the gap to the highway, they couldn't see the fight because dust was still kicking up. "What's going on?" Krillin asked. "I can't see a thing!"

"Vegeta is on the attack." Piccolo replied.

"Keep it up!" Ties cheered. "Go get her!" 17 glanced back at him and smirked.

"It's amazing…" Trunks murmured, catching Michiyo's attention. "I never knew my father was so strong… I can't believe he's fighting that Android one on one."

And then Piccolo spoke up. "He _can't _win. He's done for."

They all looked at him. "What do you mean?" Michiyo asked.

"Look," He replied. "She's making him burn up all of his energy and then is going to attack him! Every move takes its toll. Vegeta is getting weaker while the Android still stays strong." Watching the two go at it, they saw the tables turn. Android 18 finally threw a punch, forcing Vegeta to dodge, and then kicked his legs out from under him. She swiftly then elbowed him in the nose.

"_No_!" Trunks shouted. "_Please stop_!"

They watched as 18 easily caught Vegeta's fist, then the other fist, and then kneed him in the gut, and then punched him in the face! "Michiyo," Krillin said, making her look down at him. "You're Goku's daughter, right? Do you know what he would do in this situation?"

"I…" She grinded her teeth in frustration, imagining Goku lying in bed suffering from the heart disease. She was his daughter, and even if she never knew Goku before, there had to be _some_ instinct that she shared with him. She wanted to jump up there and save Vegeta, but then Android 17 would attack! There **had **to be a way…

But it was too late. 18 jumped at Vegeta from behind and kicked him in the side, pinning his arm against him and breaking it. "**_Nooo!_**" Trunks shouted. Vegeta held his arm and stumbled away before falling to his knees. He then threw his head back and screamed in agony and hate. "**_Father!_**" Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan and flew at them, drawing his sword. 17 narrowed his eyes at him.

Michiyo gasped and looked between Trunks and 17. "_Trunks, __**no!**_" She powered up to a Super Saiyan and chased after him.

Trunks swung his sword down on 18, but she only put her arm up for defense. The sword struck her and cracked, a piece chipping off it. Trunks stared in shock. Behind, 17 was advancing, but before he struck Trunks in the back Michiyo appeared in front of him and blocked the attack. Trunks whirled around and witnessed the two go at each other in a flurry of punches and kicks in the air. 18 took that second he was distracted and kicked him in the back. Trunks bent backward, eyes wide open as spit threw out of his gaping mouth, and then 18 jumped up to punch him in the face back down into the ground. 18 turned, watching 17 and Michiyo fight, and then took an opening to punch Michiyo in the ribs, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Let's go!" Tien shouted and he and Piccolo flew after them.

Krillin was stuck on the road, starring down at them in horror. "Wait you guys!" He shouted, and then grumbled to himself. "Don't you think you're just being a _little_ too **hasty**?"

They ignored him and charged at the first Android 17. 17 looked over at them and kicked Piccolo in the head, sending him to the side. Tien came second and 17 punching him in the forehead, getting his third eye, and then appeared behind him to send him to the ground with a kick. Tien crashed into the rock and Michiyo leaped back at him.

"**Die!**" She shouted and powered her ki into her gloved fist. 17 feigned to the side and got behind her, wrapping his arm around her neck.

The ki in her hand died away as he tightened his grip. "This is too easy." He murmured into her ear. Michiyo struggled to breath, gripping his arm in attempts to force him off.

Vegeta finally got up. "_Android_!" He shouted and charged at 17.

18 grabbed onto his ankle. Michiyo gaped, her lungs on fire, and peeked her eyes open to see Vegeta and 18. Vegeta glared down at 18. "You should've kept your little friends out of this, Vegeta." She said.

Then from the side Trunks charged at her. "No-don't!" Vegeta shouted and 18 noticed. She swung Vegeta around and slammed him into Trunks, sending them both spiraling. Trunks hit the ground and blacked out, powering down.

Michiyo saw and kicked her legs, pulling at 17's arm harder. "You've got a strong grip." 17 said into her ear. "But unfortunately, mine is stronger." He smirked and tightened his grip to prove the point, making her expression scream pain.

Krillin was still on the road, trembling as he watched his friends practically die. "This isn't good." He muttered to himself. He then blinked and looked over at 16. "What's _he_ doing over there? Why isn't he fighting with the others? He's just standing there like some kind of statue…" 16 then looked over at him and gave a faint smile. Krillin yelped and jumped away instinctively- but quickly turned confused when he noticed the smile. 16 looked away again and outstretched his arm. Fluttering down was a colorful sparrow. "What… Is he **up** to…?" More birds came around 16, being attracted to something in him, making him seem rather serene.

Piccolo struggled to get up and glanced around, gritting his teeth in worry when he saw Tien and Trunks passed out with Vegeta incapacitated. He looked up and went wide eyed when he saw 17 choking Michiyo out. Piccolo flew at them as fast as he could and 17 noticed. He let Michiyo go and she slowly fell, powering down, and then 17 leaned back to dodge Piccolo's punch. Piccolo whirled around and threw a punch again, and 17 merely used the back of his hand to nail him in the gut, forcing purple blood to fly from his mouth. Krillin gaped as he watched Piccolo fall and land on top of Michiyo's back. 17 looked down at them all and smirked, chuckling a bit.

Suddenly Vegeta jumped up and fired a ki blast at 18. She leap frogged over it and elbowed Vegeta in the face, sending him slamming into the ground again, and then kicked him in the jaw, sending him upward. She jumped after him and brought both fists down on his back and sent him to the rocks again. He landed on his face and she stomped him on the back, forcing his upper body up and to cry out in pain. 18 landed away and turned around only to see him struggle to get back up again. He just didn't know when to quit. She walked over and rolled him onto his back with a kick in the ribs.

He held his chest and cried out in pain. 18 crossed her arms and smirked down at him. "What's it going to take to get through to you, Vegeta? You've been beaten." She stepped on his broken arm and sunk her foot into it. Vegeta screamed like he never did before. Finally the pain was too much and he had to power down.

"Hm, that's interesting." 17 said as he landed on a high rock. "His hair changed color."

18 looked at him and then back at Vegeta. "You're right. And that strange glow has faded, too." She looked over at Trunks and Michiyo's bodies. "It's the same with those two. I don't have any files on them."

"Neither do I." 17 said.

"I wonder who they are." She mused.

17 huffed. "It doesn't really matter, does it? Whoever they are, they're no threat to us." He smirked.

Krillin trembled, slowly backing away from the edge. "Oh-no! Great, I'm on my own now…! Maybe if I just stay quiet they won't notice me…" 18 and 17 turned around to look at him. Krillin yelped and quickly backed away from the road edge.

They flew up and landed a couple yards from him. Krillin's eyebrow twitched.

"You seem scared." 17 observed. "Just… Relax." He closed his eyes, "You're not the one we're looking for, okay? We want Goku." They watched as Krillin just left his mouth hanging open. "It seems this one is at a loss for words. Goodbye, then." He turned and gestured 18 forward. "Come on, let's go find Goku." She and he then walked off. Krillin blinked after them.

"And why didn't you just ask him where Goku is?" She asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." He replied. "Sure, we can force him to tell us easy enough, but then we wouldn't get the fun of finding Goku ourselves."

"I see…" She tilted her head and winked at Krillin. "Well, bye!"

"Those cold hearted machines!" Krillin said as they continued walking. "How can they be so calm?"

"Really, I don't understand **why** you always choose to act so foolishly, 17." 18 said as they approached 16.

"What's so foolish about wanting to have a little fun?" 17 questioned. They went up to 16 as he stared out across the canyon. "What are you looking at, 16?" He asked.

"You two made too much noise. You scared the birds away." He replied, still staring.

17 raised an eyebrow. "Birds…?"

"Listen," 18 turned to 17 impatient. "It doesn't look like cars are going to be coming down this road. So, if you still want to find one then maybe we should fly somewhere a little busier."

"Yes, of course. Wonderful idea, 18." 17 replied.

Back with Gohan, he carried Bulma, who had the babies, in his arms while Yajirobe clung to his back like a monkey. He flew them over a mountain and broke into a grin, seeing his house. "Oh boy! There it is! Home at last!" He said. "Wow, what a view!"

"Gohan, listen!" Bulma called. "Can we go by my house first?"

Gohan blinked and looked down at her. "But I wanna go see my dad, Bulma! He's not feeling well, remember?"

"I know, but I promise I won't take long, okay?" She said. "It feels like we've been gone forever and I really need some more supplies." She looked down at Baby Trunks. "And little Trunks needs his diaper changed! Being a mother isn't really easy you know. I have to change little Trunks' diapers and then I have to feed him! It's a lot of work."

Gohan's eyebrows knit upward. "But Michiyo needs hers changed too- there's diapers at my house! And I'm sure we can get Trunks something, too. Not to mention mom's probably worried sick about Michiyo!"

"Gohan, I vote that we all got Bulma's house!" Yajirobe threw in. "I want some food! And I know there's a lot at Bulma's place!"

Baby Trunks pumped his arms up, yelling in agreement. Gohan leaned over to look at Baby Michiyo. Baby Michiyo blinked up at him and shrugged. Gohan sighed, "Well, you guys win." He said sadly. "It's three against one."

"Thanks a lot, Gohan." Bulma said. "My mom will be really glad to see you! And I promise we won't be long." Gohan looked back at his house sadly as they flew passed it.

Back to Krillin, who was still just staring at the Androids. "It's all up to me…" He murmured. "If I don't stop them then they'll go after Goku and squash him like a bug!"

"Yes, let's go." 17 said. "I'm sure we'll find plenty of cars in a more populated area."

"And while we're at it I wouldn't mind replacing these torn up clothes." 18 said.

17 smiled up at 16. "Well, are you ready to begin our search, 16?" He asked.

16 nodded. "Yes." They turned to leave.

"No! Stop!" Krillin shouted as he **_FINALLY_**ran up after them.

18 and 16 looked back at him. 17 sighed, "Aaaand… What do _you_ want now…?"

"Stop! You guys leave Goku alone!" He replied. "He's sick! He can't fight you now! Goku hasn't done anything to **you- **why are you after him?"

"16 has been programed to destroy Goku." 17 replied and looked back at him with a sly smile. "So that's what we're going to do."

"_Why?_" Krillin asked, desperate to not let them go after his friend. "You don't **have** to do that!"

"We're only following Dr. Gero's master plan." 17 replied nonchalantly.

"Just listen to yourselves!" Krillin shouted. "Did you forget? Dr. Gero is gone! **You **took care of that!"

"Yes, I haven't forgotten about that." 17 said. "But this, friend, is a game."

Krillin blinked. "What… Do you… Mean? This is… Just a game? Is that all?"

"Yes, that's right. And finding Goku is a part of the game. That's why we did not ask you where he is."

"No!" Krillin shouted. "Stop this! Please, I beg of you, don't go after Goku. Please! You _don't_ _have_ to do this!" He urged.

They all stared at him unimpressed. Then 16 spoke up, "No. I must defeat Goku." He replied

"There you go, pal." 17 smirked. "Now if you excuse us, we have work to do." Krillin stared at them, not knowing what do to. "Stop worrying about Goku. Take care of your other friends. They look like they could use some _Senzu beans_."

18 then walked over to Krillin, making him tremble. She leaned in and he leaned away, fearful for his life, and then she kissed his cheek. "Good luck." She smiled and followed after the others. "Bye."

Krillin stared after them, fearful, frustrated, and very, very confused.

* * *

Hey, guys! Sorry, I'll be slow making these chapters and posting them. I'm currently working on another story for FFX and I'm wanting to finish that before I start posting. DBZ is long and will take a while anyways. I'll try posting chapters once to twice a week, and don't be afraid to yell and be like "HEY! POST MORE CHAPTERS!" to keep me on track. Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter!


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Michiyo fluttered her eyes open. Slowly she sat up, groaning and rubbing her throat. "Are you okay?" She glanced to the side and saw Trunks awake and up, not looking nearly as roughed up as her.

"Yes." She replied hoarsely and noticed the chip in his sword that he held. "It's chipped." Trunks just looked down at it for a moment. Without a comment he stuck it back in it's sheath. She looked over everyone, seeing Krillin tend to Tien and Piccolo sitting up as well. She watched as Krillin ran over to Vegeta and looked over at Piccolo. "Piccolo?"

"I'm all right." He replied, flexing his hand.

She sighed and stood up, dusting off her pants. After Krillin feeding Vegeta once Senzu bean he gave him another, and then ran back to the others. "Are you guys okay?" Krillin asked, looking frantic.

Michiyo looked up at the cliff. "Somehow." She replied and glared back at him. "What did the Androids do?"

Krillin swallowed. "Well, they, uh, sort of just left you guys here." He began as the others stood up and circled around him. "I ran after them and tried to persuade them not to go after Goku, but they wouldn't listen!" He looked up at us helpless. "They just told me to give you guys some Senzu beans and flew off."

"What!?" Piccolo became alarmed. "You mean they even knew about the Senzu beans!?"

Tien stared at the ground bizarrely. "I don't get it! They knew everything about us; why didn't they just finish us off?" Krillin looked back and forth between Piccolo's torn look of frustration and fear and Tien's baffled on. "Those two could've squashed all of us like flies…" Tien glared off into the distance towards Vegeta, who was now standing, his back to them. "They were just toying with us… Man, this is all Vegeta's fault."

Michiyo glanced at Trunks' hard look. "Hey, don't blame him." She cut in, stepping forward. "Frankly none of you knew of the Androids' powers. You **all **underestimated their strength." She said, glaring at all of them.

Piccolo snarled at the ground. "Which **was** a mistake. But we can't afford to make anymore." He threw in. "The Androids may not be so forgiving next time."

On that note, Vegeta powered up, causing the wind to whip and dust kick up. They looked over surprised as he shot into the air. "Vegeta!" Krillin shouted after him exasperated.

Trunks glared after him and ran ahead, powering up as well. "Trunks!" Michiyo shouted after him. "Let him go!" Trunks stopped his running and looked over his shoulder back at them. She stared him down calmly. "Leave him alone."

Trunks relaxed and powered down. He turned around and stared hard back at her. Krillin glanced between then as they had a short little stare down. Piccolo glanced at Michiyo before looking at Trunks. "Ever since Vegeta became a Super Saiyan his ego has been out of control." He said and gained Trunks' attention. Piccolo looked up after Vegeta. "Honestly I think what that Android hurt today was his pride. He is very ashamed of his defeat."

Trunks glanced back at Michiyo's stare before hanging his head. Tien looked at the ground as well, "I understand how he feels." He said. "We worked so hard… And yet they're still stronger than all of us put together."

Michiyo looked down as Krillin stepped forward. "No, Tien! I'm sorry…" He stared at the ground sadly as well. "I should've been fighting right alongside of you guys, but I was just too scared…"

"Don't worry about it, Krillin." Michiyo said and Piccolo eyed her. "Trunks and I are Super Saiyan's as well. They took us out just as easily."

"Even if you joined in, Krillin, we still would not have won today." Piccolo added.

Krillin shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth in frustration towards himself. "Oh man…!" He balled his fists together. "I wish Goku was here!"

Michiyo sighed, looking away sadly. "Michiyo, Trunks," She and Trunks looked back at Tien. "You both defeated Frieza no sweat. You two are the strongest people I know, but those Androids still tossed you aside like you were nothing." Trunks looked back down and Michiyo narrowed her eyes. "Goku's strong, but honestly I don't see how he can be that much stronger than you two. And if that's the case we're done for!"

Krillin jumped back, visibly worried. "No...!"

Michiyo crossed her arms and paced over to Trunks. "I just don't get it. These Androids are much stronger than the ones we fought in our time…"

Tien and Krillin blinked. They looked over at her and Piccolo was wide eyed as well. "Wait- what do you mean?" He asked.

She turned back around and Trunks answered, "The Androids we fought were stronger than us, but not this much. The strength these new Androids have is off the charts."

The three Z-fighters were quiet for a moment. Tien then turned to Krillin and Piccolo. "Well in that case we really **are** out of luck."

"You four: go to Goku and move him someplace safe." Piccolo ordered. "He'll be able to join you once he's well. It's obvious we're going to need all the help we can get to defeat these Androids."

Krillin smiled. "Good idea." He then looked up at Piccolo curiously. "But, Piccolo, what are you going to be doing?"

Piccolo glared at the ground. "I… Don't know…"

"Come on, you can tell us!" Krillin said, encouraging him to talk. "I know you've created some sort of scheme. We're friends now, right?"

Piccolo then glared at him angrily. "Stop asking questions!" He shouted and surprised them. "It's none of your concern!" Suddenly he powered his ki in his hand and fired a blast at the ground. Michiyo and the two jumped away, all of them blocking their faces with their arms. "This is something I have to do alone!" Piccolo shouted and powered up. The attack ran out and Piccolo flew into the air.

"Piccolo!" Michiyo shouted up. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm going on my own!" He shouted back. "And anyone who tries to follow e will be sorry!" His friends just stared up at him surprised, worried and confused at his sudden vehement side. "Just hurry and get to Goku and forget about me!" With that he flew off.

Michiyo looked back at Tien bizarrely. "And what the hell was that?" She asked.

"I haven't seen Piccolo act like that since back in the old days when he was trying to kill Goku and take over the world." Tien said, staring after him. Trunks and Michiyo went wide eyed and stared at each other. Tien became frustrated. "It doesn't make sense. Last I heard he was fighting on our side!"

"Don't worry, you guys." Krillin said, closing his eyes with a smile. "Piccolo just has a lot on his mind." He smiled after Piccolo. "He's still one of the good guys." They all looked over at him confused. "It's going to take everything we got to beat these Androids." Krillin looked back at them sternly. "Piccolo's just doing what he believes he has to do to win." He then smiled again. "Don't worry."

Trunks and Michiyo exchanged a glance. Tien stared at Krillin bizarrely. "Krillin! What are you talking about?"

"Well you saw him fly off in that direction, right?" Krillin questioned, pointing up in the distance. "Try and guess where he's going!"

Tien looked at the sky suspiciously. "Is this a trick question? … Gee, I don't know." He sighed and looked back at Krillin's smile. "Come on, tell me where he went!"

"To Kami's place!" Krillin replied obviously.

"To Kami's place?" Tien repeated confused.

"Piccolo and Kami are one in the same." Krillin explained. "Piccolo is the embodiment of all the negative energy that was inside of Kami which was one being and then split into two! That's why they'll always share a common bond."

Trunks and Michiyo blinked. "Yeah…"

Krillin smiled. "I remember Master Roshi telling me something long ago. He said if he and Kami hadn't split into two they'd be the strongest being in the entire universe!" They stared at him. "Helloooo! Get it? The reason Piccolo went to Kami's place is so he can join with Kami again!" He explained. "If those two unite into one being again then they'll become the ultimate Namek warrior! And Piccolo is stronger than he's ever been before- so together they'll be an unstoppable force!" Krillin managed to hype himself up. "Look! You know what a Super Saiyan is- Piccolo and Kai will become a _Super _Namek!"

"A Super Namek, huh." Tien smiled to himself. "We could sure use that." He went wide eyed in realization. "Wait, if they reunite then Kami will disappear, and the Dragon Balls will, too, right?"

"Yes, that may be true." Krillin admitted. "But it's no better if Piccolo gets destroyed by the Androids. Either way the Dragon Balls will disappear. Think about it," He continued when Tien didn't look convinced. "If Piccolo is thinking about reuniting with Kami then he must be desperate and he figures it must be our last chance to get out of this mess."

Michiyo frowned. "If Piccolo is the embodiment of Kami's negativity then they must not get along very well…"

"My father- I mean Vegeta…" Trunks looked down at Krillin. "We can't forget about him either…"

Krillin smiled at him. "There's no need to hide it any longer, Trunks. We all now Vegeta and Bulma had a baby. You're him right?" Trunks looked shocked. "Just like how Michiyo is Goku's kid."

Trunks whirled around at Michiyo and she looked at him confused. "What's with you? You already screamed out 'father' about ten times. Not to mention it's fairly obvious."

Trunks blushed a little and sighed, staring back at the ground. "I guess…"

"There's no need to feel bad, Trunks." Tien said and stared after Vegeta. "As for Vegeta, I'm sure he'll come back once he cools down. He's not one to run from a fight. He just needs some tie to figure out things for himself. Then I'm sure he'll come back stronger than he ever was."

"Yeah!" Krillin grinned.

Trunks smiled as well. Michiyo on the side sighed and looked away. Trunks glanced at her and noticed her doubtful look, his smile quickly going away. "Michiyo?" He asked.

"Let's go." She quickly said, looking back at them.

She powered up and flew out. The boys powered up and chased after her. They tried to keep up with her, but with her speed she remained about ten yards ahead. "Wow, she's fast." Tien commented, looking surprised.

Krillin looked over at Trunks. "Trunks, that medicine you gave Goku, how long before you think he'll get better?"

"In Goku's case, I'd say in about ten days or so." He replied.

"Ten days, huh?" Krillin smirked to himself. "We should be able to find somewhere safe to hide him for ten days. Of course there's no guarantee we can beat those Androids once Goku gets well. But as long as we can stay a couple steps ahead of them, we may just have a chance."

Trunks nodded. "Right." He then looked ahead. "Michi!"

"I heard!" She shouted back and flew faster. The boys struggled to keep up.

* * *

At the Capsule Corp. home, Bunny was out in the lawn sitting in a lawn chair as she read a magazine. In the sky Gohan flew towards the large housing, carrying Yajirobe and Bulma on his back. "Look, Bulma! There's your mom!" He said.

Bunny hummed to herself as she flipped the pages. Gohan closed in and she noticed. "Oh my!" Bunny sat upright as they came down for a landing. "Welcome home!" She waved up at them, giggling. "Hi there!"

"Hi, mom!" Bulma called back. Gohan landed and Yajirobe and Bulma jumped off.

"My, look at you all!" Bunny clasped her hands together, smiling at them. "Gohan! My you've grown into a big boy!" Gohan scratched his head bashful. "And Bulma! You brought back another baby!"

Bulma laughed. "Actually, mom, this is Gohan's little sister. She's Goku's kid. Her name is Michiyo." She explained as Bunny approached.

Baby Michiyo smiled up at Bunny who loomed over her. She smiled down at her. "My! So it is! Aren't you cute!"

Baby Trunks glared confused as Baby Michiyo laughed happily. He watched as Bunny took her from his mother's arm and into her own. So, it was beginning… The young she-devil had found out his home and was becoming chummy with the grandma.

Bulma blinked as she stared down at her son. "Trunks?" She questioned.

Baby Trunks was just glaring at Bunny and Baby Michiyo. She was smart and worked fast. She must've known somehow that the blonde woman ran the house. The grandpa would then easily succumb to that girl's power as well. He had to-

"Hey, mom," Bulma sounded amused and caught Bunny's attention. "It looks like Trunks is jealous!" Baby Trunks turned his glare to his mother who held him out to his grandma. Bulma smiled at Bunny. "You took away his play mate!"

"Aww, does little Trunks want to play with this pretty young girl?" Bunny asked, bringing Baby Michiyo close to her.

Baby Trunks looked back at Baby Michiyo as she made baby noises, reaching out to him. Pretty? What were they talking about? He didn't understand what she was talking about. He stared into Baby Michiyo's dark eyes. Pretty? No, he would say cunning. Devious. Mysterious… He wasn't sure what exactly she had in mind, but he would not let her have his hat!

Bunny turned away to face Gohan. "My how you've grown!" She beamed. "How about you make yourself at home and I get some of those cakes and cookies you like so much!" Gohan stared at the ground bashfully, shuffling his feet. "Come on, don't be shy now!" Baby Michiyo made noises in agreement. Bunny laughed and headed inside with Baby Michiyo.

Gohan snapped his head up, "No- wait!"

"It's no trouble at all, dear!" Bunny called back. "Oh my, your diaper is all wet! We'll just have to get you changed!"

Gohan frowned. "But I want to see my father now…"

"No way!" Yajirobe shouted at him. "Cake and cookies first! And then we go."

Gohan looked torn as he watched Bunny came back out with Baby Michiyo after she changed her diaper. "Michiyo will be safe here." He said and Bulma looked over at him. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go!" With that he flew off.

"Oh my!" Bunny stared after him shocked. Baby Michiyo was confused. "Was it something I said?"

Bulma smiled after him. "No, he just has something important to do. And now Trunks can play with Michiyo all day!" She grinned at her son.

Baby Trunks blinked at his mother and looked over at Baby Michiyo. She was staring after Gohan on the brink of tears, looking like she would scream and cry at a moment's notice. He narrowed his eyes at her. What was that baby planning…

* * *

"Hey! Krillin!" Tien called. Krillin looked back at him. "I think I'm going to go pick up Chiaotzu so we can get back to training! As soon as things get dicey again we'll be back here to help! Although I'm not sure how much help we'll be." He mumbled the last bit to himself.

"Sounds good!" Krillin called back. "Did you hear that, Michiyo?" Krillin shouted.

She glanced back at them. "Go ahead, Tien! Meet up with us later!"

"We're going to move Goku over to Master Roshi's house to buy us more time!" Krillin said.

Tien nodded. "That's a good idea! Good luck and take care of Goku!"

"We will!" Michiyo shouted and stared back ahead. Trunks was watching her from behind. He remembered the face she gave when he mentioned Vegeta back there… What did it mean? Did she not care about Vegeta? He looked skeptical. No, she knew how much his father meant to him, she wouldn't just **not** care. Michiyo slowed down considerably and flew in-between him and Krillin. "I don't know why the future we predicted changed." She said and snapped Trunks out of his thoughts. "The Androids we fought weren't as powerful and there were only two of them! I don't get it!" She glared again.

"It doesn't matter now." Krillin said calmly, trying to ease her. "If we can't get out of this mess soon then we're _all _gonna be history." He said.

Michiyo huffed. Trunks looked over at her. "You alright?" He asked.

She glanced at him. "Fine. Let's just hurry to my father." She replied and sped up.

He narrowed his eyes after her. "Right." Both him and Krillin followed.

After some time of flying Krillin began recognizing the area. "Follow me!" He called. "We're close!" Michiyo glanced at him as he flew passed and followed. They landed and approached the door. Krillin paused though, "Hey, uh, you guys? Quick question." He said. They stopped and looked back at him. "Uh, well…" He looked at the ground. "The uh the Androids… Are they really as… Bad as you say?" He asked.

Trunks turned and glared at him. "They're ruthless and cold blooded." He snapped and Michiyo gave him an odd look. "We've told you that **before**, Krillin, why even ask?"

Krillin jumped and quickly put his hands up in defense. "W-Whoa! I was just wondering if we all had to fight! Really, that's all, man!" He blushed a little and went over to the door.

Two knocks and the door swung open. "Gohan!?" Chichi looked down at Krillin who was holding his head in pain, a big red lump now there. "Oh, it's you, Krillin." She quickly grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up. "**_Where's my baby!?_**" She shouted at him.

Trunks stared with an awkward smile as Michiyo sweat dropped. Krillin looked fearful, "W-W-Wait, Chichi! Le-lemme explain!"

"Mrs. Son!" Michiyo quickly stepped forward. "Your child is safe with your son Gohan." She said and Chichi just realized she was there.

"Who are you?" She asked, dropped Krillin.

"A friend." Michiyo then elbowed Trunks in the ribs.

He blinked. "O-Oh, hello." She bowed awkwardly.

"Hey, Krillin!" Yamcha came from behind Chichi ecstatic to see him. "I'm glad you made it here safe!"

Krillin entered through the doorway and asked, "And Goku?"

"He's okay." Yamcha replied smiling. "He's sleeping right now." He then noticed Michiyo and Trunks behind him. "Hey! Welcome back you guys! So… If you guys are here, that means you defeated the Androids right!?"

They were caught off guard and Trunks and Michiyo avoided eye contact. "Not yet." Trunks admitted.

"I can't explain right now," Krillin said. "But we have to evacuate this place and get Goku to Master Roshi's right away! We're dealing with Androids a thousand times more powerful than any of us!"

Chichi gasped and Yamcha stared in shock. "What? We can't stop them!?"

"I'll hurry and call Bulma for a truck immediately." Chichi said and ran for the phone.

Michiyo had helped Chichi pack large bags of food as the boys got together beddings and things Goku would need. The 767 hover truck arrived under an hour later and they boys loaded up. "Be careful with him!" Chichi called as Yamcha and Krillin carried Goku's unconscious body out. Michiyo was following her out, both carrying ginormous bags of food. Chichi then abruptly stopped. "Look! It's Gohan!" She shouted. Michiyo looked around her bag to see the black spec rapidly closing him. "Here he comes!"

Gohan flew in and looked around confused. "What's going on?"

"_You've come home!_" Chichi dropped her bag and ran over to him to drop to her knees and embrace him. "Oh my baby I'm so happy to see you!" She pulled away and asked, "Where's Michiyo? Is she at Bulma's?"

"Uh, yeah." He replied and looked passed her to Krillin. "What's going on?" He asked.

"No time!" He replied impatient as Michiyo carried both bags onto the flying truck. "Get into the truck, come on, let's go!"

* * *

"You two are exhausted." Bulma smiled down at the two babies.

Baby Trunks and Baby Michiyo were on their backs and staring up at the ceiling, faces vacant from exhaustion. They had been playing all day- and in playing Baby Trunks meant waging war against Baby Michiyo as she tried to take his hat yet again. Bulma smiled and picked Baby Trunks up to set him in his crib. Ahh, finally… A safe haven from that girl. His eyelids became heavier. Now he could relax…

"Here's you're playmate, Trunks!" Baby Trunks' eyes snapped wide open as the already sleeping Baby Michiyo was placed beside him. "Michiyo's already asleep. Poor thing had a really exciting day." She stroked Michiyo's head and then took Baby Trunks' hat off to pet his. "Goodnight, you two."

Baby Trunks relaxed. Well, at least he could keep an eye on her, and his hat was out of reach of her evil relentless grasp…

Bulma smiled down at the babies as they slept soundlessly. "They're so cute." The phone ringing on the dresser caught her attention. "Oh…?"


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Michiyo sat by Trunks on the ground. Gohan sat next to them, listening to Krillin's explanation of what happened so far. Chichi was sitting on the mattress in the middle of the cargo plane as Goku slept, Yamcha driving the hover truck.

"Are they really that powerful, Krillin?" Gohan asked.

"Afraid so, bro." He replied. "They're even stronger than the Androids Trunks and-" He glanced at Michiyo, catching himself. He thumbed to her instead, "She told us about."

Gohan and Yamcha looked at the two. "But I thought those Androids _were _the ones they told us about." Yamcha said and then turned back to the sky.

Michiyo shook her head. "No, they're different somehow." She replied as she stared at Goku.

They all jumped as Chichi ripped out a scream. "_What was I thinking!?_" She jumped up and started untying one of the big bags. "_We've got to hurry! We've no time to waste; before it's too late!"_

Michiyo was staring at her wide eyed. "Uhh…" Panic sweat rolled down her temple.

Gohan was thrown off as well. "Uh, mom?" He crawled towards her. "What are you talking about?"

Chichi took out several text books with a pencil and slammed them in front of him. She crossed her ams and glared at him as he just blinked at the books. "Well, let's hit those books, Gohan!" She shouted.

Michiyo went wide eyed and involuntarily ducked behind Trunks. Trunks blinked at her confused and then looked over at Chichi and Gohan, only to smirk. He knew how the same mother borderline terrorized Michiyo to study as well.

Gohan just stared up at his mother. "I-I can't study now." He replied awkwardly.

"Don't you talk back to me!" She snapped. "Get to it!"

Krillin laughed and sat down. "Wow, Gohan, and I thought I had it rough."

Yamcha looked back at him from over his shoulder. "What do we do now, Krillin?" He asked.

Krillin sighed and crossed his arms. "I don't know." He replied, staring at the ground worried. "I'm all out of ideas."

"Well, maybe we can help." Trunks spoke up. They all looked over at him and Chichi forced Gohan's head back to his books. Trunks turned to Michiyo's confused look. "We could travel to the past in our time machine and destroy the Androids before Dr. Gero has a chance to activate them. It shouldn't be that big of a problem since we know where his lab is now."

"Yeah!" Yamcha grinned at him. "Great idea!"

"Hold on." Krillin stared at them uncertain. "I don't think I like the idea of just you two going off after the Androids by yourself. No…" He glanced down at Goku. "What if something goes wrong? Besides, didn't you two say your time capsule only has enough energy for one more trip? I mean, how would you make it back home? You'd be trapped in the past forever!"

Trunks looked sadly at Michiyo's downcast face. "Maybe…"

"Hey," Gohan looked back at them. "If you went in the past and destroyed the Androids before Dr. Gero wakes them up, what happens to the Androids here in this time?" He asked and Michiyo lifted her head. "They wouldn't just vanish would they? Because if changing the past makes _them_ vanish they-mmph!"

Chichi covered his mouth and forced his head forward again. "Gohan, that's none of your business." She scolded. "You mind your studies!"

"No, he's right!" Michiyo exclaimed wide eyed. "What were we thinking?!" She punched Trunks' arm to get his attention. He jumped and blinked at her looking startled. "It's like what we talked about before!"

Trunks stared at her as he remembered, rubbing the spot she punched. "If we go back in time and destroy the Androids we can only save the future of that world…"

"But we can't change anything that they've already done once they've been activated which means there's really no point in _us going back_!" Michiyo shouted. They all jumped and looked over at her as she punched the floor in frustration, creating a dent. "We've just made a parallel universe! And in this one Goku's still alive…" She gazed at Goku sadly.

Yamcha blinked at them. "So… Then why come back? If you can't do anything…" He trailed off.

Michiyo watched Trunks as he stood and walked over to a window. "Because of my mother." He replied, staring out the window. "It was her idea that we go back in the past. She believed there was nothing more we could do for the people in our world… But she knew there were others who _could _help. We agreed that we should travel back in the past, but we had our own reasons for wanting to go…"

Michiyo looked over at Krillin. "We figured with Goku's help we'd figure out the Androids had some weakness. That way we could go back to the future, and even if we can't bring back those already gone, _we_ might still be able to save the people that are left." She glared at the ground. "But we were dumb, not even thinking about what would happen to the Androids after we destroyed the ones in the past…"

"Anyway…" Trunks went and sat back down next to her. "We thought this plan would work, except we didn't count on all the major differences between this world and our world. We thought Goku's heart problem would come much earlier than it did. And I thought there would only be two Androids, but now there's three."

Michiyo stared at the ground as she remembered Android 16. What was his problem not fighting? And what was with him and birds? "And now everything's going horribly wrong…" She mumbled.

Gohan looked back at them. "But I don't get it. How could you guys miscalculate-" Chichi forced him forward again.

Michiyo sighed as Trunks bit his thumb nail. "I don't know…"

"Try not to worry, Michiyo." Michiyo snapped her head up at Chichi as she sat back on the mattress. Chichi smiled at her, "If you hadn't come when you did, your father wouldn't be alive right now." She looked down at Goku's sleeping body. "And that's all that really matters."

Michiyo blinked at her as Trunks looked surprised. "How… How did you…"

"Oh come on, mothers know everything." Chichi smiled. Michiyo couldn't help but smile back sheepishly as Gohan smiled at Michiyo as well.

"Chichi's right!" Krillin jumped up and grinned. "We all owe ya!"

"Chya, we owe you big time." Yamcha threw in.

Krillin laughed. "Well I guess we can all look on the bright side! We're all alive because of me!" Trunks stared at him flatly. Krillin became wry and Michiyo chuckled at Trunks' expression. "Hey, man, I was just kiddin'." Chichi snuck up beside him and hit him on the head.

"_Ahhhhh!_" They whipped around to stare at Goku.

"Goku!" Michiyo leaped over to him as did Gohan and Krillin.

Chichi quickly dug in the bag and pulled out the medicine. "Out of my way!" She shoved Krillin aside and gave Goku the medicine while his mouth was still open.

Goku swallowed and rested his head back down. Goku was covered in sweat, but his breathing returned to normal as he slept again. They all sat back relaxed. "Looks like he's resting again." Krillin observed.

"Yeah…" Michiyo sighed. "Even in his dreams he's still fighting." She murmured.

"Yeah." Krillin nodded in agreement. "You're right. That's Goku for ya."

"It looks like we'll be at Master Roshi's place in no time." Yamcha said. "Oh, and by the way, Krillin, don't you think we should tell Bulma exactly what we're up to?"

Krillin nodded looking sullen. "Yeah, she didn't sound too happy with no explanation before, but once we started she wouldn't let us- wait…" He stared suspiciously. "You don't mean _me _call her, do you?"

Yamcha grinned back at him. "Come on, Krillin, I'm flying! Thanks, buddy!" He turned back around and whistled a merry tune.

Krillin sighed in defeat and went over to the passenger seat. He glanced at Trunks, "I'm sorry, Trunks, but your mom is impossible to deal with sometimes."

Trunks let out a laugh. "Believe me! I know what you mean!"

Krillin made the call and waited as he transferred over to Bulma's line. He sighed, drumming his fingers on his knee. "Krillin? Is that you? What's going on? What's wrong?" Bulma's accusing voice rang out and both Krillin and Trunks jumped. "Talk to me! I've been so worried! I tried calling back, but I got no answer! By the way is my son there? Er, I mean Trunks, the one from the future?"

"Uh, yeah." Krillin replied. "He's right behind me."

"He is!? Well then put him on the line!"

"He can hear you on the speaker, so go ahead and say whatever you need to say, Bulma." Krillin replied.

"Well tell him we received a call today from some guy out in the middle country west from here." She said. "He said he found some weird old vehicle out there and he wants to keep it. He didn't know how to fly the thing and asked us to see if we knew! He tried to explain what kind of vehicle it was, but he didn't make any sense. We didn't know for sure if it was one of our products or not, but he _swore_ to me that it had Capsule Corp. written across it. So we asked him to send a picture of it. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it! It was a picture of the time machine Trunks and Michiyo came in on, and I got some bad news for you; it was a wreck."

Michiyo's jaw dropped and Trunks turned shocked. "But… That's not right!" Trunks hurried and reached into his jacket pocket.

Michiyo turned to him worried. "Well did you load it back up?" She snapped.

"Yes! See?" He pulled out a case and opened it up to see the small capsule inside with two others. "I put it up! I put it in its capsule when we landed!"

Krillin glanced back. "He says the time machine is right here." He relayed to Bulma.

"Seriously? But then… The time capsule in the picture, it's the same, but I guess it _does_ look like it's been sitting there for a while. It's completely overgrown with moss and stuff." She said. "So… Exactly how many time machines did we make in the future?" She asked.

Trunks blinked. "H-How many? We barely managed to make one…"

"What? That's strange." Bulma's voice paused. "I'm sure this is the time machine in the picture, but I wanna make sure… Hang on, I'll just send you a copy of the photo through the fax. Trunks, I want you to take a **good** look at it."

The fax by Krillin's lap beeped and spat out the photo. Krillin ripped it out and handed it back to Trunks. "Here."

Trunks examined it and Michiyo leaned over his shoulder. "Huh!?" She gawked.

"That's… Our capsule." Trunks glared at the photo confused. "There's no mistaking it, guys, this is the one we came back in…"

"What's going on here?" She asked and looked back out the window as if an answer would fly by.

"I don't know…" He admitted as he examined the picture. "Krillin, ask her if she knows where this is."

Krillin nodded and brought the radio mic to his mouth again. "Hey, Bulma? That capsule? Where did you say it was?"

"I don't know exactly, but it's out somewhere in the west 10-50 area." Her voice replied. "You going?"

"Of course." Michiyo replied as she glared at the radio mic in determination. "We have to check it out."

"All right, then, I'm going too!" Bulma's voice said and Krillin stared at the radio mic surprised.

Michiyo looked surprised as well and Trunks raised his head to narrow his eyes at the mic. "Are you sure that's safe?" He asked.

"Trunks, mother **always **knows best." She replied.

Michiyo sighed and suddenly looked exhausted. "Prime in her youth and wielding the same attitude." She murmured, crossing her arms.

Yamcha looked over at her and Trunks. "Are you positive your time machine is one of a kind?" He asked.

Trunks looked back at him serious and replied, "Yes, we're sure of it."

"Hey, Michiyo!" Michiyo turned around as Gohan walked up. "Is it alright if I come along with you guys?" He asked smiling. "I won't get in the way."

Chichi looked up from Goku with her brows furrowed in worry. "Gohan," She scolded.

Gohan spun around to face her. "Aw, don't worry, mom! I'll be just fine! Jee, it's not like I can't take care of myself." He smiled carefree.

She glared at him menacingly. "Now you listen to me…" She scooped up textbooks, calculators, writing utensils, audio textbooks, the whole works and held them up for him with a sweet smile. "You're staying put until your homework is done." She said with a sweet tone that gave off a warning to her children.

Michiyo, Trunks and Gohan gawked at her before her children fell over. Trunks gave out a little laugh of surprise, getting flashbacks from the future. Gohan quickly got back up while Michiyo remained paralyzed. "But, mom! I'll finish it **after **I get back."

Michiyo hopped back up onto her feet and made Trunks jumped startled. "Y-Yeah!" Michiyo chimed in and Chichi looked at her confused. "D-don't worry, mom! It's actually best that he does it after he comes back! I mean, imagine him studying and **the **fighting! Each knock in the head loses brain cells!" She showed by knocking her own head, laughing awkwardly. Trunks and Gohan sweat dropped. "Just imagine all of that studying going to waste! It's actually more effective after a battle!"

Chichi looked skeptical. "Hmm… Well… I guess-"

"Lovely!" She grabbed Gohan's hand and pressed a button on the wall that opened the glass bubble door. Chichi watched concerned as her children and Trunks stared ahead determined, the wind whipping their hair and clothes.

Together they jumped out and flew away. They made good distance on short time, currently flying over a valley village. "Michi!" Gohan called over the roaring wind. Michiyo glanced over at him. "Remember when you were talking about your world in the future? Is it true that the Androids destroyed _everything_?" He asked.

"Yes," She replied and looked on ahead. "The Androids pretty much managed to destroy our entire population. Some of us escaped from West City before it was destroyed, and our only way to survive is hiding in our secret base underground."

Gohan looked concerned. "And mom?"

Michiyo flashed a small smile at him. "Our home was relocated, but safe. Mom and grandpa don't like staying underground, so sometimes I'll sneak them out there. It's very risky, but…" Michiyo trailed out.

"That's horrible…" Gohan thought for a moment. "Do you think it's possible we can stop the Androids from destroying this world, too?"

Trunks was the one to nod. "Yeah… I do." Michiyo and Gohan stared at him. "It stands to reason Dr. Gero knew about the Androids' rebellious nature. I doubt he would've risked turning them on without a way to turn them off again." He explained. "In all the confusion of my dad blasting the door open it was impossible to tell how Dr. Gero lost control of them. But it was obvious whatever safeguards that were put in place had failed."

"In the end they destroyed Dr. Gero; the only one who had knowledge of their weaknesses." Michiyo finished, her brows furrowing in confusion as to why he was making his confidence sound hopeless.

"Nonetheless, I'm still confident that we can find the means to deactivate those monsters." Trunks said. Michiyo and Gohan looked at each other before looking back at Trunks. "Once we figure out how to turn them off we'll be able to prevent them from taking over this world." He stared at Michiyo. "And we'll finally be able to take back what's left of ours."

Michiyo nodded, glaring in determination. Gohan smiled, "That's great! I really hope you're right!"

Trunks smirked at Michiyo, a bead of sweat falling off his face. "That makes two of us." Michiyo smirked as well and looked forward again.

They continued flying until Trunks' coordinate watch went off. They made it to west section 10-50 and made their decent. They split up and expanded their search over the whole section. Michiyo spotted squirrels and fuzzy brown critters as she flew low to the ground, but no sign of a pod. She sighed in annoyance, glancing around trees.

"Trunks! Michiyo!" Gohan's laugh rang out. "Trunks! Michiyo! I found it!" Michiyo looked up before flying. "I found it! Over here!" Michiyo regrouped with Trunks in the air and looked down as Gohan flew down to the aged capsule.

They landed with him and stared up at it. "That's it, Gohan, good work." Trunks said.

There was a faint roar of an engine and they looked up to see a hover craft shining in the sky. Gohan smiled, "Hey, I bet that's your mom! I'll go tell her where we are!" He said and flew off.

Michiyo crossed her arms, staring after Gohan. "I'm concerned for your mom being around here, travelling by herself. Nowhere is safe with those Androids around."

Trunks nodded in agreement and walked towards the capsule. "I know, but she's smart. She should at least have some idea of what's going on."

Michiyo nodded in agreement and stared up at the capsule as well. It looked damaged and as if it had been there for years. Eventually Gohan returned with Bulma flying her hover car. She landed and popped her hatch open. "Hi you guys! I'm back! Did you miss me?" She happily called and jumped out of her car.

"I guess." Trunks replied awkwardly.

"So, tell me," Bulma approached them. "What do you think of the _younger _version of your mother?" She asked. "Pretty cute, huh?"

Trunks blinked and stared. "Um…" He didn't know how to reply.

Michiyo grinned. "You don't look that different really!" She replied and subtly elbowed Trunks in the side.

Bulma stared at her for a moment before grinning. "You mean then I'll keep my girlish looks for another ten years!? Oh this is great!" She covered her mouth and started laughing. "Oh this is so embarrassing!"

Michiyo sweat dropped. "Um…"

"So anyway," Trunks cut in, gaining his mother's attention again. "Look at this." He pulled out his capsule case and let out their time travel pod in orange smoke. "As you can see, this is the time capsule Michi and I traveled back in."

Bulma stared at the aged capsule. "Which means this capsule isn't yours after all."

Michiyo shook her head. "They're both ours. Remember, we said we only made one time capsule in the future. These capsules here are one in the same." She explained.

Bulma brought a hand to her chin, looking confused. "I don't get it."

Trunks walked over to the aged capsule. "Here, look at this."

He rubbed away the moss that covered the ship and revealed a word that was written on. "'Hope'?" Bulma questioned.

Trunks looked back at her, "Yes. You wrote it just before we left from the future. And you'll find the exact same thing written on the other capsule."

"Then…" Bulma stared up at the old capsule skeptically. "That capsule looks like to me that it's been here for a pretty long time.

Michiyo flew up to inspect the damage and Gohan followed. "The interior is the same." She murmured and touched the edge of the hole.

"Whoa…" Gohan ran his hand along it as well. "It's melted. Like it came from the inside." He stared at Michiyo confused. "That doesn't make sense? Why would someone want to do that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know…" Bulma and Trunks watched her as she pressed a side button to open the hatch. It was rickety, but opened up. She jumped in and inspected the area. She blinked, finding a purple shell with bumps all over it. "What… is this?" She picked it up and found another behind the seat. She held them in her hands.

Gohan peered over her shoulder. "What are those?" He asked. "They look like a couple of turtle shells."

"Hey!" Bulma called. "Let me have a look!"

Michiyo handed them to Gohan and he lowered them down to her. Trunks watched as his mother inspected them, placing them together and looking on the inside. "They look like… A couple of egg shells or something." She said.

Trunks looked concerned and stared back up at Michiyo. She was still staring at the melted hole in the hatch, spotting a couple scratch marks. "What comes out of an egg like that?" Gohan asked.

They both looked back up at Michiyo as well and she sat in the seat. She messed with the control panel, "It doesn't look like there's much energy left in this." She murmured and typed on it. Numbers flashed, "Come on, don't give out on me… I think I figured out when this thing landed here!" She called. "Three years ago… Wait no… Four years ago."

"That might explain a few things." Trunks said and Bulma looked over at him. "That means by the time we came back here to fight Freiza three years ago this capsule had already been here for a year…" His face clouded over with frustration and worry. "Is it possible that he's the one who changed history…? There isn't any other explanation…"

Bulma smiled. "Well I guess that proves I'm a genius!" Michiyo looked down at her confused. "Look at me! Building a time machine from the future!" She smiled and nodded, enjoying her accomplishment.

Michiyo frowned and looked over at the other capsule. "I don't think it's a good idea to leave these things out in the open like this."

"I agree." Trunks said. Michiyo jumped out of the thing before he pressed the button on the side. The old capsule turned back into a small container and Gohan did the same with the other capsule.

"I'll take these weird egg shell thingies if it's all right with you." Bulma said to Trunks.

"Sure, go for it." He replied and tucked the capsules away.

Gohan approached them. "I think we should hurry over to Master Roshi's now." He said and Michiyo nodded.

Bulma tilted her head. "Shouldn't enough of your friends be there already?" She asked. "You're worried about the Androids finding your dad, right? Isn't there enough people there to protect him?"

"You don't understand." Trunks quickly said. "Even with **all** of our combined powers we were still no match for the Androids."

Bulma stared at him. "Wow… That strong huh…? Well, how is Vegeta? Is he okay? Did he go back to Master Roshi's too?" She asked.

Trunks stared at his mom helplessly. "He's gone off to train by himself somewhere. Man, he's so focused on himself that the thought of helping someone else never occurred to him!"

Bulma merely laughed. "Well, that sounds like him."

Michiyo glanced between the two. She then looked over to spot Gohan wandering off. "Gohan?" She questioned, and Trunks and Bulma looked over as well.

"I think… I see something over there." He replied and continued walking.

She raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you see?" She asked.

Gohan continued walking and peered around a ledge. "Gya- you guys!" He shouted. "Come here and look at this!"

Immediately they ran to him. "What is it, Gohan?" Michiyo called.

Gohan pointed around the corner. They turned and froze in their step, Bulma letting out a scream. "What **is **that!?" She shouted. "That thing is disgusting!"

They got closer to inspect it. It was a giant bug like body, and green color that changed to brown over time. There was a gash in its back to show that it was hallow. "Yeah, but… What is it?" Trunks asked. "I've never seen anything like it."

Bulma peered over his shoulder, looking terrified. "Do you think it's dead…?"

Michiyo inspected the front as Gohan tapped the empty shell. "Looks like whatever it was crawled off after it shed its skin." Gohan replied.

"It looks like a giant cicada." Michiyo said. "I think it may have been the thing that hatched inside the capsule."

Gohan nodded in agreement. "I've never seen anything like this."

"The question is how it got here." Trunks said and peered inside the skin. "Did someone send it from the future by itself or did someone come back in the time machine along with it?"

Michiyo stood and crossed her arms. "Regardless, it's completely revolting." She watched as Trunks reached inside.

He winced and pulled his hand back out, showing it covered in pink slime. "It's still wet. This thing must be somewhere close."

Bulma looked around frantically. They peered around, but didn't spot anything. There was a rustle of a bush and Bulma screamed, bolting back for her hover car. They glanced at her before glaring around again, putting up their fists to brace themselves. Michiyo tightened her gloved on. They glared at a cave from where the rustle came from. Tension built up as they stared into the darkness, waiting for something to come out…

Three brown fuzzy creatures popped up. Trunks, Michiyo and Gohan jumped violently from fear, and then let out a sigh of relief.

They went back to Bulma who climbed into her hover craft. "So, level with me…" She looked at them with some hope. "Something is out there, isn't there…" Trunks nodded. She looked utterly terrified. "Right… Well I should go now… So I don't get in the way… Call me at Capsule Corp. or… I'll call you at Master Roshi's…"

Her hatch closed and she turned on her hover vehicle. "She's kind of bugged out." Gohan commented.

"Oh, and Trunks!" Bulma called as she lifted into the air. "Don't be a stranger and visit sometime! Your grandparents would love to meet you!" With that her hover craft powered up and shot off.

Michiyo, Trunks and Gohan powered up and flew off as well.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Trunks, Michiyo and Gohan flew together back toward the others. Michiyo was in the lead, but Trunks was lagging behind. Gohan looked back at him and yelled over the wind, "Trunks!" Trunks was still staring at the ground far below, lost in thought. "Earth to Trunks!"

Trunks blinked and looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea what kind of creature that was back there?" Gohan asked.

"Nope. No idea." He replied.

Gohan then looked ahead at Michiyo. "Michiyo!"

She looked back at him. "I don't know either, Gohan." She replied. "Other than that was the ugliest and weirdest smelling thing I've ever seen."

"Man, you're not kidding." Gohan agreed. "That thing almost made me sick to my stomach! Bleh!" Trunks chuckled. "Hey, you said that that thing came here four years ago, right?"

"Yeah," Michiyo replied. "At least that's what the machine said on the indicator before the batteries ran out." She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I just can't believe that a creature like **that** could be around here for four whole years and nobody notice it!" He looked concerned. "Doesn't that seem weird to you?"

Michiyo looked thoughtful. "Well, yeah… Maybe it just doesn't bother humans?" She questioned.

"What I want to know is," Trunks said, gaining their attention. "Who sent it here? And for what purpose?"

"Well, let's just get to Roshi's place." Michiyo said and looked ahead. "We need to check on Goku."

"Right!" Gohan agreed and they flew double time.

They eventually made it to the small island out in the middle of the ocean and landed by the pink house. "Hello? Master Roshi!" Gohan called as they approached, but no answer. "Anyone home?" He asked and opened the door. They all peered inside to see Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi and Oolong staring intently at the television. Gohan stepped inside. "Krillin? What's going on?"

"Michi, Trunks, Gohan," Krillin looked back at them in slight fright. "Come on in and have a look at what's on the news!"

"Whaddya mean?" Gohan asked as they entered.

They gathered around and on the screen was panning a city. There were screams from women, men and children. The reporter then came on screen, staring in another direction "Oh my! It seems the city's not deserted after all!" Gunshots were then being fired off. "I can hear machine guns being fired! We can't tell who's doing the shooting!" They stared wide eyed at the television as the commotion suddenly stopped. The reporter then looked back at the camera. "Well it seems the ruckus came to a stop- uh!?" He stared in surprise at first, setting the viewers on edge, and then the man looked terrified. Shortly after, the screen became static.

"What… Just happened?" Roshi asked.

"Quick, turn it to another channel!" Yamcha ushered Krillin.

"Uh- right." Krillin hit a button on the television, and then they were staring out another camera that was lying on the ground. There were several guns being fired, but the number of shots slowed down. Eventually it stopped.

"It… Sounds like it's over." Michiyo murmured. "What exactly was happening?" She asked.

"The whole city seemed to be missing of people." Yamcha replied. "All that was left was their clothes. They were fighting something!"

"It was in Ginger Town." Krillin added. "Bulma said it wasn't far from where you guys found the time machine."

"That's not all we found." Trunks said, looking grave. "We also found this strange egg. And not far from there was the body shed from a strange creature."

"So an unknown creature is causing this?" Chichi questioned and Michiyo nodded to her in confirmation.

"Michi," Michiyo looked over at Trunks. "We should go to Ginger Town."

"Hey- are you sure about that?" Krillin questioned.

"Of course!" Michiyo and he headed for the door. She smiled back at him. "We're Super Saiyans. Besides it's the Androids we really have to worry about."

"I'll come with you!" Gohan said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone cringed at Chichi's yelling. "Oh no you're not! You're forgetting about your father AND your studies. Both are more important than some dumb creature!"

Gohan stared up at her helpless. "But if they've gotta fight it then they might need my help!"

"ENOUGH!" She shouted. "You're not going and that's final!"

Gohan looked frustrated, but Michiyo quickly cut in. "Gohan, you really should stay here." He looked at her hurt, but she smiled. "You need to be here to protect dad incase the Androids come. Listen to mom. We'll be back before you know it with this whole situation sorted out."

Gohan looked sad, but nodded. "Yeah, all right. I'll stay."

"Hey- check it out, but if things get dicey then come right back!" Krillin said.

"Yeah, we need your help to defeat the Androids." Yamcha added.

Trunks looked a little amused. "Hey, relax. Don't worry about us so much." They stepped outside, powered up and flew off again.

* * *

They soared over the ocean, Michiyo taking the lead. She glared ahead, seeming confused. "Trunks," She called back. "Do you sense that?"

"I do." He replied; worry sweat forming on his face. "I'm sensing my dad and Piccolo in Ginger Town."

"Yeah, and if I didn't know better, I'd say Frieza was with them." Michiyo added. Her eyes then snapped wide open. "No way! Now I sense Goku there too!"

"You dad would have passed us, so we can be sure that's not true." He looked down at his compass watch. "We're nearing section 10-51. That's close to where we found that weird creature's shell."

"And Ginger Town." She added. She hoped Trunks' father really wasn't there, or there would be even worse trouble. She picked up the pace and Trunks hurried after.

They flew for a while, but then sensed something massive. "That's a huge power surge." Trunks commented. "But I can't tell who it is."

Michiyo narrowed her eyes. "I… I think it might be Piccolo." She replied, mildly surprised.

Trunks flew up beside her and eyed her. "Piccolo? Seems he did something radical to get that kind of power in this short of time. What happened?"

"Remember what Krillin told us after Piccolo took off after the encounter with the Androids?" She questioned, looking at him. "He said that he went after Kami to unite with him to become a Super Namek."

Trunks went wide eyed. "A Super Namek? His power level must be amazing!"

She nodded. "Right." They looked ahead again. "Though we're sensing some pretty weird things. He may need our help still."

"I agree." He replied. They flew over the land, but stopped short and gawked. Ahead over the horizon was a massive explosion of yellow energy. "Looks like the fight's already started…"

"No kidding!" Michiyo murmured. "I just hope Piccolo wasn't on the wrong end of that blast." She said and the explosion faded out.

They hurried again, but the battle was continuing and they could sense it. Trunks went wide eyed. "What's going on down there?"

Michiyo then gasped and said in surprise. "I-I'm sensing my dad again!" It was far too strange, though. Familiar yet foreign. She shook her head and then glared ahead. "No! I can tell that's not him. He's with Gohan. Come on!" She shouted and flew faster.

"H-hey, wait up!" He shouted and rushed after her.

They flew into the destruction of the city. Following the power sources they made it to the fight, staying in the air. "There's Piccolo." Michiyo said looking down at the Namek's back. "Good, we're not too late."

Trunks looked up ahead. "Hey, Michi." He said and she looked at him. "Over there."

She looked over and spotted the humanoid green alien with a long needle tail. "I see it." She replied, staring at it wide eyed. "Look at its skin… It must be the same creature from our time capsule."

"Come on." Trunks took the lead and Michiyo followed him to the ground.

Michiyo glared at the alien that chuckled. "He's freaking me out. Why is he staring at you like that?" She whispered.

"How should I know?" He whispered back.

Michiyo looked up at Piccolo. "Is that guy responsible for wiping out Ginger Town?" She asked.

"Yeah… He's the one." Piccolo replied in a low tone and glanced down at her. "So be careful, and stay clear of his tail. I suggest you staying back. I notice you're more close combat, and he's strong, so it's best you avoid getting caught."

She frowned. "Well, what's going on with the energy levels?" She asked. "We've been sensing all sorts of people here."

"I'll explain all of that soon." Piccolo replied and then glared back up at the alien. "Right after we destroy this thing."

"So…" The alien's purple cat eyes looked between the three of them. "You really think you can defeat _me_?" He chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself." He took a step forward and Michiyo and Trunks braced themselves in response.

"That thing's crazy." Trunks murmured as Michiyo tightened on her gloves.

Piccolo smirked. "Don't worry, you guys. With the three of us here he doesn't stand a chance and he knows it."

"Namek, once I become complete you won't be so cocky." The alien replied, just as confident.

Piccolo glared and growled a little. "Face it: you're outnumbered and outmatched; you can't win! Especially if the Kamehameha technique is the best you can do."

Michiyo looked at him confused. "The Kamehameha technique? Mom said that dad learned that from that old man Roshi."

The alien smiled. "Not only do I know the Kamehameha technique, Michiyo, but I also know a little thing called the Spirit Bomb."

Trunks and Michiyo went stiff. "How… Does he know my name?" She murmured.

"Tell me, how's your father Goku doing?" The alien asked.

She glared at him. "You'll see soon enough!" She shouted back. She felt unnerved by the creature, and she didn't like it.

The alien hesitated, glancing into the distance. He then smiled at them again. "You must feel honored. Soon you'll be a part of the perfect being." He then leaped into the air. "But as anxious as you are; you'll just have to be patient! You see, I have a date with a couple of friends and it would be rude of me to make them wait." He flew into the glare of the sun. "Here's a little parting gift!" They all stared in shock at him as he took a familiar pose, fanning his fingers by his face. "_Solar Flare!_" A blinding light consumed a several hundred mile radius. They quickly turned away, shielding their eyes. They could hear his laughter growing fainter as he fled.

"I… Can't see…!" Piccolo uttered as they all held their eyes in pain.

Trunks forced his eyes open to look around, seeing the scenery blurred. "He's gone…!"

Michiyo continued to rub her eyes as Piccolo forced his open as well. The city was leveled to concrete rubble with no sign of the green alien. "M-My brother Gohan from my time… Told me about that move." Michiyo said and forced her eyes open, tears pooling at the sides. "He said it was Tien's… And good for making quick escapes."

"He was right." Piccolo replied and looked back at her, tears in the corners of his eyes as well. "Krillin's been known to use it a few times as well." He then glared out at the distance. "That coward!"

Piccolo flew to the air and Trunks and Michiyo followed. They scanned the landscape, but no figure was found. "I don't see him anywhere." Trunks said.

Piccolo grinded his teeth and formed a fist. "We have to find his quickly or more innocent people are going to die!" Trunks and Michiyo stared at him, seeing him get angrier. He shot down to the ground and they glanced at each other before following. "How could I let him get away!?" He shouted.

He was powering up and his anger grew. They both took a step back. "He's getting out of control." Trunks said and Michiyo nodded in agreement.

"**I'll find you, Cell! I'll find you!**" Piccolo shouted, getting engulfed in white energy. Just as the two got worried, Piccolo looked up and stopped. He just dropped his energy.

The two looked back to see what stopped him and looked surprised. "Vegeta?" Michiyo questioned.

"F-Father!" Trunks uttered.

Vegeta landed by them, but completely ignored them, keeping his eyes on Piccolo. "Namek, I demand to know what happened here!"

"All right, I'll tell you, but let's wait for Tien first." Piccolo replied as he turned his back on them and crossed his arms. "He should be here shortly."

"Fine. Then answer me this: who are you- really?" Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes. "There's no way the real Piccolo could have such fighting power." Piccolo just hmph'd. Vegeta glared and raised his fist threateningly. "Answer me! Now!" He barked.

"I'll tell you!" Trunks replied and Michiyo glanced at him. "Piccolo needed to get stronger so he merged himself with Kami."

Vegeta went wide eyed. "Piccolo merged with Kami?"

They were all silent for a moment. Michiyo looked up at the sky and spotted a black figure. "Tien's coming. Tien!" She shouted and waved her arm. Tien flew down and landed with them. Michiyo turned to Piccolo. "Um… Namek?"

"Just call me Piccolo." He said gruffly and turned to them. "Now listen up. What I'm about to tell you could determine whether we live or die. Ever since I've arrived in Ginger Town I've been fighting a creature from the future. He is in fact an android created by Dr. Gero."

They all turned shocked. "Are you serious?" Tien questioned.

"Dr. Gero had been watching you guys for years, studying you and your techniques." Michiyo said. "He must have a part of you inside that thing; that's why we sensed so many people from him."

"You're saying he possesses cells from Kakarot _and_ me?" Vegeta questioned.

Piccolo stared at the ground. "We have two choices: either go after Cell or find 17 and 18 because if we destroy them then Cell can absorb them and reach his final form." He looked back at them. "I say we go after Cell since he'll be easier to find. Whatever we do, we must do it quickly because there will be no stopping Cell once he's been complete."

No one said anything. Vegeta glared down at his fist and Michiyo glanced at him. Vegeta did nothing but strive for power, and each time he grows stronger there's something more powerful than him. She hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. She glanced at Trunks. For his sake anyways.

* * *

"And for that reason he stole Michiyo's and Trunks' time machine and traveled here. For the past four years he's been underground, developing into the monster you saw today." Piccolo finished. "There. So, you see, this Cell will try to find the other androids at any cost. Uniting with them is the only way for him to become complete."

"How do we find him now?" Trunks asked. "I mean, if he knows Piccolo is strong enough to beat him before he becomes complete then he'll try to keep his energy concealed from us."

"Well, we just need to find him before he finds the androids." Tien said, getting tense. "If he does then we'll be in big trouble."

"Not just us." Michiyo corrected and crossed her arms. "Once he takes care of this planet then there's no stopping him from every other planet in this universe."

"Remember; Frieza and Frieza's father are both a part of Cell now." Piccolo added.

"Big deal!" Vegeta said and Michiyo glared at him. "I say let them become complete! If Cell destroys the androids it'll save me the trouble. And fighting one battle is much simpler than fighting four."

"Didn't you just hear Piccolo or was your ego too loud!?" Michiyo shouted at him, earning a concerned look from Trunks. "If Cell does that then you **can't **beat him! The only trouble he'll "save" you from is living!"

"I don't care how powerful he becomes!" Vegeta snapped back. "I'll still beat him."

Michiyo glared vehemently, but Piccolo cut him. "Hold on, Vegeta. The androids alone were more than we could handle. If Cell absorbed them, then he'll be stronger than all of them combined. He isn't just destroying them; he's combining their powers as well as the powers he's gained from us and the innocent people."

"**Do not question my ability, Namek!**" Vegeta shouted at him. "Not unless you want to find out how powerful I really am!"

"**Shut up, Vegeta!**" Michiyo shouted in his face. "You got your ass kicked and arm broken by Android 18! Piccolo is more powerful than you and Cell still got away! The only ability you possess is your ego brainwashing **you** to the point where you encourage the enemy to get strong enough to kill you and everything around you! **Why don't you look at reality!? Cell is to be feared!**"

"I do not **_fear_** a challenge!" Vegeta shouted back at her. Trunks was looking between them torn. "Rather, like a true warrior I rise to meet it! Perhaps if you were a **true** Saiyan you would understand!"

"I **am** a true Saiyan!" She shouted. "I come from the planet Vegeta! My true name is Seripa for godssake! **Instead of brute force how about you use some tactic!**"

"Well, Seripa, **as your ruler you will stand down or face my power!**" He shouted, veins bulging on his forehead.

"**Planet Vegeta is dead! Thus you are no longer a prince and you'll never be a king! You're not the only Super Saiyan, Vegeta!**" She screamed and Trunks took a step forward, getting worried, but Tien pulled him back. "My father was more powerful then you to start with! How do you have any sort of ego to make you think you're the most powerful being in the universe!?"

Vegeta grinned. "I may be a Super Saiyan, but I will ascend." Michiyo just gawked at him in bewilderment. "And I'm sure Kakarot will do the same. Don't you think?" Michiyo just stare at him. Was he serious? Vegeta then turned his back on her and smirked at them over his shoulder. "If any of you would like to take on the androids while I'm gone then be my guest. I'll be back to finish the job once you've failed." He powered up and Michiyo quickly covered her face as he flew off.

She lowered her arms and glared after him. "Sometimes he really gets on my nerves." Piccolo commented. "He's going to try and surpass a Super Saiyan? Is that… Is that really possible?"

"I don't know." Michiyo replied and dropped her arms. "I suppose it would make sense. When a Saiyan is defeated and rests it becomes stronger. Then if it fights the same battle it will win. It's a race created for victory." She explained and Tien stared at her surprised.

Trunks composed himself and looked at Michiyo. "Michi." Reluctantly she looked at him. "If we went back to defeat the androids before they woke up then it would help that world, but wouldn't do anything for this world." He said and she looked confused, but nodded. "So if we went back to destroy the unfinished Cell it wouldn't stop the Cell from our world, but at the very _least_ stop the Cell from being born into _this _world."

Piccolo caught on. "All right, listen up." He said and they all looked at him. "You two go to Dr. Gero's lab if you think it will help. I'll stay here and try to track down Cell."

"Right." Tien said. "I'll give you a hand."

"And if you don't find him then head back to Master Roshi's." Michiyo added. "Might as well use his television to find him through the news. That's how we knew about Ginger Town."

Tien nodded. "Good idea."

Trunks looked at her. "Ready?" She nodded and they both flew off.

They flew fast and entered the mountain region. Michiyo kept her distance from Trunks and kept the lead. "Man…" Trunks murmured. "To become stronger than a Super Saiyan… I never even considered the possibility!"

She glanced back at him. "It can be possible, though I'm not sure plausible. But if anyone can find that out it would be my dad and Vegeta." She turned her head away. "I guess." She murmured under her breath. Vegeta would most likely destroy his body before he got to that state.

They made it to the outskirts of North City and easily found the destroyed mountain. They landed on the rubble and looked around. "Seems we'll have to clear this out." Trunks said.

Michiyo tightened on her glove. "Leave it to me." She stepped forward and shouted, powering up her energy. Her blue ki outlined her body and then focused on her fists, engulfing them in blue energy. With another shout she punched the ground and all the rubble shot into the air, even breaking off more rock. Trunks dashed up and disposed of the rubble with ki blasts and physical attacks so they wouldn't land back down. Michiyo jumped up and shouted, punching the mountain again. The process repeated until something caught Trunks' eye.

"Michi!" He called and she stopped short mid attack, powering down.

He landed by her and she stood upright. "Do you see it?" She asked and he walked over to something shinning.

They found a hole with a metal ladder going down it, the top of it damaged. "This is it." He said. "Let's go in."

They jumped in and slowly flew down the tunnel. "It's dark in here." Michiyo commented.

The landed and looked around, only seeing a metal door down the way. "Watch your step." Trunks said and they walked forward.

They opened the doors to more darkness, barely making out machines. "Jackpot." Michiyo murmured.

Trunks felt the walls and found the light switch. The lights turned on and there was a massive machine in the middle of the room with a tube of green liquid on the side. Trunks approached the machine as Michiyo looked around. "This must be Dr. Gero's master computer."

Michiyo went over to the tube and looked a little disgusted. "Over here."

"What is it?" He asked and approached.

"I think this is Cell in his larva state." She replied and he peered inside. It was an undefined green fetus floating in the tube. "This thing contains the cells of all the great fighters in this universe… And soon it'll grow and go through a bizarre metamorphosis and turn into that monster."

"All because that machine carried out Dr. Gero's master plan." Trunks finished, looking at the computer.

Michiyo looked up at it as well as Trunks continued to look around. "How about we just blow it up? That always seems to work, right? If we shout loud enough we can blow this whole mountain to kingdom come and never have to deal with this place again."

"Wait a second." Trunks said.

She looked over to see him hunched over a desk full of papers. She raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Trunks?"

He studied the papers intently. "… I can't believe it! It's all here."

"What's all there?" She asked, turning to him.

He lifted the papers and read them. "I think… These are the designs for the Android 17… Yes! This could be our lucky break! By studying this we can find Android 17's weak spot!"

Michiyo smiled. "Awesome!" She climbed over cables to get to him. "Is there anything for Cell?"

"Nah, just some crazy plan for a gas powered toaster oven." He replied.

She stood by him and smiled at him. "We got what we need from here. How about we blow this place to smithereens?"

He rolled up the papers and then smiled at her. "Right."

Together they shot out ki blasts and destroyed the laboratory basement. They set things on fire and took out whatever looked of importance. They annihilated the super computer and then destroyed the Cell fetus, preventing and destruction to come of it.

"This place is coming down." Michiyo said. "Come on, Trunks, let's hurry."

He nodded. "Right!"

Gases leaked out and fiery explosions chased them down the tunnel. They easily escaped and took to the air. As a grand finale Trunks shot a ki ball down into the hole. The remains of the mountain erupted in fire and smoke and the two flew away.

"Finding those plans really was a lucky break!" Michiyo said over the wind. "I just hope we can decipher them in time."

They were quiet for a moment, and then Trunks held the plans out to her. "Michi, I want you to take these to my mom so she can figure them out."

She looked surprised. "Sure, but you're not coming with?"

"No." He stared ahead of them. "I'm going to go find my father and train with him. If he really is going to achieve power beyond a Super Saiyan then maybe he can show me how to as well."

Michiyo frowned, not liking the idea at all. "Um… Trunks, do you really think he'll let you train with him? I mean… He seems like a loner… Doing things on his own."

"I know." He replied, glaring ahead. "But I think I should, Michi. See; he's my father. I must prove to him that I'm worthy enough to fight alongside him. And if I train with him then maybe I can convince him of that."

Michiyo glared, but then sighed in defeat. "I guess if it's what you think you have to do…"

Trunks looked over at her. "Hey." She reluctantly looked at him to see him smiling at her. "Don't worry too much, all right? I won't turn into him or anything."

She blushed from embarrassment and quickly glared ahead. "I wasn't thinking that at all!"

He flew closer to her. "Michi, please understand. My father happens to be Vegeta. This is something any son would have to do for a guy like that. I know you don't like him very much, but… He's my dad. Please?"

She sighed and stared at the round sadly. "Yeah, yeah… I'll endure."

He smiled and handed her the plans. "Take care of these?"

"Of course." She replied and grabbed them, but he didn't let go.

"Wish me luck?"

She looked at him and smiled. "You're going to need it."

He smiled back. "Yeah." He then kissed her cheek, making her blush, and then flew away.

She sighed and then looked at the rolled up plans annoyed. "Dang it, Trunks, how am I supposed to stay mad after that?" With that she flew faster.

* * *

"Everything he knows is in here black and white." Dr. Brief's said as he looked at the plans.

Michiyo stood with him and Bulma in Dr. Brief's laboratory. The two women waited as Bulma's father looked over the papers. "You mean, we just have to figure out the weak points of Android 17, right? Then we can stop him from uniting with Cell." Bulma said.

"Hmm. Yup. You got it now." Dr. Brief's said and lowered the papers. "But there's still one thing that I don't get. It's sad. You know, if only Dr. Gero had used his talents for good the world would be a better place today."

Bulma leaned over the desk and read more of the plans. "Wow! It looks like these androids are made up of organic substances patented after human cells."

"So that's how Cell's able to merge with them at a cellular level." Michiyo murmured.

Bulma lifted the plans paper and studied it more intently. "Hm… I may know where to find a few weak spots. If I'm right I believe they'll lie in the smaller control mechanisms."

"Great!" Michiyo smiled. "Just tell me what and where they are on its body!"

"Hold on now." Dr. Brief's said to her and she looked confused. "We'll have to run a few tests."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Always with tests…" She couldn't complain too much. She wasn't stuck with her mother like Gohan was.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Thanks, ukitakeitalialover041757, for the nice review ^.^

Michiyo sat in the Brief's living room on the couch. She flipped the channels on the television, her legs bouncing. "Come on." She murmured as she changed channels faster. "Who needs all these stations… Huh?" She stopped on a news channel.

A man was standing in a city by an empty street. "I'm standing here in Nikki Town, where normally the street you see behind me would be alive with the activities of everyday life, but today is not like every day. Today this once bustling community stands a ghost town!"

"Nikki Town?" Michiyo questioned.

Bunny then walked in with a tray of teacups and a teapot. "The tea is ready! Oh?" She looked over at the news channel.

"Law enforcement officials are at a loss to explain the mysterious disappearance of the town's population." The reporter continued.

Michiyo turned to Bunny. "Mrs. Brief's do you know where Nikki Town is located? Or have a map I can look at?" She asked.

Bunny tilted her head thoughtfully. "Hmm… Nikki Town is that city with the good bakery, isn't it?"

"Um…" Michiyo just blinked, not entirely sure how to answer.

Bunny then smiled. "I think it's in that section 11-23 area." She replied.

Michiyo grinned. "Thanks, Mrs. Brief's! I gotta run now!" She said and jumped over the back of the cough, running for the door.

Bunny looked surprised. "Oh! But don't you want some tea first?"

"Can't- sorry! Bye!" Michiyo shouted as she ran out the door and then took to the sky.

Bunny tilted her head and sighed. "Those poor fighters always are running around. They should take a break now and then."

* * *

Michiyo flew as fast as she could, the ground a colorful blur underneath her. "I think I see it…" She narrowed her eyes at the distance, seeing a city rapidly approaching. Once she reached it she stopped over it, scanning the area. It was completely deserted and dead quiet. She glared at the ground. "Am I too late…?"

"_Ahhh!_" A woman's scream ripped through the air.

Michiyo whipped around and stared down at the air hanger below. There was a woman with a child out in the open, and advancing on them was Cell looking bigger than before. She glared at him vehemently. "Oh no you don't!"

She flew down as Cell ran at them and jumped. Cell came down on them with his tail, but they disappeared, causing him to stab the concrete. He glanced around and then looked up, seeing Michiyo holding the girl who held the young boy. Cell smirked. "Ha, it's Michiyo. How did you know I was here?" He asked as she slowly flew back down.

"You leave a messy trail." She replied as she released the two, glaring Cell down. "Wiping out entire towns? It wasn't hard to find you."

The young woman smiled at her. "Thank you so much."

She smiled at her. "Don't mention it. Hurry out of here."

"Right." She smiled at the little boy. "Come on." They then both ran off to an airplane.

Cell chuckled and Michiyo glared at him again. "This saves me a lot of time. I'm going to enjoy very much draining you of your energy."

Michiyo tightened on her gloves. "You won't even touch me."

Cell dashed at her and her eyes widened. He was faster than she thought. He reached out to grab her but she disappeared behind him. His tail then stabbed at her and she jumped away. His needle tail was a flurry of quick shots, but she dodged them all with nervous sweat building on her temple. Piccolo was right, she was close combat and that tail of his was annoying. How was she going to get a shot in? She glanced back, seeing the airplane powering up. She needed help with taking this guy out, so she needed a quick getaway. She jumped away from him and landed with her back on the plane. He turned around and smiled. "There's no use in resisting!" He dashed at her again, and she fanned her fingers out by her face.

"_Solar Flare!_" Cell gasped as a blinding white light engulfed the area. Cell cried out and the plane went up. Michiyo jumped and grabbed a bar under the plane as it took off. She sighed as the light went away. It was a close one, but at least she knew where he was so she could tell the others. The attack faded away and she stared down at the hanger, only to see no one down there. She glared in frustration. "Great, now where is he? I blinded him; he should be staggering." A crash and a scream make her look up. "I'm coming!" She shouted.

She let go and flew around, seeing Cell stabbing the cockpit with his needle tail, and then slammed her body into his side, catching him by surprise. Cell moved away and landed on the far wing and she faced off with him again. He smirked. "Not a bad plan, but it backfired, didn't it? You know if you get to close you'll die." She didn't say anything, but continued to stare him down. He ran and his tail stabbed at her. She side stepped, but then he threw a punch. She tried to block, but the tail came at her again. She moved and he nailed a solid hit in her ribs.

She went through the plane entirely, making the young woman and boy scream, and landed on the other wing. She coughed, her eyes wide. That hit was much stronger than she would've anticipated. Cell landed by her and she struggled to quickly get up, but he wrapped his tail around her neck, holding her up in front of him and chocking her.

He smiled. "A valiant effort, Michiyo." She struggled to look at him, one eye shut tight from the pain. She tried to kick him, but he just moved her further away. He chuckled. "My, isn't this what they call déjá vu?" She tried to pull the tail from her neck with her arms, but to no avail. "Poor little Michiyo, all her efforts in vain." She forced herself to glare at him. He then looked to the side, noticing something. "We have company." She tried to turn her head, just barely seeing Tien and Piccolo coming in. "How rude of them to interrupt. This time, you're lucky." He tightened his grip and she silently screamed. "What a shame we don't have time to catch up."

He then suddenly released her, letting her fall to the ground. She gasped and coughed, desperately breathing. She looked up to see Cell has left and Piccolo and Tien land. "Agh, we just missed him!" Piccolo shouted in aggravation.

Tien looked back at Michiyo. "Michiyo! Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" She slowly stood up, rubbing her red neck. Déjá vu? Catch up? What was he talking about? She coughed. "Come on." She jumped off the plane and they followed. She led them back to the hanger and landed on the landing strip. "This is where I found him." She said and the two men looked around.

"He disappeared again." Piccolo grumbled. "I'm getting a little tired of this routine."

"We almost had him this time, Piccolo." Tien said. "We're getting closer and closer every time he shows himself. He can't run away forever."

Michiyo looked around, seeing a shirt flutter by. "But now we have to wait until he attacks again." She replied. "We can't let this continue to happen."

"We know." Tien said and looked at her. "We're doing all we can. But we'll find him."

She nodded. "I vote we go back to Roshi's and see the news. That's how I found him here."

"Very well." Piccolo replied, and then he flew off with the two following.

* * *

"And now, over to Beverly Jones on the creature crisis." The news man said.

A woman came on the screen. "The creature continues its path of relentless destruction, sparing no one who happens to cross its path. Reports are coming in from South City that the creature has been sited all over town."

"Cell…!" Piccolo growled.

"He's on the attack again." Krillin said.

Michiyo glared at the television, touching her neck. Gohan glanced up at her, noticing, and then said, "What are we doing here watching television!? We should be helping those people! We outnumber Cell; we can beat him!"

"That's it!" Yamcha jumped up from the couch. "Everyone load up in the vehicle!"

"Right!" Tien said and ran out, followed by Krillin and Piccolo.

Gohan went to follow, but Chichi reached out. "Wait a minute-!"

Michiyo grabbed her arm gently. "Mom, please." She looked at her serious face surprised. "We need Gohan, too."

She frowned. "… Well…"

Michiyo then grabbed Gohan's arm and dragged him along. They all piled into the hover truck and Yamcha took the driver seat. "As long as we keep our power levels down Cell won't sense us coming." He said as they took off. "Then he's ours."

"Yeah." Krillin took the passenger seat. "Once we all jump out and go after Cell at once he won't stand a chance!"

"Right! We're going to take him down!" Tien agreed.

Gohan looked at them and smiled. "He won't stand a chance against us! You guys are right! If we surround him he won't know what hit him!"

Michiyo sat by Piccolo and glanced up at them, not feeling as enthusiastic. Piccolo then spoke. "Cell is much smarter than that." They all looked back at him. "He may very well expect us to plan something like this. Don't underestimate him."

Michiyo glared at the ground and rubbed her neck. Krillin and Gohan noticed, and Krillin decided to comment. "What happened to your neck? It looks a little bruised. Did Cell do that?"

She blushed a little from embarrassment. "Yeah… He's really fast and got the better of me."

"Are you all right?" Gohan asked as he moved towards her.

"I'm fine." She replied curtly, not looking at him. Gohan watched her a little worried.

Yamcha was staring back at them curiously, and then noticed something. "Uh- Hey! Where's Trunks?"

They all glanced at him and then stared back at Michiyo. She glanced up at them. "He… He went to train with Vegeta. To try and go past the Super Saiyan level."

They looked surprised. "Wow, really?" Gohan questioned.

"Why didn't you go, Michi?" Krillin asked. "Don't you wanna try to do that, too?"

She huffed and looked away. "With that egotistical jerk? No thanks. I can do it with someone else. Or by myself. Whatever." She mumbled.

Gohan and Krillin looked at each other and could only shrug. They few for a while in silence after that.

* * *

After a couple of hours Tien stood behind Yamcha. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." He replied.

Tien sighed. "Man. We have to hurry and take him down." He murmured as he leaned against the wall.

"We have to find him first." Piccolo replied.

They all sighed. And then, Goku just kinda teleported into the room. Tien, Piccolo, Michiyo and Gohan stared up at him wide eyed. "Uh…."

Goku smiled. "Hi, guys!"

"… D-Daddy?" Gohan questioned.

Krillin turned around and stared at Goku. Goku smiled. "Hey, Krillin!"

"…" Krillin turned back around. "Yeah, I've kinda lost it. I'm seeing things now. I'm under too much stress."

Yamcha looked back as well. "No, Krillin, that's the real deal! Goku's here!"

Michiyo grinned and stood up. "Go- Dad! You pulled through!"

He smiled down at her and put a hand on her head. "Hey, Michi!" He then blinked and stared at her neck. "Hey, that's looks bruised. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." She replied and looked away.

Krillin turned back around and stared at Goku. "Goku?"

He smiled at him and dropped his arm. "Still here!"

Krillin suddenly burst into tears. "GOKU!" He ran at him and tackled him into a hug, breaking out the back door together as the hover truck continued to fly off.

Tien sighed. "Yamcha, can you turn back around to pick them up?"

"Already on it." He replied.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Krillin exclaimed. He and Goku were back in the vehicle and Gohan just smiled up at his dad, staring at him. Michiyo stood behind him and crossed her arms, looking amused at Gohan. "You're back!"

"Yeah!" Goku nodded. "So when do we eat?" He laughed.

"Goku, you nut!" Tears welled up in Krillin's eyes again. "You're back to normal all right…!"

"Well a guy's gotta eat, right?" Goku said. He then looked down at Gohan, seeing him fighting tears as well. "Hey, why the long face, kiddo?" He put a hand on his head.

"He's been worried sick." Michiyo replied. "He took great care of you while you were ill."

"Really?" He smiled at him. "Thanks a lot, Gohan. I owe you a big one. How about I take you to a buffet some time, huh?"

Gohan couldn't help but smile and laugh. "All right!"

Goku then walked over to Piccolo. He was still sitting by himself and didn't look up at him, but Goku stared at him curiously. "Hm… Kamiccolo!" Piccolo made a surprise disgruntled sound in response, making Krillin, Gohan and Michiyo laugh. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Piccolo looked up at him. "Look, I've been through some changes, but my name is still Piccolo. So don't forget that."

"Sure thing! No problem!" Goku laughed.

Piccolo turned annoyed. "Well, what?" He snapped.

His laughing died down. "Well… Piccolo, there's no way we can defeat Cell right now, so I've decided to start training again. And I know where I can train a year in a single day."

"Where's that?" Yamcha asked.

"It's at Kami's place." He replied.

"So it's back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I see." Piccolo murmured. "No one's been able to stay there for more than a year. No one. It might be way more than you can handle, Goku."

"I know. That's why I'm taking Trunks, Vegeta and Michi. Surely one of us is able to do it." He said confidently.

"Then hurry and go." Piccolo looked up at him. "Cell gets stronger every day and time is in short supply. If we let Cell absorb 17 then we're finished for sure."

"Right." Gou held his hand out to Michiyo. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She nodded and took his hand.

He then reached out to Gohan. "Come on, Gohan. You, too."

"Right!" He grasped his other hand.

"Train hard!" Krillin called.

"We will." Goku replied. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and then teleported out with Gohan and Michiyo.

* * *

They landed just behind Trunks in the desert rock region. Trunks whipped around and stared surprised. "Goku…?"

"Hey, how's the training going, Trunks?" He asked.

Trunks sighed and stood up. "Not well." He glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta standing at the cliff. "I guess my father really doesn't want me to train with him. He says I'll slow him down and every time I get close he tells me to get lost." Michiyo glared at Vegeta. Proud arrogant jerk. "Look at him! He hasn't been doing anything. He's been standing there staring into space for the last three days. He hasn't moved."

"Yeah, that is strange." Goku commented and then smiled. "Maybe he's just waiting for a sign or something to help guide him the way." Michiyo and Gohan gave each other a weird look. Goku then floated up. "I'll go have a word with him."

He flew over and Trunks looked at Michiyo. "How have things gone with finding Cell?" He asked.

Michiyo looked away. "We get close, but he always escapes."

Trunks noticed the purple mark around her neck and went wide eyed. "What happened to your neck?"

She covered it with her hand and looked annoyed. "Will people quit doing that? I'm fine." She snapped and walked off.

Trunks blinked after her. "But…"

"She caught up with Cell in Nikki Town." Gohan replied and Trunks looked down at him. "He got away, but he managed to do that to her. I don't think she's happy about it."

Trunks sighed and crossed his arms. "No, she isn't. She's a bit prideful herself and hates being beat."

Gohan stared after her. "Oh…"

"Come on, guys!" They all looked over at Goku by Vegeta. "Follow me!" Goku took off, quickly followed by Vegeta. The other three powered up and followed as well.

* * *

"Please, follow me." Mr. Popo said and led them down a hall. "You will find everything you need here. There's food, a bed and bath. It's not very luxurious I'm afraid."

"I require nothing more than the essentials." Vegeta said from the back. "This is **not **a vacation. This is work."

Michiyo rolled her eyes. "Surprise, surprise, hearing that from a _prince._"

Vegeta glared at the back of her head. "What was that, Seripa?" He questioned in a threatening tone.

She glared at him over her shoulder. "Nothing, your _highness_."

Trunks, beside his father, sighed. Goku glanced at Michiyo confused and then smiled at Mr. Popo. "Don't listen to him, Mr. Popo. He's a little up tight today. He's just eager to finish his training. We know the pecking order. No one was giving any sort of lip."

"Good. Good." Mr. Popo smiled and continued on.

Goku then knelt by his son. "Is she all right?"

Gohan just shrugged. "I don't think she likes him very much." He whispered, and Goku nodded in agreement.

Mr. Popo stopped at the end of the walkway at a large brown door. He gestured to it. "Here it is."

"Wow…" Gohan murmured, staring at the door in awe. "So that's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, huh?"

"Maggot, what did I just say?" Mr. Popo questioned.

Everyone went wide eyed. "Um… R-Right, Mr. Popo… I-I apologize…" Gohan stammered.

"Good." He smiled and Michiyo, Trunks and Gohan shivered simultaneously. "Now, who's entering first?"

Goku looked back at Vegeta and Trunks. "You two go on in."

Mr. Popo opened up the door. "This way, please. Once you've stepped through the threshold you will spend a year in this room, though only a day would have passed in this dimension." He looked back at them and stared into their souls, making them stiff. "… Good luck."

"… Right…" Trunks moved first and nodded to Goku. "Thanks, Goku."

"Good luck, Trunks. Take care of Vegeta, okay?" He teased. Vegeta huffed and shot an annoyed look at him as he passed.

Trunks stepped through and looked back to smile. "Right." He looked over at Michiyo. "Michi?"

She smiled. "Please, take care, Trunks."

He smiled, a little relieved, and nodded. "I'll be back in a day."

With that Mr. Popo closed the door, but not without one last peek at them. "… Goodbye." The others could only get a glance of their creped out faces. Mr. Popo then turned around to them, folding his arms behind his back. "Now, there are three of you left. Only two can go in at a time."

Michiyo and Gohan looked surprised. "Only two?" Michiyo questioned. "But… We all need to go in at-"

"Only two." Mr. Popo interrupted.

Michiyo sweat dropped. "But, Popo, we-"

"Mister." Mr. Popo cut in again, staring into her soul.

Michiyo hesitated and swallowed, nervous sweat building on her temple. She was feeling unnerved by his eyes. What was this strange energy? It was overwhelming. "… M-my apologies… But, Mr. Popo, we-"

She stopped short when he walked over to her. She felt worried, her body stiffening, and he stood right in front of her, staring up at her eyes. "… Pecking order."

She stared, quivering a little. "… R-Right…" Slowly she backed away. She moved over by Goku and whispered, "Um, dad, what's the pecking order?"

"Well, that would be us. Then the dirt, then the worms that live inside the dirt, Mr. Popo's stool, Kami, and then Mr. Popo on top." He replied.

She glanced at Mr. Popo, seeing him still stare at her unblinkingly. "Uh… Huh…"

Gohan looked up at his dad concerned. "But, dad, if two can only go in at a time, then which two go in after Trunks and Vegeta?"

Goku sighed and crossed his arms. "I was thinking about it, but I haven't decided yet…"

Michiyo and Gohan stared at him for a moment and then looked at each other. At the same time they said, "You can go in with dad."

Gohan looked sad. "But, Michi, you never were with dad in your time. You should go in there with him."

She smiled at him. "Gohan, this is about defeating Cell. I'll be fine! I've trained myself before, and it would be for the best if dad trained you."

Goku put a hand to his chin. "She's right, you know."

Gohan frowned at him and then up at Michiyo. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She ruffled his hair.

Goku grinned and put his hands on their heads. "Isn't this great? Siblings getting together! The three of us bonding! If only your mother was here to join us." Michiyo and Gohan just looked at each other, imagining the hordes of homework and studies.

"Come now, follow me." Mr. Popo said as he walked past.

They all followed him back out to the open area of Kami's house. Goku sat down and decided to meditate. Gohan and Michiyo faced off. "Let's play a game of tag first." Michiyo smiled.

"Right." Gohan dashed at her and she teleported away.

Goku sat still as Gohan chased Michiyo around for hours. "Come on, Gohan! You gotta be faster than that to catch me!" Michiyo called.

Gohan stopped in the air, panting. "Michi… You're too fast…"

Michiyo stopped as well, crossing her arms as he slowly floated to the ground. "You know, Cell's just as fast as me if not faster." She said as she floated down as well.

Gohan sighed, looking disheartened. "Great…"

Suddenly, their heads snapped up. Goku opened his eyes. "Time's running out. Piccolo has already started fighting."

"Who's he fighting, daddy? Is it Cell?" Gohan asked.

"No. There's no life force." He replied. "It must be the androids."

"What!?" Gohan spun around and ran off. "I gotta help Piccolo!"

"Gohan!" Michiyo called after him. "We have to complete our training! Piccolo will have to hold them off on his own." Gohan stopped and hunched over, clearly frustrated. "I know you're angry and want to help, but you'd only get in Piccolo's way at your state. You need to become stronger if you want to help him. Once you do then you can race down there, I promise."

"Michi is right." Goku said. "After a day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber you'll be stronger than you've ever been before." Gohan reluctantly turned back around, but nodded.

Michiyo looked back at the clock above the time chamber door, wondering about Trunks' progress, and even Vegeta's. Piccolo couldn't hold them off forever, and the only way to win this battle is to become an ascended Saiyan.

* * *

Back in the Brief's basement, Dr. Brief's hummed a little song as he rocked the crib he brought down with the babies. Baby Michiyo smiled up at him, holding onto one of baby Trunks' toys. Baby Trunks himself was asleep in the rocker snoozing away. Dr. Brief's smiled at baby Michiyo. "You're full of energy aren't you? Babies usually take more naps, but that's Goku's daughter for you." He then stood up and watched his daughter Bulma typing away at a computer, her hair all frizzy. "Trunks' is asleep now."

"Great, thanks for looking after them while I work on this, dad." Bulma replied, her eyes glued to the codes on the screen.

Baby Michiyo made happy little baby noises as she played with the stuffed toy. "Sure. Any luck on deciphering those plans to Android 17?" Dr. Brief's asked.

Bulma glanced down at the papers and typed in more codes. "Yeah, but man it's a lot of work. I'm trying to isolate the android's main power source and then I can shut it off. The only problem is there are thousands of circuits to sort through!"

"Don't give up!" Her dad encouraged. Baby Michiyo waved the stuffed toy around, but then stopped, noticing baby Trunks asleep, and his hat.

"I'm too far to turn back now." She replied. She then picked up a remote control wired to the computer. "But I only hope this control I made can zero in on the frequencies of the circuits and turn them off… huh?" She looked between it and the plans. "What's wrong…? Ugh!" She typed more, and then the screen turned red, sounding off an annoying siren. "Hey! Stop that! Why did Dr. Gero have to make these androids so difficult to figure out!?" She shouted and slammed her hands on the keyboard.

Baby Michiyo reached over, but with Bulma's shouting baby Trunks was startled awake and started screaming and crying. Baby Michiyo blinked at him and watched as Dr. Brief's picked him up, trying to comfort him. Bulma sighed. "I wish I could cry…" Baby Michiyo looked over at her and then up at baby Trunks.

She smiled and made noises, holding up the stuffed animal towards him. "Hey, now, look at that!" Baby Trunks stopped crying and looked down at her. Dr. Brief's smiled. "Michiyo's giving you a toy to make you feel better! Isn't that nice of her?" Baby Trunks stared at her and she smiled back. She made more noises and waved the toy at him. For some reason, seeing her with something made him want to take it from her, but at the same time, he held no trust for her. He glared at her and huddled closer to his grandpa. "What's this? You don't want it?" Dr. Brief's asked.

Baby Michiyo blinked confused, still holding up the toy. Baby Trunks narrowed his eyes. She could trick everyone around her, but not him. He wouldn't get conned by her kindness. His hat was his and no one else's! He would just have to put his toys on lock down so she doesn't steal anymore of his things.

She was a cunning girl.

Baby Michiyo went back to playing with the toy, not smiling though. She felt a little unenthusiastic with baby Trunks never wanting to play with her.

He was a strange boy.


	22. Chapter 20

Short, but I wanted to upload quickly. Making Chapter 21 as you read!

Chapter 20

Gohan was staring off into space, staring out at the lookout. Michiyo teleported behind him, "Focus!" She went to throw a punch at the back of his head, but she stopped short, noticing he wasn't going to move. She landed on the ground and sighed. "Gohan…"

"… Can he win?" He asked.

Michiyo watched him sadly. She looked back at Goku who was staring at him. "… I don't think so, son." He replied. "But if can hold on he might… Live."

Michiyo sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, you need to be stronger to help. Try to catch me."

He nodded. "All right." He sounded very unenthusiastic. She teleported away and he did the same.

* * *

Baby Trunks was screaming and crying, again, and Dr. Briefs held him as he hurriedly tried to calm him down. "Now, now, there, there, your mother is working, Trunks. Look at grandpa, boy!" He made a silly face and baby Michiyo glanced up at baby Trunks annoyed. The screaming didn't stop and Dr. Briefs frowned. "That's funny that one always works…" Baby Michiyo rolled her eyes and tried to focus on he stuffed animal. Dr. Briefs looked up at his daughter. "May-day, Bulma, I need help!"

"Just a second, dad, please!" She replied, still glaring at the computer screen. "This should do it… Almost there…"

Dr. Briefs furrowed his brows upward. "I don't think I can take this much longer, honey." He said. Baby Michiyo glanced up at him. Neither could she. "I'm exhausted!"

"Hey! Come on, I haven't slept in forty-eight hours! What do you think about **that **huh!?" She snapped back before taking a swig of coffee.

Dr. Briefs flinched. "Well… But… I…"

She rolled her eyes. "Nice, dad."

"Well, I'll tell you what I have to say about that." Yajirobe said as he came in with armfuls of food. "Take care of your kid. He's been driving us all nuts. Forty-eight hours of torture." He then looked down at the crying baby Trunks. "No offence, little amigo. We don't blame **you**. We'd be doing the same thing if I were you." Baby Michiyo glared up at him. Speak for yourself.

"There… I did it." Bulma murmured. She beamed. "Ta-da! I did it, you guys!" She sighed and spun around in her chair, flipping her hair. "It's so rare to find beauty and genius wrapped together in one tidy package." She stood up and walked over to them. "Well? Isn't it?"

"That's great, hun. Just take him." Her dad pleaded. Bulma took baby Trunks and cradled him in her arms. "Whew! Great job, hun! You did it!"

"Thanks, dad. If it works I should be able to stop the androids with a push of a button." She said and baby Michiyo eyed baby Trunks, not hearing him scream anymore.

"Awesome." Yajirobe took another bite of food.

"That's my little girl!" Dr. Briefs praised.

"Now I just need to call the others and tell them." She said and handed baby Trunks right back to him. He became flustered when he started crying again. Bulma went for the phone and baby Michiyo glared at baby Trunks annoyed. Anger was building up inside her.

"I heard all that!" Bulma said into the phone, smiling deviously at the remote in her hand. "Well I guess I'll still let you guys use the remote I invented that disabled the androids circuits. But only if loud mouth don't-accept-the-charges Yamcha gives yours truly a foot massage! ... Well that's the deal, so you can take it or leave it." Dr. Briefs and Yajirobe watched her as baby Michiyo kept her look on baby Trunks. You'd think a voice would break after that long. "Right! I'm on my way!"

Bulma hung up the phone and went to run off, but Yajirobe grabbed the back of her shirt. "Guys, I'm leaving Trunks here, this is an emergency!" She shouted.

"Think again!" Yajirobe shouted back. "No way! You hear that!?" He pointed to baby Trunks crying and Dr. Briefs trying desperately to calm him down. "**That's **an emergency!"

"**You're **the one that made him cry, you joke!" She shouted, trying with all her might to move forward. "Now **let go!**"

Baby Michiyo looked from baby Trunks, to Bulma, and then to Yajirobe. She then shut her eyes tight, not able to take it anymore. She clumsily stood up and then jumped out of the crib at Yajirobe, making a solid head-butted in his side. He shouted as his body was shot to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall. Everyone stared at his legs hanging out of the hole wide eyed. Even baby Trunks stopped crying. They then all stared down at her. She looked up at Bulma and made happy baby noises, clapping her hands.

* * *

Michiyo and Gohan stopped flying through the air abruptly. "It's Cell." Michiyo said, her eyes wide.

"He's heading for Piccolo, isn't he!?" Gohan said, looking at his dad.

Goku's eyes remained closed. "Yes, son, I'm afraid so."

Gohan's fists shook and Michiyo looked back at him. "Gohan, I know how you're feeling. I'd rather it be me down there than him as well." Gohan just hung his head. She glared out at the distance. She would love to be down there to repay what Cell did to her. His cockiness infuriated her.

Goku glanced over at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber door. "Come on, Vegeta." He murmured. "Please, hurry…" He then glared ahead. "Out of all the battles I've been in so far, this is the hardest thing I've had to do."

Michiyo stood for a moment before sitting down with her dad. Gohan joined them. They just sat around, feeling the energies of Piccolo and Cell, knowing they were with the androids. Then, suddenly, their head's snapped up, feeling Piccolo's energy take massive damage. His life energy was rapidly draining. They all shot to their feet and Gohan ran out a little. "Oh my gosh… Piccolo…"

"Guys… we've lost him." Goku murmured in as much shock as they were.

"I can't take this anymore!" Gohan shouted and ran.

Goku and Michiyo gasped. "Gohan, no!" She shouted and Goku ran for him.

He wrapped his arms around him, stopping him. "Let me go!" Gohan shouted. "It's not fair! Let go of me! **Let go! **Piccolo needs me!"

"Gohan! Gohan you need to listen to me!" Goku said. "I know it's not fair. But we only have one chance to beat that monster and we need to train to win! If we don't…" He slowly let him go. "Piccolo's sacrifice will have been in vain."

Gohan fell to his knees. "It hurts, dad…"

"I know, son." He murmured.

Michiyo glared back at the door. Trunks and Vegeta needed to hurry. They were out of time. "No! Forget the plans!" Gohan shouted. "Stay if you want to. I'm going. Bye." He powered up and took off, but Michiyo appeared in front of him and punched him back down. He landed on the ground hard and took a moment to blink, staring up at Michiyo surprised. "Ow, Michi…"

She glared down at him. "Gohan, you would've been killed."

"So!? Wouldn't that be better than just sitting around here!?" He countered. "Piccolo would've never turned his back on us like this."

Michiyo gently landed on the ground. "Gohan, listen to yourself!" She shouted. "'Turn his _back'_? If Piccolo were in our shoes he would **stay **up here. Why? Because it would be our **only chance to win**." Gohan looked surprised at her anger. "Maybe you don't understand because you're young. The Gohan from my time would agree. He would be smart enough to realize what he **needed **to do instead of just what he **wanted **to do. We're not turning out back on him. This isn't just for Piccolo! Or us! This is for our planet and every other race in the universe and saving **them. **That's what Piccolo was doing, and that's what **you're **going to do because you **need **to."

Gohan hung his head. "… Right… I'm sorry…"

Michiyo relaxed. "… It's all right. I'm sorry I knocked you down." She looked over at her dad, seeing him surrounded in golden energy. "But I can promise you that his sacrifice won't be in vain."

* * *

Bulma flew in her hover car with baby Michiyo making happy noises in the baby seat behind her. Baby Trunks was there next to baby Michiyo, but he continued to stare at her since she almost killed Yajirobe. Baby Michiyo looked around her for something to play with and found the device Bulma made.

She picked it up and was about to put the antenna in her mouth, but Bulma quickly noticed. "Ah! Michi, no!" Flustered she smiled and snagged it back. "Can auntie Bulma have this back? Oh, thank you! You don't want this silly thing!" Baby Michiyo begged to differ and reached for it. Bulma set the device away and smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry, Michi, you can't play with that." Baby Michiyo stopped reaching and sat back. She then glared at Bulma coolly. Bulma blinked in surprise. "Um… Here, let's see…"

Baby Trunks went wide eyed as baby Michiyo glared and leaned back a little. Bulma rummaged through her things and smiled when she pulled out her cell phone. "Here, Michi!" She handed the device to her. "Wanna play with Bulma's cell phone?"

Baby Michiyo took the device and studied it. She stuck the antenna in her mouth, and then smiled, deeming the device worthy to play with. Then the cell phone started to ring. Baby Michiyo stared at it, not knowing what to do.

"Darn it, sorry, Michi." Bulma said as she took the device back. "This could be important."

Baby Michiyo stared at Bulma a little offended. Why would she just take it back after just giving it to her to play with!? Baby Trunks sensed a disturbance and leaned away from her more.

"Right, gotcha." Bulma said into the phone. "I'll stay on course and speed up, but I'll watch out for Krillin, too." She hung up and smiled back at the babies. "Trunks, Michi, you two like to go really, really fast?" That caught their attention and they smiled, making sounds of agreement. "All right then!" Bulma glared again with a devious smile. "Here we go!" Their ship shot off with baby Trunks and baby Michiyo laughing in delight.

* * *

Gohan and Michiyo faced off, both of them panting and sweating. "You're doing a good job." Michiyo said and smiled. "You almost got me that time."

Gohan smirked back. "Thanks."

"Geez…" They stopped and looked over to their dad who was sitting crossed leg by himself. "Cell's energy just took a nosedive…"

Gohan braced himself looking anxious again. Michiyo stared off out at the sky. "… That's strange."

"Is he losing?" Gohan asked.

Goku glared ahead. "It doesn't seem possible, but someone has the upper hand on him. Now if they could just hold out a little longer…"

Michiyo narrowed her eyes. She didn't sense any energy levels fighting against Cell. She knew it wasn't Piccolo… Was it one of the Androids? Suddenly Cell's energy overwhelmed her. Gohan, Goku and her jerked in surprise. "Oh no! Cell's absorbed one of the Androids!"

Goku jumped to his feet. "This isn't good." They waited on edge, feeling any energy around Cell. Then Tien's energy spiked up out of nowhere and assaulted Cell. "Oh no!" He shouted.

"Tien just ducked in, didn't he!" Gohan exclaimed.

Michiyo stared at the doors to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in desperation as Goku shook with frustration. "We had a plan; he's not even supposed to be there! What's the deal!?" Tien's energy surged again as he made another powerful attack. Then it erupted a third time, and fourth, and he continued to assault Cell with incredible energy. "He's putting out too much energy… Darn it! What's he doing!? He knows he can't sustain an effort like that; we're gonna lose him!"

"He has to, dad." Michiyo said to him. Gohan stared up at her, still in shock at what Tien was doing, and Goku glared at her. "Piccolo is down and Cell absorbed an Android. Tien wouldn't jump in a battle with him at that level unless he knew he had to too buy time."

"No, Tien…" Goku glared ahead sadly. "Get out of there…"


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Gohan remained tense as he glared at the ground, sensing Tien give all that he has to stopping Cell. "Man… How long can he keep this up? He's strong, but Cell is stronger…"

Michiyo fettered with her gloves nervously as she glared at the Time Chamber door. "His life energy is slipping away." She murmured. "Tien's giving all he's got, but the next energy blast he fires could be his last."

"No! I won't let that happen." Goku's fists shook in his lap. "All we need is some more time…"

They could only sit there and wait and hope Tien didn't wear out. But soon enough his attacks slowed down. Cell's energy was remaining stationary while Tien continued his attacks from a distance. Michiyo figured Tien was only holding him down so the Androids could get away. But how far have they gotten? Eventually they could feel his energy almost disappear to just a flicker.

Michiyo started pacing and Gohan watched her. "Michi?" She didn't respond, looking lost in thought.

Mr. Popo then walked passed them reading a dirty magazine. "Seems like the maggot gave up. Again."

Michiyo stopped short and stared at him incredulously. Gohan was trembling. "Dad, we've got to help!"

"I… I know…" Goku was shaking as well. He shook from frustration as he held himself back.

In a blink Michiyo ran passed them. Gohan gasped while Goku glared after her. "Michi!"

"You have to train with Gohan! Stay here!" She shouted and flew off.

As Michiyo raced to get to them she could feel Cell powering up an attack. She grit her teeth, flying as fast as she possibly could. Please, Tien, hold out… She could see them from the distance and rapidly approaching. Cell's attack was visible as he prepared to fire, but Michiyo swooped down and snagged Tien's body.

Cell blinked. "What…?" His attack disappeared as he looked around.

He spotted them to the side a great length away. Michiyo laid Tien down carefully, looking over him concerned. "Tien? Tien, are you with me?"

Tien managed to open his eyes and smile at her. "Hey… Michi… You're late to the party- ugh!" He shut his eyes tight in pain. "Michi, you gotta get out of here…"

"I'm not leaving here without you or Piccolo." She said sternly.

"Ah, Michiyo!" Michiyo glanced over her shoulder to see Cell in his more powerful form smiling at her. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Michiyo stood and faced him. Cell was much more humanoid and formed an actual mouth, but still had his tail. Michiyo narrowed her eyes. The tail was used to absorb people, so that **could** mean he's still imperfect. He has to be close, though. "Why don't you leave my friends alone." She said in a low tone.

Cell grinned at her. "Tell me, where is your Trunks? You're always together as a pair, aren't you?"

Michiyo glared at him, losing her temper. "Listen, freak, Trunks is training right now to kick your ass. But tomorrow Goku is going to step in personally to ruin you."

Cell seemed surprised at that. "Goku you say?" He then laughed. "It takes that long for him to do something and so he sends his daughter? I never pegged him as a coward!"

"Watch your mouth!" She shouted. "Goku's going to-" She stopped short, sensing Piccolo's power. He's close? She glanced around and then spotted him half out of the water, clinging onto the rocks. She glared at Cell before disappearing.

Cell was surprised, but spotted her again just to become angry. "He's still alive? Even after that blast?"

"Come on, Piccolo." Michiyo maneuvered him onto her back. He wasn't responding, but he was alive. She was slowed considerably by his weight when flying back over to Tien. "Don't worry, you guys, I'll keep you safe." She promised, setting Piccolo down next to him. "I'll get you senzu beans once we get to Kami's place."

"I don't think so." She glared over at Cell's triumphant grin. "First we need to have that little reunion we planned."

"Reunion?" She questioned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Cell tilted his head and smirked. "How's that bruise of yours doing?" That struck a nerve. She immediately stood up and went Super Saiyan. He chuckled. "Touchy, are we? I was just making sure you were okay, is all. What I really meant was back further in the past!"

He narrowed her teal eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. When you helped me enter my larva state and sent me back to this time!"

Michiyo powered down and simply stared at him. "… I… No, I didn't… No!" Her fists clenched as she seethed. "Damn you. I won't let you confuse me." She needed to get Tien and Piccolo to safety. She couldn't teleport like Goku as she wasn't nearly as fast when carrying just one of them.

"But I'm not lying." His smile turned evil.

"Right, just bending the truth, whatever!" A bead of sweat rolled down her temple. "You're just doing the classical bad guy routine." Could she drag out a conversation? Not for long. She'd either have to fight, most likely ending up like Piccolo and Tien, or throw Android 18 under the bus and risk him getting stronger.

"Don't you have any sort of recollection?" Cell questioned and he slowly lowered himself to the ground. "You and Trunks had arrived back from the future. I managed to get Trunks hostage and you, my sweet little Michiyo, got the time machine running for me."

She went wide eyed and he grinned. "What… No! You're a goddamn liar."

"Let me explain what happened in detail." He offered with a smirk.

* * *

It was late at night when the time capsule returned to the past. They landed on a hill and the glass top popped open. "Awesome!" Michiyo jumped out and landed on her feet, stretching wide. "We're back and with a means of killing the Androids!"

Trunks jumped out after her. "Yeah, we should study these prints." He said and handed one to her. "That one is for 18."

Cell was hiding in the shadows behind a rock. He watched them with Trunks' back to him. Michiyo was as happy as can be, hardly paying attention to her surroundings as she jumped around in premature victory.

"Man, I just feel great after meeting my dad." She giggled. "I feel like I can do anything!"

"Goku sure was incredible." Trunks agreed. Cell narrowed his eyes. Goku? "I feel tired after going back and forth between here and the past, though."

Cell smiled to himself. He had already absorbed the Androids from this time, but it wasn't enough energy for him. He then looked over at the machine. It would seem, though, that he had a means of absorbing them again. He just had to get passed these two.

"Same here." Michiyo said and yawned. "Come on, let's head back to your mom's and have her help us figure it out." She began to walk off.

Trunks smiled after her. "I bet you're just going to sleep while she figures it out herself-"

Michiyo pouted. "Hey, I'm a fighter not an engineer." She said and turned back around.

Cell smirked as she gasped and stared in horror. He tightened his tail firmly around Trunks' neck. Trunks struggled, his legs kicking as he tried to pull the tail away. "If you want him to live, then you're going to turn on this machine and send me to the past four years ago."

Michiyo stood frozen in place. "Who… Who are you?"

Cell smirked. "Cell. You can thank me for taking care of your Android problem already."

She went wide eyed and made eye contact with Trunks. "You… You defeated them?"

"I absorbed them into my own body, powers and all." He gloated and tightened his grip. "Turn on the machine. Now."

She trembled slightly, looking between him and Trunks. "Michi…!" Trunks managed to wheeze out. "Don't…!"

He was turning blue in the face. Cell smiled. "Tell me, Michiyo, how do you think you'll handle being the reason Trunks dies? Living with the guilt and heartbreak will drive you insane." He could visibly see he was getting into her head. Sweat rolled down her face as she tried to fight the fear. "Would you like to hold him as he breathes his last breath?"

"Please!" She finally broke. "Please, don't kill him."

"No…!" Trunks' eyes were forced shut from the pain. "Michi…! No…!"

"Trunks, I… I can't have you die on me now." She said with tears in her eyes. "Please, Cell, let him breathe. I'll turn on the machine."

"The machine first." Cell smirked. "Four years."

Michiyo nodded and climbed back into the machine. Tears fell down her face as she set the machine ready to launch. "There," She jumped back out of the machine and glared at him. "It's done. Now let him go."

Cell chuckled. "Everyone here is such a fool." He unwound his tail from Trunks' neck, but not without cutting it open with the tip of his needle tail. Trunks went wide eyed, blood spraying from his throat.

Michiyo stared in horror and screamed, "**_Trunks!_**" Cell laughed and kicked Trunks body toward her. She caught him, but fell down from his weight and her weak knees. "Trunks, Trunks, you're okay, Trunks, stay with me!" She pleaded, trying to stop the blood from flowing freely.

Trunks only stared up at her. "Michi…"

Cell had climbed into the time machine and examined it. It was far too small for him. The only form that would fit would be his larva state. He almost sighed from annoyance, but instead smiled at Michiyo. "You have about a minute to say your goodbye before he bleeds to death."

She snapped her head up and glared at him vehemently. "_You bastard!_" She then went Super Saiyan and faced her palm at him, charging up a ki attack. "_Die!_" Cell kept smiling as the blast hit him.

In the light his armor cracked enough for him to deform into himself. His armor skin broke away as his became smaller, curling up into a ball. The hatch closed and time machine started up as Michiyo's sobbing could be heard.

* * *

"Oh, Trunks! Oh, Trunks!" Cell mocked. "I could still hear your pathetic screams from inside that thing."

Michiyo stared in shock. She felt shaken up and unnerved. "I… I did this…?" For some reason it felt familiar, like déjá vu. She could almost imagine Trunks bleeding to death in her arms. She felt the blood drain from her face. "You… Killed…"

"That's right." Cell smirked evilly. "I sliced open both his jugular veins. It's a shame you succumbed to your weakness. If you had let Trunks be sacrificed then you would've been free to attack and possibly kill me. You should've known he was going to die either way."

She slowly shook her head, wanting to get away from him. "I… I couldn't…" She was the reason Cell was here now terrorizing Earth.

Cell couldn't help himself and laughed. "You're so pale!"

"Michi…" The struggling voice made Michiyo visibly jump. Looking back it was only Tien, but she couldn't shake off the cold fear. "Don't… Let him get to you…"

"If only you had made the **right **choice, but instead you were selfish." She looked back at him, and he stared at her disappointed. "Really, Michiyo, siding with the enemy? Thanks to you all of your friends are going to die." He then smirked. "How would you like to hold Trunks as he bleeds to death again?"

"**Shut up!**" She finally shouted and went Super Saiyan again. "**Shut up you stupid failed experiment! **I swear to you once Goku-"

"Goku, Goku, Goku." He waved her off. "Oh please, are you telling me that he's the only one who has a chance at defeating me? Are you saying you don't have the strength to save Trunks again?"

"**Stay away from him!**"

"Didn't you just tell me he's planning on coming to me? To quote 'kick my ass'?" He then laughed again.

Michiyo let out a scream and powered up further. Her voice echoed out across the water. A second later a new presence was behind her. Cell looked surprised, and she glanced back to see Goku. He stared at her sternly. "Michi, we need to go, now."

"Get Piccolo and Tien back to Kami's." She ordered. "I'm going to do whatever I can to kill him!"

"You don't have the strength!"

"I have the speed!"

"You'll **die**!"

"Better me than Trunks!"

Goku stared at her sadly. "Michi, how would Trunks feel about that?"

"Dad, I **have **to." She replied and faced Cell again. "It's my fault Trunks is dead in some alternate timeline and it's my fault Cell is here in this timeline now. I'm **going **to do this!"

"It's just not possible right now!" He argued. "Michi, come to your senses! He's playing with your mind!"

"Get Piccolo and Tien out of here!" She shouted before running at Cell.

"**Michiyo!**" Goku shouted.

Michiyo gave a shout as she readied to punch Cell. He smiled and backed away, dodging and or blocking all of her attacks. "Is this how you're going to avenge Trunks?" He questioned. "Because I'm confident in saying he'd be severely disappointed." Michiyo screamed and continued her assault. Cell frowned, noting the strength behind her attacks and taking effort to dodge her speed. He spun around, trying to knock her with his tail, but she backed away.

Goku appeared behind her with Piccolo on his back and carrying Tien in one arm. He pinched Michiyo on the shoulder, causing her to power down and slump, and then grabbed her arm and teleported away.

* * *

Baby Trunks and baby Michiyo were staring out the front windshield making baby noises and trying to communicate to Bulma that Krillin was straight ahead. Bulma looked back at them confused. "What's wrong, you two? Are you hungry? A diaper change?"

"Wahwin! Wahwin!" They shouted together.

Bulma looked surprised. "Um… Krillin? You see him?" She stared ahead, trying to spot anything. "I don't see Krillin anywhere- Oh!"

Krillin came at them grinning. She avoided hitting him and slowed to a stop in the air. She then smiled back at the babies. "Good job, you two! You work so well together!" Baby Michiyo clapped and made happy baby noises while baby Trunks just stared at him mom.

She opened the hatch and Krillin flew to her. "Hey, Bulma! Listen, I really need that remote control to stop those Androids, okay?"

"Sure, Krillin." She handed him the device. "But be really careful with it. I put a **lot** of time and effort into it."

He took it and examined it. "Wow, so this little thing will stop the Androids?"

"Remember, you have to be within ten meters of the Androids." She said and he blinked at her. "Any farther and it won't work."

"Uh… Ten meters? Isn't that a little close?"

"Don't complain! You're lucky you have that thing at all."

He grimaced. "Yeah… I'll try to keep that in mind…"

"You better!" She warned and then reached behind the babies.

She held out a small package and he looked at it curiously. "Hey, what is that?"

"It's a combat suit just like Vegeta's!" She replied happily. "I have one for each of your guys. They're really comfortable and, of course, durable!"

"Thanks, Bulma. We're going to need those." He then remembered, "Hey! Goku, Gohan, Michiyo, Vegeta and Trunks are all at Kami's place. Do you think you can give theirs to them?"

"Sure thing!" She replied and gave him a devious smirk. "I take the suits and you go shut down the Androids with that remote, got it?"

Her smile made him nervous. "Uh, yeah, sure thing…"

"Say bye-bye to Krillin, you guys!" Bulma said and the babies waved goodbye, trying to make words. Krillin laughed and waved back to them. "See ya!" With that the hatch shut and she flew off.

* * *

Goku teleported back to Kami's place and released Michiyo to set Piccolo and Tien down. "Piccolo!" Gohan ran over to them and examined the bad shape they were in. "Are they okay?"

"Yes, son." Goku replied. "But they need senzu beans immediately."

"I'm on it!" With that Gohan ran off.

Goku looked over at Michiyo who was fuming. She kept her back to him, her arms crossed. He could almost see her energy. "Michi, what were you thinking? You could've been killed."

"Piccolo and Tien were almost killed, too." She snapped. "Dad, it's **my **fault that monster is here. I should be fighting him just like they did."

"Can't you see he was manipulating you?" He questioned, his frustration rising. "You know you don't have the power to stop him. He could've absorbed you!"

"So what!?" She shouted and faced him. "I'm way too fast for him! I wouldn't have let him absorb me."

"Michiyo, you need to think clearly." He urged. "Dying or getting absorbed would have done nothing. You could have done **nothing** to improve the situation at your state."

"The way I see it he's **my **responsibility and now the whole world is paying for it!"

"He **wants **you to think that! He's just messing with your head and impairing your judgment!"

"It's **not **just messing with me or impairing my judgment; it's also the **truth!**"

"Michiyo, Trunks is in that chamber right now training! Nothing has happened to him!"

"It's **my **fault Trunks died in an alternate time line, it's **my **fault Cell is here now, and I will **not **let it be my fault for Trunks dying a second time at the hands of that freak!"

"Michiyo, you are **here**! In an alternate you made that decision-"

"That's hardly an argument!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"I will never have a daughter." Tien's voice said from the side.

Goku and Michiyo broke their close up eye contest away to see Gohan staring at them with Piccolo and Tien recovering beside him. "Michi… Is that true? Did Cell kill Trunks in an alternate timeline and you sent him to the past?"

Michiyo looked heartbroken, but it was Piccolo who answered, "Yes, it is."

They all looked at him surprised as he got up. Michiyo stammered, "Y-you knew?"

"Cell explained the story to me some time ago." He replied, examining his repaired stomach through the hole torn in his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell anyone!?" She shouted in anger.

"Because it didn't matter." He replied simply and faced her. "That happened in some parallel dimension thanks to an alternate you. And the you now has been trying to right that selfish act before you even knew the truth." She continued to stare at him frustrated. "We all get it; you love Trunks. That's why you made the decision then, but your dad is right. As it stands: no single one of us can stop Cell."

She shut her eyes tight, her fists shaking. "I should still take on the responsibility for doing everything I can in stopping Cell!"

"You can do that later after you've trained." He said calmly. "What you should do right now is learn from your alternate self's mistake. You shouldn't be selfish in risking your life now."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "But… If I lose Trunks…"

"You're afraid of something that's already technically happened."

Gohan gasped at him while Goku and Tien looked caught off guard. "Piccolo!"

"It's true." He continued. "That scenario isn't going to happen again. Trunks is in the Time Chamber becoming stronger. Do you believe he's stupid enough to turn his back on Cell long enough for that to happen again?"

Michiyo took a breath. "No… But there's a chance-"

"There's always a chance." Piccolo interrupted. "There's always a chance for something to happen in every situation. That doesn't mean you should act foolish and selfish now."

Michiyo stared at him pained, but then looked away. "He's right, actually." Tien said. "There was a chance Cell could've absorbed Android 18, but I managed to stop him. There was a chance Cell could've finished me off, but you saved me in the last second!"

Gohan smiled up at her. "Don't worry, Michi, we're all going to have each other's backs, and that includes Trunks." She didn't seem any happier.

"Yoo-hoo, ladies." They all turned to Mr. Popo eating a bag of chips. "I sincerely hope I'm interrupting something important. The gay man and the girl with purple hair are coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"About time! Thanks, Mr. Popo!" Goku grinned and they all ran past him.

Once they got to the door it was already slowly opening. Vegeta stepped out first; the only thing seeming different about him were his clothes being torn. Michiyo swallowed, feeling nervous for some reason as the silhouette of Trunks emerged. Once she saw him she felt herself blush. He looked a bit taller and had more muscles, making his torn clothes strain against him. His hair was longer too, which she felt like she liked.

Trunks spotted her and smiled. "Michi," She just blinked as he came over to her and hugged her. "After a year it's great to see your face." She just blinked again, feeling her face hot. Wasn't she freaked out and emotionally crippled earlier? Should she warn him or something? Oh, geez, his hair is long… He then stopped hugging her and put his arm around her. "Did you miss us?" He asked the others.

"You bet." Goku replied. "Things have gotten a lot worse around here."

"We could've come out sooner, but father refused to leave until he was sure he did all he could." Michiyo glanced back at Vegeta who was standing by the door still. His arms were crossed, face looked angry, mouth was shut. He **really** didn't seem too different to her. "He wanted to stay the full year when really it only took a couple of months for him to-"

"Silence." Vegeta snapped and they looked at him surprised. "Our training is not to be discussed. Ever."

Michiyo glared at him and then turned back around. Whatever she was thinking before was now clouded with her annoyance with him. Trunks sighed, "Well, I guess you'll just have to see for yourself…"

Goku smirked at Vegeta. "So it worked out. I guess."

Vegeta smirked back. "Maybe. I can take care of everything now. There's no need for you to attempt the training, Kakarot, because I'm not sure you'll survive. I won't need any of your help anyways so-"

Michiyo moved away from Trunks and shouted at him, "Fool!" Trunks blinked and then sighed. "I don't know how powerful you really are, but you're underestimating out enemies." Vegeta chuckled. "While you were in there Cell's already absorbed Android 17 and has transformed! You don't have an idea what we're even up against."

Vegeta glanced around, still smirking, and found no one disagreed with her. "Clearly trying to defeat Cell has taken its toll on all of you. That's why I'm offering on taking care of him myself."

They were all silent for a moment. Goku then spoke up, "Vegeta, I highly suggest you listen to Michiyo. You'd have to triple your strength-" He was caught off by Vegeta's chuckle.

They exchanged a look that Michiyo saw as Vegeta saying he was well past that. She glared at him. "I don't believe you."

"See it for your own eyes, Seripa, and bow in awe to my power." He replied.

Michiyo walked up to him, Trunks looking panicked, and stood about a foot away from him. "Go ahead and take down Cell. After my training I'll come out and put you in your place."

He grinned. "I welcome the challenge."

* * *

Bulma rolled the hover craft around and around, laughing along the babies and keeping them entertained. "Ready to go faster, you guys?" She asked and the babies sounded in agreement. They blasted off and baby Trunks and baby Michiyo smiled at each other, glad they enjoyed something in common.

They landed out front of Kami's place and Bulma jumped out. "Hello? Yoo-hoo! Where are you guys?"

Michiyo and the others looked over at the voice. Gohan smiled, "Hey, it's Bulma!"

They all ran out to meet her and she smiled at them, holding the two babies. "Hi guys! I brought some stuff you might need for the fighting!"

"Hey, that's great, Bulma." Goku smiled.

"Thanks a lot!" Gohan an up to her and smiled at the babies. "Hey, Trunks! Hey little sis!" They smiled and reached out for him and he laughed, shaking their hands.

Bulma smiled as well, but when she looked over at Trunks she was shocked. "Wow, you've grown! Is that a wig you're wearing? You're Trunks, right?"

He smiled awkwardly. "Yeah… I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I trained a year in there, but only a day had passed out here."

"Oh, I see."

"I trained with father in there."

"Oh?" She peered between him and Michiyo to see Vegeta in the back. "You don't look all that different. Why didn't your hair grow?"

Vegeta turned away, looking bashful and annoyed. "For your information; a pure blooded Saiyan's hair doesn't change from the day he's born."

Michiyo smirked. "Or he didn't have any growth to spare." Bulma suppressed a giggle.

Goku was just impressed by the information. "Is that true? How about that… Guess that's why I never needed a haircut, but I wish I could do something about these split ends."

"Try shampoo." Bulma advised.

"I don't have time to listen to Kakarot's hair problems!" Vegeta snapped. "But I sure wouldn't mind knowing why **you're **here." He said towards Bulma.

She sighed, "Well, hold on a second. I **brought **you guys something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small capsule. "I knew the fight with Cell was going to be tough so I got you all some combat suits. And if you're not such a **jerk**,Vegeta, you can have one, too." She tossed the capsule behind her and it exploded in yellow smoke.

The small drawer that it transformed into was full of Saiyan suits which Michiyo, Trunks, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta changed into. "So these are really Saiyan combat suits?" Trunks asked his mom.

"More or less." She replied. "I tried copying Vegeta's suit as much as possible."

Michiyo turned to Piccolo and Tien. "Why aren't you guys putting suits on?"

"I am a Namek, not a Saiyan." Piccolo replied. "And I won't dress like one."

"That's right." Tien threw in. "I'm not dressing up like _him_.Not after all the horrible things _he's_ done." Vegeta smirked at that.

Michiyo paused and looked down at her suit. She grimaced. "Hey, come on guys, they look good." Goku said. "And they fit great, too."

"There's no need for you to wear that." Vegeta said to Goku. "You won't even get the chance to use it. So why even bother putting it on?"

"Is that because you plan on beating Cell all by yourself?" Goku smirked. "Well I hope you can pull it off." They had a staring contest for a few moments before Vegeta turned away. "Want me to take you there with my instant transmission?"

"Oh, please, I don't need any help from you, Kakarot." He glanced back. "So long." He then powered up and flew off.

"Oh, _boy_." Bulma murmured exasperated. "What an _ego_."

"I'll follow him." Trunks said.

Michiyo opened her mouth to say something, but Goku beat her to it. "Wait! Let me give you something." He rummaged through his clothing and then handed him two senzu beans. "Senzu beans for you and your dad."

"Thanks, Goku."

"And if you get into any trouble you get yourself out of there, all right?" He said seriously. Michiyo smiled.

"I'll be sure to." Trunks smiled. "I hope your training goes well." He then turned to Michiyo. "Good luck, Michi." Her throat closed, but she smiled and nodded. He smiled back and moved towards her, reaching behind her head. He grabbed her hair tie and pulled it out, letting it fall free.

"Uh- Hey!" She reached for it, but he smiled and moved away.

"A good luck charm!" He explained while he tied his hair back with it.

She sighed as he powered up. "Be careful, Trunks! And take care of Vegeta, okay?" Bulma said. He waved to her and then took off. Michiyo moved to follow, but Piccolo made a grunting sound that stopped her. Watching him fly away she felt like he had less of a chance to get out okay. She felt herself losing control of his fate.

Piccolo stepped up next to her. "You would only hinder him at this point. He'd end up more concerned for your safety than the fight."

She frowned. "He wouldn't…"

"Would you?" He questioned. She frowned more, not wanting to answer. "Then so would he."


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Michiyo stood outside under the cover of the main building with Piccolo and Tien. They were waiting for Goku and Gohan to finish eating, on Goku's request, so they could go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Come on, Trunks, you can do it!" Michiyo looked over at Bulma and smiled, seeing her hover over her son as he climbed up on one of the pillars supporting the undercover. "That's it; you got it down now!" Baby Trunks almost slipped and she readied to catch him, but he managed to stay on. Bulma beamed, "You want to be big and strong, don't you?"

Baby Michiyo's voice was heard sounding happy. Bulma, Baby Trunks and Michiyo looked up at the sound. They all gawked at Baby Michiyo at the very top waving down at them. "Michiyo!" Bulma exclaimed.

Piccolo and Tien looked over now and Tien gawked as well. Michiyo looked worried, "Um, I think she should be brought down."

"What's going on, guys?" Goku asked. Piccolo and Tien looked over as Michiyo went over to Bulma. Goku and Gohan smiled as they approached.

"Your daughter is becoming adventurous at an early age." Piccolo replied.

Goku blinked confused and they looked over. He looked at Michiyo as Bulma took Baby Trunks off the pillar. They both were staring up worried. He looked up as well and broke out into a grin. "Oh wow! Did she get up there all by herself?"

Gohan was shocked. "No way!" He ran over to them and stared up at Baby Michiyo as well.

Michiyo held her arms out to her baby self. "Come on, Michiyo!" She smiled uneasily at the blissful child. "Come jump in my arms! Come on!"

Baby Michiyo laughed and waved down at them, unaware of their worries. Baby Trunks stared up at her at first in surprise, but then in awe. She climbed all the way up there by herself _and_ she can head-butt a large guy across the room? Before he was wary of her, but now he was just impressed. But perhaps he should share his toys to stay on her good side just in case… Well- only a couple toys. Maybe one. Not his hat.

"All right, Maggots." Everyone looked over as Mr. Popo walked through. Baby Michiyo jumped off and Michiyo yelped, quickly catching her. Mr. Popo stood in front of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber door. "Are the next two ready to enter my chambers?"

"**Your **chambers?" Michiyo questioned confused as she adjusted her baby self in her arms.

"You wish, honey." Mr. Popo replied with unblinking eyes and the everlasting smile.

Michiyo only blinked. Baby Michiyo smiled and tugged on her hair. She felt violated, but she wasn't entirely sure why. Goku and Gohan stepped forward. "We're ready to enter, Mr. Popo." Goku said.

Without a word Mr. Popo opened the door. Goku and Gohan walked in together, becoming enveloped from the light within. Mr. Popo then shut the door behind them. "Wow, there they go." Bulma murmured, staring at the door. Michiyo nodded.

"For an entire day." Tien added. "Hopefully they'll become ascended Super Saiyans. We **need **to defeat Cell."

"We will." Michiyo said. Bulma looked over at her as she walked to her and handed Baby Michiyo to her.

"I can feel Vegeta's energy spiking. He's close to fighting Cell." Piccolo said, glaring out at the distance.

"Do you think Vegeta can handle Cell on his own?" Bulma asked looking at Michiyo worried.

Michiyo's lips pressed a tight line, but she decided to look away thoughtfully as if pondering the question. She knew she shouldn't voice her doubt in Vegeta's capabilities in front of Bulma. While she didn't care for him, she knew his sort-of-wife did. Thankfully Piccolo spoke up for her, "I have no idea how powerful Trunks and Vegeta have become, but they've got to try and stop him. If Cell gets his way and he absorbs Android 18 there's no telling what kind of horrors he has in store for Earth." Tien's body tensed with aggravation. "It's as simple as this: he wins, we lose."

"We don't have time to wait!" Tien finally jumped in. "We don't have time to wait for Gohan and Goku."

Michiyo grit her teeth, her fists shaking. Bulma stared at her confused as baby Trunks passed out in one of her arms. "Tien… There's nothing we can do to aid Trunks or Vegeta in any way." She finally forced out. She glanced over at Tien's surprised look and glimpsed Piccolo nodding at her. "Vegeta and Trunks are each more powerful than us. We can at least wait until they encounter Cell. Besides," She turned away from them. "They have each other. They won't be alone." And that still didn't quell the fear building up inside her as she knew Trunks was close to Cell.

Piccolo glared out at the distance again. "They're there."

Piccolo, Tien and Michiyo stood out front in the open. Vegeta's energy was drastically climbing up and Michiyo found herself staring at the ground in shock. She expected it to stop at some point, but it never did. "Can you sense Vegeta's energy?" Piccolo asked them. "It's growing. And now, we wait."

Michiyo watched Piccolo as he walked to the edge of the floating structure. "No, I can't wait!" Tien said. "Vegeta can't take Cell on his own."

"Let him." Michiyo snapped. He could at the very least slow Cell down. And on 'his own' meant Trunks wasn't involved.

"He's determined to prove himself to us." Piccolo said as he summoned his weighted cap and pauldrons with his long flowing white cape. "Vegeta, it's your turn. Now show us what a pure blooded Saiyan can really do."

Michiyo glanced over at Tien and fully understood his feelings. But she still felt Vegeta's energy continue to climb. It got to a point where half of her conceded to the fact she would be a hindrance. "The training did work." She murmured. "He's transforming after all."

"What's going on?" Bulma asked and Michiyo glanced at her. "It's Vegeta isn't it?" She looked worried.

Michiyo checked herself and then glanced at Tien and Piccolo, realizing how grave they all must seem. No one made a move to talk, so Michiyo smiled weakly back at her. "Well, Vegeta seems to be living up to his ego."

Bulma smiled with relief for a brief moment before scowling. "That's the last thing anyone that knows him wants to hear."

Michiyo's smile fell as she turned back around, focusing on the power level of Vegeta. She tried to sense Trunks, but he couldn't be located. She could only assume he wasn't fighting yet. Power levels fluxed and they could tell who hit who. Feeling the heat of the battle all three fighters became tense.

Tien smiled though, "Incredible… Vegeta's got Cell on the run! Hey, he might actually be able to win!"

"That's great, but how about some details?" Bulma asked annoyed as she joined them. She peered around and up at Tien's smile.

"Cell's getting the beating of his life." He said.

Bulma smiled and then looked up at Piccolo. Piccolo's teeth were bared and he looked angry, frustrated at something. Cautiously she backed away. Michiyo glanced at her and then at Piccolo. What was his problem? She suddenly became nervous. Piccolo's anger visibly grew and she took an involuntary step back.

"**Vegeta!**" Piccolo shouted, his voice echoing out.

Tien and Michiyo exchanged a quick glance. What has Vegeta done to get Piccolo this upset? They stared back out at the open sky. Michiyo could sense Vegeta taking down Cell. They then broke apart again. Cell launched an attack, but nothing had changed with Vegeta. He was untouched. Michiyo narrowed her eyes. Vegeta attacked Cell again and then stopped. That was for the third time, wasn't it? She glanced at Piccolo's frustrated expression again. Cell's power suddenly increased, making her jump in fright. She checked and it still wasn't anywhere near Vegeta's. Michiyo then gasped, realizing why Piccolo was so angry. It wasn't what Vegeta was doing; it was what he **wasn't **doing. Vegeta still hasn't simply killed Cell.

"Dammit!" She shouted in anger, gaining attention. Bulma blinked at her and suddenly Baby Michiyo began crying. Baby Trunks stared at baby Michiyo confused.

Tien looked at her surprised. "What am I missing?" He asked.

"Abso-friggin-loutely nothing." She growled. "Just Vegeta being his damn arrogant self! He **should **have defeated Cell by now but he refuses-" She gasped and Tien's attention was drawn back to the fight.

Cell launched a powerful attack that belonged to Vegeta. Michiyo could only tell that because no energy was sent out from Vegeta himself. "At least we're winning, right?" Tien questioned as they could sense Cell getting another beat down.

"It's Vegeta that's winning, Tien." Piccolo replied. "Not us."

Tien frowned. "I know what you mean. I have a tough time trusting him, too."

Michiyo crossed her arms and scoffed. "Tough time trusting?" She questioned. "Since **I've **known the guy I've seen firsthand how he doesn't give a **damn **for anyone but himself. The guy himself is a risk for **everyone.**"

"A risk?" Tien questioned confused.

"He's toying with Cell." Piccolo clarified. "He's arrogant and prideful. Cell could easily get inside his head."

Michiyo glared and tightened on her gloves. For several long minutes Vegeta continued to play with Cell. Each moment that went by set Michiyo more and more on edge. Cell was clever and **would **figure out a way to mess with Vegeta's head in his favor, she was sure. The quicker Vegeta's job was done… It didn't matter. That wasn't his style. But then why was Trunks doing nothing? Was Trunks supporting his father or just didn't want to get in the way? Michiyo clenched her teeth. She didn't want Trunks down there at all. **She **should be down there **herself.**

"I want to be down there instead." She finally growled to herself.

She blinked. Trunks went Super Saiyan. He's stepping in now? Her heart pounded hard as she waited for the first blow. Cell was hit first; that's good. Cell ran, but Trunks stopped him. Cell attacked and Trunks was unaffected. Michiyo's fear and nervousness didn't waver. After a few moments Cell's power level vanished. She inhaled sharply. Was he going to attack Trunks? Can Trunks locate him? She desperately wanted to be down there. She could do it; she could fly as fast as-

Michiyo gasped. "_Vegeta took down Trunks!?_" She practically screamed from disbelief. What was Vegeta doing!? She braced herself to attack as she felt Vegeta attack Trunks again.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked in alarm. Baby Michiyo began crying again as did Baby Trunks, confusing Bulma further.

Michiyo glared ahead. She couldn't tell Bulma what was happening right now. It infuriated Michiyo to no end- she didn't want to think what it would do Bulma. Michiyo then went wide eyed, sensing Trunks attack his father back. Her teeth grinded. And where was Cell as they fought!?

"I'm needed." She stated.

"You won't." Piccolo quickly replied and she flinched.

No, she wouldn't go down there. Trunks focused on Cell again. She found herself hyperventilating a bit. Android 18 must be down there and Trunks is keeping Cell from getting to her himself. So Cell got into Vegeta's head after all. Cell suddenly attacked another source of power. What was that? It was now fighting Cell- Krillin! Michiyo gaped. Krillin was down there fighting Cell! How did she miss his presence so easily!?

A new power was growing now. It was Cell's. His power level was transforming. Kami Tower was shaken a little. "**What **is going on down there!?" Bulma asked, holding the babies close to her. "What's causing the planet to shake!?"

"Cell." Piccolo replied gravely. "He's responsible for this."

"Oh, God…" Michiyo whispered. Horror clouded her face. "This energy… It's terrible…" And Trunks was down there facing off with the Perfect Form of Cell.

* * *

Pain and senseless destruction. Michiyo saw flashbacks of her time as Cell's power transformed. Cities in ruins as dead bodies littered the streets like discarded papers. Cell was capable of doing that to the universe. Michiyo's fists shook with fear and rage. And it was Vegeta's fault.

"Cell's transformation is complete…" Piccolo murmured.

Bulma looked up at him and then at Tien. Tien nodded in confirmation. "You mean Krillin didn't use my controller to shut down the Androids?" She asked baffled.

That snapped Michiyo at attention. "You made the remote and gave it to Krillin!?"

"That's right." Piccolo replied. His gaze was transfixed ahead, stunned. "He crushed the controller and let her go."

"**_What!?_**_" _Both Bulma and Michiyo shrieked. "Why would he do that!?" Bulma shouted. Michiyo's jaw hung open as she stared in stunned silence as well.

"Vegeta…" Piccolo's hand clenched into a fist. "You've doomed us all…"

Michiyo yelped and Tien gasped, both of them sensing the powerful blow that was given to Krillin. "Dammit, Vegeta…" She growled, her eyes tearing up. She could sense Vegeta and Cell face off. She desperately wanted Trunks out of there **now**.

"Michiyo," She looked up at Piccolo, seeing him glare down at her. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog!" She snapped.

"You're not stupid, either." He replied to her surprise. "Regardless of what happens down there: stay here."

She stared at him for a moment before looking back down below. Of course she shouldn't go down there, but that also didn't make any sense! Cell was her mess to begin with. If Trunks got hurt… She would decide later on whether or not she would go down there.

"Vegeta's strength is hard to believe." Tien murmured. "He's dead even with Cell even in his final stage."

"It won't last." Piccolo's brooding voice said. Michiyo ignored them as Tien looked at him surprised. "He's not thinking." He explained. "Vegeta's let his anger take control and it's making his fighting technique's sloppy. That's no way to fight." He added pointedly, but Michiyo ignored him.

"Would you guys stop whispering to each other for once!?" Bulma barked from behind, bouncing both children in her arms. "And start telling **me **what's going on down there!? This isn't only a fighter's only club, you know!"

Michiyo winced, feeling bad. She glanced at Piccolo and Tien again, but they were focused on the fight. She took it up herself to explain and forced a smile at Bulma, "Vegeta's taking on Cell and keeping up a good fight."

Bulma smiled down at baby Trunks. "You hear that? Your dad is beating up the big bad alien!"

Michiyo grimaced and turned back around. While it wasn't a lie, it wasn't exactly true, and now Bulma was feeding that crap to young Trunks. This must be what makes him so obsessed with earning his father's love once he's older. Cell was slowly approaching Vegeta now after a long skirmish.

"That's it." Piccolo grumbled. "Vegeta's finished."

"Agh!" Michiyo shut her eyes tight. As much as he disliked the guy, she hoped he would win against Cell. The least he could do was stall until Goku and Gohan's training was finished… She found Trunks and focused on him. He was a distance from Cell and Vegeta, but she knew he was tense. He was… Holding back something? She looked confused. "He's holding back energy…?"

"So you've noticed." Piccolo said.

She glared at him confused. "Great, what are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing." He replied. "You've just failed to notice."

She stared back down below, glaring as she focused on Trunks more intently. He was holding back energy, but she couldn't tell how much. How strong did he get in the Time Chamber? And **why **would he be holding back at all!? Vegeta stole the show again, though, by building up a tremendous amount of energy. "Is he trying to blow up the planet?" She growled. Vegeta launched his attack, but to her surprise it hit only Cell. Who knew he had that kind of control? She fidgeted and tightened on her gloves. The battle with Cell seemed to be taking forever- it felt even longer with her stuck at the sidelines. Sure enough though, to her annoyance, Cell was fine. Soon after Vegeta was gone. Michiyo's jaw dropped. "Wait… He's…"

"And now Trunks can step in." Piccolo said, confusing her further.

"He can step in-?" She stopped short, sensing Trunks' power exceed far past the power Vegeta had at full strength. She gasped, "This is… Trunks' power…!? But… Why was he holding back?"

"Because of Vegeta." Piccolo replied and she looked up at him. "This is just my interpretation of the situation, but Trunks didn't want to wound Vegeta's pride by showing how powerful he was."

"But who cares!?" She snapped.

"Vegeta does." He replied, looking down at her. "Vegeta would have turned on Trunks if he tried to interfere with his fight no matter what. He did once already and he would do it again."

"Dammit!" She hissed, glaring back down below. She couldn't be too mad; Vegeta was out cold and now Trunks was stepping in. But even with his newly exposed power she still worried. She was always there with him in battles; they were a team: they fought side by side. And she was forced to watch from a distance as he fought Cell. This was too dangerous, but at least with his strength she knew he stood a chance. "Please," She whispered, shutting her eyes tight. Behind her lids she saw illusions of Cell cutting open his throat. "If things get too tough then run… For me, Trunks…" How she wished he heard her.

Then Trunks' battle with Cell had begun. Michiyo was torn between paying attention and ignoring it, just hoping he would be all right. "No… This can't be real…" Piccolo grumbled. "Trunks is going through an incredible transformation. His power is now far greater than Vegeta's. There is… I didn't want to believe it, but there is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan."

Michiyo smiled a little, but still detached herself slightly from the fight. If Piccolo was impressed then Trunks was obviously doing something right. Still, Cell wasn't going to make it easy on him. While she tried to not focus on the fight, the energy Trunks was building reached them on Kami tower. Baby Trunks spoke baby talk as he reached up for the sky, watching as lightning streaked across the sky. Baby Michiyo watched him and then stared up at the sky as well, only confused.

"I've never felt energy that strong before!" Tien exclaimed. "It can't be possible!"

Michiyo's smile grew. "That's Trunks' energy all right." She murmured, feeling his energy from the lightning bolts above them. She felt proud of him.

"He passed Vegeta… How can that be…?" Tien murmured. He then smiled in confidence. "He'll beat Cell for sure!"

Michiyo glanced over at Piccolo. He didn't show the same confidence and her smile fell, worry threatening to consume her more. The Androids in her and Trunks' time slaughtered the Z Warriors one by one, even Yajirobe, and the only ones left to fight them were her, Trunks and Gohan. Still Gohan was brought down, and in an alternate timeline Trunks was killed… She swallowed, nervous sweat building up on her forehead. Would they never stop until they've claimed at least one victim? If not, then it should be her… She knew she shouldn't be thinking like that, but she couldn't help it! Still, Trunks managed to comfort her from afar by continuing to increase his power level.

"Trunks, he's so strong." Tien said.

"He's even stronger than Cell now." Piccolo murmured in surprise. "It's incredible."

"Hey, guys!" Bulma called again. "What's going on? A little play-by-play for those of us in the cheap seats would really be appreciated, you know."

"Trunks is big and strong, all right?" Piccolo growled at her.

"Trunks?" She questioned. She then smiled down at the babies in her arms. "Of course! We're so proud of my boy, aren't we?" The babies waved their arms around and cheered happily. "I'm a little confused though," She said, looking over at Michiyo. "Michi, why are you so upset?"

Michiyo's eyes went wide as she looked back at her surprised. "Upset? What do you mean?"

Bulma smiled at her. "Oh come on! You think I can't notice?" Michiyo only blinked. "Honey, you look like you're about to cry. Why are you so worried if Trunks is doing so well?"

Michiyo straightened a little, her cheeks turning pink. "Uh, I'm not…" She blinked a few times. She wasn't about to cry! She blushed more, glancing away from her boyfriend's young mother. It was still awkward for her for people to point out their affection for each other. It wasn't like they did it often thanks to their fighting lives. Neither of them actually declared they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "I just worry like how you worry for him and Vegeta." She replied. "I'm fine, really, I just wish I was down there to take over the fight!" She forced a laugh and Bulma raised an eyebrow at her staring skeptically. "My Saiyan instincts, you know? Just wanna punch stuff!" She punched her own hand for emphasis.

"Riiiiight." Bulma stared unconvinced and Michiyo sweat dropped. "I'm a mother now, Michi. You can't fool mothers."

Michiyo just forced a smile and slowly turned back around, hoping she would turn invisible or Bulma get distracted by the babies. "I'm fine, Bulma." She promised.

"Are you?" Piccolo questioned. Both she and Tien eyed him confused. Piccolo eyed Michiyo back. "Notice."

Notice what? She growled a little to herself annoyed and forced herself to focus on the fight again. The first thing she noticed was it was _still going. _With all of Trunks' power then shouldn't he be winning? Beating Cell? But no, Cell was avoiding him. Her eyes went wide, sensing Trunks' power was moving slower than Cell. She became horrified. Oh god, he was _slow._He can't touch Cell in that state! Cell landed hits on him and her heart nearly stopped. He was in serious danger. She knew she didn't have the strength, but she definitely had speed. She could keep Cell on her- lead him around in circles and stall for time! Her thoughts stopped when Trunks powered down.

"What's he doing?" She murmured, staring in fear down below.

"What's up?" Bulma asked. The babies in her arms were talking to each other to her amusement. "Hasn't Trunks knocked Cell's lights out yet?"

"It's over…" Piccolo grumbled, his face staring in panic.

"Trunks did it?" Bulma questioned, completely oblivious to what was happening. "He beat Cell?"

"No," Tien replied almost painfully. "He means Cell has beaten Trunks."

"This is bad." Sweat formed on Piccolo's brow. "Very bad!"

Bulma, now worried, rushed over to them. "What? That means he's in danger! Do something!"

"I will!" Michiyo powered up.

"Michiyo, stay put!" Piccolo shouted at her.

"No!" She shouted back, glaring him down. "I won't let him fight alone! I won't let him die!" She then raced off.

"Michi!" Tien shouted and moved forward, but Piccolo stopped him by sticking his arm out. Tien was surprised, "But, we need to stop her!"

"We won't catch up with her." Piccolo stated as he stared after her frustrated. "She'll make it to the battle field before we're a mile from here."

"So, what, you're just not going to help!?" Bulma exclaimed appalled.

"There's nothing we can do." Piccolo replied and lowered his arm. "We don't have the strength to face Cell, even if we stand together. Not to mention she'll be dead before we get there."

"Dead!?" Bulma squeaked. Baby Trunks began hiccupping as he reached the brink of tears. Baby Michiyo stared at him and then reached out, making sounds of comfort so he wouldn't cry.

Piccolo and Tien fell silent on her again. Bulma waited anxiously for some word from either of them. Piccolo, after a long time, spoke up, "No, I can't believe it…"

"What is it?" She asked. "Are Trunks and Michi okay?"

"Yes, they're fine." He replied. "Michiyo hasn't reached them yet. But Cell is planning some kind of tournament."

"A... Tournament?" Tien questioned.

* * *

Michiyo flew as fast as she could, her hair whipping behind her. "Please, Trunks," She whispered to herself, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. "Be okay, please be okay…" It wasn't too long before she came to the pitiful stone remains of the island. She stopped in the air and looked around, frantically trying to find Cell and Trunks. She didn't spot the green Android anywhere, but to her immense relief she saw Trunks down below powered down. "Thank you!" She grinned to herself. She went to fly down, but suddenly Trunks let out and angry shout that echoed over the water, his power level skyrocketing as he went Ascended Saiyan, letting out an angry blast of energy. Michiyo stopped short and shouted, getting blown away by the blast. She fell into the water; rocks falling in all around her that were broken away from the island.

She blinked, staring up at the surface, feeling Vegeta and Krillin come closer to them. What the heck was that? Was he still _fighting? _Cautiously she flew back out of the water and slowly went up into the air, keeping her eye on Trunks. He was Ascended Saiyan, but he fell to his knees. His power died away, his golden hair falling down and returning to lavender. She blinked down at him surprised. What had just happened?

"Hey!" She looked back, seeing Krillin and Vegeta approached. They stopped by her. "What happened?" Krillin asked, looking at her soaked body.

"I'm not entirely sure." She replied and looked back down at Trunks. "Trunks is down there, but I don't see Cell anywhere." After saying that Vegeta flew down to him. Michiyo and Krillin exchanged a quick look before flying down after him.

Vegeta landed in front of his son, his back to him, and Trunks looked up at him sadly. "I'm sorry." Trunks said.

Krillin and Michiyo landed near Vegeta in Trunks' view, but he didn't seem to notice them. "Tell me," Vegeta started. "What happened to Cell?"

Trunks' eyed were downcast. He struggled and turned his head away, his fingers digging into the dirt. "I tried to beat him… I couldn't do it…!"

Michiyo hurried over to him and knelt by his side, Krillin sticking close. "It's okay," She said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy…" She stared concerned as he didn't even glance at her. Did he realize she was there? "What happened here?" She asked. Trunks didn't respond. Only his shoulders began to shake.

"Tell us what happened." Vegeta demanded, refusing to look back at him. "Now!"

"I lost." Trunks finally admitted, seeming more tired as he did. "His power was much greater than mine."

Vegeta only chuckled. "Of course it is." The three of them looked at him surprised. "Foolish boy. What made you think you could take on Cell now that he's complete?"

Michiyo glared at him furiously, but Krillin was quicker than her for once. "Hey!" He shouted in his defense. "Trunks saved your life! And his power level is much greater than y-"

"No, Krillin!" Trunks shouted, making Krillin jump to a stop. He looked back at him and he shook his head.

This only annoyed Michiyo more. "You're kidding me." She grumbled. Trunks looked at her apologetically, but she ignored him and stood up. "Let's forget about power for a second." She said, glaring at the back of Vegeta's head as she slowly advanced. "Let's focus on smarts. **Who **was the **idiot **that allowed his **pride **to cloud his judgment and **encouraged **Cell, **helped **Cell reach his Perfect Form, and then get their **ass** handed to them!?"

"Uh, Michi!" Krillin called out worried.

"No, Krillin!" Michiyo snapped, keeping her glare on Vegeta, standing no more than a foot away from him. "Vegeta needs to realize the mistake he made! He had the chance to take Cell out, but he got cocky, and now he can't even lay a finger on him!"

"Michi, please," Trunks started sounding sad.

"No!" She shouted, whirling around to glare at him. "Quit trying to protect your foolish father, Trunks! He's doomed all of us!"

Vegeta only laughed again. "For a Saiyan, Seripa, you seriously lack the warrior spirit."

"What, because I'm not a mindless ape!?" She shouted, staring at him incredulously. "Because I have some tact in fighting!? **Because I don't let the enemy get inside my head!?**"

Vegeta barked a laugh. "That's rich."

"There's more!" Trunks quickly cut in. To his relief Michiyo stopped and turned back to him looking curious.

"More?" Krillin asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Cell left; saying that he was going to hold a World Martial Arts Tournament in ten days. He's going to display in on television."

"Television?" Michiyo questioned. Did this guy have a bigger ego than Vegeta?

"So… What's the deal?" Krillin asked. "Who's all going to be in this? I mean, no one can beat Cell, so it won't be much of a tournament."

"Yes, you're right." Trunks stood and walked away a short distance. "I thought I could beat him. I was certain I could do it. But I failed." Michiyo's blood cooled down a little as she stared at him sadly. "Maybe he **is** unstoppable…" Trunks then got an idea. "Wait, of course!" He looked back at Krillin and Michiyo. "When Goku and Gohan get out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I'll go back in again and continue my training."

"Huh?" Krillin blinked surprised.

"There's no need for you to do that." Vegeta cut in. "I will be the one that goes back inside that room. Then **I'll **beat Cell."

Michiyo looked uneasy between the two. A new voice then came out, "I will fight also." They all quickly looked at the source of the sound and saw the wounded Android 16 come out from behind a rock, holding his arm. "Let me help, you must."

"You're still alive!?" Krillin exclaimed.

"I need help." Android 16 continued. "Please, take me to someone who can repair me." He struggled to walk towards them.

Michiyo stared at him curiously, not feeling all that surprised at his offer to help. He seemed different to begin with. But Trunks glared at him, "No, why should we help you?"

"Once my circuits are restored I will fight alongside you." Android 16 continued. "I will, I promise you."

"No way," Trunks growled. "You're a plague to the earth. Why would anyone want to help your kind!?" Android 16 stopped and stared at him hurt.

"**All right.**" Michiyo cut in.

Trunks went wide eyed as she approached the Android. "Michi, stop!" He shouted.

Michiyo stopped in front of the Android and stared into his eyes. He stared back, worried at what she would do. "Don't worry," She said. "I'll get you the help you need."

Trunks became horrified as she took the Android's arm around her, allowing him to put his weight on her. "_Michi, no!_"

"Trunks, relax." She said, staring at him sternly as the Android watched her surprised. "He's obviously on **our** side. He's wounded and needs help."

"He's an Android!" Trunks shouted.

"And you're becoming a power hungry prejudice!" She snapped back, catching him by surprise. "Trunks, **look **at him. He's a living being that cares. I've seen him covered in birds; **that's **how friendly this guy can be." Trunks continued to stare at her with wide and wild eyes, visibly uncomfortable with what was happening. "Trunks, we came back here to change the future. Thinks don't have to happen the way they did for us. An Android can save the world this time." Trunks twitched back from that and she frowned sadly. She was realizing now how damaged he was from their past. "We all want to train. We all want to become powerful and beat Cell. And we all need the help we can get." She wrapped her other around the Androids waist, preparing to fly.

The Android looked down at her. "Thank you."

"Wait," Krillin rushed forward, making Trunks more uncomfortable. "Here, let me take Android 16. You can get back to Kami's Tower."

Michiyo was surprised herself. "Really? But Bulma is there."

"Well, her shop is back at her place, and the Time Chamber is at Kami's." He said as he took the Android from her. "You need to train." He grinned up at her.

She smiled back. "I guess I need to apologize to Piccolo as well for running off."

"Michi," Trunks approached her, but her glare made him stop.

"I suggest you, and you," She looked over at Vegeta. "Go follow Krillin back to Bulma's house. Vegeta, the gravity chamber is still there while Goku' still in the Time Chamber."

"I know." He snapped, shooting a hard look at her.

"Come on, big guy!" Krillin said as he began to fly away. Vegeta followed.

Michiyo turned to fly back to Kami's, but Trunks ran up and grabber her arm. "Michi, please wait."

She glowered back at him. "What is it, Trunks?" He looked hurt, but she didn't falter. Instead she looked away from him, not wanting to start feeling guilty now. "You should go follow your dad to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Michi, I'm sorry." He said, sounding desperate. "I don't mean to be getting out of hand. I just want to beat Cell and have the world safe. You know better than anyone else why I hate Androids."

Michiyo sighed. "… You know how worried I was?" She questioned, still refusing to look back at him. "I was out of my mind with worry. Then I show up here and suddenly you're replaced with a Vegeta Jr."

Trunks sighed and released her arm. "I'm sorry, Michi. I won't be prejudice against the Android, but I won't completely trust it either."

"And your desire for more power?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I need to become stronger for the purpose of defeating Cell." He replied. "We all need to become stronger. I'm not letting it get to my head." He stared at her hard. "I promise you."

She glared back for a moment before sighing in defeat. "All right… I'm trusting you." Trunks quickly embraced her to her surprise. She smiled a little and hugged him back. "You really should keep an eye on Vegeta."

"All right." He said and pulled away from her. "Make sure you watch the television for any broadcast from Cell. He said he's give one soon. Also…" He paused and avoided her stare. He narrowed her eyes confused. "Michi… Try to keep yourself detached. Stay clear of Cell if you can."

She was surprised. "Wait- what? What are you taking about?"

He didn't look at her for a moment. He then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Just stay on your toes." He then smiled at her. "Good luck with your training."

She eyed him with open suspicion. "… All right…." Trunks then quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and flew off before she had time to react. With a stubborn look she blushed, watching him quickly fly away. "Ugh, that guy…" Feeling bashful and confused she powered up and flew off in the opposite direction.


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"**Cell!**" Michiyo's voice shouted out across the vast emptiness. She walked out on solid ground, glaring around her, searching. She stopped and her frustration grew. "**CELL!**" She screamed as she went super Saiyan, her black hair flying up and turning gold. Her energy lit up a short radius around her and she was able to see the floor. "**CELL, YOU COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!**"

A chuckle echoed out in response. "I'm glad you've arrived, Michiyo."

The emptiness lit up in a blinding light. Michiyo blinked a few times and found herself facing a tournament fighting ring. Up on the platform was Trunks in his regular form facing off the perfect form of Cell. Her eyes widened in panic. "Trunks, no! Get out of there!" She shouted, but Trunks didn't acknowledge her.

Cell looked over at her and laughed out loud. "Ah, Michiyo, long time no see!"

She glared at him furiously. "Cell…" She growled.

Cell smirked back at her. "Sorry to say you're too late."

Michiyo's expression melted into fear as she saw his tail extend from his back. She knew what was to come and she felt frozen to the core. "_Wait!_" She ran up to the ring, but she didn't seem to get any closer. "_Wait, no! Please!_" Tears welled up in her eyes as her super Saiyan ability went away. Cell smiled at her wickedly. The point of his tail gleamed before it launched at Trunks.

Trunks stumbled back and his voice shouted, "Michi, help!"

"**_Trunks!_**" The point of Cell's tail lashed out at Trunks. Michiyo stopped in her tracks, staring in horror. Tears rolled down her face as Trunks stood for a moment. "Please…" Blood sprayed from Trunks' throat, coating Cell in red, and his body fell. "**_Noooo!_**" She fell to her knees, crying hysterically. "**_Truuunks!_**"

Cell's laugher was right in her ears. Michiyo looked up, her face twisted in agony, to see Cell's cheerful one staring back down at her. "You are a weak and pitiful fool." His tail rose up and aimed at her. "I've had enough of your screams for now. After you I shall move on."

Michiyo stared at the tail's point. "… I don't care…" She whispered. Cell smirked and she closed her eyes as the tail lashed at her.

"Michiyo!"

Michiyo jumped, her eyes flinging open. She stared up at Piccolo's concerned glare as he stood over her. She realized she was breathing hard and covered in sweat. She swallowed and smiled up weakly. "Hey there," She said shakily.

Piccolo closed his eyes and sighed before staring at her again. "Were you having a nightmare about Cell?"

Michiyo quickly turned grumpy and threw the covers off her. "I'm fine, I just need to train and get some stress out." She stood and stretched. Piccolo continued to stare at her hard until she was done. Eventually she glared back at him and snapped, "What?" He continued to stare. She huffed and turned away. "Piccolo, if you're about to suggest that I don't join Cell's tournament then I'm going to knock you into last week."

"Why are you so adamant on joining?" He asked.

"Why are you so adamant on keeping me out!?" She shouted back angrily. "Don't think I haven't noticed you acting differently! After I asked you about what Trunks possibly meant you were awfully silent!"

His stare hardened and she thought he would spill, but he glanced to the side instead. "… He's announcing it."

That changed her attitude quick. "Cell? You mean he's broadcasting now?" He nodded. "Let's go!" She said and ran out of the room, Piccolo on her heels.

Tien was staring at a small television set that was hooked up in a bare room. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Michiyo and Piccolo burst into the room. "Hey, it's just starting!" Michiyo and Piccolo rushed behind him and stared at the screen.

Cell was indeed on and smirking at the camera. "I am Cell. I have a message for all the people of earth." Michiyo glared at him. "Now pay attention to what I say. Your boring lives are about to become a **lot** more interesting, thanks to me. First I was terrorizing earth, but now I have something _far_ more interesting planned. For those of you who **don't** remember me; take a close look at my face." He then changed his voice to fit his previous form. "The monster of Ginger Town." His voice changed back. "I am the evolved form of that creature. And I owe it all to this worthless planet for supplying me with the bio-extract I needed. But the reason I'm here is to announce my decision to hold a martial arts tournament. I'm calling this competition: the Cell Games. It's a catchy little title, don't you think?" He chuckled.

Michiyo's glare became fiercer. "That egotistical monster…"

"The Cell Games will be held nine days from today at area S point five twenty eight miles North of Eastern City. There you will find an area I designed myself. I modeled it off the one you used to use for the World Martial Arts Tournament. I believe it's the ideal location to crush my competitors."

"He's sure full of himself." Tien murmured.

"Bring me your best fighters and I will face them one by one in a contest of strength. This is the last chance for planet earth. If I am not defeated; it belongs to me! My competitors will have the advantage since I won't be able to rest between matches and my new opponents can enter the match immediately. The rules will be the same as the last martial arts tournament. If you give up or your body touches the outside of the ring you lose and though I will try to avoid this; if you die you will of course be disqualified. I hope I haven't frightened any of you from playing the Cell Games…" His smirk grew and Michiyo froze, feeling his eyes piercing hers alone. "Now that you know where the competition will be held you just have to find the courage to **show up, **Michiyo."

Her whole body froze. "Did he just…"

"He called you out." Tien said surprised. He looked over at her. "Why you?"

She slowly shook her head. "I don't…"

Cell laughed. "Now watch this; this is just a little taste of what you're up against." He aimed his hand at the wall behind him, keeping his eyes on the camera. He then fired his ki, blasting away the wall and whatever was in its path throughout the city. "Come and get me if you dare. Now, let the games begin…" He then flew out the hole he made and disappeared.

Michiyo stared at the ground, tightening on her gloves. Her loose hair fell in her face, and only then did she realize she was still missing her hair tie. Trunks had taken it as a good luck charm, but his hair was down when she saw him last. "Trunks…" She murmured. She was missing him, but she still felt it was better like this. If she was with him then she wouldn't be able to focus, only worrying about him more.

"Michiyo," She looked over at Piccolo's hard stare. "He called you out for a reason."

"And what reason is that!?" She shouted. "Dammit, Piccolo, I know you know."

He didn't say anything. Tien looked between the two of them confused. "Um… How about we train." He suggested. Michiyo and Piccolo's glares turned to him, making him uneasy. "No doubt the others have seen it. Vegeta would be on his way here, and Trunks may be with him."

Michiyo frowned. She felt nervous. "Fine." She huffed and turned back to Piccolo. "Maybe I can beat the information out of you." He smirked a little.

* * *

"HA!" Michiyo fired a ki blast at Piccolo who disappeared. "Dammit," She growled and disappeared as well.

Tien stood to the side watching them. "Your ki attacks are really slow and off center." He commented.

He blinked and Piccolo and Michiyo appeared right in front of him, fighting it out in a flurry. "I KNOW!" She shouted and they disappeared again.

Tien continued to follow their movements. "It's surprising. I guess I figured you had good control."

"WELL I DON'T!" She shouted frustrated as the training pair teleported around. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO POINT ANYTHING ELSE OUT, TIEN!?"

Tien rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well… Perhaps you could cut your hair."

"IT NEVER GROWS! I'M A FULL BLOODED SAIYAN, DAMMIT!"

"Why does she sound so angry?" A voice asked from the side.

Tien looked over to see Vegeta and Trunks with freshly cut hair in their Saiyan suits land by him. He smiled, "Hey you two! We were expecting you." He then looked back at Piccolo and Michiyo training. "She's just getting some stress out I think."

Abruptly Piccolo and Michiyo landed back down, glaring at each other, neither of them breaking a sweat. "Let's wait."

She huffed. "Fine." She then glanced over at Trunks and Vegeta. "So, you saw the broadcast?"

"Yeah." Trunks nodded and then stared at her worried. "Michi…"

"Stop right there!" She shouted, pointing at him. "I swear if you suggest I stay out of the Cell Games then I'll kick your ass." He was surprised, but she kept her glare.

Vegeta smirked at her. "Itching for a fight, are we?"

Michiyo lowered her arm and eyed him. "Are you picking one?"

"Calm down." Piccolo said sternly and she huffed, turning away from him.

"Relax, Namek," Vegeta said, still smirking at her. "It's Seripa's Saiyan blood that's boiling. Someone challenged her and now she has to meet it."

Trunks looked at him worried. "Dad, please don't encourage her…"

"And why not!?" She shouted at him, catching him off guard again. "How about we all just sit in silence and wait for Goku and Gohan to come out, all right!?"

"All right…" Tien murmured while Trunks avoided her gaze.

And so they did. For several hours they stood around, Trunks taking a seat on some steps, and waited for Goku and Gohan to finish their training. "How much longer are Goku and Gohan going to be in there?" Trunks asked no one in particular.

"They still have three hours left before their year is completed." Piccolo replied.

"I'm sure they'll stay longer than that." Vegeta said, earning some glances. "They'll do anything they can to surpass me."

"Tch." Michiyo glared at him. "They're training so they can beat Cell. Not **you, **Vegeta. And we have nine days left so you can afford to be patient." She spat.

"Why don't you go rest, Vegeta," Piccolo said, "While Michiyo and I go in."

"What a waste." Vegeta grumbled.

Michiyo braced herself to attack him, but Trunks jumped up in front of her. "Please, Michi, Cell is the enemy, not him." She glared at his face, not wanting to back down. He stared at her sadly. "Michi, please…" She wavered.

She averted her gaze. "Fine…" He smiled a little.

"Fine, have your day." Vegeta spoke up. "But I plan on taking the remaining eight for myself."

Michiyo shot a glare at him while Piccolo smirked. "I wouldn't count on that." He replied. Vegeta glanced at him. "Did you know you can only spend two days in there? Even the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has its limits."

"What? You lie." He turned and faced him. "How is that possible? How gullible do you think I am?"

"It's true." Piccolo replied. "After forty-eight hours the door will disappear and you will be trapped inside forever."

Trunks smiled at his dad. "But, father, that's plenty of time still! We have twenty-three hours left."

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms. That, on top of his constant attitude, almost made Michiyo lose it, but a new presence stopped her. Two of them. Wide eyed they all turned and stared at the time chamber door, seeing closed shut still. "They must be done…" Tien murmured quietly. "I can sense Goku's energy…"

"What?" Vegeta whispered to himself. "That's not even an entire year…"

Michiyo fully turned towards the door staring in shock. What were they doing? Did they completely finish their training in just under a year? Had both Goku and Gohan reached Ascended Saiyan? The group watched as the door opened up and two silhouettes walked out of the light. Gohan came into view first. He was a natural Super Saiyan, his hair large, but shorter, his Saiyan combat uniform torn nearly everywhere. He stared around at them surprised as his father came out as a Super Saiyan as well, his uniform ruined like Gohan's. "Huh, I thought I sensed you guys," Goku said as he scanned the area. "I can sense Cell, too, and he seems stronger."

Piccolo continued to stare at Gohan in surprise. "I can't believe how much you've changed…"

Michiyo recovered as her father and brother approached. "Gohan," She rushed over and gave him a big hug. "You've reached Super Saiyan! I'm proud of you."

Gohan laughed a little and hugged her back, smiling up at her. "Thanks, Michi. I'll teach you to become Super Saiyan when you're older!"

Michiyo pulled back and blinked down at him. She then understood and laughed with him, their father smiling down at them. He then faced the group and said, "So, can someone fill us in on what's been going on?"

Tien blinked. "Uh- Yeah! Cell-"

"Oh, but wait." Goku smiled sheepishly and held his stomach. "Before you start talking, I **got **to get something to eat first." Trunks blinked at him as well before chuckling with a smile.

It wasn't long after that a large blanket was laid outside Kami's place. With a small favor, Mr. Popo had cooked a meal for ten men. Goku and Gohan devoured the food as the rest of the group stared at them in repulsion and amazement, watching the dishes pile up within a matter of minutes. "… Uh… Dad?" Michiyo questioned. Her face was torn between disgust and admiration. "Wasn't there enough food in the time chamber…?"

Both Gohan and Goku paused eating, meat stuffed in Gohan's mouth and noodles hanging from Goku's while it most likely was hanging down his throat as well. They glanced at each other, and then Goku replied with his mouth still occupied. He said something, and then something else, perhaps an explanation, maybe a confession, but whatever the hell it was no one could understand. Piccolo stared at him with his set mild glare. "… That's great, Goku. Now say that without your mouth full." Goku shrugged and then slurped up the rest of the noodles, emptying the whole bowl in one gulp. Piccolo shivered. "Disgusting…"

Goku smiled up at them and repeated, "What I was saying was: Gohan and I can't cook very well so it's been a very long time since we've had a home cooked meal."

Michiyo was surprised. "You mean mom never forced you to learn how to cook?" She asked Gohan.

Gohan chewed up the meat in his mouth like a chipmunk before swallowing and replied, "Nope! At least not yet." He added glumly. He looked up at her curious. "Did mom teach you?"

Michiyo smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd get three lessons a weak on top of homework."

"Your mom really is a wonderful cook," Goku said as he reached for five dumplings. "Saying we can't cook very well in an understatement. This one time in the chamber I had Gohan try and roast a bone of meat and the thing disintegrated!" He laughed as he stuffed his face with the dumplings. Michiyo smiled at them with her brows furrowed up. If her mom saw them now then **they** would be disintegrated. Gohan finished off a bowl of soup and Goku sighed contently as he leaned back. Trunks leaned forward and scanned the vast blanket, seeing all the empty dishes in awe. "So, Trunks," Goku smiled as he leaned back on his hands. "How about you tell us about what's been going on?"

Michiyo crossed her arms behind Trunks and eyed him as he replied, "Uh, sure, okay." Perhaps now she could figure out that Trunks was avoiding and what Piccolo wasn't telling her. Trunks sat back with a sigh, glaring down at the fists in his lap. "Well… Cell managed to absorb both Android 17 and 18. He's reached his Perfect Form and now he's going to hold a world's martial arts tournament nine days from now called the Cell Games. It'd being held at area S point five twenty eight miles North of Eastern City. He-" Trunks glanced back at Michiyo before dying out.

Michiyo glared at him. What was his problem? Goku glanced between the two of them confused. Gohan blinked and asked, "Is there something wrong, Michi?"

Michiyo turned her glare away from Trunks and stared off to the side. "Cell called me out specifically for the Cell Games." Both he and Goku were surprised. "He challenged my courage about showing up. He wants me to fight him…" She remembered the nightmare she had before she woke up.

_"I've had enough of your screams for now. After you I shall move on."_

Was 'Cell Games' a title meaning it was _purely_ for his amusement? Was that what she was to him; just a toy for him to play for his own amusement? She glared over at Piccolo to see him glaring back, his arms crossed as well. Was that what they were hiding form her? Did they know for a fact he was just toying with her head because it was _fun? _She remembered Cell's mocking display of her reaction from when Cell killed Trunks in an alternate timeline. Trunks and Piccolo must be worried about her losing control. She glared more, her fists tightening. They think Cell can easily get in her head… Did they think she was that weak!?

"A world's martial art tournament, huh?" Goku questioned as he stood up. "Sounds interesting."

Piccolo, Trunks and Michiyo stared at him surprised. "Interesting?" They questioned.

Goku smiled at Piccolo. "Hey, are the clothes I left here still here?"

Piccolo continued to stare at him as he processed Goku's reaction. "… Yeah, somewhere."

"I-I'm sure my mom can make you a new combat suit if you ask her," Trunks said.

Goku shook his head. "Nah, I want to fight as an Earthling."

Michiyo watched as Gohan walked up to Piccolo. "Piccolo? Can I have a new outfit that's just like yours? You _were_ my first teacher."

Piccolo smirked down at him. "Yeah, kid. It'll make you look really sharp." He hovered his hand over Gohan's head and shouted, engulfing the boy in light. After the light went out Gohan was now wearing orange pointed shoes, a dark blue training outfit with a light blue sash, blue weighted wrist bands and the same weighted pauldrons wrapped in a white cape.

"Wow, thank you!" Gohan smiled down at himself. "It's awesome!"

Michiyo smiled as their dad walked up. "You look great, Gohan," He said.

"All right," Michiyo scowled and Goku looked over confused as Vegeta walked up to them. "You think you can take on Cell now?"

"Not sure," Goku replied with a smirk. "I haven't seen him since he reached his Perfect Form. I'll have to check him out myself. But it sounds like to me," Goku put his hand on his daughter's head and smiled down at her, "I won't be the one taking him down!"

Michiyo blinked up at him surprised. "You're… Supporting me facing him?"

"But, Goku!" Trunks exclaimed, gaining both of their attentions. "She can't fight him! She-" Michiyo glared at him angrily and he caught himself, forcing himself to stop short.

"What is it, Trunks?" Goku asked. Trunks' mouth hung open as he thought about what to say.

As he refused to give an answer Michiyo started to become hurt. What was Trunks' problem? "You should close your mouth before bugs fly in it!" She snapped.

Trunks quickly did so and he stared at her sadly. That only made her angrier. What was going on with him? "Well," Goku spoke up and Michiyo glared at the ground instead. "I guess I'll go pay Cell a visit." He pressed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared, teleporting away.

Tien looked over at Trunks. "So, uh… What were you saying…?"

"Uh…" Trunks looked away and mustered up, "I meant… I mean…"

"Trunks!" Michiyo bellowed, making him jump. She glared him down, "You will tell me right **now** why you don't want me fighting Cell!" Trunks stared at her helpless. She glared more, "What is your problem!? Just spit it out!"

His brows knit together as he struggled. "Michi… I just don't want you fighting Cell…"

"Is it because I'm not an Ascended Saiyan!?" She shouted. "You and Piccolo seem to be acting like I'm just not strong enough to beat him! And- well- I'm not- not now anyways! After Piccolo and I train I will kill him. He'll be nothing but green liquid under my shoe!" Trunks stared worried as she continued to get angry. "I'll **kill** that bastard!" Tien stared in shock as Gohan grew concerned as well. "_I'll kill Cell!_" Her power was rapidly increasing.

"**Michiyo!**" Her power dissipated and she blinked. She looked over at Piccolo's hard stare. "You're losing control."

Vegeta chuckled and she glared at him frustrated. He crossed his arms smiling at her. "It's a shame a remaining full blooded Saiyan will have to die." He held his hand out to her in an offer. "It's sad dreams, really. I'll kill Cell, Seripa, and you won't have to get pounded into a pulp by him."

"Like you were!?" She quickly snapped and he glared.

"Please!" Trunks stepped forward and stared at both of them hard. "Can we get along for at least a little bit? We're a team; we need each other."

"I don't need him!"

"I don't need anyone!"

The full blooded Saiyan's glared at each other again. Trunks sighed and Gohan looked up at him with a sheepish smile. "Hey, I think that after all of this they could get along."

Trunks only sighed again, dejected. "If they find something they can be angry at together and ignore each other's presence at the same time, maybe…" Goku's presence returned and the group quickly looked over at him. Trunks' eyebrows went up, "So, what did you think?"

Goku smiled at him. "To be honest, Trunks, he's become a whole lot stronger than I thought he'd be." Gohan stared at him surprised.

Michiyo furrowed her brows up. "Dad…?"

Goku looked over at her. His smile died down a little. "He was really wanting to fight you… I can't tell how strong he is unless I fight him myself."

"Let me!" She pleaded. Trunks frowned at her sadly. "_Please, _Dad. Cell is my responsibility. He wants to fight me anyways!"

Goku closed his eyes. "… Michi, you need to get stronger first." He opened his eyes again. "I don't want you fighting him unless you've gained enough power."

Trunks continued to frown at her as she tightened on her gloves with a smirk. "Don't worry, dad. I'll get there."

Goku sighed and gave her a half smile. "Michi, if I were to fight him right now… I'd say he'd beat me into the ground."

That caught her off guard. She, Trunks, Gohan and Tien stared at him shocked. Vegeta and Piccolo kept their expressions under control. "He can still use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber once more," Piccolo spoke up. "There's still plenty of time left and Michiyo and I decided to go in first. Then Vegeta who wants to go alone."

"That's because I don't want any of you to interfere with my training!" Vegeta said from the side.

"Well…" They looked over at Tien, seeing him staring at the ground. "I've decided **not **to go in… I don't think I'd be a worthy opponent."

"Trunks will be next," Piccolo continued. "Followed by Goku and Gohan. You two will be last."

Goku smiled at him. He then walked over to Gohan. "Gohan and I don't need a turn."

Piccolo went wide eyed. "What!?"

Michiyo gawked. "But, dad, you said…"

Goku turned around and smiled at her. "There's only nine days left, so I think we'll just train outside until then."

"You're not serious!" Vegeta exclaimed baffled.

Michiyo stared at her father shocked and a little unnerved. What… Was he thinking?


End file.
